Is it wrong to be a Hero in a dungeon?
by L33t Horo
Summary: Emiya Shirou thought he had died on his last mission... now he is in the land of Orario and joined Bell and Hestia.
1. Chapter 1

Is it wrong to be a Hero in a dungeon?

A crossover if Fate/stay night and is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon

Chapter 1: A brand new world

" _This is it uh?... my end…. I have to say, I have no regrets, I avoided the path that made Archer_ " Shirou Emiya thought as he breathed heavily.

His body was heavily injured and losing blood.

He was content with this ending, he had managed to protect the world.

Yet… as bittersweet as it was he would never be considered a hero… he had left no legend to speak of and thus he would never be a heroic spirit.

" _It's my win… ARCHER_ " Shirou thought with a smirk.

He then fell to his back and closed his eyes for the last time.

He let himself go… it was a shame really, but he would finally be reunited with her.

However his death was to be postponed, either by chance or miracle or what have you his body vanished as it dissolved into blue particles.

 **Elsewhere**

My name is Hestia… goddesses of the hearth, I came to Orario to establish a Familia… and to be honest I have lucked out! I managed to find a cute adventurer who accepted me! Even if I was just starting and our HQ was in a secret room of an old abandoned church he choose **me**. His name is Bell and he is my first child of my Familia.

We were in our way to register our small Familia when something in the sky just… cracked. This has never happened before and thus both Bell and I were shocked… it only doubled when we saw a person fall from said Crack.

"Goddess watch out!" Bell yelled as he tackled Hestia.

From the sky a young man fell into the ground forming a crater on the ground.

"Oh my goodness… we need to help him… he is badly wounded!" Hestia said.

"Is he a god?" Bell asked.

"No… he is a human like you" Hestia said.

Bell and Hestia both carried Shirou to their HQ.

After contacting her old friend Micah they managed to get a healing potion to help the young man healing.

Shirou dreamt that night.

He was in a hill, the place was sunny and green grass covered the hill… he walked up to find her…

"Saber"

"Shirou"

"I am back"

"No…. Not yet, as much as it sadness me it is still not our time to meet, you have to do it… remember what you said to **him**? That promise?"

"I see… yes, that's true, I already caught up to him… now… I have to surpass him"

"Because that is the Emiya Shirou I feel in love with"

She walked closer to me and I embraced her, she out her arms around my waist.

"Go back… and carve your legend, don't worry I will always be waiting"

"Yes, and I will always be searching for you"

 **Back to the real world**

Shirou felt tired and in pain, after the ordeal he went trough it was little surprise he was like this… wait… no… something is wrong, he couldn't remember **what** had happened to him but he was sure that whatever he had been involved in had certainly ended him. That should have been the end of him.

After all he saw her.

With some effort he cracked open an eye, thankfully the pain and wounds had decreased in intensity, he was sure Avalon had some part in this, but since Saber was nowhere the golden sheath wouldn't work as well as it could otherwise be. That meant that there was external factor in play.

He moved a bit, shifting around to find a young boy with white hair and a girl with dark hair sleeping in a sofa.

That meant that he was in a bed, he felt uncomfortable at taking their space but appreciated their help.

 **2 days later**

Bell woke up as he careful slid his way out of the sofa to not disturb his Goddess rest. He looked at the young man who seemed to be sound asleep. Bell couldn't help but be surprised, his wounds had decreased so much that he looked almost healed, when he first saw him he was a bloody mess, if it wasn't for the fact that he fell out of the sky he would have thought that either he ran afoul with some of the dungeon beasts or he had been savagely beaten in a robbery.

It was Hestia who suggested the use of the bed for him, at first she said that Bell and her could share the bed but Bell declined and thus this was the new arrangement for the time being.

Hestia was severely surprised by this young man appearance, she thought it was a god or a demon but after seeing him closely and noticing the lack of inhuman presence in him.

Still she and Bell couldn't leave him like that, he would surely had died had they hadn't done anything and that would leave a foul taste in her mouth and sweet Bell was such a kind soul…

Well if anything at least she had some more Bell time due to this arrangement, however momentarily it may be.

It was then when Shirou woke up.

His body was feeling stiff, which in itself was no surprise as he was bedridden for a few days.

"Ara… you are awake!" the girl said.

I swallowed my saliva when I saw her… this girl.

She was a dead set for Rin… save for one critical area.

I don't want to hurt anyone with my thoughts but it is just so glaringly obvious that even if I say nothing people will just nod and say "Yes, I see".

While 99 percent of her looked just like her, the fact is that she had breast size comparable to Rider's or Luvia could just not escape notice.

"Bell and I were so worried when we found you! You were nearly dead, thankfully I had an old friend who helped us procure a health potion, but I must say you heal very fast! Micah was sure you would need a week or so to be stable, he wasn't sure you would make it! Ah! I am being rude, I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Hestia! Nice to meet you! The young boy here is my "child" Bell, welcome to the Hestia Familia" she said with a heartwarming smile.

"Ah, goddesses we have to register at the Guild!" Bell said.

Wait… Goddess?

It took me a minute to get my bearings as I used my 6th sense and then it hit me.

The girl in front of me was **not human**.

The power inside if her dwarfed Ilya's when she powers her Berserker, more than that of Zelretch.

Wait… but the Age of God's…. Gilgamesh ended it didn't he? I know a few survived but they became shadows of their power or returned into the ether.

"You can can stay here until we come back just rest up, even if you are healed you must be tired" Bell said.

I nodded as they left.

There was a small table with a glass, a pitcher of water and some bread.

I pushed the cover off me and made my way to the table, I grabbed the pitcher and poured myself a glass.

I was thirsty, I greedily drank the glass and poured myself another.

I tried the bread, it was good, it was still warm so it was fresh so I ate it.

I was unsure what was going on and so I concentrated as I expanded my awareness.

There were a lot of individuals where I was that where **not human**.

It seems, however unlikely, that I had been sent to another reality.

I first suspected that it may be Zelretch's doing, but I had not detected his particular scent of power anywhere around me.

Still thought, who could had done this to me, and more importantly… why?

He had no choice but to wait for the duo.

He had to admit,The Goddess Hestia was…. Nice.

He decided to learn a bit more about the pair, why would a Goddess stay in such place in the world and have a young boy as part of her "Familia"... whatever that is.

A fair amount of time had passed and both returned. It was there when I asked the pertinent questions that I had.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the city of Orario, one of the biggest cities in the land" Bell answered.

"I… I see" I said as I registered the name.

Definitely another world,as no such place existed where I was from.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you registered a… Familia, was it? What is that?" I asked.

"Ah… I can answer that" Hestia said as she raised her arm enthusiastically. "A Familia is basically a god/Goddess group of adventures, they basically are part of the family of the deity! Different deities have different expectations and some had a 'type' of people they accept, I am currently looking for people for my Familia, the only one I have is Bell since I am not well known and I just started… a benefit of joining a Familia is that you can enter the dungeon and receive a Falna, that is to say a blessing of a deity to help you grow as a person and help you in the dungeon that most adventurers go to, as it is one of the ways to make money" Hestia explained.

I considered my options, on one hand I could thank them and cut ties with them and venture on my own, that wouldn't be bad, but we are on a different world and from the small exchange I could tell that this Goddess was very… human.

She was a bit ditzy and kind, and they boy that had joined was fresh meat… no way he knew how to fight, he could get killed of he went to a dungeon, he could tell from looking at his hands.

Joining them had also opened another door, by joining he would get a Falna, or blessing and help him grow…. He didn't know how that would work but it would be nice to have a boon from a kind deity rather than the MANY deities that are assholes.

 **A lot of deities sneezed very hard that very minute**

Also he would be able to earn money and be able to afford food and lodgings.

After careful considering his options he sighed. "If you think me worthy… I wouldn't mind joining your Familia"

Hestia smiled in delight as he clapped her hands. "That is so great! My Familia is growing already!" she said sincerity happy at this.

She asked me to lay on my back as she straddled me.

"A falta is the only magic a deity can use in the lower world you see… we have collectively decided to seal our powers while here, the blessing is very simple… I pick my finger and a but of my blood will hit your back and create the Falna, this Falna will indicate your strength, speed, Intelligence, magic potential and list any skills you may have. Ah… be sure not to show it to anyone except members of your own Familia, ok? This is secret information of yourself so you don't want people nm owing that kinda stuff, ok?" she said with a smile.

I could sense the essence of her power permeating my back as I felt a small change in me...then she gasped.

"Goddess… is something wrong?" Bell asked.

"No… not wrong… just… unexpected… or rather… shouldn't it be impossible? And what's this? I don't recognize this at all?" she said as she was confused by something she saw.

I was confused so I asked what was wrong.

"You see…. Since you just joined you are level one… most people on level 1 don't have any skills until they upgraded their status…. So you having a few skills is kinda...unheard of" Hestia said.

And thus I asked what where those skills.

"Magic Resistance… Mind of the eye (true) and Erei?" Hestia said confused at this development.

Okay… I could understand the first 2… but that last one?

" _Oh… it seems like it's similar to Bell's_ " Hestia thought. " _It helps him develop at a rapid rate this certainly is an unexpected boon_ "

So now I was part of the Hestia Familia and thus would be working as a dungeon crawler now.

Christ... I feel like a character in a video game now.

We decided that we would go to the dungeon first thing tomorrow.

 **The next day**

Bell was armed with a knife and some light armor.

" Ah…. Shirou - san… won't you need any equipment?" Bell asked.

"Don't worry… I can handle myself"

Bell was wondering what he would do.

They entered the dungeon and found small monsters as Bell slashed at them. Shirou looked at the monsters and begun learning how they moved and how they attacked. Bell was doing OK as he continued to kill the monsters and collected the stones the monsters dropped when killed.

It was when they got a bit deeper, the 5th floor, when they heard something else

A lot of adventurers begun to run from the dungeon with honest fear

Moooh!

A minotaur has appeared in the upper level.

"Hey… is that supposed to be here?" Shirou asked.

"N...no way… that belongs on the lower floors… this is way too strong" Bell said in fear.

The beast roared once more.

Bell then tried to run away from it.

"Why are you running? Shouldn't we kill it? It would endangered everyone else should it make it outside… come let's lead it away from the exit" Shirou said.

They passed the Minotaur not before slashing it slightly as to make it chase after them.

Both of them begun running as the monster chased after them, until they have reached a dead end.

Just then a fellow adventurer with blonde hair came and sliced the monster arm somewhat, a thin line of blood flew in an arch as the monster furiously turned around.

"Trace...on"

With that two falchion like swords materialized in his hands and plunged deep into the Minotaur's neck… and with a slight flick of his wrist he cut the monster's head off.

As he did that a huge amount of blood splurged from it showering the poor kid in it and then the monster vanished leaving behind a stone that Shirou pocketed.

The helper was a young woman with long blonde hair and white armor, Bell was both smitten and ashamed at his terror stricken face he was showing at her.

"Thanks for giving me that window of opportunity, it would have been harder to do so without some help" Shirou said.

"Ah... no problem… are you two okay?" the girl asked.

"I am fine… but I think my partner is a bit traumatized… can't say I blame him… as we just started today" Shirou said.

Bell took the opportunity to bolt out of there.

"Like a frightened hare" Shirou said as he took out to catch to the scared rabbit.

 **Guild**

"Miss Eina!" Bell yelled as he run through the streets

Eina, a half elf who had pretty face and green eyes smiled until she saw Bell covered and dripping in blood and thus shrieked in fear and dropped many files.

He wanted information on Ainz Wallenstein, the adventurer that helped them.

"Hey… Bell… don't you see you are causing a scene?! Take a shower first!" Shirou said as he caught up with.

Bell went to the a shower as Shirou converted the items into money, the currency was called Vali.

They made a good amount, they could buy ingredients so they could cook at HQ…. But decided to keep saving the money and just buy some meals for themselves… to save up for a small kitchen or the like.

Still as they did so Shirou asked Eina a little bit more about the dungeons and what laid within, with more knowledge of the layout and the type of monsters there he could make it more likely to come back alive with Bell and haul a lot of loot. They went back to their HQ.

Hestia was taken back by the money the two had made…. It was a very good haul for their levels and thus decided to upgrade their stats.

Bell had an unexpected growth on his agility from running away from the Minotaur.

She explained that fighting monsters isn't the only way to gain more status, they also include training and even fleeing.

Shirou nodded and decided to train Bell so he could survive. Bell's skills in combat where non-existent and thus he decided to at least make him more competent and aware of his surroundings.

"Bell, with your current skills… it would be dangerous to go into the dungeon as you are" Shirou said.

Bell clenched his hands but said nothing, it was true… he was very weak.

"That's why you and I are gonna train tomorrow all day, no going to the dungeon at all" Shirou said with a sigh.

Hestia blinked.

 **The next morning**

"Wake up Bell… you too Hestia" Shirou said as he shook the boy.

"yawn….. is too early Shirou" Hestia said.

Bell had a bit of trouble but woke himself up.

They both went to the back of the church where they had plenty of space to train and no one to bother them.

"Okay Bell…. I want you to attack me with the intent to kill" Shirou said.

"S...Shirou isn't that a bit…" Bell said a bit taken back.

"Don't worry… I am going to show you how to fight… and the only way I learned to do so is during combat… so come" Shirou said as he extended his hand and called out to him.

Bell hesitated, he never had attacked anyone just because… there was no reason for going so far.

"If you don't take the initiative… then I guess I should start? You are being disrespectful how you are acting" Shirou said as he vanished.

Bell felt a lot of pain in his chest as he was flung into a wall

*gagh*

"come on… attack… defend yourself, unlike the monsters I am waiting for you to recover" Shirou said.

Bell fell from the wall and eyed Shirou careful and then rushed at him.

With the dagger in his hand he went to slice his torso only for Shirou to grab his wrist and twist his arm and push him against the floor.

"Think Bell…. What can I do to get out… think fast think as if your life depended on it because it will at some point" Shirou said.

Bell twisted his body and managed to free himself, he got close to him and attacked with unrelenting swiftness, however,as in plausible as it seemed, Shirou was redirecting all his strikes with his hands by slapping his arms away from the target area.

" _what can I do? This guy… even if he is the same level how is he beating me? I even had my status updated while he refused to do so… so logically speaking I should have the advantage… so how?!_ " Bell thought to himself.

"The difference between you and me is that I learned to read the flow of battle and change it to my liking, in other words I plan how I will fight and fight in the way that it would be the worst possible way for you… then again is not too hard to do so with you because you have no experience" Shirou said.

Experience…. That's what was lacking! Shirou knew combat well enought to be able to do as he just explained… still that just made more questions pop up… how did he get the experience to do so without the Falna? And what he had been fighting to be able to kill a Minotaur like he did?

"Faster! You have to attack faster but also you got to be precise, all your attacks have to go to their weakest point and deal the most amount of damage possible using the least amount of energy" Shirou said as they continued their one sided fight for half and hour more. After a short break they continued as Bell was slowly but surely learning new things.

Shirou then showed him how to defend.

Grain a small wooden stick he used alteration on it and made it into a boken,then he used reinforcement on it.

Bell swore thay thay wooden sword must had a metal core in it to hurt so much.

He however learned on reading the movement of the weapon to judge where the attack would go and react accordingly.

Hestia was torn… she wanted Bell to be stronger… but this was painful to watch… however the alternative was worst as one single mistake could cost him his life.

"Never go all out on an enemy, gauge their strength and use the minimum amount nesesarily to beat them" Shirou said as he disarmed Bell and slammed him into the ground, however, rather than staying on the ground, Bell rolled away and stood up and ready to attack.

It went on for hours or so until Hestia clapped her hands.

"Okay is time to eat…!" she said as she brought leftovers from yesterday and we ate silently.

"Shirou-kun, you are quite good at combat are you not? Where did you learn?" Hestia asked,curious about her new children.

"Where...you say? I learned on the fly… but I had an instructor who pounder the fundamentals on me… everything else is just years of arduous work to polish myself to this degree" Shirou said.

"Oh … I see, and why did you decide to be an adventurer?" Hestia asked.

"Well being an adventurer would mean I could make a lot of money in order to survive… but also because…. We'll it was a dream of mine when I was a kid… I rather not say" Shirou said as he chuckled awkwardly and scratched his nose.

"I promise not to laugh… I give you my word as a goddess" Hestia said.

"It's a promise I did with my father before he passed away… to become a hero of justice" Shirou said.

"I see… as expected of a child of my Familia, you and Bell-kun will grow strong… stronger and faster than anyone… I can see that you two will reach very far indeed" she said with a kind smile.

The day continued as they both continue to attack and defend… well mostly Bell… but slowly his tracks became more surer, more precise and dropped bit by bit unnecessary movements that he did before. After their training they went to the adventurers showers to freshen up.

Shirou decided to buy a futon he found on the store and rolled on the floor of the hidden room and rested.

 **The next day**

Bell was feeling a LOT of pain that day.

His muscles were screaming bloody murder and so it was a decision that he must rest, so Shirou was the only one who could go to the dungeon.

Taking Bell's bag he went into the dungeon as Hestia went to her part-time job.

After collecting all the stones the monsters dropped he decided to go further into the dungeon and thus reached the 8th floor.

He noticed the intensity of the monsters changing as he went lower into the dungeon as well as different monsters coming at him.

He didn't understood nor cared about it but it seemed that this place actually "Birthed" the monsters.

So this place was a literal goldmine as monster would endlessly spawn and people could make money this way.

After killing a lot of monsters and having his bags filled to the brim with dropped items he made a trek back home, but not without first going to the Guild Exchange, to receive Vali for the items.

All in all… it was a good haul… tomorrow he would take Bell to the dungeon and have him fight the monsters on the 7th level… that would be a good way to train him as well.

 **The next day.**

They all woke up early that day, Bell said his farewell as did Shirou… and Hestia hugged them both very affectionately and wished them good luck as she went to her part-time job.

Both of them managed to make it to the 8th floor of the dungeon and made a lot of progress… Bell was much better at fighting now, far more surer of himself and able to respond better to sudden changes in battle, while far from perfect he was doing great!

"Wow… I never expected to be able to reach this far down… thanks for the lesson Shirou" Bell said.

"No need to thank me… next time we will train on the use of weapons so be ready" Shirou said.

Bell nodded.

They returned and exchanged the items.

As they walked down the street Belk and Shirou felt something odd...

Shirou twisted around and looked towards the direction he sensed the presence and noticed that it was **not human** … possibly a deity.

Then someone called out to them.

"Excuse me… Mister adventurers…? You dropped this" the young lady said as she handed a small piece of the magic stones tel hey collected.

"Ah. .. thank you very much… I thought we had exchanged them all" Bell said with a smile.

"You are and adventurer right? You heading to the dungeon so early?" the girl asked.

"Heading to the dungeon you say… actually we are going back in again" Bell said with a small chuckle.

Then Bell's stomach begun to growl.

The girl than gave him a small bentou.

"Is not much but…" the girl said with a smile.

"I couldn't though" Bell said bashful "I can't take a lunch from someone I've never met…. Besides isn't this your breakfast?"

"Don't worry about it, there'll be something for me to eat once the pub opens"

"Still…" Bell said

"In exchange… make sure you come eat here tonight!" she said with a kind smile.

"Hooo… aren't you a popular bunny?" Shirou said with a smirk.

Bell glared at him ineffectively as he looked as he was pouting.

The girl giggled at them

"Don't worry… I'll make sure to bring the bunny" Shirou said with a smirk.

After that Shirou and Bell entered the dungeon again… this time making it to the 10th floor, Shirou decided to go for Quality over Quantity and picked only the most complete magic stones he could find as Bell continued to attack on his own.

"Say Shirou… why aren't you attacking anything here?" Bell asked.

"Because you need to get used to fighting while I am already used to it… don't get me wrong I am still learning by watching them attack you, I am learning how they move, how they attack and the like."

"Ah… I see" Bell said as he jumped back to avoid the swiping motion of a kobold.

After he finished he found a drop item from the kobold… a nail.

They continued further down until it was late into the evening.

They made a better haul.

"We could had made more if you decided to help out with the killing of monsters" Bell said.

"And I will… if you are overwhelmed" Shirou said.

They returned to the church where Hestia made another update to Bell's Falna.

His stats had made an incredible jump his speed was at rank B while the rest was at rank C.

Hestia looked pisses at something and then left… she said she had a party with her co-workers.

Shirou sighed, it seems even deities had it rough.

And so Bell and Shirou went to the pub they promised the lady to go.

The place seemed lively and many people of many different races partook of food and drinks.

The Benevolent Mistress was the name of the pub and both entered.

As soon as they got near the door the girl from early in the morning appeared.

"Ah you are the adventurers from the morning, you came" she said in delight

"Yes" Bell said.

"I am sorry… I haven't introduced myself, my name is Syr Flover"

They sat on the bar and ordered food, Shirou was shocked…. The portions were rather… generous. They didn't mind the price as it was well within their price range and begun to eat.

"Not bad… my compliments to the cook" Shirou said.

"Hahaha… thank you… is not often than people praise me" said the burly woman behind the counter.

"Is nice to eat good food made right" Shirou said.

"Well said young un" she said with a smirk.

And both Shirou and Bell begun to talk and discuss how they would continue training him when….

"Nyan, the customers with reservations have arrived!" said a cat girl as a group of adventurers came in.

He sensed it... a Divine entity had entered and with her a large group of people consisting mainly of women and 2 men… and then… she entered.

"Hey… Bell isn't that the girl you asked information about? Ainz something?" Shirou asked.

Bell turned around as to not be seen.

"Ainz, let's tell them all about that thing" said a boisterous wolf man.

"That thing?" Ainz asked

"You know… we let a bunch of minotaur us escape on our way back and you took out the last one on the fifth floor, right?" he said.

"But I…" Ainz said.

Indeed…. It was not Ainz who killed the monster… it was that other guy with the young adventurer.

"and you remember that tomato idiot who was there, right? A wimpy little kid who obviously just started adventuring got cornered by one of the Minotaur that ran from us… when Ainz cut the Minotaur apart it's stinky blood got all over him and he looked like a bright red tomato" he said smiling cruelly. "How pathetic is that?" he said slapping his leg.

Bell shook on his seat in shame and anger.

"Oi… you… how about you shut up since it was your fault this happened? Besides, it was not Ainz who killed the Minotaur… it was me… so stop talking crap about my companion" Shirou said.

"Eh?! You got a problem with how I talk about weaklings? A weakling is a weakling and they should just die… so what's the problem with that?"

"You should have him fixed… maybe it will correct his twisted personality" Shirou said with a deadpan look.

The wolfman's group laughed at this as he snarled.

"You want to be taught a lesson you bastard?" He said with a snarl.

"Bete… calm down… you are making a scene" Ainz said.

"No way…. I am not gonna take crap for. A weakling… I am gonna make sure he understands his position here" Bete said.

"It seems it's true… the dog that barks the loudest seldom bites" Shirou said.

"That's it you punk… you and me… OUTSIDE!" Bete said.

They exited the pub.

"Out isn't that the new child of Hestia? He just became an adventurer a few days ago… he is a level 1"

"He is gonna get destroyed… Bete is on a far higher level than him"

Bell just stood stupefied at what was gonna happen.

"I want you to see how I fight… so you can see how I developed myself to fight" Shirou said.

"Trace… on" Shirou said as the two weapons he used on the Minotaur appeared on his clenched hands.

Bete rushed in.

"I got ya!" he said as he slashed at the open side Shirou had in his defence.

However with a drop of his hand,his blade intercepted Bete's attack and then proceed to attack him with his free hand.

Shirou was exchanging between attack and defence on the fly… goading Bete into attacking the holes he left on purpose.

Shirou wasn't stronger than Bete, nor faster… he was, however guiding the flow of the battle.

Bell now understood it better.

A kick on the face. It broke Bete's nose and begun to bleed.

"You!" he said as he rushed even faster and fiercer.

However Shirou continued to exchange attacks and managed to slice him a bit.

"Enough! Bete stand down. .. this is an order" said a small woman in low cut shorts and with red hair.

This was their Goddess.

"But lady Loki that bastard…." Bete begun to said.

"You would have lost…. I saved your face now apologize and go back to eat and stay silent…. I don't want to be barred from my favorite place" Loki said.

It was then when another cut appeared around his shoulder and on his forehead.

"that young man… he is from Hestia isn't he? He is one you should watch for in the future"

"Chech… he got lucky" Bete said.

"Really? Then how come he has not a single scratch on him?" said his fellow members "also your nose is broken… here let me fix it"

Crack

"Dahhh!"

The rest of the people were clamoring Shirou's victory and were at awe that he managed to pull such an upset… they even bought him a few drinks.

They went back home as Bell tough about the fight and learned something about Shirou.

He used his own body as a trap.

He purposely left himself open to deadly attacks in order to herd the attacks and be able to parry them without the need of looking.

Of course there was no need since you knew what was open or not.

It was reckless and suicidal… yet he made it work.

To be honest Bell envied him… he was the same level as him yet he was able to fight higher tier people.

Hestia would probably not like Shirou's fighting style as she is always asking us to be careful.

Still they managed to get a good amount of loot and went back to their HQ.

They rested well that night.

Chapter end


	2. Chapter 2

Is it wrong to be a Hero in a dungeon?

Authors note: there will be very little action on this chapter. But it will be long.

Chapter 2: Machinations of a Goddess

Bete was livid and felt humiliated.

After all that talk he did about weaklings and for them to know their place it was a freshly minted adventurer from a minor Familia who had bested him.

He was a level 5 adventurer, he should have crushed that gnat effortlessly.

The newbie was a level 1 it was a foregone conclusion who would had to win.

Now he was the laughing stock of his Familia, he talked big and got served. Everyone avoided looking at him because if they did they would find themselves unable to hold their laughter.

How had the brat beaten him?

Power?

No… that guy was not a power type… he grunted from the strain when he blocked his attacks.

Technique?

Probably, he was very well versed in combat and was very good at predicting his moves and acting accordingly.

Experience?

He was freshly minted… so that seems unlikely.

However Bete forgot to factor something into account… just because Shirou was newly minted as an adventurer did not mean that he had no prior experience.

Due to him fighting creatures and beings that were more powerful than himself could ever hope to be he was used to fighting with that kind of handicap, Bete was strong and skilled… but he was not Heroic Spirit or a Undead Apostle.

Also Bete did not know that Shirou's magic that allowed him to make the swords he fought him with, had an interesting effect. When he traced a weapon he also traced the wielder's abilities and power to use the blade as if he was using it himself… that was the reason Shirou was able to cut down Gilgamesh when he used Kanshou and Bakuya in his reality marble back then… he had effectively reproduced Archer's strength and combat proficiency.

" _Maybe I mouthed off too much… maybe I was wrong and I got too full of myself… maybe levels aren't a that there is to measure a person's worth… but if not… why even use a Falna? Why bother at all? Could it be that it's not that they were weak but just people who were learning how to grow? Arggv damn it now I don't know what is what_ " Bete thought as he paced around.

Aiz was one of the few people who didn't mock him for his defeat, she did however said that he got his just desserts for going on about that and that he should have more empathy for others, as the guy that fought him didn't humiliate him further by mocking him or anything, if anything he helped them carry to idiot back… a totally unnecessary action but appreciated regardless, as his companions were there and would have done so regardless.

To say that mad was an understatement.

At first she thought that Hestia might had used her Divine powers to further enhance Shirou, but stopped that train of thought. Hestia was a straight shooter so it was rather unlikely. She didn't know what was what and was angry because she had no one to direct her anger at.

She was also angry that her child had been mocked in such a way, he was a level 5… such a defeat by a newbie was unprecedented and to be honest, an impossibility. Still, even if she was mad about that she thought it served as a life lesson for Bete, that Wolfman looked down on newbies way too much and needed an attitude adjustment,however he had an over inflated ego and thought that he was right… and then this happens that undermines that belief.

He had secluded himself in his room for a few days refusing to go eat, a few of his comrades left some plates of food for him tough.

Aiz Wallenstein decided to pay the Hestia Familia a visit and see if she could learn more about the white haired youth and the red haired young man.

"Bell sharpen your senses… more! More… you got to completely block any and all unnecessary thoughts, all you have the only thing you should be seeing is the boundary between life and death… think 10 steps ahead and seize even 5 more seconds of survival!" a voice yelled.

Bell was flung to a wall but rather than hit it he used it as a springboard and launched a counter attack.

"good... you are learning, that was a good strategy…. Okay, that would be enough… it seems we have a visitor" Shirou said.

Bell turned around and blushed as he saw her.

"Welcome… is there something we can do for you Aiz Wallenstein-san?" Shirou asked.

Bell was a mess as he was shocked of how formal Shirou was.

"Yes… I would like to ask you two some questions… but before that… I wish to apologize for my teammate's behaviour and also… apologize to you Bell, in my haste to kill the monster I did not notice you behind and had you covered in blood" Aiz said.

"Ah… I think that would also be my fault… I did decapitate the monster after all" Shirou said awkwardly.

Hestia was looking at them… feeling a tad angry due to Aiz being here and taking Bell's attention from her.

Shirou was a bit awkward around her, it was like he knew her or something… perhaps a former lover?

She didn't think so, the looks he gave her were painful… like he was reminded of something sad.

Maybe she looked like someone he knew?

Yes that seemed more likely.

"You two train this way a lot?" Aiz asked.

"Since Bell is a total novice, yes… so I am getting him ready to deal with things beyond his current abilities, that is to say I am training him in techniques and tactics so he can deal with monsters stronger and faster than him, this way he will be able to take even stronger monsters and be able to at least flee" Shirou said.

"I see… that is indeed a good idea, and he is taking the training well… I can see he had grown a lot very fast since I last saw him, you are a good teacher" she said.

"Not at all… he is just determined, he pushes himself harder to reach his goal" Shirou said.

"And that is?" she asked.

"Not my place to say" Shirou said with a shrug.

"Aiz… may I perhaps ask you for a favor?" Shirou asked.

"depends on what it is" She said.

"Can you perhaps spar with Bell from time to time? Is good that he trains with me but it would help him grow better if he fought with other people" Shirou said.

"Eh?! I… is that okay?" Bell asked.

"Am I… no good?" Aiz asked.

"No… No! Is not that… I mean yes… I would like to spar with you" Bell said.

On the background Hestia was biting a pillow furiously at this development.

They decided that next week would be good.

After she said her goodbyes both Shirou and Bell went out for a quick shower and returned back to their little room in the church.

Hestia was glaring at Shirou and called Bell a "cheater" for some reason.

He had to say… this Goddess was not a bad one.

He had a question on his mind tough.

" _who was it that was observing us at that time?_ " Shirou thought.

While it had no blood lust or killing intent it was, however, unnerving as it felt that whoever was looking at them them was targeting them.

" _no… not us… Bell_ " he reasoned.

"Shirou… shouldn't you update your Falna? I am sure that after all you did your stats should have increased a lot" Bell said.

"I think so too… I guess I had been postponing it a bit" Shirou said.

Hestia then had him vet ready as she straddled Shirou from behind, she pricked her finger and the a drop of blood fall on his back.

Shirou's status on the Falna had made a huge leap!

Right now his Agility was on a G rank while his strength and stamina both where on the D rank, his magic also had increased oddly enough, they had yet to see him cast any magic… now his magic was on D rank… none of his skills had increased much save for Mind of the eye ( true ) which was at C rank.

Bell's status also were rather absurdly high! It seems that his training with Shirou had paid dividends! His speed was on H rank, his strength was on I and his defence as well…. There was no change on his magic tough but other than that the both had grown fast.

Too fast.

People would get suspicious of them both, not to mention jealous of their growth curve.

She was bitter because she understood WHY Bell was growing so fast...

She accepted it but it did not mean she had to like it at all.

Shirou's case was different… she couldn't understand him that well, but it didn't matter, she will in time.

After all… they were her children… her Familia.

Hestia sighed… maybe she should get something for Bell? As a way to congratulate him for his hard work?

But… she didn't want to slight Shirou either.

"You know… I really don't need anything, if you wanna treat Bell you should do it" Shirou said.

"Gah!" Hestia shouted in shock "How… when…?"

"is written all over your face, don't worry about it, I think he would be happy to get something from his Goddess" Shirou said with a mind smile.

Hestia pouted at being read so easily.

She was deep I thought when she remembered something… the party that was going to be hosted by Ganesha!

Yes, if she went there she could also talk to **her** and maybe just maybe…

Shirou and Bell went out for some dungeon crawling that evening and came back late into the night.

They brought a LOT of magic stones of medium and large sizes and quite a bit of monster drops.

Bell wondered about something.

How did Shirou got those 2 swords on his fight with that Wolfman… and how did they appear on his hands when fighting the Minotaur?

Why did his magic skill grow when he had yet to use any magic?

Should he ask?

He was curious.

"Is there something you wish to ask?" Shirou said.

"Ah! Yes… no… I mean… ah… sorry was it that obvious?" he said.

"somewhat, go ahead… ask away" Shirou said.

"How did you get those weapons… and why did your magic skill increase we you haven't used magic at all yet?" Bell asked.

"I have actually" Shirou said.

"Eh?! When?" Bell said in shock.

"those swords… my magic is the complete recreation of any weapon I have ever seen" Shirou said, leaving a few things out.

"That is amazing! No wonder you didn't ask for any equipment! You can just make your own" Bell said in awe.

"Don't say it to anyone ok? I rather have this a secret… blacksmiths wouldn't like the fact that I don't need to buy anything at all" Shirou said chuckling awkwardly.

Bell nodded understanding.

They went to the Guild Exchange and got quite a loot, however the noticed something.

They had little space to carry their loot.

Also Bell got into trouble

"What floor?!"

"Agh!" Bell let out a scream. The cause of his pathetic squeal was a frowning Eina Tulle fuming with anger and glaring right at him.

Bell and Shirou had made a triumphant return to the Guild after prowling the 10th floor. He'd gotten the money from all of his magic stones and drop items at the Exchange and went to give his adviser an update with a big smile on his face. But the second he said, "10th level," his good mood came to an abrupt end.

"What is with you?! Does nothing I say stay inside that thick skull of yours?! Going from the fifth to the 10th?! Are you insane?!"

"S-s-s-s-ssorry!"

Wham! Eina slammed both of her hands down onto the table. Her emerald eyes burned, her head leaning to the side. Bell was little more than a frog being stared down by a python.

 **Elsewhere**

These were the gods and goddesses who came to Gekai looking for entertainment. They came to the passionate city Orario seeking the "unknown" even more than the adventurers. That was them to a T.  
They were gathering in a specific part of the city.

Gods didn't normally get together in such high numbers.

"Yo!"

"Eeeeh! Long time! How long has it been?"

"'About four hundred years, I reckon." 

"Ohoh! That long? You've changed quite a lot since then!"

"Sorry to change the subject on you, but is the Celebration really here?"  
One overly extravagant building stood over the group of overly extravagant gods assembling in the street.

Standing among the lights of Orario, this thing was just plain weird. It was so out of place, it was almost mysterious.

The building was a massive, thirty-meter, human-shaped statue with an elephant's head sitting cross-legged in the middle of the city block.

The base of the building was surrounded by a stone wall.

The statue sat proudly, puffing out its chest. It was famous for inspiring a sense of wonder and uneasiness within anyone who saw it. Magic stone lamps lit up the statue from many angles.

The elephant stood out against the black night sky.

It might have come as no surprise, but this building had a history.

It was built by the handsome, dark-skinned god Ganesha. Who knew what he was thinking when he burned through his Familia's savings to build this monstrosity.

This statue, Aiam Ganesha, was the home base of Ganesha Familia.  
Even the members of his Familia didn't like it. Most of them teared up a bit as they went in and out, thinking how their hard work had gone into paying for this thing. The icing on the cake? The entrance to the building was in the crotch of the statue. 

"What's Ganesha doing?"  
"Ganesha really goes all out!" 

The group of extraordinarily lavish people filed into the building through the crotch, laughing all the way.

Every one of these "people" was a god or goddess.

They had come for Ganesha's "Celebration of the Gods."

A Celebration of the Gods was basically a large party put on by a god for other gods living on Gekai. There were no rules about who hosted and who attended. The Celebration was hosted by a god who wanted to throw a party and was attended by gods who wanted to come. It was all done on a whim.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming today! I am Ganesha! I am overjoyed at the attendance of this Celebration! I love you all! I do have one small announcement to make: The yearly festival put on by my Familia is only three days away! Please encourage your Familias to attend!"  
The great hall was only lightly decorated, completely different from the lavish exterior of the building.

Ganesha, wearing an elephant mask and dressed to match his statue, greeted his guests in a booming voice from the top of a stage in the middle of the hall. The gods in attendance by and large ignored his greeting and continued talking among themselves.

The party was set up to be a standing buffet. Tables with white tablecloths lined the great hall. An array of fresh food filled the hall with a variety of mouthwatering smells. Soft echoes from the shoes of both the attendees and the staff thumped from all directions. A band sat behind the stage, waiting for the signal to play dance music.

Almost all of the deities in Orario were in attendance tonight.

Invitations to the Celebration had been disturbed by the host's Familia. The number of guests was determined by their resources.

Ganesha Familia was very prominent in Orario, so he was able to send an invitation to every single god and goddess within the city wall.  
Hestia included.

"Hey! Mr. Waiter! Bring me a stool! Quickly!  
"Y-yes!"

Hestia was busy raiding the food tables under the din of conversing gods when she summoned a member of Ganesha Familia.

She was not tall enough to reach a particularly delicious-looking dish in the middle of a table.

Mine! Mine! Mine!  
"…"

Her arms flew around from dish to dish as she gathered as much food as she could onto her plate.

Unable to say anything, the waiter just watched her in action.

Hestia had no plans of slowing down—it was a buffet, and she was going to take full advantage of it. Hestia Familia was among the poorest of the poor Familias. She was most likely the bottom of the barrel of all the gods in attendance. But Hestia didn't mind. She had no problem working so that Bell had enough energy to work in the Dungeon. Working in shops and doing odd jobs was just part of her life now.

However, she was the only deity there not wearing extravagant clothing. She was wearing her usual garb but had tried her best to make her clothes look more formal. It didn't fool anyone.

"Hey, isn't that Loli Big Boobs?"

"Wow, she's still alive?"

"I've seen her. She's working part-time in the northern south block. The children were patting her head." 

"That's our Loli Lady!"

Of course, Hestia stuck out like a sore thumb. Shoveling food into her mouth and wearing ordinary clothes, she attracted a lot of attention.

Hestia knew they were making fun of her, but she decided to ignore everything and keep her mouth shut. At least until she found more good food. 

"Just what do you think you're doing…?" 

"… mmhnngg… mm!"

A very tired voice hit her from the side.  
Spinning around with a mouthful of pastries, Hestia saw a goddess with flaming red hair and wearing a dark crimson dress standing next to her.

Her face was thin with a sharp chin, showing her strong will. In fact, even the golden earrings she was wearing could not compete with her sheer beauty.

However, Hestia couldn't help but notice black skin covering half of the goddess's face over her right eye.

A bandage covered most of it. She stared down at Hestia with her left eye. It was wide and looked shocked.

Hestia gulped down the last of the food in her mouth.

"Hephaistos!" Hestia called out to greet an old friend.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Hestia. I'm glad you are well… I'd be happier if you wore something a little more appropriate."  
Hephaistos shook her head and rolled her eye.

The magic stone lamps on the ceiling shone down upon the one-eyed goddess. Her waist-length hair sparkled as if it were woven with sugar. 

Hestia took a moment to admire Hephaistos's beautiful red hair before going up to her with a big smile on her face. 

"I'm glad I came! I was right to come." 

"What? I'm only going to say this once: I'm not lending you one val." 

"How rude!"

Hephaistos glared at her "friend" as she snapped a warning.

She was the goddess who had looked after Hestia before she met Bell, the one who had kicked Hestia out of her Familia's base. Their relationship was still a little tense.

While they had been friends for a long time, Hephaistos had lost her patience with Hestia because she hadn't formed her own Familia, hadn't worked, and had become a burden.

However, even after evicting her, the needy goddess would always come back asking for money. Whether it was "I can't find a job" or "I can't find a room that keeps the rain out," Hestia always had a sad story to tell before asking for help. She'd pushed Hephaistos as far as she could. 

Hephaistos had a serious problem on her hands. She couldn't leave her friend out on the streets with no money, but she also couldn't keep helping her with every little thing. 

In the end, she gave Hestia the room under the church and found her a part-time job. The only thing Hestia did by herself was induct Bell into her Familia. 

She acted mature and independent when she was around Bell. But on her own, she was a lazy goddess who couldn't get anything done on her own. 

"Do I look like a goddess who would do that?! Sure, I needed your help in the past, but thanks to you, I'm doing fine on my own! I don't need to eat from anyone else's plate anymore!" 

"Weren't you doing that just a second ago?" 

"T-this food will just be left over… If it's just going to be thrown away, I should at least put it to good use, yes?" 

"Ho-ho! That's a great way to put it. I'm so happy you've changed, my tears of happiness just won't stop." 

"Gyuuuu…" 

Hephaistos scoffed through her nose at Hestia's pained face. 

Click-click, click-click. High-heeled shoes echoed as another goddess approached them. 

"Hee-hee… Still the best of friends, I see." 

"Eh… F-Freya?"

Hestia turned around to see emerge from another group of deities a goddess so beautiful that she made the others look normal by comparison. The floor was her runway. Everyone else was there to admire her. 

Her skin was the color of fresh fallen snow and just as smooth. Freya's arms and legs glided through the air as if she were swimming, her perfume getting the attention of other gods as she drifted past.

Their eyes fell on her luscious derriere, the cloth holding it in place stretched way too thin. Her gold-trimmed, full-length gown was open in the front. With only one layer of fabric over each breast, she proudly showed off her full shape. Her cleavage was bright pink, like she was too warm. 

She had the perfect body; better proportions did not exist. 

Long eyelashes surrounded calm eyes that radiated confidence. 

Her beauty transcended beauty, to the point that no one else even came close. 

The Goddess of Beauty gently swished her silver hair as she glided up to the other two goddesses. 

"Why are you here…?" 

"Saw you standing here. Thought I'd say something like 'It's been ages' and invite you to walk around the great hall. Something like that." 

"D-don't say it like that, Hephaistos…" 

"Am I disturbing you, Hestia?" a smiling Freya asked the shorter goddess as she stepped into their conversation. 

"It's not that…" Hestia fought back an irritated twitch in her lips. "I just don't like you very much." 

"Hee-hee-hee. That's what I like about you."

Oh please. Hestia crossed her arms and looked away.

Being the Goddess of Beauty, Freya was a lady among women and always carried herself as such. She was always a head above the rest. 

Freya had the ability to make others stop and wonder at her charm and grace.

Even whimsical gods fell under her spell. The children on Gekai became enslaved by her smile alone. 

However, Hestia couldn't stand Freya's personality, or other gods like her.  
She did her best to avoid them. 

"Hey! Fei-Fei! Freya—! Itty Bitty! 

"Then again, you're not so bad compared to a few others I know…" 

"My, my, aren't you tense."  
Freya's smile widened as she turned to face the newcomer, who was flailing her arms and half jogging up to the group. 

She had vermillion-red eyes and hair. She'd changed her hairstyle from a simple short ponytail to a stylish inward spiral just for the Celebration. She was sporting a sleek black dress.

She might not have looked like much standing next to Freya, but her face was on par with Hestia and Hephaistos in terms of charm. 

"Yo! Loki." 

"Why the hell are you here…?!" 

"Wassamatta? Am I not allowed to greet ya without a reason? It's a Celebration, no? It'd be rude not to say hi. Get with the program, Itty Bitty." 

"…!…!" 

"That's quite the scary face, Hestia."  
Loki was two heads taller than she; all Hestia could do was turn a cold shoulder.  
She had nothing to say to Loki.  
Loki was the enemy. 

"It really has been a long time, Loki. Didn't think I'd see Freya or Hestia today, either. The Celebration has been full of surprises." 

"Yeah, it's been forever… Been forever for most everyone here tonight, though."  
Loki's eyes were so long and thin that they usually looked like lines in the middle of her face. But she smiled as she opened them just enough to get a good look at Freya.

One of Ganesha Familia's waiters arrived with drinks. He froze on the spot when Freya turned to take a glass. Smiling at the dumbstruck man, she took a long sip. 

"Have you really not met up anywhere?" 

"We did see each other the other day. Wasn't much of a chat, though." 

"You're one to talk. I made myself open to conversation, not my fault."

"Hmm. Oh, Loki, I hear about your Familia all the time. Things must be going well?" 

"Waaa! To hear someone with a Familia as good as yours say that… I must be moving up in the world… But yeah, my children are my pride 'n' joy. Mind if I brag?" 

A tinge of pink covered Loki's face as she shyly scratched her head. Loki hid her feelings from the members of her Familia, but that was more difficult here. 

Hestia had been listening to the conversation and thought this would be the perfect time to gather some information. 

"Hey, Loki. I have a question for you about someone in your Familia, Wallensomething or other." 

"Oh! The kenki! I would like to listen in, if you don't mind." 

"What's this? Itty Bitty has a question for me? Someone look to the sky! Is it Armageddon? Ragnarok? Did Hell just freeze over?"  
Hestia clenched her teeth. I'm gonna tear this bitch in half! 

"… Here it is. Does the kenki have a boyfriend or some kind of special companion?" 

"Moron, she's my favorite. I ain't giving her to anyone, ya hear? If anyone else tries to put a hand on her, I'll mount their head on my bedroom wall." 

"Tsk." 

"Strange time for ya to tsk at me."

Hestia got the information she was after. Aiz Wallenstein was being fiercely guarded by Loki.

She felt the same way about Bell. If only Aiz had someone special she wanted to protect… An evil smirk popped up on her lips.

Hephaistos stood by, watching the conversation unfold. Sensing the tension rising, she jumped in to change the subject.

"I know this is a little late, but it feels strange to see you in a dress, Loki. Don't you usually wear men's clothes?"

"Hee-hee, about that. A little bird told me a certain Itty Bitty was gettin' ready to go to a party…"

Hestia glared at her. Loki didn't seem to care. She bent over so she could talk directly into Hestia's face.

"Heard she was too poor to wear a dress, thought I'd laugh at her." 

You bbbbbiiiitttttttcccccchhhhhhhh!  
Hestia locked eyes with Loki, her face getting redder and redder. She might explode at any moment.

It was always like this. They hadn't known each other very long, maybe a hundred years. However, whenever Loki saw Hestia, she had an undeniable urge to tease her… She would do anything she could to make a joke at Hestia's expense and would go out of her way to do so.  
The reason was quite simple: Hestia had what she didn't. It was all because of the two lumps on Hestia's chest. 

"Ha-ha! Nice one! To make me laugh by making fun of your complex in front of everyone! Loki, you're a comedic genius!" 

"Wha'd ya mean?" 

"Oh, sorry. Not comedic, you're a genius at digging holes. Like the grave you are standing in!" 

Now it was Loki's turn to flame up. The goddesses scowled at each other, their faces getting redder with each breath.  
Loki's black dress was very low cut with no shoulders. It was almost sad how little shape she had, other than her quivering rib cage. 

"So it begins…," muttered a cross-armed Hephaistos as her eye went from one goddess to the other. 

Freya held her glass of fruit wine as she looked on with a smile. The fireworks were about to start. 

The two goddesses stood with their well-above-average busts bulging from their elegant dresses on the sidelines. 

"How many men have fallen off the cliff of despair that is your flat chest? Ha-ha! See what I did there?" 

"Not funny at all, you hagggggg!" 

"Kiyaaaaaaa!"

Loki lunged at Hestia, her eyes leaking tears.

Getting a good grip on Hestia's cheeks, Loki pulled as hard as she could. Her face expanded out like taffy, soft and squishy. 

Hestia tried to fight back, but her short arms couldn't even come close to grabbing Loki. She futilely swatted the air, her cheeks shiny with tears. 

"Oh, what have we here?" 

"Looks like Loli Big Tits against Loki No Bits…!" 

"Ten elixirs say that Loki walks away frustrated!" 

"All of my star chips say that I'll be the one to comfort her!" 

"Make a real bet, moron!" 

More and more gods came to watch the catfight unfolding in the great hall.  
Hephaistos's head drooped past her shoulders. She was already fed up with Hestia and Loki, now there was an audience to this brawl. 

Loki was shaking Hestia's entire body with her death grip on the smaller goddess's fluffy cheeks. Left, right, up, down, she shook Hestia in all directions.  
Shaking, shaking, and more shaking. 

"… hee… hee… I'm thinkin' ya've had enough for today…" 

She's twitching all over! 

Sad that she couldn't finish the job, Loki dropped Hestia to the floor and turned her back.

Loki didn't even glance at the girl as she collapsed to the floor, just walked away. Loki's body twitched as she started to make her way across the room.  
It was not a victory lap. 

"Hmph… Don't be looking so pathetic next time, loser. Tuck your tail and run!"  
"I'll do ya in next time, ya hear me? Next time!" Loki bolted for the door, leaving a trail of tears in her wake. 

"Just as I thought…" A murmur spread through the crowd of gods who had come to witness the fight. With the show over, they went back to their own conversations and drifted elsewhere. 

"Loki's really rounded out…" 

"Rounded out? She still looks like a little kid…" 

Hephaistos could only raise an eyebrow at Freya's comment. 

Freya perked up the tips of her mouth as she ran her fingers through her silver hair. 

"Before coming here, gods used to fight one another to the death for fun. This is a lot cuter. Not even dangerous." 

"Well, yes. That's true. You've known Loki for a long time, right?" 

"Very much so, about as long as the two of you."

Hephaistos helped a wobbly Hestia to her feet.

"We're not as close as we once were," said Hephaistos with a weak smile. 

"Looks like Loki's taken a liking to the children. Maybe that's why she's changed" 

"I hate to say it, but she has that in common with me." 

"Ohh? Didn't you say 'I don't look at the children like that' not too long ago? Did that new boy, Bell, change that?" 

"Hee-hee, maybe so. He's a really good boy. He's wasted on me… but I also obtained another one not soon after, he is pretty good too" 

"If I remember right, he's a white-haired, red-eyed human boy, yes? You came and told me right after you started your Familia. I was shocked, really, but who is the other one you speak of?" 

Freya's ears twitched as she heard the news.  
She set her empty glass on the table and swished her hair. 

"I bid you Farewell." 

"What, already? Do you have somewhere to be, Freya?" 

"I got the information I came here for, so there's no point in staying." 

"… You didn't ask anyone anything today?"

Freya and Hephaistos had been together since the start of the Celebration. Hephaistos was confused about her friend's sudden departure and tilted her head.

Freya ignored her and instead cast her eyes on Hestia. Her smile was still there but was now somewhat different from before.

Hestia blinked a few times as Freya's aura changed.

"… And I've gotten bored of all the men here." 

Don't you dare!

"…" 

She gave a nod as a simple good-bye and disappeared into the crowd.  
The remaining goddesses watched her leave before looking at one another. They exchanged an awkward laugh and a shrug. 

"Freya really is the Goddess of Beauty… no respect." 

"She's in control of love and desire. Someone's bound to want her help…" 

"She has a Familia. She just doesn't see what is right under her nose. To think she might become a rival… makes me appreciate the children that much more!" 

"She could recruit new members just by smiling…"

Hephaistos let out a deep breath and scratched the bandage covering her right eye. 

It was a habit she'd picked up. Whenever she wasn't satisfied or couldn't accept something, her hand just went there on its own.

Hestia let out a small "hmm" through her nose, watching Hephaistos closely. 

"Anyway, what are you going to do now? I'm going to walk around, talk to a few more people. Are you going home?" 

A light snapped on in Hestia's brain. Her shoulders jumped when she realized she had almost forgotten something very important.

"You could stick around for a while? Have a drink or two?"

"Um… yeah… well…" 

Hephaistos's expression changed when she saw Hestia start fidgeting. She'd seen that many times before.

Ignoring the blast of suspicion bursting out from under Hephaistos's flaming red hair, Hestia made up her mind. She cleared her throat.

"I… um, have a favor to ask you." 

"…"

Hephaistos's left eye narrowed, sharp as a dagger.

The carefree Hephaistos was gone in an instant. She was engulfed in a much more serious aura.

It was the same one she'd had when flat-out stating that she wouldn't be lending any money. 

"You ask now, after what you said earlier?

Think back—what did you say?"  
"Umm… What was it again?" 

" 'I don't need to eat from anyone else's plate' ring a bell?"  
Hestia smiled and nodded, not arguing the point. She had said that, after all.

Hephaistos looked at her as though she had just climbed out of a toilet. While Hestia wanted to take back her earlier statement, she clenched her jaw and waited out the awkward silence.

This was the reason Hestia had come to the Celebration in the first place. She might lose a friend for it, but she had to try.

"… Okay, I'll play your game. What. Is. Your. Request?"  
Hephaistos stared down at the short goddess, her red hair and eye on the verge of bursting into flames.

Hephaistos was known as the Goddess of the Forge when she resided in Tenkai, the upper world. The Familia she created on Gekai didn't rely on the income of adventurers in Orario to survive.

Even still, there was not a single adventurer in Orario who didn't know the name Hephaistos.

She had created a brand.

Her Familia was home to many specialists capable of creating weapons so strong that even a hundred others wouldn't measure up. These smiths forged high-quality weapons known around the world.

Hestia had come here today to directly ask the president of Hephaistos Familia for a favor.

She took a deep breath and said in the strongest voice she could muster:  
"I would like you to make a weapon for Bell… a member of my Familia."

 **Back to Bell and Shirou**

Bell's POV

We join the countless groups of adventurers as they climb the winding silver staircase. After the last few steps, everything changes. The walls look man-made; even the smell is refreshing.

This is the basement of the white tower, Babel.

The room is like a giant wheel resting on its side, but with no spokes. Seriously, thousands of adventurers could be in here and still have room to breathe.

It's hard to believe that we were standing directly above the most dangerous place in the world. The monsters are right below us. Maybe that's why it looks like a giant shrine. If someone told me this place was supposed to be used as an altar in a ceremony to honor the gods, I'd believe it.

The walls are a mix of blue and white. They're dotted with stone plaques inscribed with names. Probably adventurers from a time gone by. 

There are many long, thick pillars scattered all around. I can't count them all, too many. A grand mural covers the ceiling of the chamber from end to end. It is the most subtle and soothing picture of the sky I have ever seen. 

I'm perfectly safe from this point on. I can feel adrenaline leaving my body. Unfortunately, it was keeping the pain from my injuries at bay… Gonna be sore tonight… 

… Huh? What's that? 

All the adventurers and supporters are clearing a path… What's behind them?  
Isn't that a cargo box…? It's very large; several people could fit inside. It's on wheels with a long handle wrapping around the front. There's another one! A whole row of them! 

Aren't they used when groups go on "expeditions" to the lower floors? 

I suppose they would be handy to carry food and supplies. It takes a long time to come back up. 

Did that one just move?! I heard it! 

The adrenaline's coming back… 

Okay, calm down. Let's watch it, see if I'm just hearing things…

It moved again! Something inside is alive and trying to get out. Should I go take a peek?

Wait… What if…?

The cargo box looks more like a cage. Now why would there be a moving cage? Unless… 

There's a monster inside it?  
I just hear a soft growl coming from within the box. It has to be a monster.  
Is it okay for a monster to be… here?! 

The Guild manages this tower. They control the lid of the Dungeon. In ancient times, the monsters would emerge almost every day—I'm sure that caused a lot of problems! So this tower was built to keep them down there. It's our guard tower.  
Nowadays, adventurers have Falna, so we go and hunt them. On the other hand, they can still come at us in waves. I've heard that the Guild is very strict about the tower, their base. They do many things to keep us safe. 

So they would never allow anyone to bring a monster out of the Dungeon.  
Monsters should not be in here, ever.  
Here comes another cargo box, coming up the spiral stairs! This is insane! What do I do? What do we do? 

"They doing that again this year?" 

"Monsterphilia, yep." 

"Is there a point to it? I'm surprised people haven't gotten bored." 

"Yearly freak show… Pointless." 

"Ganesha Familia puts a lot into it. Even the Guild goes along with this, every single year."

"Sounds just like Ganesha, doesn't it?"  
All these voices in the crowd. They're not frightened… they're bored?  
Monsterphilia…

So the monsters that are being pulled up here one after another have something to do with this fair?

All of the people pulling the cargo boxes are wearing an emblem with an elephant's head. Looks like I'm not the only one interested—everyone's eyes are on them.

Wait a minute… Isn't that Eina?  
Mid-length brown hair, pointy ears…  
Yep, that's my boss standing over there. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

She looks really serious. Ah, another Guild worker. I guess they're talking about where these monsters need to go?  
She must be on the job.  
She's even got paperwork in her hand. I'd better leave her alone.

If that guy I overheard was right, the Guild is in charge of these cargo boxes.  
The fact that Guild workers like Eina are here proves that something is going on, but it's under control.

There are so many things I want to ask her, but I'll wait for another chance.  
She'll be angry at me if I get in the way. Don't really want to ask anyone else around here, though… They'll just laugh at me for not knowing.

I should just go. I can get answers later.  
Besides, I probably smell horrible. My clothes are still soaked with sweat.  
With one last glance in Eina's direction, I go up the stair and to the showers.

I wonder if the goddess will come back today. She left to go to a friend's party two days ago. She said she'd be gone for a few days, so I'm not too worried, but still. 

I probably miss having her around more than she misses me.  
I wonder what she's doing right now… 

Don't really want to ask anyone else around here, though… They'll just laugh at me for not knowing.

I should just go. I can get answers later.  
Besides, I probably smell horrible. My clothes are still soaked with sweat after all.

With one last glance in Eina's direction, I go up the stair and to the showers.  
image 

"Thank you for your hard work today."  
A Guild receptionist saw me off as I left. 

After my shower, I made the trip to Guild headquarters to exchange my magic stones and drop items for money.

I knew Eina wasn't there, so I got in and out as fast as I could. 

"The sun is already going down…"  
Golds and reds fill the evening sky.  
From the front, headquarters really looks a lot like the basement of Babel Tower, now that I think about it. One step out the door and the noise of Main Street is already surrounding me.

Going around the monument on the front lawn, I pass through the front gate and into the throng of people already outside. There's a good mix of races out on Main Street tonight.

Actually, there are eight Main Streets in Orario. Every one of them starts at Babel and stretches all the way out to the city wall. I like to think of the city as a big cake with eight slices.

Each Main Street is named for the direction it goes from Babel Tower, like North Main or Southeast Main. The goddess and I live under a church between Northwest Main and West Main. The Benevolent Mistress, where Syr works, is located on West Main.

The Guild headquarters is here, too, so most people on this street are adventurers.

Adventurers and their supporters need the Guild for many things like paperwork, the Exchange, etc. I'm in here a few times a day, everyone else at least once a day, I'm sure. Out of all the Main Streets, West Main has by far the most adventurers. 

Therefore, there's a lot of competition for shops and bars to get a spot on this street. Adventurers need supplies and a good place to relax, and they have money. This street is lined with weapon shops, armor shops, item stores, and lots of bars.

The places off of Main Street are a little shady, but you never know what you'll find in one of them. There are a few hotels here and there as well. 

Adventurers are going in and out of shops all over the place. I've got some time to kill, let's see what's around. The goddess isn't home, so no rush. 

"Hm? Oh, if it isn't Bell?" 

"Ah! It's nice to see you again!" 

A person walking toward me on the stone road called out.

Tall with a strong chin and a high nose, the young man has the look of royalty.

His presence feels different from a human or demi-human, even in a plain gray robe. 

His absolute perfection sets him apart from everyone else on the street. Anyone can tell immediately he's a god. He's the only god I know personally—other than Hestia, of course. His name is Miaha. I'd better bow and say hello properly. 

"Hello, Miaha. Are you out shopping?" Bell greeted. 

"Yeah, picking up a few things for dinner myself today. What are you up to?" 

"I'm just looking around… I don't have any money with me, so I'm window-shopping." Bell said.

Shirou had decided to take a long soak. 

"Ha-hamm, I can relate. Everyone in a small Familia has to work hard, even the god."

He smiles at me from above two large paper bags, one in each hand. His smile is very soothing; he's an all-around cheerful god. Add in his ocean-blue hair, and he's an attractive man. I have to admit it.

The gods all look different—some very young, while some look almost middle-aged—but one thing they all have in common is an absolutely perfect face. A lot of us are jealous of them because of it; include me, just a little. 

His wide smile is infectious, just like Hestia's. Wait! Maybe he knows something about her.

"Can I ask you a question, Miaha? Do you know where Hestia is right now? She went to a friend's party two days ago, and she still hasn't come home."

Hestia… hmmm. No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen her, either. I don't think I can be of much help." 

"It's okay. Please don't worry about it."  
A god apologized… to me? And he lowered his head! No no no. Head down, now! 

"Two days ago… That's most likely Ganesha's Celebration. Unfortunately, I couldn't attend the event myself. If I had, I might have more to tell." 

"Miaha, were you not invited to attend?" 

"Ah, no. I got an invitation. But my Familia is struggling for money at the moment. I can't leave them at this stressful time, it wouldn't be right. I was hard at work creating a new compound. No time to go to a drinking party anyway." 

I'll be frank when I say his Familia is a lot like mine, struggling to make ends meet.  
That's half the reason I know Miaha—we are both in bottom-of-the-barrel Familias. 

"Bell, I'd like you to have these. It's a sample of what I was working on the other night." 

"Are you sure?!" he asked.

Transferring both bags to one arm, he casually reaches into the fold of his robe and takes out two small test tubes filled with a dark blue liquid and hands them to me like it was nothing. I take them almost as a reflex.

The syrupy potion slowly swishes around in the vial. Looks like deep ocean molasses. 

"Miaha, are you sure this is okay?" 

"What's wrong with giving a neighbor a cup of sugar? It's no problem."  
He ignores my bewilderment and lets out a hearty laugh. 

He pats my shoulder with his free hand and steps to the side. 

"Well, I hope to be seeing you at my Familia's shop again real soon, Bell."  
He waves one more time before turning around and continuing on his way. 

Did that really just happen? I'm so happy! There he goes, into the crowd. I bow one more time as a send-off. 

These potions recover physical strength. I'm sure they'll come in handy. Now where to put them…? Ah! My leg holster would be good. There we go.  
Miaha's Familia makes items like this. Their store is very small, but they are a very specialized group. 

I don't know too much about what goes on behind the scenes, but I know that each Familia in this business has its own recipe. They constantly look for new ways to get an edge on the competition. I like Miaha Familia's potions. I go there when I have enough money to pick one up.

His Familia is a good example, but there are many Familias doing the same thing with other items and weapons. 

Some Familias produce items, and some are filled with smiths who make armor and weapons. I even heard about one that brings in fresh fish from the ocean. At first, I thought that Familias were just groups of adventurers, but that's not always the case.

Gods need to make a living. How they do it is completely up to them. 

The god chooses exactly what their Familia is going to do. That decision in turn affects the market they go into.

"Gekai's food is delicious, so I'll open a restaurant!" Kind of like that. They could even start their own country. They can do almost anything.

But competition among members within a Familia and from other Familias is also very strong. Fights tend to break out. Without some strong adventurers to keep the peace, a Familia can fall apart. It might not even get off the ground. Familias need strong leaders, and adventurers fill that role pretty well. 

Becoming an adventurer was perfect for me because it's a good way to make money. Okay, okay, I had a few more romantic reasons for wanting to be one, too. But I'm not trained to do anything else. 

Here I am, walking to the left down Main Street, thinking about how I'd look working in one of these shops… Ha-ha, don't think so. 

"…" 

Getting close to the good weapon shops now. There are some really strong-looking adventurers around today. Ah! There it is! 

The weapons shop in front of me is twice the size of its neighbors. 

Not only that, it's painted to look like an inferno. It's impossible to miss this place.  
There is a strange-looking sign above some really thick doors. "Hφαιστος"  
I can't read those characters, but I know their meaning. It's the logo used by a world-famous Familia of smiths.

I don't think anyone's watching me…

Let's have a look-see at their display window.

One sheet of clear glass is between me and all sorts of sharp, shiny objects. Oh yeah, they make weapons, good ones. That one's got an emerald green blade! Those twin swords look awesome! The reach on that buster sword… it's huge!

There's even a rapier inlaid with gold plating! 

Ohhhhh, there it is!

This display is genius. The tip of the dagger's white blade is thrust into the center of a treasure chest–like box. Magic stone lamps light it up from the top down. It's like that dagger itself is the treasure, and I just found it. Its finely honed edge looks just as potent as the claw it was forged from. Not only is the blade a thing of beauty, it's just as powerful as the longer blades on display. 

That's a lot of zeros on the price tag…  
I would look so awesome with this…  
Kind of sad to admit, but I've been coming by this window on my way home for a while now. Just to look at this work of art.

It's a top-class weapon used by the average adventurer.

I know, I'm a dirt-poor adventurer using a weapon purchased with money borrowed from the Guild, but I want to touch that one. Just once, just to see how it feels. 

… I want it bad.

I'm sure other adventurers would laugh and say, "Yeah, in your dreams!" if I told them I want this dagger.

If I keep trying to catch up to Ms. Wallenstein, maybe the day I can hold this amazing weapon will come. 

With that dagger in my hand, I'd be unstoppable. Slash this way, cut that way, monsters dropping like flies.  
I've been staring into the glass for so long, I'm surprised it hasn't started melting…

Shirou got out of his long soak and saw Bell staring at the weapons in display.

"Not bad… those weapons are well made" Shirou said as he recorded them into his reality marble.

"Too bad they are so expensive, even if we saved so much our expenses and taxes take a lot" Bell said.

Shirou nodded but said nothing, Bell kinda envied Shirou not having to worry about equipment weapons.

"Did you found out where Hestia went of to? It had been 2 days since we last seen her so I am a bit concerned" Shirou said.

"Yes… she is most likely at a party hosted by Ganesha, his parties tend to be rather extravagant and last a while" Bell said.

"I see, well as long as she is okay there should be no need to worry" Shirou said.

The question is, how could they earn and save more money?

While the money they made was enough, expenses piled up, such as food, weapon and armor maintenance, city taxes for the Familia, money that goes to the Familia's coffer for use of the Familia and the Goddess (which she really didn't care much, she only asked for a measly 10 percent of what we had at hand), not to mention clothes and whatnot.

So Bell was making do with an ordinary knife and a rather cheap armor that provided only the barest of protection.

While Bell's skills had shot up immensely due to his training and him basically soloing the dungeon (Shirou was there just as backup) his stats had increased, however they needed an edge as they were taking too long on gathering the spoils of their victories.

It was then when Shirou noticed they the city looked somewhat livelier..

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There is an Event hosted by the Ganesha Familia… 'Monsterphilia' or something… not sure what it is about" Bell said.

Shirou didn't care about it so they just went back home, hoping for the goddess to come back safely.

 **Close by**

"How long do you plan on doing that?"

"…"

While Bell was drooling over a weapon on display on the first floor of the weapons shop, a very irritated red-haired goddess was sitting behind a desk on the third floor above him.

Hephaistos, dressed in her Familia's uniform, had had enough. Her frustration poured into every syllable of her words. 

The source of her annoyance was on the other side of her desk, a goddess on her hands and knees with her face pressed onto the floor. It was none other than Hestia. 

They were on the third floor of Hephaistos Familia's main store located on Northwest Main. 

The store was the base of operations for her Familia's world-famous brand. The third floor was devoted to management and currently packed with tension.  
"You realize I'm very busy?" 

"…" 

"You may be very quiet, but I can't concentrate on paperwork with you there. Don't you get it?" 

"…" 

"Hestia?" 

"…" 

"… haa…" 

Hephaistos could only sigh at the lump of a goddess on the floor, at her friend who had not moved from that position.  
For an entire day.  
That's how long Hestia had kept her head down, plastered to the floorboards.

On the night of the Celebration, Hestia had asked her to have her Familia make a weapon for one of her members.

Hephaistos dismissed it immediately.  
Even though she didn't brag about it, the smiths of Hephaistos Familia were known as the best in the business. She had a reputation to uphold. Run-of-the-mill adventurers and Familias didn't have the resources to buy her weapons.

To have her smiths make a weapon just for a friend was out of the question. To request her smiths' sweat and blood to produce anything under those terms would be an abuse of power. Completely taboo.

Hephaistos had told Hestia many times, and as directly as possible, to come back with some money if she wanted to make a custom order.

However, Hestia hadn't given up and kept on asking. Every time she asked, her head bowed lower and lower. She'd been persistent since the start of the Celebration, and Hephaistos was at her limit.

Hestia showed no signs of giving up, or of even raising her head.

Hephaistos had told her to do whatever she wanted and gone back to her Familia's home base. She'd been planning to ignore Hestia until she gave up. Hestia was bound to get hungry and go home at some point.

That was two days ago.

Hestia was still pleading.  
Why is she doing this…?  
Hephaistos looked down on her with a questioning eye. 

She couldn't understand what drove Hestia to keep that pose, even while Hephaistos was trying to sleep. It was quite a shock when she woke up. She nearly fell out of her bed. 

She'd asked for many things before, but something was different this time.  
Hestia's strong will, her obsession, was shining through. 

"Just what is that pose? You've been doing it since yesterday." 

"… Dogeza." 

"Do-ge-za?" 

"Také told me this pose has the power to make people forgive whatever you have done and grant any request." 

"Také…?" 

"Takemikazuchi…" 

"Aaa…," said Hephaistos as the face of the god in question floated into her mind. She knew that if Hestia was taking his advice, this could be a real pain. 

I can't take this anymore…Hephaistos sighed. She couldn't focus on her paperwork. So, she set her feather pen on the side of her desk and piled up the papers that still needed her signature.  
The sun cast long, golden shadows across the room. Night was almost upon them.

Hephaistos glanced outside before straightening her always perfect posture. Taking a deep breath, she cast her gaze onto the back of Hestia's head.  
"… Hestia, tell me. Why are you going this far?" 

Her finger lightly scratched her eye patch as she posed her question. 

"… Because I want to help him!"  
Hestia didn't look up, only raised her voice loud enough to be clearly understood. 

"He's changing, and quickly. He—Bell has a goal, and he's chosen the hardest path to follow. It's a dangerous path, that's why I want to help! I want to give him the strength he needs! A weapon that will clear a path for him!" 

Hestia kept talking with her face to the floor, never looking up. 

A god asking another god for help. Hestia had to reveal her true intentions. It was impossible to hide anything from a god. She bared her entire being in an attempt to persuade Hephaistos to change her mind. 

"He is always helping me! I feel like I am living off his hard work! I'm his goddess, but I haven't done anything godlike for him! Even my other child has done so much for him… training him,teaching him tactics and giving him confidence" 

Hestia's whole body tensed as she squeezed out her next words:  
"… I hate being useless…" 

Her voice was weak, but it was enough to reach Hephaistos's ears.  
At that moment, the truth in Hestia's words convinced her to act.  
"… All right. A weapon shall be made for this… boy."

Hestia's eyes shot open as her head popped up. Hephaistos shrugged.  
"If I didn't say yes, you'd never move."

"… Yes. Thank you, Hephaistos!"  
Hestia tried to jump to her feet, but after spending a day facedown on the floor, her limbs weren't ready. She fell back to her knees, an innocent smile on her face.

Hephaistos sighed again, but this time it was lighthearted. 

She knew she was being too nice to her, but Hephaistos saw a change in Hestia. She felt no animosity helping her like this. 

At least Hestia wasn't shut up in a room in her shop anymore. Thinking of the difference between those days and now made her smile despite herself. 

"But let me say this: You will pay back every single val, understood? I don't care if it takes one hundred years, you will repay me." 

That didn't mean she was going to give the weapon to her for free. 

Even though Hestia was taking advantage of her own resources to get what she wanted, the world-famous Hephaistos Familia was taking action. Hestia had to work for it. 

However, Hestia had shown resolve. Hephaistos nodded to herself as she stood up from her chair, walked over to the still-kneeling Hestia, and softly poked her nose. 

"I know, I know. I can do it if I try. And I'll prove to you that my feelings for Bell are the real thing!" 

"Ha-ha, I'm looking forward to it." 

Hephaistos was only half listening to Hestia's bold words as she walked over to a shelf at the other side of the room.

Mostly used for decoration, the shelf held a line of brand-new short hammers of varying colors. 

"What does he use?" 

"Umm… He uses a knife…" 

Hephaistos muttered, "Is that right," under her breath as she picked up a vermilion hammer from the display shelf. 

The hammer had no useless decorations or markings—it was designed to be used, not seen. Hephaistos slid the tool into a pouch strapped around her waist.  
Next, she walked farther down the shelf to a clear crystal case and opened the lid. The case contained a mix of assorted metals and alloys. She selected one that sparkled a light silver hue, mythril.  
Lighter and stronger than iron, mythril was also far more malleable and easier to work with. 

It was the best metal for a female blacksmith's thin arms, with no special abilities, to shape. 

"H-Hephaistos? Are you going to make it yourself?" 

"Yes, of course. That should be obvious. This has nothing to do with my Familia. It's a private request between us. I can't let them get involved." 

This was the main store of her Familia's business, but it was equipped with a rather small forge and workshop on the first floor. Hephaistos was planning to go there to make the weapon herself. 

She shot Hestia a look with her good eye as if to say, "You have a problem with that?" 

Hestia shook her head and arms, indicating, "Not one." Her face beamed with youthful energy. 

"Why would I have a reason to complain? Bell will get a weapon made by the most famous blacksmith in all of Tenkai! In fact, I couldn't ask for more!" 

"Have you forgotten? This isn't Tenkai, I can't use my 'power' here." 

The gods and goddesses had a mutual agreement. All of them were forbidden to use Arkanam while on Gekai. 

Hephaistos had made hundreds of weapons and pieces of armor for gods while living in Tenkai. But down here, the Goddess of the Forge was on par with an unblessed child, just a human in terms of strength. 

"You think I care? I'm so happy you're doing this!" 

"…" 

She didn't doubt Hephaistos's skill. Accepting her work with no conditions still made Hephaistos uneasy. It was written all over her face.

What bothered her most was that she didn't care.

"… You will be lending me a hand. I'm not going to let you just sit around." 

"You can count on me!"  
Hiding a small smile with her fingers, Hephaistos turned to leave.

Hestia followed her, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. 

Got to follow the customer's wishes, don't I?  
Hephaistos was changing her mind-set from the leader of the Familia to that of a craftsman.

The blade that Hestia desired…  
A blade that would clear the path for an adventurer.  
A blade worthy of the name "Hephaistos." 

… Easier said than done…

Hephaistos dug through her memory to recall as much information about the boy as she could. 

Bell Cranell. Human. A barely fourteen-year-old boy.  
He was the only other member of Hestia Familia. He'd received his Falna little more than two weeks ago.  
Basically, he was a greenhorn as far as adventurers were concerned.

A high-quality blade useable by the most inexperienced of adventurers…  
This was a very difficult problem.

Adventurers who tried to use too strong of a blade suffered for it. Their growth stopped as they tried to master the weapon. They couldn't wield it in battle. To put it simply, they were not ready.  
On the other hand, if she made a poor blade, it would damage the name "Hephaistos."

Hephaistos considered herself a smith before a god. She took a lot of pride in everything she made. She wouldn't allow herself to produce anything less than the best. It was her policy. 

Anything worth making was worth making well. She decided to put her heart and soul into making the perfect blade.  
She was between a rock and a hard place. 

Well… how shall we do this? 

She called on the knowledge that came from making countless other pieces.  
It may be for a friend, but this order is a real pain in the ass… 

Hestia looked on with bubbly eyes as Hephaistos went to work, cursing the whole thing.

 **The next day**

The goddess left three days ago. She's still not back.

It felt a little lonely eating breakfast without Hestia in the room this morning.

I am going back to the Dungeon again today… need to save more money.

The goddess left three days ago. She's still not back.  
I felt a little lonely eating breakfast in an empty room this morning. Going back to the Dungeon again today.  
I have a job to do; it doesn't matter if she's here or not. Besides, I want to surprise her with a big pile of loot when she gets back. "Hey! Look how much I earned while you were away!" I can see her face now… Got to get the loot first, though. Quick check in the mirror; everything looks in order.

My leg holster has the two potions I got last night. My dagger is strapped to my lower back. Slip the backpack on over my armor, and I'm ready. Come on, Bell, you can do this! 

"We are heading out." 

There's no one to hear me, but I feel like I should say good-bye anyway. Here I go.  
My leg's back to normal. Today's the day I go back to the lower fifth. 

A few days ago, I got carried away and went down there. It didn't turn out so well.

I ran away crying, literally. It'll be different this time. I don't know exactly how much, but my status is much higher now. Well, just to be safe, maybe I should talk with Eina before going into the Dungeon today…

Before I know it, I've climbed out of the hidden room under the church along with Shirou and walked my usual path through the ruins. I love how morning feels, so fresh and ready. Ah, already on West Main. Time is flying this morning.

Should loosen up a bit before getting to the Dungeon… A morning jog sounds good. This morning looks a lot like the morning I met Syr. The sun is in the same place, people are going about their business. I can run faster than this—speed up, man, speed up. 

Yep, they're the same two animal people talking on the corner. Someone's setting up the terrace. The girl who was in the second-floor window of that shop isn't here today, though. 

"Oi! Wait up nya, white-head kid!"  
White-head kid…? I haven't heard "kid" since… Where did that voice come from?  
Isn't that The Benevolent Mistress? And that's the catgirl waitress. Running over, her thin tail swishing, waving her arms like a maniac…

… Behind her, isn't that the elfess who works there, too?

I remember the voice that called me "kid" all too well. It was that or "tomato boy," and other things I'd rather not think about.  
Is she really talking to me…? I returned Syr's basket on my way home last night… 

I point at myself and mouth, "Me?" The catgirl is still coming this way at full speed, nodding. 

"Good morning, nya! Sorry to call nyou out like that, nya!" 

"Ah, um, morning… Can I help you…?"  
She's bowing to me. Okay, I can do that, too… 

That's a very rehearsed bow, must be for work. She's about to say something.  
"Got a favor to ask nyou. Here, nya!" 

"?"

"Syr is nyour friend, white-head kid. So I want nyou to give this to her, nya!"

It's a cloth coin purse with a metal clasp. I've seen this style before. It's popular.  
There's an unfamiliar emblem engraved on the clasp, and I can tell right away it was made by one of the Familias. The purse itself is purple, kind of cute and girlie.

Yeah, it's cute and all, but I don't understand…

Give this to Syr? What's going on? 

"Ahnya. You are not being clear. Mr. Cranell is confused."

Ah, the elfess. She was the one on the terrace this morning. Maybe she can tell me what's up… 

… Hang on, she said, "Mr. Cranell"! She remembered me. Me!

Shirou looked at the interplay going on with these people 

"Lyu, nyou're stupid! Syr forgot her wallet, playing hooky to go to Monsterphilia, nya. She nyeeds it, so I'm asking him to take it to her. Nyou knew that, right, white-head kid?" 

"That is how it is. I apologize for the confusion." 

"Ah, no, I got it now. That's what's going on." Bell said accepting the request. 

The elfess named Lyu ignores her coworker's pouting face and gives me a short, repentant bow. I lower my head, too; she sorted it all out for me. 

The catgirl looks dejected, like she was left out in the cold. Her tail hangs limp, and she looks at the ground. I hear a small "hm" come from her nose. Is she angry at me?

"Please pay her no mind. Are you sure it is okay to accept our request? Ahnya, the other employees and I are too busy preparing to go after Syr ourselves. I know we are interrupting your plans for today…" 

"It's not that big of a deal, but is it true Syr is skipping out on work?" 

"Ahnya did not choose her words well. Syr is not playing hooky. Her situation is different because she doesn't reside at our establishment like we do." 

I knew Syr wouldn't skip work. She seemed to really enjoy it. Sounds like she has a day off or something. She doesn't live at the bar, which means that she doesn't need to work every day like these two. I bet that dwarfess, Mama Mia, had to give permission, though. 

So she's bound to have a day off here and there, right? 

And it sounds like she went to some kind of festival… 

"Monsterphilia…?" 

"Yes. She went to see the opening events today." 

I heard those words in the basement of Babel Tower. 

"Do you not know? All residents of Orario know about this event." 

"Actually, I haven't lived here very long… Could you tell me about it?" Bell asked. 

Shirou listened in.

"—Nyay! Me will tell nyou about it, nya!"  
As soon as I asked, the catgirl suddenly jumped in between us. She looked so depressed two seconds ago… Where did this energy come from? She's talking really fast, too! 

"Monsterphilia is an event put on once a year by Ganesha Familia, nya! We fill the stadium for a day and tame the monsters, nya!" 

"Huh?… T-tame?!" 

What the hell is she talking about?!  
Taming the monsters? Keeping those vicious beasts as pets?! 

"It's nyot really that strange, nya? Nyou're an adventurer, nya, aren't cha, white head? Nyou have seen when a slain monster wakes up with a look in its eyes. It wants to be our friend, nya!" 

"Uh… no. I can't say I have…" 

Should I believe her? Can I? I must look confused, because Lyu speaks up again. 

"Taming has been recognized as a skill. I am being brief, but a person proves him- or herself more powerful than a monster. In turn, the monster obeys that person's commands." 

"The monster obeys their commands."… Sounds like I'm in another world. 

"The monsters in the Dungeon have bad tempers, nya! So usually monsters already above ground are tamed. But Ganesha Familia's tamers are good! They break the Dungeon-born monsters, too, nya!" 

Ganesha Familia… I've heard that name before. They are probably the most influential Familia in Orario. I've heard there is a ton of members, too.

"So, basically these tamers fight a monster until it submits. And people watch?" 

"That's right, nya! Like a really big circus!"  
Except much more dangerous… Yeah, I got it. 

"We wanted to go, too, nya! But Mommy Mia said nyo nyo… Syr said she'd buy us syomething, but she forgot her wallet, nya! She smiled and waved, but nyo money! Careless girl, nya!" 

"Ahnya, I don't believe you are correct…"  
Ehh, I got this figured out. Syr can't buy souvenirs, or anything else, without her wallet. I owe her, so it's the least I can do to take this to her. 

"I believe that the area around the stadium on East Main will be very crowded. If you head in that direction, you should find the stadium easily." 

"Syr just left, nya! Nyou can catch up!"  
"Sure thing." 

My heavy backpack would get in the way, so I ask them to keep it at The Benevolent Mistress. I can swing by later to pick it up.

Clutching Syr's wallet in hand, I make my way toward Babel Tower. I'll need to go beyond it, but it should be a straight shot from here. 

Monsterphilia… I wonder what it's like…  
Maybe I should check it out later?

Bell looked at Shirou.

"I don't care either way… but it might be interesting to watch" Shirou said.

"It's not that big of a deal, but is it true Syr is skipping out on work?"

"Ahnya did not choose her words well. Syr is not playing hooky. Her situation is different because she doesn't reside at our establishment like we do." 

I knew Syr wouldn't skip work. She seemed to really enjoy it. Sounds like she has a day off or something. She doesn't live at the bar, which means that she doesn't need to work every day like these two. I bet that dwarfess, Mama Mia, had to give permission, though.  
So she's bound to have a day off here and there, right?

And it sounds like she went to some kind of festival…

"Monsterphilia…?"

"Yes. She went to see the opening events today."

I heard those words in the basement of Babel Tower. 

"Do you not know? All residents of Orario know about this event." 

"Actually, I haven't lived here very long… Could you tell me about it?" 

"—Nyay! Me will tell nyou about it, nya!" 

As soon as I asked, the catgirl suddenly jumped in between us. She looked so depressed two seconds ago… Where did this energy come from? She's talking really fast, too!

"Monsterphilia is an event put on once a year by Ganesha Familia, nya! We fill the stadium for a day and tame the monsters, nya!" 

"Huh?… T-tame?!" 

What the hell is she talking about?!  
Taming the monsters? Keeping those vicious beasts as pets?! 

"It's nyot really that strange, nya? Nyou're an adventurer, nya, aren't cha, white head? Nyou have seen when a slain monster wakes up with a look in its eyes. It wants to be our friend, nya!" 

"Uh… no. I can't say I have…"

Should I believe her? Can I? I must look confused, because Lyu speaks up again. 

"Taming has been recognized as a skill. I am being brief, but a person proves him- or herself more powerful than a monster. In turn, the monster obeys that person's commands."

"The monster obeys their commands."… Sounds like I'm in another world. 

"The monsters in the Dungeon have bad tempers, nya! So usually monsters already above ground are tamed. But Ganesha Familia's tamers are good! They break the Dungeon-born monsters, too, nya!" 

Ganesha Familia… I've heard that name before. They are probably the most influential Familia in Orario. I've heard there is a ton of members, too.

"So, basically these tamers fight a monster until it submits. And people watch?"

"That's right, nya! Like a really big circus!" 

Except much more dangerous… Yeah, I got it.

"We wanted to go, too, nya! But Mommy Mia said nyo nyo… Syr said she'd buy us syomething, but she forgot her wallet, nya! She smiled and waved, but nyo money! Careless girl, nya!" 

"Ahnya, I don't believe you are correct…"

Ehh, I got this figured out. Syr can't buy souvenirs, or anything else, without her wallet. I owe her, so it's the least I can do to take this to her.

"I believe that the area around the stadium on East Main will be very crowded. If you head in that direction, you should find the stadium easily."

"Syr just left, nya! Nyou can catch up!"

"Sure thing."

My heavy backpack would get in the way, so I ask them to keep it at The Benevolent Mistress. I can swing by later to pick it up.

Clutching Syr's wallet in hand, I make my way toward Babel Tower. I'll need to go beyond it, but it should be a straight shot from here.

Monsterphilia… I wonder what it's like…  
Maybe I should check it out later? After we deliver the coin purse and do a bit of dungeon crawling.

East Main Street was alive with the songs and voices of the citizens of Orario.  
It was now nine o'clock in the morning.

While most adventurers were already prowling the Dungeon, throngs of townspeople were gathering on the streets. 

A line of food stalls ran down the middle of the street, another two lines along the sides. Sounds and smells of their various confections spread out over an ocean of humanity. The street itself was decorated with long ribbons and vibrant flowers.

Flags of many colors flew in the morning breeze. Some of them had the silhouette of particularly vicious monsters printed on them. The others had an elephant's head, the emblem of Ganesha Familia. 

A young animal boy, his face red with excitement, pulled his mother's arm as they plunged into the crowd. The sun itself seemed to be celebrating the day, its bright yellow beams lighting up the sky. 

East Main had been completely transformed by the fair. 

"…" 

The line of fairgoers ran from the east gate all the way up to the stadium itself. A pair of silver eyes watched them inch along from above the street.  
From the second floor of a café, to be exact. 

The café had a wooden interior and a very laid-back atmosphere. One woman was sitting at a table next to a glass window facing the street. She was wearing a navy blue cloak to prevent her face, and snowy-white skin, from being seen.

However, one layer of cloth was not enough to contain this person's beauty. 

Even though her face was well hidden under a hood, every set of eyes in the café was trained on her. Whenever she would trace the lip of her cup with her delicate fingers or her elegant chin peeked out from under her hood for a moment, everyone around her held their breath. Many people who happened to see her stopped and stared.

All of them were fascinated by someone doing almost nothing. Freya, the Goddess of Beauty, ignored them and kept her eyes on the street below. 

"…" 

She was watching the many people of Gekai, the children. 

Humans, animal people, dwarves, elves. A few adventurers were sprinkled in among the colors of these different races.  
Freya thoroughly scanned them with her sharp eyes. 

Creaks in the wooden floor announced the arrival of a few customers.  
Freya stopped the examination and turned to greet the newcomers. 

"Yo! Sorry to keep ya waitin'!" 

"Not at all. I just got here myself."  
Freya smiled under her hood at the person waving at her from the head of the stairwell.

The newcomer's hair was not the bright flame of Hephaistos's, but a more subdued shade of red, the hue of an evening sky. It was tied back into a small ponytail. Her shirt and pants were worn out and faded. If Freya had not known her, she might have thought this person was male.

Fighting back a yawn and with tears in her eyes, Loki smiled back at the cloaked figure.

"Haven't had breaky yet. Mind if I grab a bite?" 

"Do as you please."  
Loki pulled up a chair across from Freya and sat down. Freya continued to smile her usual smile, not reacting to Loki at all. The two of them had an air about them, like friends who had known each other for a very long time. 

"I heard you had quite the night after the Celebration. Crawled into a bottle and passed out, did you? Hee-hee-hee, Hestia's something else, isn't she?" 

"Where'd ya hear that, boobs for brains?" 

"I overheard some of your cute children. They had themselves quite the laugh."

"Those bastards, always havin' a good time without me!"

Freya had invited Loki to this café to talk at nine in the morning.

It had been a few days since the Celebration. The two goddesses were only here because of Freya's request. 

"So when are you going to introduce that girl standing behind you?"

"Eh, ya need introducin'?"

"This is the first time for us to meet face-to-face."  
Loki had not been alone when she entered the café.

Standing like a guard behind Loki with her sword's sheath clutched in her hand was a young girl with blond hair and golden eyes that even Freya, the Goddess of Beauty, had to notice. 

"'K then, this is my Aiz. That 'nough for ya? Aiz, this is a goddess, ya should at least say 'ello." 

"… Nice to meet you." 

Freya muttered, "Kenki," under her breath as her eyes skimmed over the girl.  
Aiz Wallenstein. She was the female swordsman who was responsible for Loki Familia's sudden rise to notoriety, even among the gods. Her name and reputation were known not just in Orario but were spreading around the world.

Indeed, she needed no introduction. 

A girl with her looks did not usually go into a dangerous profession like adventuring. Someone who didn't know her face would never guess that she had slain countless monsters and trodden on just as many of their corpses. 

"Ya can take a seat," said Loki as the girl with a thin, delicate face nodded and pulled out a chair to sit down. 

"She is very cute. And also… Yes. I can see why you have taken a liking to this one." 

Aiz's golden eyes met Freya's silver ones. Aiz kept her face emotionless as she lowered her head in a polite bow.

Her nickname was perfect in some ways, completely wrong in others. Freya's smile flexed for a moment thinking about it.

"Can I ask why you brought the kenki here with you?"

"Fu-he-he-heee… It's the Fair, yah? What better time for a date with my Aizuu?"  
Loki's eyes twinkled, a vulgar smile on her lips.

"Well, that and she's finally back from an expedition. She'll be back in the Dungeon in no time. That's just her." 

"…"

"Someone's gotta tell 'er to relax, don' they?"  
Loki patted the girl's head as she spoke. Aiz looked down, deciding not to speak up. 

Freya looked at the warmth in Loki's thin eyes and couldn't help but remember how she was before coming here. Loki had been quite the troublemaker in Tenkai. 

"Well, then, I think it's about time ya tell me why I'm here."

"I just wanted to chat. It's been a while." 

"Lyin' through yer teeth."  
Loki sent a smirk at Freya, still smiling under her hood. She matched Freya's tone to the letter. The "old friends" aura was gone. 

A waiter was unlucky enough to come to take their order at that very moment. Stuck between two lightning rods, he stood silent and motionless at the head of the table as if he had been chained down.  
As for Aiz, she kept her face devoid of emotion and chose to watch quietly from the side. 

"I'll ask ya again, why?" 

"I don't understand. What's the matter, Loki?"

"Come on, moron."  
Freya turned to the waiter, still motionless at the head of the table, and flashed him a smile. The man's eyes opened like floodgates, his face turning beet red. He broke out in a cold sweat before quickly turning around and wasting no time leaving the area.

Loki watched him leave for a moment before returning her raptor-like gaze back to Freya.

"Ya been strange recently. Ya claim not to be interested in the Celebration, but poke yer head in at the last minute. Say yer there for information? Ya don' care about that, ya never have… What are ya scheming?"

"Scheming…? Why do you make it sound so evil?"

"Shut ya mouth."  
Loki followed it with saying that strange things happened when Freya acted like this. She went on to say that if it got in her way, she'd end it herself. Loki didn't blink, her red eyes adding weight to her words.

Freya didn't back down, meeting Loki's eyes with her own. The look on Loki's face could have killed a serpent, but Freya took it head-on smiling. Invisible sparks flew; the pressure of their conversation filled the room. The café emptied in no time flat. 

Aiz had a front-row seat to the clash of goddesses that seemed to go on forever. Until… 

Loki got tired and backed down.  
The tension instantly evaporated, and Loki continued in a more relaxed voice:

"A man, isn't it?" 

"…" 

Freya didn't answer, just kept smiling.  
Loki took it as an affirmation. 

She let out a deep, long sigh. She had seen this too many times already.

"So… Ya got an eye for a child already in another Familia, I take it?"

All of the gods and goddesses knew about Freya's "habits" when it came to men.

Once a male on Gekai caught her eye, she made a move. Her beauty was powerful enough to make her target her own. Exactly how many men had fallen under her spell, no one knew.

Loki reasoned that Freya's target was most likely not in her Familia. Therefore, the reason she came to the Celebration in the first place was to figure out whose Familia the target was in.

Obviously going after someone already in another Familia, to take them away from it, would not go over well. The god of the other Familia would not sit by and do nothing. Freya was picking a fight. If the other side was strong, she'd get rejected and wallow in despair until she found her next target. She was being cautious, gathering information before she made her move. That was what Loki was thinking, anyway.

Freya didn't try to deny Loki's words. 

"Jeez, woman. Is that all ya think about? Ya'll go after anyone, young or old?"

"How rude. I do have standards."

"Leaving out all the bumbling idiots on Tenkai you pull fast ones on?"

"They have their uses. I'm quite skilled at getting money out of them."

Loki cleared her throat. The witch was putting up all of her dirty laundry. Loki raised an eyebrow at her fellow goddess. Freya shrugged, but only just enough for the fabric on her cloak to bend ever so slightly.

Thinking that there was nothing left to be said, Loki put her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair so much that the front feet came off the floor. 

Freya also let her guard down and took a sip from her now-cold cup. They both had an answer, and the mood finally cleared. 

A clear, sunny sky spread out from the window beside them. The noises of the street were pouring into the café. 

Freya's navy blue cloak swayed in a light breeze rolling in from an open window. 

"And?" 

"…?"

"Who's the guy? What child are ya after now? When'd ya find 'im?"  
Loki leaned her head to the side as if to say, "Spill it." 

Now she was interested. Unlike Freya, Loki loved details.  
If she didn't get the goods now, she'd leave.

"…"

"I came all this way, changed my plans. I have the right to know."  
Freya looked away from the goddess giving her demands and cast her gaze back out onto the street.

The hood of Freya's cloak opened enough for Loki to see her silver eyes go clear, as if she was thinking about something in the past. 

"… He's not that strong. Weak if you compare him to the children in our Familias. Easily upset, he starts bawling at the simplest of problems… That kind of child."

The word "but" was on the tip of her tongue.

"He was beautiful, pure. I've never seen anything like him."

And that was why she'd fallen for him.  
She heard a melody that most could not, coming from a flame within him. A soprano.

"I found him by accident. He just happened to walk across my line of vision" 

As she talked, Freya thought about every detail of the second she'd first laid eyes on him. She kept her eyes on the busy street, searching for him. This was how she'd found him last time. Maybe today would be the day.  
"It was just like this…"  
Early morning, brisk air, fresh sunlight, West Main.  
He'd come from the other end of the street—just like right now.  
He ran into her line of sight, just like he had that morning. 

"…" 

Freya stopped breathing.  
Her eyes had found a white-haired human boy in light adventurer's armor.  
He jumped between people, jogged for a bit, and then stopped before doing it all again. 

The boy was moving toward the stadium. Monsterphilia along with that other person.

That other child… he was dangerous… he actually sensed her intent and gaze. 

Riding the river of people, he was well on his way to the circular building not too far down the road. 

Freya watched him for a moment. A new smile, a scary smile, grew on her lips. 

"I apologize. Something has come up." 

"Eh?" 

"Let's do this again soon."

Loki collapsed to the table in stunned disappointment. Freya was already out of her chair.

She adjusted her cloak as she went down the stairs and out of the building.  
Only Loki and Aiz were left in the café.

"What kinda person just leaves ya hangin' like that…?"  
Loki stared at the staircase for a moment, her eye twitching.

A small "hmm" escaped her throat as she turned to face the girl one seat away from her.

Aiz had her eyes glued to the window.  
"What's up, Aiz? Somethin' wrong?" 

"… No."

She went on to say, "It's nothing," but she didn't look away.

Her golden eyes, just like the silver eyes of the goddess before her, saw a familiar white head moving through the crowd to the stadium. 

"Here it is." 

"Ooooo!"

Hephaistos, still dressed in her work gear, handed Hestia a small case. Hestia let out a squeal of delight. She had bags under her eyes, but her face still beamed with energy.

Hephaistos, still dressed in her work gear, handed Hestia a small case. Hestia let out a squeal of delight. She had bags under her eyes, but her face still beamed with energy.

"Does it meet your expectations?" 

"Yes, yes! Very much so! No complaints!"  
The hinges of the case squeaked as Hestia opened it to have a look inside.  
The case contained a dagger with a black handle and sheath.

The entire weapon was black from top to bottom. It might have looked like a simple blade, but Hephaistos had put her soul into making this weapon… with a little help from Hestia.

Completing Bell's new weapon in just under a day gave Hestia a look of happiness and satisfaction, the likes of which Hephaistos had never seen.

"Ah! Hephaistos, the blade needs a name! Can I give it one? Let's see, how about something that binds Bell and me together? 'Love Dagger' or something like that?"

"Please, no… This dagger is worth more than that. But this is your blade now…"  
Hephaistos suggested "Hestia Knife," but Hestia wasn't too excited by that name.  
More like she was embarrassed by it.

She blushed and scratched her head. But her level of delight was still as high as ever. Even the long ponytails on each side of her head were full of energy, swishing from side to side.

"I'll say this again: Do not go back on the loan." 

"I won't! I won't!" 

Hephaistos took her hair out of the tight bun she had made yesterday and started putting in pins. Hestia's energy was infectious, and she couldn't help but smile and nod at her. 

However, Hestia was busy adjusting her clothes, as if she were getting ready to go. 

"Leaving already?" 

"Yeah, sorry!" 

She couldn't just sit here now. Hestia made for the exit. 

"You should rest before you go!" 

Hestia didn't turn around or respond, just waved her hand as she headed out the door.

She had been waiting in a small room behind Hephaistos Familia's main store. She walked right past it and onto Main Street.

I can't wait to give this to him!  
Just thinking about his face the moment she gave him the dagger made her so happy she could die. 

First, he would simply smile at her, look at her with respect and admiration, and he would hold her… 

Hestia's cheeks puffed up as she thought of how to set up that moment. She was walking down the middle of the road, her face stuck in the same expression, giggling to herself. 

She calmed down a bit as she walked farther down Northwest Main. She decided to wait for Bell at home, rather than trying to find him in the city. Of course, she wanted to give it to him as quickly as possible, but she didn't know where he was at the moment. 

Probably somewhere in the Dungeon, knowing him. 

"Hmm?… Ha-ha-ha, I see…" 

She'd had a plan, until she happened to see a poster on the side of a shop. No one showed it to her. It was just there. A triumphant grin grew on her face.

The poster detailed the schedule for Monsterphilia, opening today.

The yearly festival is today! Bell and Shirou had just came to Orario. If he knows about Monsterphilia, that's where he'll be! Therefore, if she went, too, chances were she could see him there.

She was in such a good mood that the idea of searching for Bell in a massive crowd didn't bother her at all.

She'd figured out how he thought. Or so she declared to herself via her new (slightly unfounded) confidence. She knew where she needed to go.  
Turning on a heel, she made her way toward East Main.

"Hey! Taxi!"

She flagged down a horse cart that was passing through by waving her small hand.

The young driver neatly pulled right up at Hestia's feet. She climbed into the cart and said, "To East Main, please!" and pointed that way for good measure. 

"Ha-ha, loud and clear. Are you by chance going to Monsterphilia, Miss Goddess?" 

"Something like that." 

The young man flicked the reins, sending the cart into motion. The sound of wooden wheels hitting the rock pavement bounced in her ears. Her seat shook with each stone.

This was a huge city. Home to the most adventurers and Familias in the world, Orario distinguished itself from the rest of the larger cities. Inside a city this large, walking wasn't the most efficient form of transportation. Horses had been brought in to help transport supplies to businesses around the city as well as assist private citizens. 

The term "taxi" was first used by a god trying to flag one of them down. The name stuck and had been used ever since. 

"I want to get there as fast as I can. I know it's crowded today, but can you speed up?"

"Do I look like a man who would refuse the request of a goddess?"

The young man was more than happy to oblige and urged his horse to run faster.  
Since the main streets were full of people and food stands, he veered off the main road and went into the backstreets. Sometimes their path was so narrow that the cart barely fit through the gap as they rode toward East Main.

The driver, who couldn't have been more than five years older than Bell, was very friendly and kept a lively conversation going during the trip. Hestia got into the festival spirit watching all the decorations fly by their cart.

"A-ya-ya. I'm sorry, Goddess. Looks like I can't go any farther." 

"Hmm?"

They had been making great time, but suddenly the cart came to a halt. East Main was only a block away, but the number of fairgoers had increased to the point that the taxi couldn't proceed. 

The driver lowered his head in apology, but Hestia figured this was close enough and started getting ready to disembark from the cart. 

"It's okay, Mr. Driver. I'll walk from here."  
"I really do apologize. It may be a little dark, but if you use that side road, you should be able to get to East Main."  
"Thanks! How much do I owe you?" 

"It comes to ninety vals."  
Hestia turned her purse inside out and emptied the entire contents into the driver's hands, her face glowing with excitement. 

"Hee-hee. Keep the change! It's your tip!" 

"Um, Goddess, this is exactly ninety vals…" 

His words fell on deaf ears as Hestia half danced her way onto the side road he had suggested. He watched her for a moment, a slightly lonely look on his face. Giving up on the tip, he turned his cart around and set off to find another customer. 

The side road was dark and narrow. But unlike the main street, no one was back there, and Hestia moved quickly down the path. She skipped forward, humming a happy tune and cradling the weapon case in her arms. 

It was at that moment she realized she wasn't alone. 

"Huh? Is that you, Freya?" 

"… Hestia?"

Hestia almost ran into a woman covering her entire body with a navy blue cloak at a small intersection. Hestia could tell it was the Goddess of Beauty from a few locks of silver hair sticking out from the neck of the hood and the woman's posture.

"Did you come to watch Monsterphilia, too? Taking a back road like this, you must be in a rush."

"… In a sense, yes. There are many children on the main street, so I'm staying out of sight. Sneaking around back here is the fastest way to get around."

"Ah! Must be difficult being the Goddess of Beauty!"

Everyone who saw Freya had a different reaction, but many tended to stop and stare. She could avoid a lot of hassle by staying out of sight. That meant she couldn't ride a taxi to get around, either. This had to be her only way.

Freya smiled her usual smile. Hestia gave her an affirming nod.

"Oh, Freya, while I've got you here. Have you seen the boy in my Familia? I'm looking for him."

"…"

"He's a human with white hair and ruby-red eyes… Kind of looks like a rabbit!"  
Hestia mimed out her explanation of Bell, arms becoming rabbit ears. Freya stopped smiling and went silent.

But her smile soon returned, and she told Hestia what she knew.

"Now that you mention it, I have. On East Main, not too long ago." 

"Really?!"

"Yes. He was heading toward the stadium. So if you take a left up there, you should be able to avoid the crowd completely."  
Accepting her directions without a second thought, Hestia thanked her with her biggest smile yet and set off.

Freya smiled a different kind of grin before continuing on her own path.  
Hestia followed the road and turned left. More and more sunlight reached the street as she got closer to East Main. 

It wasn't long now. Hestia picked up speed and burst out of the side street and into the throng of people on the main street. 

The fairgoers didn't have any time to waste, either. 

But in the waves of people, she immediately found Bell's white head trying and failing to move forward through the crowd.

"Heeey! BELL!" 

"Huh?"

Is that who I think it is over there…? Oh, wow.

Haven't seen the goddess for days, and suddenly she shows up here, in the middle of this mess?

"She seems to have impeccable timing uh? Our goddess that is" Shirou said.

"Goddess?! What are you doing here?" Bell said, shocked at finding her goddess. 

"Hey, don't be stupid! I wanted to see you, why else?" She comes all the way up to me, her ridiculously large boobs leading the way. That's not really an answer… She's making me a bit nervous. 

"Yeah, I wanted to see you, too, but not that. Where have you been…?" 

"What a wonderful coincidence, don't you think? I wanted to see you, and here you are! We must have some kind of special connection! Hee-hee-hee!" Hestia said giggling as Shirou just observed them both. Hestia was very romantically invested in Bell but the boy was too dense to notice it… and for some reason he had a nagging feeling on the back of his mind. 

She's not listening… at all.  
She's gone into her own little world. Where does that leave me? 

"G-Goddess, you seem to be in a really good mood. What happened?" Bell asked. 

"Hee-hee… You wanna know? The reason why I'm happy…" She said as she got closer. 

"Y-yes?" 

I swear she's smiling hard enough to power all the magic stone lamps in Orario… She's also hiding something behind her back. What could that be? Well, I'll just have to wait. She's really drawing this out.  
"The truth is…" 

I wait for her to continue, but she just stops. 

Shirou saw it…

He was impressed at it, that gift she got for Bell.

Yes, she was a good person at heart… something made for Bell himself and only him… a weapon that held the love of a Goddess.

She looks around the fair, taking in the sights and sounds. But I don't think she's really here, in the real world. Now she's staring up at the sky.

What is going through her head? 

"… Hmm. We're already out here, so I'll tell you later!" 

"Ehhhhh?" 

"Look forward to something really special!" 

My shoulders drop; pretty sure my jaw does, too. What is she trying to do to me? Wait, what? She grabbed my hand?!  
My heart skips a beat as she takes my right hand. Her skin, it's so soft… She's pulling!

"Let's have a date, Bell!"  
She turns her back and looks over her shoulder with a cute little smile. 

"… A date?!" 

"Yep, yep! Just look at the city! Everything looks so fun! We'll have a great time!" 

"Sure, but what do you mean, a date?" 

"Hee-hee! Let's go, Bell! Let's go!"  
I'm blushing like mad; I can feel it in my cheeks. But the goddess looks so happy.  
Her silklike fingers clamp down on my hand, and she leads me straight into the crowded street. 

The street vendors show no signs of slowing down. They are selling so many things! Meat on a stick; easy to carry, I suppose. Oh! Small souvenirs, key chains, accessories with Ganesha Familia's emblem or a monster on them are in that one! Aren't those… real weapons? Not the highest grade, but they're very real. Only in Orario…

Seeing that he was the odd man out he decided to let those 2 alone and explore the event.

Fireworks fired off from the stadium dot the sky. I can barely hear them over the noise on the street.

"Wait, Goddess. I have to tell you, I'm in the middle of something!"  
"Oh, like what?"

"I was asked to find someone."

"Okay, then, we'll look for them while on our date! I think the phrase is two birds with one stone? Hey! Mister! Two of those crepes, please!"

"Goddess?!"  
She brushes me off again… I'm in trouble now.

I can't go back to The Benevolent Mistress without getting Syr's wallet to her and say it was because I was on a date! Is this a date…? Anyway, if those ladies find out, they would hate me for sure!

And then there's… 

The goddess. I can't take my eyes off her.  
My hand won't relax, damp with sweat. That's nothing compared with all these new looks from the goddess.

It is strange to think, but she's acting the age she looks, going from vendor to vendor, her eyes sparkling as she points to a pastry or clothes like a teenager.

She's completely different at home, more grown-up. Her smile is always contagious, but now it's… cute.

The goddess really is a beautiful young lady. Seeing this side of her proves it.  
My heart is beating a rhythm now… What have I gotten myself into?  
She's a goddess! 

"Bell? Be-ll?" 

"Ah, yes. What is it?" 

"Ahh—nn." 

"… Huh?"  
She's making this a whole lot more complicated… 

She's holding one of the crepes that we just bought up to my mouth with that radiant grin on her face… 

While she finally lets go of my hand, she's on tiptoes holding the crepe with both hands and trying to get me to open my mouth. 

My arms flail as I struggle to get words out, eyes locked on the confection now inches away. 

"Goddess, what are you doing?!" 

"What do you mean? Say 'ah'! Ready, ahh-nn. I always wanted to try this." 

"…?!"  
My whole body is twitching… How pathetic… 

I forgot what I was going to say, great. All right, maybe if I don't say anything, she'll get the message. My cheeks are on fire!  
I know she's in a good mood, but this is absurd! Maybe it's the festival that's giving her these ideas. 

"Aww, what is it, Bell? Is it because I took a bite first?" 

"N-no! It's not that, it's just…"  
It's a little embarrassing… and you are a goddess! I have to respect you! Respect!  
Being fed like that by an otherworldly deity? I have no manners at all!  
Avoid eye contact! I already look pathetic enough! Come on, think! There has to be a way out! Ah! My own crepe! 

"I bought that for you! To take a bite of your crepe would be disrespectful because I have my own. Please have a bite of mine instead!" 

"… You got away…"  
Her smile is gone, pouting a bit. At least she lowered the crepe.  
But she shrugs it off. "Oh, well." Her smile is back! 

"Okay, we'll do it your way. I'll have a bite of yours." 

"Eh?" 

"See? Ahhh-nnnn." 

"… Ah-nn."  
She closes her eyes. Her thin lips are open. 

Okay, I can handle this. Just bring the crepe close to her mouth…  
Chomp. 

Her cute cherry-blossom lips jump forward as she takes a small bite. She looks like a cute, innocent child… Stop looking at her like that! I'm blushing again!

 **With Shirou**

He decided to see the espectacle .and sat down to see what was so good about this event that happened once a year.

It started with a big roar from the crowd.  
Released from its chains, a monster howled as it charged forward into the arena, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

The Battle Boar stood more than two meters tall. Only a short-haired female tamer stood in its path. She nimbly rolled out of the way, her hair swinging around her head. 

The crowd erupted at the display of sheer athleticism. Fifty thousand strong in the stands create a whirlpool of energy all flowing to the stadium floor. 

The stadium, Anphiteatom, was located in Eastern Orario. 

The curtain had just been lifted on Monsterphilia's main event. Thousands of citizens filed into the stadium to witness the spectacle. 

The Battle Boar had been captured for just this purpose. It kicked off the stadium floor, intent on mauling the woman in its way. The beast's overwhelming power left cracks in the surface of the floor with each step. However, Ganesha Familia's tamer was unfazed. She adeptly dodged all of the boar's charges, much to the delight of the crowd. 

This battle was very similar to a bull fight. An attractive person in flashy clothing faced down a beast armed with a whip and a cape. The beast charged many times, but the tamer dodged by the smallest of margins. 

It was her mission to tame the beast, not kill it. Seeing her calm demeanor in the face of life-threatening danger inspired awe and respect among the audience.

They wanted to see more. They applauded every time the tamer emerged from a charge without a scratch on her. 

The monster's bloodcurdling roars were amplified throughout the stadium by magic stone microphones to make sure even people in the upper deck seats got the full impact of the show. The stadium was absolutely electric.

"They've started…," Eina muttered to herself after hearing the noise erupt behind her.

"Oh… Eina-san! Fancy meeting you here" a voice called from behind.

She turned around to find him, Bell's companion and second member of the Hestia Familia.

"Shirou-san, I didn't imagine you would be here, heard about the event?" She said.

"Yes, when Bell and I passed by the pub, he was asked to deliver a coin purse to one of the girls that work there, she forgot it apparently" Shirou said with a shrug. "what about yourself? What are you doing here?"

"The Guild is in charge of the event… I am working as an usher right now" she said "Here let me take you to a seat" she said with a smile.

He was taken back by this, he would have tought it was a blood spectacle but in truth it was a monster Taming event of sorts.

It was then he sensed something off…

A particular scent… the same one of the one that had targeted them before in the street… it smelled of honey and roses.

"Eina-san, would you mind saving my seat? I will be back in a bit" Shirou said as he left.

She pouted slightly at this bit accepted.

He was good company to have around and she felt... comfortable with him.

Massaging her temple, she went back to where her coworkers were stationed at the base of the stadium.

"What the hell's going on over there?"

"Complain all you want later, get some people over there now."

"…?"

The mood had changed; voices were raised everywhere.

Eina's eyes narrowed as she walked up to the group. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

"Guild staff stationed at the west gate collapsed for some reason." 

"… Huh?"

"They're awake, but they're all sitting down on the job or lying on the floor… Could just be a bad hangover from last night. But everyone's too far gone to do their job, so we're sending some more people over there." The animal people Guild employee rolled his eyes in frustration.

But Eina felt a cold chill in her chest. She wasn't just nervous now, her whole body started to tense up.

Am I overreacting…?

Another roar from the crowd echoed over the stone wall behind her. She looked up at the top of the wall, trying to steady herself.

However, a different echo, one from a monster's roar beneath the ground, reached her ears as well.

 **Basement of the Arena**

It was a dark, dirty room with almost no light.

A single magic stone lamp hung from the ceiling, casting long shadows over everything in the room. Boxes standing a square meter tall lined the dusty, dank storage room. Different types of weapons and items hung on the walls.

Many cages were in here as well. The sound of chains echoed as the beasts inside the cages fought against their restraints. The iron cages were built in a lattice pattern. Monsters stuck their snouts out of the openings, baring their fangs and howling.

The room was under the stadium's main stage. It was being used as the monsters' waiting room.

Their cages would be moved to the surface by a staff member when it was their turn onstage. A tamer would be waiting for them when their chains were broken.

"What are you doing? We're ready for the next one! Why won't you raise it?!"  
Clop-clop-clop. Sharp steps in high heels echoed off the stone floor outside the storage room just before the door opened to reveal a female member of Ganesha Familia. She was the team manager for monster transportation. Her assistants never missed a beat, so when the next cage failed to show up on time, she rushed to investigate.  
She was ready to scold them, but no one responded.

"W-what's wrong? Hey!"  
Her team members were on the floor all over the room.

The four men she had left in charge were sitting down, leaning against boxes with absent looks on their faces.

She ran to the closest one, fearing the worst. He was breathing. No injuries, either. Going to the rest of the team, they were in exactly the same aloof state. However, they were alive.

The only problem was that all of them looked like puppets that had their strings cut. There was no strength in their bodies at all.

"Ah… ah."

Monster poison…? No, it can't be… What the hell did this?!

All of them were murmuring something. Their faces were beet red. Their eyes weren't focusing.

She had never seen anything like this. A chill crept through her body as she realized she didn't know how to help them. How could she cure what she was seeing for the first time?

What happened here…? She stood up and scanned the room, ignoring the howling and thrashing beasts still locked in their cages.

"—"

The air behind her suddenly shifted.  
It was not an aggressive sneak attack, more like one friend creeping up on another. There was no intent to harm, which was why the woman was too slow to react.

Someone was standing behind her.  
"Please stand still?"

"—ah."  
A quick swish of cloth, and suddenly she couldn't see.

Her eyes were covered by delicate fingers that were smooth to the touch.  
A heartbeat later, her whole body froze in place, limbs shaking ever so slightly.

A sweet smell licked her nose, a soft body pressed against her back, warmth enveloped her skin. All of her senses were paralyzed by a "beauty" she couldn't see.  
It was an overwhelming "charm."  
A "charm" she couldn't comprehend.  
She couldn't fight back, she couldn't resist.

Her mind was going blank, thoughts evaporating all at once.  
Her freedom was gone.  
"Where is the key?"  
"—e."

"The key to the cages—where is it?"  
The voice whispered lightly into her ear, but the sound consumed her consciousness. Her head leaned forward, her neck unable to support it.  
She could not fight the words in her head, and she obeyed.

Her shaky right arm reached behind her back to grab a key chain strapped to her belt. The keys shook violently in her jittery hand. She raised the keys up to her shoulder.

"Thank you."  
The hands covering her eyes left as the keys were taken from her hand. But her eyes didn't trigger. The girl did not see anything.

The presence behind her withdrew. Without its support, her knees buckled, and she fell to the floor, landing softly on her rear end.

She had fallen victim to the same "charm" as her team and joined their fate.

"My apologies." 

Freya left the girl behind and walked farther into the storage room.

Guild staff and the "fierce members" of Ganesha Familia had been guarding the west gate. She had rendered them all helpless in order to come this far.  
Freya didn't have the ability to fight anyone. She was just one of the many gods on Gekai. She had no special powers. 

But she had her beauty. She literally was beauty itself. She had a power that couldn't be controlled by reason. Other gods fell under her spell; humans and demi-humans didn't stand a chance. She had the overwhelming ability to put anyone in a trance on a whim.  
This time she was using it to have a little fun.

The gender of her victims didn't matter. Their consciousness would leave them; they would forget they had bones to stand on. They became infatuated with her "charm."

As long as she was careful not to be seen, this level of infiltration was well within her power. 

"…" 

Freya stopped in the middle of the storage room. 

Monster cages were lined up all around her, their occupants howling with renewed vigor. She listened to the explosion of beastly roars around her.  
However, as soon as she lowered her hood, all of the beasts went silent. 

Her beauty had ensnared them, too.  
Skin the color of freshly fallen snow filled their eyes. Freya's silver hair and silver eyes hypnotized the monsters into a passive state, their muscles shutting down.

Even vicious monsters were not safe from her "charm." 

"… You'll do well."  
She looked over all of them individually before stopping at one particular cage.  
That monster was covered in a thick white coat of fur. Its arms were massive and its shoulders broad with bulging muscles. A line of longer, thread-like fur that matched Freya's hair color perfectly ran down its back ends in what looked like a stubby tail.

The wild silverback locked eyes with the Goddess of Beauty, its breathing getting heavier and heavier with each passing second.

"Come out."  
She opened the lid of the cage with the key in her hand.

The monster obeyed Freya's instructions and stepped out of the lattice cage. The chains restraining its arms and legs jangled at its feet.

She had released a monster. She knew how dangerous this could be.

While she was pulling the strings, little details like that meant nothing to her.  
She'd come here for one reason.  
That boy is right outside…  
Her target was Bell Cranell.

Ahh, but it's a pity. I wanted to watch him grow a little while longer…  
She knew Bell was growing at an alarming rate. She didn't know why, but she could see he was improving by leaps and bounds.  
No one could keep a secret from a god.

… I want to play with him.  
Freya laughed to herself like a little kid.  
She wanted to play a joke on the one she loved, just as if she were an immature child. But she couldn't stop. Her love at first sight was driving her forward like a twinge of pain deep in her chest every moment she couldn't be with him.

She wanted to see him scared, see him cry, but above all, she wanted to see his courage. 

"Fhaa… fhaaaa…?"

Freya lovingly stroked the cheek of the silverback, its nose flaring with each swell of air. She paused for a moment as a new thought went through her mind.  
What if this monster accidentally killed Bell because she let it loose?  
She hadn't thought of that but quickly shrugged it off.

If Bell died today…  
I'll go after him.  
If his spirit left Gekai, she would chase it to the ends of time and space.  
I will hold him.

Once she caught him, she would hold him against her passionate breasts.  
Her eyes glowed with love and tenderness, but her face showed a love of cruelty. An absolutely evil smile unrolled from her lips.

She held the silverback's head with both hands, evil smile and all. Every muscle in the monster's body pulsed with energy.  
So…

She leaned forward and placed her lips on the creature's forehead.  
Wait for me?

A roar erupted from the storage room.

 **With Shirou**

He was following the scent of roses and honey he had associated with whatever had their sights on Bell, he then found that the scent had stopped moving.

" _I see… so it is this way_ "

He was going Iin when he noticed people unconscious on their feet.

The feeling of danger just went up when he saw that this was were the monsters where being kept.

He heard metal being broke and boxes being broken by the dozen… many monsters had broken free and where now running out, the situation had turned to the worst… and the scent was still there.

Shirou gritted his teeth, but between the people who might be in danger and catching this mystery person… there was no more obvious option.

"Trace on"

A red spear appeared on his hands, he needed to fight and move as fast as possible and there was one hero he knew that could fit the bill.

The arena was a pandemonium.

The master where all over the place and people were terrified.

A little girl and her sister screamed as a monster jumped to attack them.

The older sister turned her sister away and was going to use her body to shield her and buy her time to flee.

A ray of a red light streaked in her field of vision.

The large monster was stopped by a crimson spear. 

With a grunt the red haired man flung the monster away.

"Keep going I will cover you, find shelter now" the young man said.

The girl nodded as she rushed off.

9 more monsters appeared… they seemed really strong, probably level 2 monsters… or low level 3.

"Do you need assistance?" a new voice said.

"Aiz… while not nesesarily I welcome it all the same… make sure they don't get close to the civilians" Shirou said as he lowered his body and took a runners stance.

Aiz noticed the change in his combat form, she was sure he was a swordsman but he was now using a spear… and by the looks of it was of rather high quality too.

She was interested in this gap between what he should be and what he is.

A novice that could fight on par with pros… a novice who had weapons that many would kill for.

Well it didn't matter to her either way, she had been asked to protect the innocent… she had to keep her Familia's honor and prestige.

He shot out like an arrow.

One second he was next to her, the next was next to the monster's side.

A single blow.

It took one single one-armed thrust to blow its head off.

He then used the spear to vault out of the way and landed in a couching stance, then, with both hands, swipped away flinging the monsters away from the stands.

Aiz took the opportunity to attack, it wouldn't do to be outdone by her junior.

It was a carnage as both killed the monsters in manners of minutes.

They exited the arena to find there where monsters that had managed to break into the city proper, this would make things more complicated.

"Gya!" a familiar sounding voice yelled.

It was Eina and she was in danger.

A large reptile had her cornered

"Aiz, take care of the other side… I got to save her" Shirou said as he left without waiting for her reply.

"Understood" she said, not caring it the least that he heard her or not.

Eina closed her eyes expecting to die right there… she never would have tought she would die due to a monster attack, she was a worker at a Guild… interacting with monsters only happened when adventurers dropped their items in exchange of Vali.

The monster opened its jaws to swallow her.

She cried… she was gonna die and she never even had a boyfriend yet… oh gods… she was gonna die a virgin!

She could fell the warmth and the stench of the monster's jaw as it grew closer.

" _Someone. .. someone please… save me_ " she thought desesperately.

Flick

He felt a warm liquid spray her face, she was afraid to open her eyes.

She heard sounds of struggle and then silence.

"Eina-san, are you okay?" Shirou's voice asked.

Eina opened her eyes… in front of her was Shirou with a red spear that had something sticking on it… and he was covered with blood.

"Thank god you are alright… a second later and then… well it doesn't matter… you are safe, now get out of here and find shelter" Shirou said.

Eina nodded with a slight blush as she left the streets to a nearby safe house.

Shirou flicked the brain matter on the spear off as he joined the other adventurers to clear the area.

After killing all the monsters in the area they did an inventory… to see what they had killed and compare it to the monsters that they held.

"All monster are accounted for save for one"

"Which one would thay be?"

"Silver greyback"

 **With Bell and Hestia a few minutes ago**

Bell and Hestia were walking around both looking at the stalls and having a fun time (Hestia) and looking for Syr (Bell).

The whole place was lovely and noisy.

It was for that reason that when the atmosphere changed… he knew something was going on.

Just now, something… 

Something reaches my ears.  
It's not the din of the festival; it's sharper, tenser. 

"… A scream?"  
Just as the words leave my mouth, a tidal wave of sound overtakes us. 

"MONSTERRRRRRRRR!"

The peaceful street erupts into an explosion of panic at that one word. 

There it is.  
A monster is at the end of the street, coming from the stadium.  
It's charging down the stone road, all of its white fur standing on end. 

The monster, the silverback, was enraged.  
A storm within, muscles firing off at full strength, it breathed with enough force to blow everything out of its way. It wanted her, and it wanted her now.  
It was looking for a goddess.  
The last it saw of her silver hair was outside the stadium, disappearing into a crowd. The completely charmed monster rushed after her with more strength and power than it had ever had before, almost as though it was being pulled by an invisible chain. 

Her love!  
The goddess's affection! 

The monster's purest, most basic instincts had taken over its body and driven it forward.

A monster's instincts didn't waver. Its quest for a goddess's love consumed it.  
"Gaaaaahhhhhh!" 

"Heeee!" 

The silverback advanced down the street, swatting carts and boxes out of its way.  
A crying horse managed to get out of the way. The driver of its cart wasn't so lucky. He was launched skyward and tumbled to the ground. The horse wheeled the empty cart back around to its master as the silverback charged by.

It was losing the scent of the goddess. Her sweet aroma was gone. Had it made a wrong turn?  
The silverback stopped for a moment and tried to find her scent again. It looked in every direction, taking in big huffs of air.  
Many people filled the streets once again—people running, people in shock, people screaming at the top of their lungs.

The silverback was enclosed in a circle of humanity. 

The silverback's eyes skimmed the crowd before suddenly coming to a stop.  
Its eyes had locked onto a point, a certain someone. 

It saw "her" with bloodshot eyes.  
A small girl with black hair and blank eyes staring right back at him. 

A being clearly different from the others around her.  
Someone on a whole other plane.  
Someone with the same qualities as the "goddess" he pursed. 

A voice climbed into its ears:  
"—Could you chase the small one?"  
Those words whispering in its ear were hers.

—Found you!  
The silverback took one big step toward the wide-eyed little girl. 

It takes a step forward. 

"… B-Bell." 

I grab the goddess's hand and take one, two steps back.  
Every hair on my body is standing up. I haven't felt like this since "that" day.  
A white body, silver hair running down its back. Its presence is overwhelming.  
It has the eyes of a beast, no rhythm or reason. And it's looking at me and the goddess.  
I can't breathe.

Why is there a monster here? What is happening? I've asked those questions before…  
I'm facing something that shouldn't be here. It's the Minotaur all over again. I'm sweating, shaking just as hard as last time.  
One of us is going to get overrun!

"—Do your best."  
Where did that voice come from…?

My ears are ringing from all the commotion.

Bell knew that he couldn't win as he currently was, his equipment was subpar and this monster was around the same in power as the Minotaur.

"Ruguguu…!"

The sun is shining through all the flags on East Main. They look so out of place in this chaos.

I feel like an island in this torrent of panicked screams.

Now that I got a better look at the howling monster, it doesn't have a tail. It's just a thick stripe of long silver hair on its back. Chains are still shackled to its wrists, but they look like they were torn apart. Metal being dragged across stone—I hate that sound. 

Silverback… 

Eina has told me about many types of monsters. This is one of them for sure.  
She also told me it's born far below the lower fifth—way out of my league.  
It really is the Minotaur all over again. I won't be able to lay a finger on this thing!  
Warning bells are going off in my head. It's time to go.

Bell grabbed Hestia in a princess carry and dashed out, even if his skills and equipment was subpar he at least was confident on his speed.

"Gyaa…!"  
It's moving again!  
It bends its knees, turning its body right toward me and the goddess! 

—It's coming!  
Here comes a massive fist! I have to move! 

"!"

"Uwaaaa!" 

Dive to the side! Grab the goddess and launch!

I got her, but there's no time to make sure she's safely tucked in my arms. Hesitation was the enemy here... I feel her screams against my chest. Bam! My shoulder into the stone road. Roll, now!  
Two, three rolls and stop! That should be far enough, the monster already flew by.

Get up and protect the goddess, now!  
Okay, she's behind me. The beast has to go through me if it wants her.

"Urrrrnnnn…!"  
It's back up and coming this way!  
Its eyes are fixed on me! Here comes another charge!

Why?!  
It didn't even hesitate! Just found me again and charged! The goddess will get trampled! I yank her hard to the right and out of the beast's path. 

Huh? It changed direction?! In mid-charge?! So the silverback isn't locked onto me…

Oh shit…  
It's after the goddess! And now it's airborne! 

My legs move on their own. I have to get in its way, since the goddess is helpless. Before I know it, I'm between the two of them, but the monster doesn't even glance my way.  
It does, however, send an arm. 

"—Gwahhhh?!"

"Gugooooooo!"

I succeed in getting the goddess out of the way of a wrecking ball. Unfortunately, I take that wrecking ball square in the ribs.  
It hits my armor, but it isn't strong enough to stop the crushing blow from coursing through my body. I… I can't breathe!  
Oh, the punch sent me flying… That's why everything's upside down and blurry… damn it… he was sure he would have blacked out if it wasn't for Shirou's training, he had managed to diminish the blow somewhat and even if he wasn't at a 100 he could still move, even if he was in pain.

… Ah!

I fly through a food stall! Shattering a hole in it on impact, by the looks of things; splinters of wood are all over the place.  
Oh wow… Here comes the pain… Come on, body, I need you. Okay, legs are still outside the stall, get on your elbow… Dah! Ribs… Slow and steady. That's got it…

"Ekkkkkkkk!"  
East Main has fallen into pandemonium.  
I hear people screaming. I see blurs of them running away.

It kind of looks like that time all those spiders hatched at once, all scurrying away. The fairgoers are all disappearing into buildings and down side roads.  
Why is no one helping the goddess? 

"…!" 

"Fhaa… haaa…!"  
There she is, standing frozen in front of the monster. 

She's cornered! 

"Gh…! NOOOOO!" 

I ignore the pain pulsing through my body and charge straight for the silverback with tears pouring out of my eyes.

The chains! If I can just grab onto the chains!

"Gahh!"

The metal pulls taut as I grab the end, stopping the beast in its tracks. 

The monster looks back with its sharp eyes and pulls its arm forward.  
I can't hold it long! My arms are numb, fingers are on fire!  
"Ugh…!"

"Gigyaaa!"

This isn't even a contest. I may as well not even be pulling; it's too strong.  
But I have to try! Every ounce of strength—! Lost it! 

"Gyaaahhh!"  
Its arm shoots backward, the chain flying over its head! Now's my chance! 

His back is turned to the goddess! Run! Got her hand!  
"This way!" 

—We are sitting ducks on the main street!  
I pull the goddess behind me and make a break for the back roads.  
It's coming after us! I can hear its howls! 

Here comes another long chase… When will this end?!  
"Why is it after you!?" 

"You think I know?! Never seen it before, ever! I haven't done anything!"

I have a strong grip on her thin little hand. We're yelling and running through narrow streets as fast as we can. She wants to know the answer to my question even more than I do, by the sound of her voice. She's grabbing onto my hand, too… 

I can still feel the presence of that monstrosity behind us. It's not going away.  
It's set its sights on the goddess, and it's not giving up.

I've never seen a monster act like this, endlessly pursuing one target. It's like it's being manipulated by something smarter… 

What the hell is going on?!

I lead the goddess on a sprint through the back roads with all these thoughts running through my head.

These narrow, dark backstreets are doing nothing to calm my nerves. I can see the sky among the tall buildings around us, but there's no light down here.

We ran south from East Main when the silverback attacked. We're running in circles through the side streets between East and Southeast Main. 

I have no idea where we are. There was no time to remember the route.  
I take a glance behind me to check on the goddess. She doesn't look good. She's definitely in a good deal of pain. I can't see the monster behind her in the maze of dark streets. 

But I know it's here.  
It's following us, I can feel it.  
Speed up! That's the only way to lose it!  
Eyes front! Left, right, right again! We need to get away!

"…! Bell, no! Not this way…!" 

"Eh?!"  
The goddess's voice brings me back into the moment.  
We just rounded a big corner. Now I know what she meant…

"—"

The narrow roads have ended, but a total mess stands before us.  
The roads twist, overlapping and intersecting who knows how many times.

Pieces of buildings randomly stick out into the street, stairwells snake through the entire block. It looks like a mass of rooms got mixed together and dumped onto this spot. 

It's a dungeon, built by human hands above the ground. A labyrinth town. 

"Daidaros Street…!"

It's a dirt-poor residential part of town where nothing makes sense.  
I heard that the streets are so complicated that once you get lost in there, you'll never find your way out. Daidaros Street was named after the architect who designed this jungle. In terms of losing your way, it is very much a dungeon. 

The artificial labyrinth spreads out below me, all the way to the city wall. The goddess and I stop at the top of the road that leads down to the entrance. 

This is insane! If we go in there, we'll be fighting a dungeon and a monster at the same time!

The goddess is out of breath, her hands on her knees, shoulders heaving. We lock eyes for a moment, we're in tough shape. She knows it, I know it. Her eyes are shaking…

"GAAAAHHHHHH!" 

"!" 

The monster is behind us!  
We have no choice now. I grab the goddess's hand and run downhill, straight into Daidaros Street. 

The street becomes a wide stairwell. A dark brick jungle looms ahead.  
We rush in. The thick, humid air weighs us down almost immediately.  
Several shabby stone shacks litter the main entrance of the residential… no, labyrinth town. Many magic stone lamps dot the sides of houses, weakly spitting light onto the street. There are people out walking around above and below us.

They look like they know their way around these impossible pathways. 

That woman sees us! Maybe she'll help… or not. As soon as she sees the silverback, her eyes triple in size before she runs away. Others are doing the same. Why is no one helping us?! 

"Guugaahhh!"

It's catching up. How long can the goddess keep this up? She doesn't have Falna, like me. 

Actually, she has kept up very well. But we have to keep moving, and she's falling behind. Even now the beast is reaching for her! 

"Goddess, this way!"  
"O-okay…!" 

We take a quick turn off the main road, in a completely different direction. This one goes up at a steep angle, but it also has branches. I pull the goddess into the closest turn. We've changed directions again! Change again and again, how many times now?  
Did we lose it…? 

We keep changing direction. Maybe it took a wrong turn and got lost?  
I take a look over my shoulder, past the goddess. It's not there. Maybe now I can finally catch my breath… 

"—"  
Something doesn't feel right.  
Small vibrations are traveling through the walls. I hear bricks cracking… 

They are still a long ways off… a shadow?  
Son of a bitch!  
I can see a blotch of white on top of a building in front of the sliver of blue sky.

That's not a cloud…  
It climbed to the top! It must have ignored the roads altogether and jumped from rooftop to rooftop like a wild animal swinging through trees! It's coming after us from above! 

It dives straight down like a bullet.  
"Gyaaaaahhhhh!"

"!"  
"Ah!"

A sneak attack from above! It's going to land right on top of us! I have to let go of the goddess! It'll crush us both!  
It hits the ground with a bang, debris flying in its wake. The goddess and I get out of the way, but the beast is between us!

It's facing me, and the goddess is backing up! Quick, before he turns around, I have to do something! 

"Uhhhaaaooooooorrrrrrrr!"  
I take that blast of air and monster spit to the face. Nice teeth… 

"—Hyaiiii!"  
It's not attacking… Was that a warning? Trying to scare me?!

Well, it worked. I can't move a muscle. Everything is clamped down. The beast's feral roar did what it was supposed to:  
Scared the absolute shit out of me. 

"Ragyaaa!" 

That thing isn't fooling around. This feels like…

The lower fifth, below another beast, roaring in my face. The Minotaur… standing over me, drooling.

I can hear that mad cow's howl… I just want to curl up, make it all go away… I was not like Shirou who managed to kill it… I was so weak… I felt like I had wasted Shirou's time asking him to train me.

"—Uuhhmm… aaaahhh!"  
I'm standing at a fork in the road.  
An enemy is in front of me. An enemy I'm not strong enough to cut. In the shadow of despair, the Minotaur. I want to get away. 

There is a person over there. A very special person only I can protect. I can still feel her soft hand in mine, but it's gone. I have to save her. 

I'm scared—

Fear and duty. Cowardice and purpose. Instincts and emotion in opposition, unite. 

I'm scared—  
An undeniable impulse reaches out to a sense of responsibility.  
I'm scared, but—  
Even in the face of all of this… 

—I'm a man, aren't I?! 

… even the smallest part of a man's resolve will not allow him to retreat. 

Go!  
Go!  
GO NOW!  
YOU HAVE TO!  
DO NOT LEAVE "HER" BEHIND!  
"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" 

You listen to me, beastie. I'm not going anywhere! 

I have no fear. I feel only courage in my veins. Forward!  
Here I come, silverback!  
"Gyaahhhhh!"  
It's moving to counter. 

Its tree-trunk-size arm whips forward, the chain still latched to its wrist like a whip. My body twists on instinct, dodging the blow. I thrust my head down. Its sweeping right fist goes just over my neck.  
I draw my blade. This is my chance. 

A clear shot at the ribs under its arm. Thrust with everything you've got!  
"Uhaha?!"

But…

Kishnnnn. My metal blade screams in pain.

The shock of impact shoots up my sword arm, my right wrist jammed.

My blade was rejected. It couldn't pierce the beast's white fur. For some reason, silver specks are sparkling where my blade hit.

—The blade! It's broken?!

That realization hits me like a bolt of lightning. My blade is in pieces, floating away. The back of my throat is twitching…  
I can't hurt it! My attacks aren't strong enough!

That moment seems to last forever, just me watching shards from my blade fall. Next thing I know, I'm in the air.  
"Dahhh!"

The beast grabbed me with both of its hulking hands and pinned me against the wall.

All the air in my lungs leaves on impact. Eyes open as wide as they can go. 

"Guruuuu…!"  
The silverback's malicious face is just inches away from mine.  
It bares its fangs before I wrap my head around the situation. Its mouth is big enough to take my head off in one bite. Sheer terror floods my face. 

"Beeelllll!" 

Is it going to end like this?  
Me squirming around and the goddess's voice screaming in my ear? I twist my body over and over, thrashing my arms to break its grip.

—My hand hits something!  
There's a magic stone lamp just below me!

No time to think. I yank the lamp out of the wall with one hand. I know the brightness control is on the back. Now if I can just reach the dial… There! Up to max output!

The palm of my hand suddenly becomes as bright as the sun. I can't even keep my own eyes open. I shove the blazing lamp into the beast's eye. 

"GYIIGAAAAAAA!"

The silverback roars in pain, letting me go to clutch its eyes. The monster staggers a few steps backward. 

I fall to the street with a thud, finally free of the thick fingers crushing my shoulders.  
My entire body is in pain, but that doesn't matter right now. The goddess runs up to me with tears in her eyes. Before she can say anything, I grab her hand and take off running again.

"Bell…?"  
"…!"

A pain that I can't describe surges through me.

I can't protect the goddess, no matter how much courage I muster.  
I'm too weak to protect her…  
Tiny, weak, feeble, delicate, soft, piece of trash, little punk, disgusting, nauseating.  
I thought I had gotten over that night, but those words still haunt me… I feel as my being is being swallowed by quicksand as I feel my soul being devoured by the pain of being inadequate. 

I can still hear that animal guy's voice ridiculing me in front of Ms. Wallenstein. Over and over and over.  
It's exactly the same… he was right, Shirou shouldn't have had to stood up for me…

I was too weak then; I'm too weak now. This is too painful to take… I want to cry. 

"Uwwwwaaaarrrrrr!"

The beast howls in the distance.  
The very walls of Daidaros Street are shaking. The beast is angry.  
It's still coming. 

At this rate…

It'll find us for the third time. There will be no escape.  
What do I do…? What the hell can I do?!  
How can I help the goddess? How can I protect her? How…?

Then, the answer comes to me. So simple.  
A simple thought shows me the way. Something even a weakling like me can do.  
Just as long as the goddess gets away, that's all that matters… even if I die she will be fine.

I know Shirou will take care of her.

"Hey, Bell, what's with that look…?"  
The goddess manages to ask me a question through her ragged breaths.

I have a plan; I'll see this through. The look on my face must have made her nervous. I heard it in her voice.  
But I don't answer her, just turn right at the next intersection.

This road has a gentle downward slope. A new path framed in black stones opens next to it, a long tunnel that leads underground. It must be a drain. I can see a light at the other end, which means that this tunnel opens at the end of the block. It's an escape route.

I silently pull the goddess ahead of me and push her into the tunnel. She looks back over her shoulders, surprised to be ahead of me.  
I give her one last push before stepping back to the tunnel entrance and sliding the iron gate shut.  
"BELL?!"

"Goddess… I'm sorry."  
The bars create a cold world between us.  
My face looks grave. It takes every fiber of my being to squeeze out my next apologetic words.  
"Goddess, please go on without me."

"I… Wait, what are you going to do?!"

"… I'll draw the monster away, buy you some time." There is only one way for someone as weak as I am to protect her.

I'll be a decoy.  
I'll lure it away from here, giving the goddess enough time to escape to safety.  
I don't think she understands my plan…

She's just standing there with a startled look on her face.  
"What are you saying, you idiot?"

"Please, Goddess. This may be the last time I see you, so please listen to me." Bell said with a painful smile.

"No! Absolutely not! I forbid you! Open this gate now, Bell!" Hestia yelled frantically.

"Goddess…"  
She furiously shakes her head from side to side. She won't go willingly… 

She's trying to squeeze her small body between the bars and frantically calls my name.

I'm so happy she cares about me this much… and sad at the same time.  
There's no time. I get down on my knees and look her in the eyes. I have to make her understand. 

"Goddess… I… can't lose my family again… so please… grant me this selfish request"

I bare my heart to her, everything.  
It was before I came to Orario, before I met the goddess. 

I lost my grandfather, my only family.  
He was killed by a monster. He was attacked when he left the village on an errand.

I wasn't there, I couldn't do anything. One of my neighbors told me what happened.

I still feel the void left by his death. Even now I have a painful hole in my heart that he used to fill. 

My heart has probably been craving a family since then. 

"I'm scared of losing my family… not being able to protect anyone." 

I came to Orario to meet the girl of my dreams, the one I was fated to be with. That is not a lie. But it was my bond with my grandfather that pushed me this far. I came here to honor it, preserve it.  
But, secretly even more than that, I wanted something else. To feel the warmth of a family.

The goddess gave me a new bond and family, a Familia.  
I wanted a family.

"So please, Goddess. Let me protect you, my family!"  
I can't protect her, but I said that anyway. No, I said it because I can't.

The goddess stands and listens, a look of pure agony on her face.

"… Please, get out of here quickly. Find Shirou, he might be able to help." 

"B… Bell!" 

I've said my piece. I stand up.  
The goddess's eyes are filled with tears, her face twisted. She looks at me, about to break down.

"… It will be okay. You know how good my Agility is. I'm an expert at running away."  
It takes all I have to force a reassuring smile to my lips.

I take one step back, spin, and sprint back up the street.

She cries out over and over, but I don't look back.

I yell, "I'm sorry!" back to her. I'm sorry for being a useless weakling…

"…!"

I rub the tears out of my eyes with my arm as I run back up the sloping road.  
I'm back to the intersection. The monster isn't here, but I back off into the shadow of a wall. Keeping an eye on the rooftops, I reach into my leg holster and pull out a tube of one of Miaha Familia's marlin-blue potions and down it in one gulp.

The pain melts away. Strength once again fills my body. 

I'm calm, focused, ready.

"Ruaaaa!"

Here it comes from the other side of the block.

I jump into the middle of the intersection, make sure it sees me run to the other side.

"Uuhh…?"

"Hey! Over here!"  
It looks in all directions. The goddess is nowhere in sight. I yell even louder to get its attention.

The silverback stops in the intersection for a moment, looking down all three of the roads. It pauses, looking down the path toward the goddess. I hold my breath.

"… Gyaaaaaaa!"  
It worked!  
It's coming after me. Time to get out of here!

Daidaros Street really is a maze. Everything looks the same: roads go in every direction, sudden staircases. It's enough to make me wonder if I've already come through here. I can't even tell which way is north.

While running this way, I noticed a few red arrows painted on the walls. They're ariadne—street signposts, probably painted by the locals. They must lead to the entrance of the labyrinth block. The goddess should be able to get out of here easily if she can find one. 

On the other hand, they might lead to the core of the maze. Either one is safer than being around me.

I decide to follow the ariadne for a while. It's better than running around with no idea where I'm going. 

"…"  
We're being watched.

There are people hiding in the shadows, watching from windows of their homes. All their eyes are following the monster and me as we tear through the streets. They're scared. 

Just who the hell is that…?  
One set of eyes is boring into me. I can't ignore it. It's completely different from the rest; this person isn't afraid… and to make it worst it was familiar. 

They've been watching me since the beginning of the chase. It's making my skin crawl. I can't shake it.  
It's almost like they're observing me…  
I can't describe this cold feeling flooding into my throat. I cover my mouth to cough. 

"Gyaruuu!" 

"Gahh?!" 

The silverback caught up to me before I could make it to the next intersection. I couldn't dodge his ambush from above and went rolling down the street. Rolling, rolling, rolling. I emerge from the road into a large open space when I finally stop.  
It must be some kind of a park. A lot of roads and stairwells lead to this spot.

There's even a shabby-looking fountain in the center spewing water into the air. 

"Gyaraaaaa!" 

The silverback bursts through the road I rolled out of. It's even angrier than before—losing the goddess must have enraged the beast further still. And it's coming right for me! 

Somehow, it's figured out how to swing the chains on its wrists around like metallic whips. Dodge left, right, dodge dodge dodge!

The combination of its incredibly powerful arms with the metal chains is absolutely brutal.

"—?!"

After all of that, it gets me.  
The blow was aimed at my head but strikes me square in the chest. A shriek of pain shoots out of my lungs.  
I succeed in blocking the chain with what's left of my dagger, but the shock of the impact radiates through my body.

Red sparks fly from my blade as the beast pulls back the chain. The next moment, I'm spun to the ground like a rag doll.

"AH, gyhhhh?!"  
I peel my torso off the ground with shaking arms. My body won't listen to me. I can't move forward.

This is hopeless; I can't touch the monster. Not even close.  
I'm just staring at the stones in the road, in pain both physically and mentally.

I slowly force my neck upward to find the silverback. It's standing next to the fountain, growling and holding a chain in one hand. It's spinning. I can hear the chain whistling through the air. Here comes the final blow…

I don't want to die. I'm not ready to die. But this is hopeless. Part of me has already given up. 

My strength is gone, my will almost broken. My neck feels like it could snap.  
I wonder if the goddess got away… That's the only thing on my mind now.  
It was like this then, too…  
Just like this.  
When that person came…

When Aiz Wallenstein and Shirou saved my life.

But they won't save me this time. I would have liked seeing her face one last time. On the other hand, I'm glad she's not here… Sorry Shirou, this seems to be as far as I could go… take care of Hestia for me will ya?

She won't see me in this pitiful position again.

Thinking about that moment just made me more depressed. I drop my head back onto the street in shame. 

"Bell!"

"—"

Time freezes.

A voice pierces the fog in my head and grabs hold of my heart. 

I raise my head. I can see clearly again. What I see makes my blood run cold.  
Someone has come to help me. It wasn't "her," but it's someone very important to me.

Hestia looks down at me, struggling to catch her breath. 

Why? Why did you come back?  
That question resonates over and over in my head. I can't express the feelings that swell up in my chest. 

"Ugyaruuu…" 

Then, things go from bad to worse.  
The silverback has found what it was looking for. Its eyes shift from me to its new target: Hestia.

And then those wide eyes focus on her.  
The goddess is hunched over, trying to catch her breath. She's an easy target for the silverback. It springs into motion a heartbeat later. 

"Goddess!" 

I run.  
Breaking all of my limits, I run.  
I force my beaten and battered body up, closing the distance to the goddess in less than a second.

I pluck her thin frame from the clutches of the beast and hold her tight. 

"…!" 

Its meaty hand grazes through my field of vision as I half carry the goddess into the closest road leading away from the park.  
At least, I thought it was a road. We dive into a sharp stairwell at full speed and tumble down the stone steps.  
The world spins again and again, screams stuck in my throat. 

"G-Goddess?! Are you okay?"  
"Yes… I'm fine." 

We land on a particularly wide step with a thud. Fighting back the pain in my own body, I make sure she isn't hurt. She looks dizzy, her head is flopping around, but her voice is clear. 

I'm relieved for an instant, and then I let her have it. 

"Why are you here?! I told you to run away, far away! Now luring it away was meaningless…!"

The goddess's clothes are soaked with sweat. She must have run all around Daidaros Street looking for me.  
Either she predicted that I would follow the ariadne, or she followed the eyes of the onlookers and the howls of the silverback to find me.  
Why did she come back?! All of my emotions are mixed, turning my voice inside out as I speak. 

"… You really have no clue, do you?"  
That's what she says to me.  
She wipes her dirty face with her arm and gives me a nice smile.  
"I can't just run away and leave you behind, now can I?" 

"…!" 

"You want to protect me? Right back at you."  
She doesn't stop there. She silently mouths the words:  
"You made a promise, right?"

"—Ah."  
I remember.  
A promise that I should never have forgotten. 

I made her a promise on that day. I swore to her.

—"Please don't leave me alone."—

"… I wasn't going to leave you alone, you would have Shirou to protect you, but like this, both of us will…"

My face may have relaxed, but those words nearly tear me apart.  
Sensing that I can't finish that sentence, the goddess puts on a strong face and says in an equally strong voice, "It's too early to give up, Bell." 

"Eh?"

"I have an idea."

She reaches into the back of her robe and pulls out a small case.

She beams a triumphant smile when I look at the case. She starts to open it.  
"Ah!"  
"Huh?"

She freezes with her hand over the lid.  
She looks up behind me, her mouth half open.

I follow her eyes to the top of the stairwell. A wild silhouette is diving right for us!

We lock eyes for a moment, our faces instantly pale. 

"GYAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!"  
I grab what I can of her and jump.  
The silverback lands hard, turning the spot we'd just inhabited into a crater. The goddess and I run as fast as we can down the last part of the stairwell.  
She overtook me? When did the goddess get this fast? 

Did she just say she wanted to protect me?! 

"Kyaaaa!" 

"G-GODDESS!"

The goddess yells as she trips over a stone in the road.

Time slows. Her hands are straight up, falling forward. I burst forward to catch her before she crashes to the ground. The silverback is right behind us.  
"Sorry to be rude, Goddess!" 

"Wahh?"  
No time for complaints.  
I hold her in my arms, completely violating all manners. My arms are wrapped under her shoulders and knees as I pick up speed.

I'm carrying her like the heroes carried the princesses in those stories. Her face is bright red against my chest.

"Sorry, Bell. I know this is hardly the time, but I'm sooooo happy right now!"

"What the heck are you saying, Goddess?!"  
We're inches from death and she's happy?! I don't understand at all.  
I keep running. I have to ignore my confusion to survive this incident. The goddess swings her arms around my neck, and I tighten my grip on her. I summon every ounce of energy I have left to keep running. It helps that the goddess's body is unbelievably light. I make my way through the labyrinth at a full sprint and somehow manage to pull away from the monster. 

But.  
Luck abandons us at the last moment. 

"A… dead end…"

Three tall houses surround us, the long road having ended in a cul-de-sac. There is only one road in here, and there's no point turning back. The monster has us cornered.

I set the goddess down before taking a quick look around. Several of the residents are looking down at us. They quickly hide when they notice I can see them.

Monsters are scary. I know that they aren't helping us because they'll get dragged into this situation and possibly eaten. I don't blame them for hiding.  
After all that running, we can't get away.  
The goddess scratches her chin, like she's thinking of something. I drop my head in despair.

"… No, this is good."

"EH?!"

She only whispered those words, but I do a double take when they reach my ears.

She looks up at me with a confident smile, diminutive stature and all.  
"Bell, you will slay that monster."

"… uh?!"

"I will update your status right now. You will use up that power to take it down."  
Sure, she could update my status, and I would stand a better chance in a fight than before.

However… it won't be enough.  
The silverback is a lower-eleventh monster. I only just got out of the sixth alive on my own without assistance.

That's five floors' difference. An adventurer's strength can be measured by the number of floors they've conquered. By the same token, a monster's strength can be measured by the floor on which they are born. The difference in floor is the difference in power. Even if I got a little stronger from a status update, I obviously still have a long way to go to be on par with the silverback.  
I wouldn't measure up in a fight. And on top of that…

"… I can't, Goddess. You saw it, too, right? I can't scratch that monster. Even if I got a little stronger, I wouldn't be able to land a killing blow on the silverback."  
The problem is with my basic attack strength.

When I put all of the Strength of my current status into what was supposed to be a killing blow before coming into Daidaros Street, it was blocked by the silverback's fur.

Even with a stronger status backing up the weapon in my hand, I don't think it can penetrate the beast's defense.

"I… can't slay it."  
My head falls as I mutter those words. I'm so pathetic.  
All of those abusive things that animal guy said. All the other customers trying not to laugh and failing. I can see everything in my head so clearly, and all of it is telling me just how weak I am.  
I can't hurt the silverback, let alone slay it. I just can't.  
To top it all off, I have no confidence whatsoever.

"What if your attacks get stronger?"

"—Eh?"

"Could you slay it if you could do damage?"  
She asks before opening the case in her hands. She removes the contents and holds it out for me.

A black knife encased in a black sheath rests in her palm.

I slowly reach out to take the weapon from her. I stand there almost in shock as I take the blade from its protective cover. The handle and sheath are black; the blade is no exception.  
The black knife doesn't curve like a claw. It's straight as an arrow.  
Plus, a series of complicated markings decorates the edges.  
It starts glowing a deep purple in my hand, almost as if the "god knife" is responding to my touch.

I stand there, admiring the weapon and its beauty. It feels sacred, as if it was created by the gods themselves.  
I look back up at the goddess. Her crystal-clear eyes meet mine.  
"Bell, what happened to the boy I know? Didn't you go deep into the Dungeon looking to pick up girls just a few days ago? What happened to the Bell who swore to get stronger, to never give up on his dreams? Where did he go?"  
The goddess pulls her shoulders back and keeps talking like we were back at home.

"I believe in you. I realize I'm not part of that 'adventure.' I know that. If adventurer Bell Cranell is really after a monster of a woman, Wallensomething or other, then a monster like this shouldn't be a problem."  
Her face is dead serious.  
"I'll help you win. I'll make you win."

"You might not believe in yourself right now. How about believing in me? And I believe you can do this."

I feel like I'm about to burst into tears. The tip of my nose is numb. Waterfalls might be building up in my eyes.  
She's smiling back at me. I wipe the tears from my eyes with my sleeve and nod a "Yes" in reply. 

The sun was brightly shining overhead.  
The large ring of light in the sky cast many deep shadows over the roads of Daidaros Street and the many races of inhabitants living there.

The sun's rays were particularly strong on a long, dead-end road.

Faster, faster, faster! Hurry!  
Hestia's fingers were a blur as she muttered under her breath.  
She sat behind a kneeling Bell, working furiously to update his status.

Bell had removed his badly damaged light armor, leaving behind only a black undershirt. Hestia placed a drop of her blood onto the back of his shirt; one layer of fabric was not thick enough to keep her from writing hieroglyphs into his skin. Her hands did not slow down.  
It was unnecessary to follow them with her eyes. All she had to do was find the excelia within him and draw it out to change his status. As long as she could locate his excelia, one inner shirt wasn't going to get in the way.

Listen up, Hestia, this is important.  
Hesita's nerves were on ice. The monster could come at any moment. Hephaistos's voice ran through her head.

This knife has your hieroglyphs, your blessing. This weapon is alive.  
The "Hestia Knife" was forged from Hephaistos's mythril and engraved with Hestia's blessing. It was a blade with its own status.

There were so many hieroglyphs on it that the entire weapon turned black.  
It is the same as a child who received Falna. The weapon will grow stronger using the wielder's excelia along with him. 

The knife was engraved with Hestia's hieroglyphs—only someone with her blessing could wield it. This made it unsalable and useless as a weapon. Hephaistos told her one more thing:  
If the wielder gets stronger, so will it. As an adventurer gets stronger, he will unlock more and more of this blade's potential.

It was the perfect "high-quality blade for newbie adventurers."  
An ever-growing partner, it would never be too strong or too weak for its user.

Right now, this weapon is about as powerful as tissue paper. However, it will take its first breath when it reaches the boy Bell Cranell's hands and grow from there.

If the blade's user stayed weak, so would it. But if the user became the "most powerful" adventurer, it would become the "most powerful" weapon.

A weapon that can instantly become the best is bad for business. It'll put us smiths out of a job. I won't be making another one of these, **ever**.  
She might have complained throughout the entire process, but Hephaistos had made her wish into reality. Hestia thanked her many times over.

Now, the "Hestia Knife" was growing alongside Bell. She was making it into a weapon that could slay the silverback. 

The only problem is…

Bell's skill, Realis Phrase. How much would he grow, and how much stronger would the weapon become? 

"Goddess! It's here!"  
"!"

It rounded the corner of the long road, spotting them immediately. Hestia's heartbeat shot through the roof.  
At the same time, she finished the last stroke. Bell's status update was complete. 

Bell Cranell  
Level One  
Strength: G-221 → E-403 Defense: H-101 → H-199  
Utility: G-232 → E-412 Agility: F-313 → D-521 Magic: I-0 

…?!  
Bell's status had grown over 600 points?!  
His growth knew no bounds. And he was still getting stronger. This was anything but a normal growth speed.

The flames of jealously toward Aiz burned in Hestia's heart, but she also felt reassured.

With this much…  
The weapon had become very potent.  
The black blade was pulsing dark purple light in his hand. It was alive and well.  
It's all up to Bell now!

She put her hand on his back and put all of her strength into a big push to give a boost.  
"Now, go!"

His heart beat in his ears. His feet were enveloped in heat. But his head was clearer than it had ever been.

He had crouched down while Hestia updated his status. His body was ready to take off at a full sprint.  
Power filled his legs, right knee up and ready to blast off.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"  
The monster stood directly in front of him at the end of the road. Its enraged howl echoed down the long street.  
Silverback. The monster that, even with his updated status, was Bell's worst nightmare.

Victory was a long shot. Bell himself wondered if he really had a chance.  
However, even if he didn't believe in himself, he could put his faith in Hestia's words and Shirou's training.

He sprang forward, his goddess's words filling him with determination and courage. 

"—"  
The silverback fell silent.  
Bell had never moved this fast.  
Six hundred status points had given him speed like nothing before. Despite the distance still separating them, the silverback knew at that moment it wasn't fast enough to defend against a killing blow.

Are you listening, Bell? Remember what I'm about to say. Don't do anything reckless, though. Understood? Eina's voice ran through Bell's head as he cut through the air toward his target.

No matter how strong, no matter how thick their defense, monsters all have a common weak spot.

Bell still remembered Eina vigorously explaining the basics to him, pointing at him.

If you hit it, even a dragon will fall. It's their one true vulnerable spot.

He remembered, very clearly, Eina's voice telling him what to do next.  
One strike. If you can pierce their skin with just one strike, any monster can be slain by an adventurer's blade.  
The place that made a monster a monster, their one and only "core."

I don't need to say any more, right? Yes, the one thing all monsters have hidden in their chest—

Their magic stone. Cutting it was the most effective way to slay any monster.  
Bell saw his target, a point on the monster's chest. 

The beast charged forward, feet pounding the street. The silverback's arms lightly shook in the air. Bell used what time was left to line up his strike, his eyes focused on that one spot. 

The "Hestia Knife" blazed purple in his grip. Its newfound strength gathered into the tip of the blade and sent a beam of light into the heavens.

He made the world vanish.

Everything was pushed away… he only had to worry about the one single thing he had to do.

Defeat it.

Failure is not an option

Defeat it.

Failure will mean she will have to suffer.

He made her a promise that day.

And so…

He locked into the target. 

All the power gathered in the blade, all of the strength in his body, every last drop of energy went into this thrust.

Muscles tore and bones cracked as Bell's dagger pierced the monster's chest, his body sticking out like a spear.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Penetration.

"Gyaaa!"

The black blade struck the monster's chest head-on.  
Bell felt the dagger hit something harder than flesh or bone. It sent a wave up his arm.

The silverback's eyes went wide as it started to fall backward.  
"—?!"

Bell's momentum carried him up and over the monster. He let go of the knife and went flying.

He couldn't slow down. Bell didn't have time to prepare for a hard landing. He had focused everything he had into one attack to finish it off. However, his body reacted on its own. He flew in a perfect arch, curling up into a human bullet.  
He was on the ground before he had time to take another breath.

"Guhheee?"  
He hit the ground rolling, finally coming to a stop after seven somersaults.

Getting up, starry eyed and dizzy, Bell took a few deep breaths before turning around.

The silverback was on its back, arms and legs sprawled out in the middle of the road. A piece the monster's body started to collapse, the black blade standing straight up out of its chest. Time was standing still.

The magic stone at the monster's core was shattered. More and more of its body collapsed in on itself before turning into ash. It flickered for a moment before being carried off by the breeze, leaving no trace behind.

Click click. The "Hestia Knife" hit the stone road as the last of the beast disappeared. The weapon lay in the middle of the street, glowing purple.  
Cheers erupted from all around him.

Bell's battle with the silverback had moved the residents of Daidaros Street who had watched it from a safe distance. People who had hidden in the shadows and behind windows now came out of the woodwork in droves, clapping and cheering at the top of their lungs. Even the stadium hadn't been as alive with glee as this corner of the labyrinth town.

A smile appeared on Bell's face in the middle of all the applause.  
He looked back to the end of the road to grin at the goddess, to say, "I did it!"

That's when he saw her body collapsed on the ground.

"Goddess?!"  
Bell grabbed the "Hestia Knife" before running to her aid, his face pale and breaking out in a cold sweat.  
Her light body was limp in his arm, her eyes closed. Bell's face turned yet another shade of white. Bell gently picked her up and ran out of the alleyway to a glorious send-off of cheers. 

**Elsewhere**

"I hurt Hestia… but what's done is done."  
Came a voice from the roof of a house overlooking the dead-end road.  
Freya was talking to herself. She had been watching Bell from the best "seat" on Daidaros Street.

Her silver eyes locked onto Bell as he held Hestia tightly against his chest.

It was then when she felt herself be moved by force.

Shuck shuck shuck shuck shuck shuck

Over 10 swords had rained down where she was previously seating. Her face morphed to one of abject fear.

Someone had attempted to kill her.

A person with a rock like body and standing over 2 meters tall had jumped and protected the goddess.

He has a brown hair, rust colored eyes, and a pair of boar ears.

And right now he was looking furiously for the one who dared bare their fangs at his goddess.

He went and took a look at the blades.

They were of superior quality, define tell something that you could find in the high tiered stores of Hepasthus.

As he examined them they vanished into flecks of light.

"What in the world?"

Chapter end


	3. Chapter 3

Is it wrong to be a Hero in a dungeon?

Author's notes: Many of you have been complaining over how Shirou was able to beat Bete… this is simple enough explained if any had ever played the visual novel on the Heaven's Feel route…

You see, tracing doesn't only trace the weapon … it also reproduces the power of the wielder onto the magician… in other words Shirou gains the raw stats of the hero who used that particular Noble Phantasm (which is why Shirou was able to use nine lives Blade work on Heaven's Feel as if he was Herakles) also… just to clarify a level 7 adventurer in Daimachi equals the strength and power of a mid-tier heroic spirit Stat wise, of course I am talking about a heroic spirit of a grail war… confined to its class container and not a TRUE heroic spirit who would be divine in power… at least that is how it goes on my story.

I hope this answers your questions

Chapter 3: Going in deeper

Freya was a nervous wreck, even if she is a goddess she had just come close to death as even if she was a goddess all her power was sealed, if she let it out she would be send back to Tenkai… of course she could get back to the lower world but it would take too much trouble to charm her way back.

Still all the attacks were aimed to maim her, not kill her.

She didn't know if it was good or not.

"Ottar… have you discovered the one who attacked me?" Freya asked.

Ottar bowed "I am afraid not… but whoever it was was very good… the attacks were aimed to hit you and incapacitate you, but I am not sure who could have done it, I would have figured out if I had any of his weapons that he used, however that became a dead end… all the weapons he had used suddenly shattered into dust, all I could tell is the fact that the quality of the swords were superb" Ottar said. "those are weapons that a regular Familia couldn't have access to, so we can discard any Familia that are mid to low level"

Freya nervously took a sip of wine from her goblet.

"Ottar… I want you to find this attacker and bring him to me. I want to meet this person who was even able to get so close to do such deed from you" Freya said.

She was trying to sound confident but was not fooling him.

Ottar simply bowed, if his goddess tasked him to bring the assailant alive to her then he would do so.

Still he had to wonder… who would be brazen enough to dare attack a goddess of such a high level Familia?

 **Elsewhere.**

It was a hectic day… yesterday.

Shirou managed to find Bell and Hestia after the chaos was over… Bell was frantically running around with an unconscious Hestia in his arms.

The boy looked tired and afraid.

It seems like Hestia passed out and was in a panic due to that, fortunately Shirou found them and assured that Hestia was in no danger, she was just passed out either due to adrenaline wearing off or due to having the danger over.

They managed to get to the Benevolent Mistress, the pub they frequented and managed to borrow a room for the goddess to recover from her ordeal.

Shirou offered that as repayment he would work on the kitchen for the day.

Mama Mia was originally unwilling but relented, the boy had his heart in the right place and was if anything a good person if he wanted to repay a favor she had done on a whim.

Shirou was now sitting on the sofa looking worried.

He had managed to track the entity that caused the monsters to escape and cause such chaos on the streets. It was a sheer miracle that no one was injured, however he was unable to do anything else as the entity had a powerful guardian.

He doubted he could win such a fight unless he used his trump card, something he was unwilling to do unless it was a last resort. He had launched a couple more swords as both a distraction and deterrent, as one was aimed at the entity and the other would hit the Guardian should he choose to protect her.

The Guardian parried the first blade and took the other blade to his chest without flinching. This made Shirou wisely choose to flee before confrontation was imminent.

That's when he knew he would need to be stronger than what he is now… but should he? He had managed to fool Hestia by preventing her from accessing all of his excelia he had managed to hide.

He heard from people that Bell was not so lucky as he had to fight a monster he was not yet ready to face… but thanks to Hestia's gift and boost of confidence and Falna he too down the monster that was threatening to kill her.

"You done well Bell… be proud… you have saved her" Shirou said as he patted Bell on his head.

Bell looked so happy then.

The next morning Shirou had questions

It seems that he had a story behind him, he asked Hestia to further understand what had happened while he was fighting the monsters on the streets near the arena.

She told him what had happened, how the monster had targeted her for some reason, what Bell did… what he said.

Shirou understood Bell… he was a lonely boy looking for a family to call his own.

He wanted to be a Hero so he could be strong enough to not loose his family as he had lost his grandfather.

Shirou debated within himself.

Should he tell him what lays beyond?

The possible repercussion of becoming a hero?

Should he act as a Devil's advocate?

No, it would be quite a hypocritical bastard if he did so.

Then again Emiya Shirou was a hypocrite.

A person who killed to save.

In the end he decided not to.

Bell had a wish, he worked hard to reach it and he wouldn't spit on his efforts to grow strong.

It was early in the morning when he got up to contemplate all this and now it was time for breakfast,

He decided to treat them both to a good breakfast on the Merciful Mistress… they would be starving after what happened yesterday.

He went down to the restaurant floor to help set up for business.

"thanknya for helping us out Shirou-nyan" said one of the girls that worked here.

She was a catgirl with a verbal tick that was rather endearing and would be classified as Moe from the world he come from.

The other person working there was a girl, elf by the looks of it, she had a rather cold look on her, like a cold beauty of sorts, distant as if she was far away from grasp of mere men.

It was the smell of freshly cooked food that made Bell wake up, closely followed by Hestia.

Bell was treated as a hero by the staff and brought him drinks and food as congratulations… Hestia was smiling as she celebrated with them.

They did not know that a meddlesome goddess would not have learned her lesson.

Syr appeared not soon after and apologized, because she had forgotten her coin purse she had, in some way or form, made Bell involved in this fiasco.

Syr looked so apologetic as Bell tried many times to reassure her. After a few long moments, her face relaxed. Bell was relieved. 

"But today, so many people were talking about you. How brave that adventurer, how brave you were." Syr said. 

"Ehhh…" 

"I think so, too. Actually, I saw you fighting the silverback on Main Street for a moment…" She continued. 

"I wasn't that brave… All I did was run away, and I couldn't damage it at all…"  
Bell strung words together confusedly. He didn't know how to react to her kind compliments, so he just put on a smile and shrugged his shoulders.  
Syr giggled when she saw his face, her light gray hair shaking. 

"Even so, you looked really good." Syr said 

"Eh?" Bell said not catching what she said. 

"… I probably shouldn't say this, but seeing you face down that monster… I fell for you at that moment."  
She whispered those words into his ear behind her hand. Bell's eyes shot open.  
Syr stepped back, her face tinted red by the evening sun. A beautiful smile bloomed on her lips.

Thump, thump, thump. Bell was left speechless as he watched Syr walk to the end of the hall and down the stairs. He scratched his head.  
"Was she teasing me…?"

Her eyes had looked a bit like she was playing a cruel joke, or maybe that was just the sunlight.

 **Freya's HQ**

Freya however had nor learned her lesson it seemed.

Freya has a special ability, it didn't interfere with the lower world and was not noticeable if she used it so no one was the wiser about it.

She could see the 'color of the soul' of a person. By doing so she could see the 'value' a person had.

The reason she was after Bell was simple.

the color he had was 'Transparent'

That meant he could become any color he desired.

And Freya wanted to dye Bell in the colors of her choosing.

However there was someone that was also as interesting; Hestia's second child… Shirou.

She had asked about the boy and Hestia told her a bit.

It seems like he was experienced with combat and tactics enough so that even if he was low level he could venture deeper into the dungeon, tough he rarely done so… his main concern was to get Bell physically and mentally ready for combat so if something happened to them in the Dungeon Bell could survive long enough to either escape or be rescued.

Freya had tried to get a glimpse of this boy but it was like he always knew where she was and avoided her.

It was rather irritating and, if she were honest, Freya loved it… she thought of it as teasing and him playing hard to get...a denial play of sorts.

She wanted to see his color.

However she had to be careful… she now had 2 things distracting her… She had to choose which she should pay attention to first.

Bell's growth won in the end and thus decided to further enhance it… all it would take is a little cunning and a special book.

Ottar would faithfully obey the commands that his goddess gave.

 **Merciful Mistress**

Shirou was cooking a storm much to Mama Mia's surprise.

The boy had a lot of talent in the kitchen it seemed, she never heard or tasted the dishes they boy was making, so unlike what they were used to doing, but the dishes were by no means bad, if anything more people had come than usual!

Shirou was piling order over orders as he moved comfortably around as a veteran.

Mama Mia decided that the Hestia Familia should be more frequent guests and see if she could steal him from time to time.

The boy did not seem to mind doing a woman's work… he was such a strange fellow.

It was after breakfast that Hestia told us why she had passed out.

I was very sure that facepalming had happened, as well as some walls big hit by Shirou's face.

It seemed that out goddess went to the party to beg a favor from Hephaistos to make a weapon for Bell… and to do so she spend 30 hours in Dogeza.

How else would Shirou react over such stupid reason to pass out after a monster chase.

Granted he had done some really stupid thing but never because of something so insignificant as a Dogeza.

He wanted to whap the irresponsible twit that put such an idea on her.

Seriously… he even called it a technique to end all techniques.

Just what kind of person was it that said such a lie to Hestia?!

Still the results spoke for themselves.

The "Hestia Knife", a weapon designed for Bell's use, it had the ability to grow stronger the stronger the user got.

This was basically what a gamer could call a cheat weapon, not unlike Shirou's many Noble Phantasms.

While Shirou could reproduce the knife and possibly wield it due to his ability he could not reproduce the blessing on the knife… for him that knife might as well be a butter knife… he even saw the brief history of the weapon:

THIRTY YEAR LOAN, 420 PAYMENTS 

A PROMISE MADE THROUGH FORCED LABOR AT HESPHAISTOS FAMILIA'S BABEL BRANCH LOCATION. HESTIA'S EXTREME SHOPPING. 

"A HIGH QUALITY BLADE FOR NEWBIE ADVENTURERS" CREATED BY HEPHAISTOS HERSELF AFTER MUCH DELIBERATION.

HESTIA'S HAIR, BLOOD "IKORU," AND HIEROGLYPHS WENT INTO ITS CREATION. THE KNIFE HAS A STATUS OF ITS OWN.  
IT GAINS EXPERIENCE ALONG WITH ITS USER AND GROWS. THE WEAPON IS ALIVE. 

ONLY SOMEONE WITH HESTIA'S BLESSING CAN USE IT. IT WILL BECOME WORTHLESS IN ANYONE ELSE'S HANDS. 

WHEN ITS USER BECOMES "THE BEST," SO WILL THE WEAPON.

HEPHAISTOS HAS DEEMED IT "BAD FOR BUSINESS."

It was a knife that symbolized the love Hestia has for Bell.

Shirou closed his eyes as he saw it.

The 2 symbols that made him feel closer to her… Saber.

He sighed, yes… he could understand why he couldn't use them and frankly he did not care… it was for the best.

They decided to take the day off, all this excitement and the poor goddess was so tired still as she was… there was no way they could go about, she needed to rest some more before she could move around much.

They decided to just rest for the rest of the day.

 **Elsewhere**

Supporter: a noncombatant, dungeon-prowling party member. 

Their main role is to collect magic stones and dropped items after battle and bring them safely to the surface.  
They shoulder the load behind the action so that party members fighting monsters on the front lines aren't weighed down more than necessary.  
In short, supporters are just porters. They carry the loot. 

"What the hell are ya doing?! Move yer ass!" 

Business as usual today. More verbal abuse. 

A male adventurer angrily yelled at a supporter just a few steps behind him, who was almost hidden under the shadow of a massive, bulging backpack.  
They were in a labyrinth where the only thing that wasn't a problem was finding sufficient lighting.  
The man's voice was full of unhidden contempt as he railed on his supporter.

"At least carry my stuff properly, ya good-for-nothin'—!" 

This was nothing new, just more of the same porter abuse this particular supporter had heard quite enough of.  
But arrogant words could sometimes lead to violence. Adventurers are above supporters and feel nothing for those they outrank.

Adventurers don't even give them a second glance.  
In fact, supporters who fall behind are mocked and become the butt of jokes told later on.  
Adventurers' cruelty to anyone weaker than themselves knows no bounds.  
They can take money, dignity, hope—everything. 

This particular supporter had heard these words somewhere:  
First, an adventurer could not reach their full potential without a good supporter.  
Second, it was the efforts of supporters that allowed adventurers to prowl the dungeon.  
Third, supporters had a hidden strength within. 

They were very pretty words, and very easy to accept. They stood to reason. They felt true. 

Supporters filled the important role of lightening the strain on adventurers. No one could refute this fact. 

"Like hell I'm gonna pay a lazy-ass weakling who holds me back!" 

But just how many adventurers were there who could even begin to comprehend these facts?

Where were the admirable adventurers who appreciated how much supporters did for them?  
Did an adventurer who didn't look down with contempt on a supporter who is lagging behind even exist? 

"Listen up! Ya better do your job if we get surrounded, clear?! Useless friggin' supporter!"  
Supporters made excellent decoys when being chased by monsters. 

The supporter looked up at the honorable adventurer who so honestly made his expectations known, and lightly smiled.  
Yes, yes. 

They weren't that hard to understand, really.  
All adventurers were the same.

Little did this supporter know that she would soon find what she was looking for.

That light at the end of the dark tunnel she walked.

 **Next day**

Shirou and Bell where on the lower floors this time hunting ants.

The killer ant attacked and Bell dispatched it effortlessly, due in combination of his own new found status upgrade and his new weapon bestowed upon him by Hestia.

" _Should I tell him exactly how much this weapon cost her?_ " Shirou debated on telling him or not… just to see his reaction.

He decided not to and put a bit more than the 10 percent he was supposed to on the Familia coffer.

" _that should make a dent on that payment plan_ " Shirou thought as he kicked an ant away.

Shirou had to say this… Bell looked like a kid with a brand new toy using the Hestia Knife (to be fair Shirou was more inclined to call it the Hestia Blade… sounded much better).

Still they managed to farm a lot of magic stones and a fair amount of rather rare monster drops, those should fetch a high price on the Exchange once they go topside.

And so they made their way back up where Bell thought would be surprised by their prowess... obviously Eina would be delighted at their growth.

 **Guild Exchange, topside**

"What floor?!" 

"Agh!" Bell let out a scream. The cause of his pathetic squeal was a frowning Eina Tulle fuming with anger and glaring right at them.

Bell and Shirou had both made a triumphant return to the Guild after prowling the seventh floor with the assistance of Hestia's Knife. He'd gotten the money from all of his magic stones and drop items at the Exchange and went to give his adviser an update with a big smile on his face. But the second he said, "Seventh level," his good mood came to an abrupt end.

"What is with you?! Does nothing I say stay inside that thick skull of yours?! Going from the fifth to the seventh?! Are you insane?!" She said as she poked his head accentuating each word as she did so.

"S-s-s-s-ssorry!"

Wham! Eina slammed both of her hands down onto the table. Her emerald eyes burned, her head leaning to the side. Bell was little more than a frog being stared down by a python.

"and you…. You are worst! You clearly know your own limits and are aware of his yet you do such stupid stunt? Are you two THAT eager to get hurt?"

"Well… isn't getting hurt in our job description? I mean regardless of what we do we will get hurt regardless of how careful we are" Shirou said.

Eina glared furiously at him, yet he looked unrepentant.

"I think I will age prematurely if I continue to worry about you two… specially you" she said… adding that last part in a whisper.

"aren't you half elf? I don't think anyone would notice, besides you look really beautiful" Shirou said making her blush.

"W-w-well regardless… it is our duty to make sure those we supervise are doing OK… if you two are able to go so deep into the Dungeon then I guess I can't say anything" she said slightly pouting.

She originally wanted to check their stats a bit… however, all the city's adventurers were under the jurisdiction of the Guild and were forbidden from giving out personal information to anyone, including Guild employees. Their levels and Familias were reported, but nothing more than that.  
There were also adventurers who had special skills and magic. The relationships of the gods and their Familias were constantly changing. Today's friend might be tomorrow's foe. Information was tightly protected to cover potential weaknesses.

Still she earned to know a bit about Shirou as well, he had been instrumental on Bell's growth and thus wanted to have a measure of the person who had been training Bell… he had heard some things from Aiz and her group and some other adventurers about the fight with Bete and his training of Bell as well as letting Bell do all the fighting until he was either too tired or completely out of his depth.

She thought that he was treating Bell as a lion would do their cubs, some tough love type training.

And thus it was her job, nay, her duty to get a better read on this person… so she could do a better job as an adviser, nothing more… she found the perfect excuse… alibi… whatever.

"Bell, Shirou" she said.

"Y-yes?" Bell said awkwardly

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?" she said with a grin.

"…Huh?"

Shirou blinked.

 **The next morning**

Bell's POV

A day has passed since our conversation. 

We are standing by myself in a half-circle-shaped park built just off of North Main.  
Waiting for Eina. 

Yep, I'm meeting her here.  
Is this…a date?

No, that's not possible, I reassure myself.  
Yesterday Eina asked us if **we** had time to go buy some new armor with her.

Seemed like she thought my current set wouldn't be enough… and Shirou… well he had literally no armor to speak of. Once again, she's going out of her way to help us. She's looking out for us. I had to say she is very dedicated

So she's not thinking of this as a date. She's just being kind—kindly failing to mind her own business.

…Still, to anyone who didn't know the details, this really would seem like…  
All of the conditions are there.  
Conditions like "Let's meet at ten in front of the bronze statue in the park!"Just the  
"Hey! Bell! Hey Shirou" 

And now the time has come.  
The owner of the pretty voice comes jogging up to me waving her hand, her figure growing in my line of sight. 

"Good morning! Aren't you early? Was the idea of buying new armor that exciting?"

"Ah, no, I just…"

"Well, I was excited, too. I know this is your shopping trip, but I'm eager to get started."

"Is not that… I think it's because of whom is accompanying us" Shirou said.

Eina is wearing clothes I've never seen her in before. Usually she's in a perfectly pressed Guild uniform, but today she's in a cute, lacy white blouse and a short skirt. She's got a good sense of fashion. I can't really look at her the same way I usually do, not to mention she blushed when she heard what Shirou said.

Maybe it's because I'm used to seeing her in that uniform all the time, but today she seems more grown-up. How do I put it…she's practically glowing. 

Yes, she's very cute.  
I am totally taken in by the charms of this new Eina.

"Do you think I'm strange for getting excited about buying possibly dangerous equipment?" she asked teasing Bell a bit.

"N-no, not at all!" I vigorously shake my head, but Eina just giggles. Whoa, whoa…

Eina is probably a contender for the first or second most popular Guild member among all adventurers. I wonder if all half-elves are like her…

"Ahem. Anyway, Shirou?" she asked. 

"What is it?" he asked

"What do you think? Seeing me out of uniform? Anything to say?" she asked as she did a twirl to show off.

"It suits you, is cute yet not childish… it certainly makes you very charming and brings the best of you" Shirou said nodding.

This made her blush more profusely.

"Ah… is… is that so?" she said coyly.

Is it just me or was I a 3rd wheel on this excursion?

 **Armory stores**

Bell was looking around clearly quite taken by all the armors and different weapons in here.

She explained a bit about specialised abilities that some people got… most usually the ones who worked with armors and weapons… Forge.

According to Eina, Forge is necessary to become a smith in today's world. Also, apparently more than half of Hephaistos Familia's smiths have it. To put it another way, more than half of them are level two or above. That's a very strong group.

"Smiths have been around since ancient times, of course. Most of their works are antiques now, but there are some that can still be used. But blessed smiths with the Forge ability can add special properties to the items they create." she explained.

"Special properties…?" Bell asked, Shirou also listened in.

"An ability unique to that individual weapon. You know how adventurers can get skills on top of their statuses? Smiths with the Forge ability can give skills to weapons. For example, blessed smiths can make a sword that will never break or will always be sharp. If they were just shaping metal, they couldn't do that, right?" she said.

Very true, Bell nods in agreement.

"There are also weapons that produce something very similar to magic—like shooting flames when swung, things like that." she said.

"Huh?!" Bell said surprised.

"I thought this was common knowledge…Anyway, weapons that can produce magic-like effects are referred to as 'magic blades.' Only a few smiths can make them." she said continuing her lecture

Bell swallows audibly. What this all means is that if I can get my hands on one of these magic swords, I would have the power to take on experienced swordsmen.

"A quick warning—'magic blades' have a limit. Once they have used up all their energy, they break. And they're not as powerful as spell-based magic from a magic user." Eina adds that they're both disposable and extremely expensive, a smirk on her face was clearly seen.

I guess that means that most adventurers don't use magic swords. I'm sure that it's not due to lack of popularity. But taking a weapon that will break into the Dungeon, where anything can happen, wouldn't make me feel safe.

Shirou sighed " _not that it matters since I can simply recreate them at will so long as I got the mana_ " he thought as be continued to look at the many swords he would NOT need to buy.

In no time at all we reach the fourth floor of Babel.

"The shop I have in mind is a few more floors up, but as long as we're here, let's take a look around. You want to see the top-of-the-line equipment too, right?" she said with a smile.

The entire floor is filled with weapons and armor shops. Bell had to admit that he got excited looking at all the sharp, shiny things. He nodded to Eina as we step off the pedestal.

There is only one sign on the whole floor: Ἥφαιστος. Don't tell me…all the shops here are part of Hephaistos Familia…?" Shirou asked.

"I see you noticed the logo. Actually, all the shops from the fourth floor up to the eighth floor are owned by Hephaistos Familia." She said.

…The entire floor…Just how powerful is Hephaistos Familia?!

By the way, they also have a shop close to my home with the goddess on Northwest Main.

The short sword in the window…is worth 8 million vals. That's enough to buy several houses.

Stepping up to the display window of the closest shop, a crimson sword enshrined there catches my eye. Bell went up to take a look at the price…

"…Thirty million vals?!" Bell said in shock.

All the blood leaves his face. He lifted his hand to his forehead, trying to steady myself. He could tell that next to him, Eina is giggling to herself.

Bell has a Hephaistos-made knife on himself right now; it was a gift from his goddess. She told him that it was the only one in the world…How much did it cost?!

"Welcome to our store! Can I help you find anything today?" The store clerk must have seen Bell staring and drooling at the sight of the crimson sword. She comes up to greet us in a bright, cheerful voice.

The girl is short, but she looks extremely professional, with a very well-rehearsed smile glued onto her glowing face. Twin black ponytails bouncing around her head make her look very cute indeed.  
She wears a deep red apron-style uniform, which is being pushed up by breasts much too big for her body type, jiggling with her every movement…

It was then he realized just who it was.

"…Um…Goddess? What are you doing?" Bell asked.

Her smile instantly freezes.  
So this is why. I thought she'd been more tired than usual recently. She's been working here…! Bell reasoned.

"Why are you here?! You don't need two part-time jobs! Didn't I just say that we can start saving money because I'm going deeper into the dungeon?!" Bell said.

"Listen closely, Bell. You are going to forget that you saw me here and quietly leave right now…! It's too soon for you to be here!" she said desperately.

"It's too soon for you, too! Aren't you getting thirty vals an hour at your other job?!" Bell said.

"Don't make fun of my career in potato snacks!" she said with a pout.

"Forget about that! Come on, let's go home. You're a goddess! You can't be seen like this, it's embarrassing! Are you trying to become a laughingstock?" Bell said.

"Let go of me, Bell! Let go now! Even gods have to throw away their pride when times get tough!" she said.

"And when are times ever tough for gods?! Just please, listen to what I'm saying!" Bell said pleading with his goddess

He grabs her right arm with both hands, turn, and tries his best to pull her out of there.

Why in the world is my goddess being so stubborn…?! 

I can feel Eina's wide-eyed gaze on my back, but now is no time to worry about that.

"Hey! New girl! Stop playing around! Back to work!" another worker says.

"Yes, sir!" she said immediately freeing herself from Bell's grasp.

"Huh?"

Boing! The goddess twists out of my grip and bounds away. 

I watch her twin ponytails dance behind her for a moment before she disappears into the back of the shop.

"Did you do this on purpose?" Shirou asked mildly amused.

"To be perfectly honest this was completely unexpected" she said. "any ideas as to why she is working here?" she asked.

"I got one big one" I said, discreetly eyeing at Bell's knife.

"Still tough… Bell, you are in no position to complain about what Hestia does, she is working to help provide for the Familia so you have to appreciate her hard work too, she doesn't want to be a burden to us so she is doing everything she can, do you understand?" Shirou asked.

Bell hesitantly nodded…. But did not like this.

"W-well, just as interesting a goddess as ever, I see?" Eina said as she forces a smile.

Bell felt a bit dejected, but then he remembered that he was not alone today. He forces myself to look up.

…he decided to forget this trouble with the goddess, for now.

"It's all right. Shall we go upstairs?" she asked.

Bell nods lightly a few times as the still-awkwardly-smiling Eina leads us back to the pedestal.

We board the "elevator" (as the magical lift turns out to be called) and arrive on an upper floor soon after.

"This is us." She said. 

"so we arrived here…" Shirou said.

Eina pushes open the glass to reveal another level inundated with shops just like the fourth floor.

Swords, spears, axes, war hammers, blades, bows and arrows, shields, armor, and many other pieces of equipment are on display at all the shops on this wide floor. The only difference is that there are more customers—more adventurers—here.  
That thought made Bell flinch for a moment.

"You're thinking that you don't have a place shopping at Hephaistos Familia's shops, aren't you, Bell?" she asked.

Bell was not in the best mood, and he shoot her a look saying it's a little late for that now. But then he nods and agree with her.

Eina looks down on me like queen over a servant, grinning.

"Actually, that's not completely true. But, seeing is believing! Follow me." Eina guides me into the nearest shop—a spear shop by the looks of it.

Shirou continued to see the weapons and appraising them… he looked like a fine connoisseur as he inspected the blades with but a single glance… unknown to anyone that he was actually copying them and including them to his reality marble.

Leading us to the very back wall of the shop, she stops in front of a spear rack. All of the combat-ready spears stand on end, blades facing the ceiling.  
Just as Bell start thinking "Here we go again", his eyes catch the price tag: 12,000 vals.

"H-huh…?"

I might be able to afford this… Bell thought

"Hee-hee, surprised, aren't you?" she said with a smile.

"W-well, yes, but why?" Bell asked

This price is unbelievable. Shocking, even. Eina sounded like she was awfully pleased when she asked if I was surprised, too.

I'm still staring at the spears, though.  
"What sets Hephaistos Familia apart from other smiths is that they have even their most inexperienced members make items and sell them in their shops." She explained.

"Is that…okay? I mean, compared to the masters…" Bell begun.

"Of course, those weapons are not sold next to ones made by master smiths. But the new smiths get valuable business experience and they can sell their work directly to adventurers. It's a real plus for the younger smiths to get feedback—both the good and the really harsh. It all helps motivate them to make better and better weapons." She explained.

"Indeed, that way once they are bought it will help the smith grow in skill… provided that the comments don't break him" Shirou said.

Bell was a bit surprised, but then again it makes perfect sense. Rather than being restricted to experimenting or practicing, getting comments and criticism from people in the real world would be a lot more motivating.

"It's good for the stores, too. They can sell these weapons to very low-level adventurers and get more customers." she continued.

So they can bring in newbies along with the all-stars. Once the newbies get stronger, they can afford better weapons from the same shop. Eina says it's like a pyramid. The shops draw in as many of the new adventurers as they can to build as many relationships as possible. When the adventurers level up, they become regulars of that shop and buy high-level weapons.

That's what's special about Orario. The large population of adventurers brings out all kinds of benefits and possibilities.

"The most important thing here is that new adventurers and new smiths form bonds early in their careers. Doesn't matter if it's weak or strong." she said.

What do you mean by that? Bell asks with my eyes.

"New smiths are discovered by new adventurers through the items the smith makes. If an adventurer remembers the smith's name, they might have a client. Very talented—but unpolished—smiths can be hidden in the rough of the business, just waiting for an adventurer with an eye for quality to find them. They might not become close friends, but adventurers who have used their items in combat, felt their armor on their skin, will give the most valuable feedback." she said sagely.

…Makes sense when she puts it like that.  
At the very least, I feel that way about my dagger and light-armor provisions from the Guild, reasoned Bell.

"Smiths can bring out special properties in the items they make if they are forging them for someone in particular, especially if there is a strong bond between the smith and the adventurer…Or at least so they claim." Eina lightly sticks out her tongue. I freeze in place.

Never in my wildest dreams would I ever have imagined Eina doing something so…childish. 

"Kind of got sidetracked a little bit there, but what I'm saying is that there are items made by Hephaistos Familia that are in your price range. How much do you have on you right now, Bell?"

"Um, should be right about twenty thousand valis."

"And you Shirou?"

"Double that… but I don't need much in the way of weapons or armor… let's see what we can find" Shirou said.

"I wonder if we'll be able to find you a full set of new armor. Like I said before, there are diamonds in the rough made by raw ore smiths. We just need to dig them up! Let's go!" she said pulling them both.

Eina seems more excited than we are.

It's all I can do to force a smile now that I've come to my senses a bit.  
She leads us to a shop that has a sign outside equipped with armor and a shield.

Eina suggests, with a peppy smile on her face, that we split up to cover more ground. So Bell set foot inside without her.  
The view from my first step inside the establishment is that it's like nothing I've ever seen before.

Bell's POV

Just look at these! Were they really all made by lower-level smiths? Everything looks amazing! 

Looking into the forest of armor is the highlight of the day so far. Pure white mannequin chests wear many different shapes and kinds of armor. It doesn't matter that the head and arms are missing, the chest looks very dignified. A few full-bodied mannequins are equipped with the works. I can clearly see myself wearing those armored plates in battle.

Shield and battle helmets on shelves line the walls. Some look impenetrable, some are simply gorgeous—there's something for everyone.

Male and female customers fill the shop, all looking for a piece of armor that suits them. It looks like you can try on the armor, too.

I think…I'm starting to get a little excited…! What do I do now?…Huh?  
As I take in the sights and sounds, my eyes are drawn to a spot at the back of the shop.

It's the most ordinary-looking corner of the store. There's a box filled with equipment pieces just sitting there. 

Are they…armor pieces?  
The rest of the store's stock is equipped on the mannequins, so are these junk boxes? They're just lying here like a pile of trash. Wait, there is another box next to it, and a few more after that. I guess these must be the items that the Familia deemed not worth putting on display.

I'm sure they wouldn't sell them if they were faulty, but maybe there are some imperfections or something like that.

"Ah, yep, they're for sale…"  
There is a price tag on the bottom of each box: 5,700 vals, 6,800 vals, 3,900 vals…All the prices are written in red ink by different people, but all of them are quite cheap.

The full set of armor that I saw toward the front of the store is 15,000 vals, and my current light armor from the Guild is 5,000…Yep, I've probably got the right idea. These are in my price range.  
Then again, Eina would say that this is something that's going to save my life, so I shouldn't be stingy.

I suddenly stop in front of a box in the middle of the row.  
This armor—its spirit is calling to me from within the line of boxes.

Silver. Rather than having a reddish tint or darker black hues, this one shines like pure white metal. 

No flashy colors or fancy decorations, it looks like it just finished cooling from the forge. It's tugging at my heartstrings.  
I bend down to get a closer look; it's light armor.

There are knee guards and a small breastplate designed to fit snugly against the chest. Under those pieces I find wrist and elbow guards, along with a plate that covers the lower back. It's built to protect the bare minimum of the body to allow for maximum mobility. Kind of a patchwork armor.

Lifting up the breastplate, I discover it's very light—much lighter than my provision armor from the Guild. Just hitting it a few times doesn't tell me much, but I think it's sturdier than my Guild armor, too. At least it feels like it.  
It's just my size…This is almost scary.  
I think I'm in love.

It might be because this is the first one I've picked up. But suddenly all I can see is myself wearing this armor. 

I hold the breastplate up to the light for a closer look. Flipping it around, there it is: the maker's signature is on the inside. "Welf Krozzo."

Looks like this wasn't worthy of the "Ἥφαιστος" name. 

Welf Krozzo…  
I'll remember that.

My brain snatches the name from the armor like a hawk snatches a fish out of water. It's a smith's name I'll be looking for from here on out.

Eina told me about the bond between adventurers and smiths. So this is what it feels like.

I'm already set on this light armor. I want to buy it, right now.  
Let's just look and see how much it is…Gasp! 9,900 vals!  
That's just within my means and had a bit left over!…

"Hey-y, Bell! I found something really good! A protector and leather armor! They're a little expensive, but it would be a good idea to get at least one of…Oh? Did you find something?" Eina said as she looked at Bell.

Eina has returned. She bends down over me, an unimpressed look on her face.  
Maybe she doesn't like it because it's being sold in a box, as though that's somehow proof of its poor quality.

"…Are you getting that?" she questioned.

"Yes. I'm buying this."

"Haaa…You really have a thing for light armor, don't you? Just when I found some good things for you, too…" She said.

"I'm sorry."

Eina sees my shoulders shrink, as I didn't have anything else I could say. She forces a smile and waves it off. "Don't worry about it. You are the one who's going to wear it. I do want you to think about your safety a bit more…but if you've decided to buy this, that's good enough for me." she said.

"Actually… that armor is quite good, it is a shame it's sold for so low a price… you have good eye for quality" Shirou said as he inspected the armor.

"…Thank you."

I stand back up again and pick up the box.  
After making my way to the counter and paying for it, I only have 1100 vals left…  
Today has gotten very expensive.

It seemed as if Shirou managed to buy himself a form fitting breastplate.

It was black with silver accents decorating it along with a pair of steel toed boots and a pair of black trousers.

"This should suffice for now" he said nodding.

"Ah… that being said… I got you a little present… here" she said.

It was a red coat of sorts that looked eerily familiar to Shirou for some reason.

No doubt about it… the red coat she had giving him looked similar to the "Shroud of Martin" that Archer used.

However this coat had no special properties as Archer's did.

Still he appreciated her gift all the same and profoundly thanked her.

Shirou's POV

"It's gotten pretty late…" Bell said.

The sky is turning red. Late evening has arrived. 

We walked Eina back to her dwelling after we finished shopping, and am now close to our own.

We walk down West Main and find out usual side street that leads to the old church.

" _To think I would get that nervous being around Eina…This isn't good._ " Bell thought.

Bell could just see Aiz Wallenstein looking at him with disappointment and yelling all kinds of things at him. This is all in his head, of course.

" _I don't want to think that I could be interested in someone else…Just a little while ago, I was thinking how great it would be to have a harem. Ha-ha-ha_ " Bell laughs out loud a bit and try his best to run away from that fact.

" _The person for me is Miss Wallenstein; the only person for me is Miss Wallenstein…_ " he thought.

"…Footsteps?" Shirou said as a small dagger materialized on his hand, ready to attack if needed.

We stop walking.

Thump, thump, thump.

The sound of someone running comes from the other end of the side street. No…two someones, one big, one small. I can tell by the echoes of their shoes.

"Where…?" Shirou said to himself as he concentrated further, enhancing his senses with his magic unbeknown to Bell.

We've just come off West Main. Looking back the way we came, I could still see people moving on the crowded street.

The footsteps are getting louder, and they're coming this way.

They're still a little ways from us, but I don't like the idea of an incident happening so close to my home. 

Being as careful as possible, I took a look around the corner of our usual route. 

"Ow!" a voice grunted

"Huh?!" Shirou said as he took a step back from the person who bumped into him.

A shadow passing in front of my face suddenly crashes to the ground. It must have tripped over my foot as the shadow tried to turn the corner.

Trying to keep calm, I turn around for a closer look.

"…A prum?" Bell said.

The person is a bit shorter than the goddess, with limbs so thin that they might break if I touch them. Seeing how small every part of the body is, the name of a certain race of demi-human came to mind.

They are known for loving good food, dancing, and being merry.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Shirou asked with genuine concern.

"Eh…h." The stuttering prum pulls her body off the pavement. 

She's a girl, as Shirou noticed, her messy, chestnut-colored hair is long enough to hide her neck.

She looks like a child. That would explain her small size. Her oversized spherical eyes make quite an impression on me.

"Found ya, ya piece-of-shit prum!"

I'm just about to extend my hand to help the girl up when a human appears at the other end of the street. His rage-filled voice is making the girl shake with fear. Poor girl.

The man's eyes shine with anger, and he looks to be an adventurer, too.  
He seems to be—perhaps twenty years old? He has a relatively large sword strapped to his back.

"Yer not gettin away…!"  
The man is like a demon breathing hellfire as he looks down on his prey. 

He's not even looking at us directly, and I still lean back a bit just in case i should act.

—What was he going to do to this prum girl?

Crack

A swift kick right to the nose sends the adventurer flying off..

"…What the?! Kid, yer in the way! Beat it!"  
The man had been so focused on the girl that he just now realized I was here.

He cleaned the trail of blood now going down his nose.

I just stared at the man as I projected Kanshou and Bakuya.

To Bell he was facing down the man's powerful aura… this was different from training as he never felt a human's malicious intent as he did now… I square my stance and lock my legs in place.

"Umm…What are you going to do with this girl?" I asked as I stated at the man with cold flinty eyes.

"Shut it, brat! If ya don't scram right now, I'll carve ya up along with the piece of shit behind ya!" he said as he took out his sword.

"Bell… look closely… this is how you fight another person… don't worry I will not kill him… but he will certainly wish I have though" Shirou said.

Bell noods. He don't know the details, but this man is about to do something very cruel to the girl behind us. 

I pull my backpack off my shoulders and lightly toss it to the side of the nearest building. Of course the man is surprised, but I can see a look of shock on the girl's face just behind us, too.

The glazed look in the man's eyes vanishes as a new wave of red rage overtakes him.

"Kid…! Do ya want to die?!"

"Sharpen your senses… else you will miss it" Shirou said.

A gust of wind.

"What?! Where did that bastard go?!" The assailant shouted in shock.

Bell and the prum girl were startled by the sudden displacement of the wind around them and finding Shirou gone.

Bell looked up as he heard a ruffling sound and saw him, twisting his blades so that the flat of the blade would hit, he slammed both blades upon his back, rendering him unconscious face first into the pavement.

"Stop right there." A forceful voice fills the area.

I look toward the source of the familiar sounding voice.

An elvish girl holding a large paper bag stands just a few feet away. 

Like Eina, her eyes and nose are high on her face. The main difference between her and the half-elf is that this girl's ears come to a full point. 

Sky-blue, almond-shaped eyes bore straight through me.

Wait, isn't she…Lyu? One of the waitresses who works at The Benevolent Mistress?

"Oh, Lyu… out so late? Don't worry about this… this guy just tried to harm the little prum girl there, is all taken care of already" I said as I was on top of the adventurer's back, a knee on his back and my blades to his sides.

I scratch my chin and avoid looking at her. "Um, Lyu, why are you here?"

"I was shopping for supplies to prepare for this evening. Unlike in the afternoon, adventurers visit our establishment in the evening. So if we are not fully stocked, many problems tend to occur. I happened to see you in the middle of my errand, and you know the rest." she explained.

That makes sense. The Benevolent Mistress is a popular bar, so they would run out of ingredients and wine rather quickly. I know this from first hand experience.

Then again, "I know the rest"…We don't know each other very well. Maybe Lyu has a strong sense of justice? 

"What about you? Why are you here?" she asked. 

"Well, you see, this girl here…Huh?"  
I spin around, looking for the prum girl, but she's gone. She's vanished into thin air.

"Was someone there?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. At least, I thought so…" I said.

She must have gotten scared and run away. 

Well...It can't be helped; even Bell was scared out of his wits.

She turned towards Bell and nodded, he had also been involved in this little debacle and explain what had happened, it was obiously the girl had ran away in fear.

"If you will excuse me, I will take my leave now." she said with a slight bow.

"All right," I say. "And really, thank you so much."

We exchange a quick bow and go our separate ways.

 **The next morning**

"Alrighty…"

Bell, fully equipped in the new armor he bought the previous day, took a look at himself in the mirror.

It went very well with his black inner clothing and pants. The new armor was so light that he could barely feel it. He would be able to move freely in combat.  
His new emerald-green protector lightly sparkled on his left arm.

Bell ran his fingers down the outer edge of the gift from Eina with a smile on his face.

"Goddess, I'm heading out!" Bell said with a cheery voice. 

At the same time Shirou had put on his breastplate as well as pants and coat… the last one being a gift from Eina, he sighed once he looked at himself in the mirror " _This is like some kinda of tasteless joke on me_ " Shirou thought as a he was now dressed rather similarly as EMIYA.

"Have a good rest Hestia-san, have a good time at work later on" Shirou said.

"Gotcha…Have a good day…" said Hestia… feeling rather lethargic and tired.

Bell grimaced a little at the sight of his exhausted goddess, sinking ever lower into the middle of the bed. Bell reached for the door. He had already given up on getting an explanation as to why the goddess was working at Hephaistos Familia.

It seemed Shirou might have a clue, but told him to keep out of it.

Bell took one last look into the mirror. Now that he no longer had to wear Guild provision equipment, he looked more like a full-fledged adventurer. Bell smiled at his reflection and gave a nod of approval.  
He left the hidden room under the only church, dagger and Divine Knife tucked into the armor behind his lower back. 

Nice weather today…The sky that opened up before them was blue and clear.

A smile perked up Bell's lips as he gazed at the sky. He felt like something good was going to happen today.

He followed the side roads to West Main, and then down to Central Park.

Bell and Shirou joined the waves of adventurers gathering at Babel Tower.  
Seize the day…Bell mouthed to himself, a certain blond-haired, golden-eyed girl on his mind.

"Mister, mister. Mister with the red hair."  
Shirou stopped in his tracks, trying to figure out if the voice was addressing him. 

"Huh?" He turned in the direction the voice came from, but all he could see were other adventurers coming and going, all of them avoiding making eye contact. None of them could have been the owner of the voice. 

"Mister, down…down here."  
The voice of a little girl tickled his ear. Dropping his chin, he saw she was there.  
The girl stood about 100 celch tall, dressed in a plain cream-colored robe. A hood covered most of her face with a little bit of chestnut-colored hair sticking out. A backpack at least twice, no, three times her size, big enough to surprise Bell, was strapped to her tiny shoulders.

Bell's eyes went wide as he felt a strong sense of déjà vu. Memories of the event on the side street the day before came flooding back into his mind.

"A-aren't you…?" Bell begun but was cut short.

"Pleased to meetcha, mister! If you don't mind me asking, are you looking for a supporter?" Interrupting Bell's words, the girl pointed an almost infant-sized finger toward our back.

She was pointing to our backpacks.  
Anyone could guess that an adventurer walking alone and equipped with a backpack was going solo—perhaps thinking If only I had a supporter…  
So the girl had come to confirm and asked him directly. 

"W…what…?" Bell said.

"Are you confused? This is a pretty simple situation, you know. A poor supporter has come to you, an adventurer, to sell her services in the Dungeon."  
Opposite Bell's wide-eyed, confused look, the girl squinted her eyes and smiled from ear to ear.

"No, I mean, but…aren't you…from yesterday…?"

"…? Mister, have you met Lilly before? Lilly doesn't remember." 

Shirou was how suspicious… there was a magical scent on this girl and it was famous too, no doubt this was the same girl from last night.

Many adventurers gave them annoyed looks as they passed by, wondering what these two were doing in the middle of the road.

"Are you sure?" Bell said.

"So, mister, do you want a supporter?" she asked, trying to dodge his inquiry.

"Well…if I could find one…Yeah, I'd like one." Bell said nodding, he looked at Shirou who was also interested.

Of course he was interested for other reasons… why is this girl suddenly here? Why pretend she has not meet us?

"Really? Then please take Lilly with you,mister!" The girl looked so happy and innocent, her round eyes shining through her bangs from under her hood. Those big eyes found their way to the blades tucked nicely into Shirou's waist.

"I suppose that'd be okay…" Bell said.

"Ah! Names? Sorry, Lilly didn't introduce herself." The girl took a few steps back and cheerfully smiled at Bell and Shirou.

"Lilly's name is Lilliluka Erde. What's your name, mister?" The eyes looking up at Shirou twinkled suspiciously under her hood.

There was something on those eyes…

Something he had see many times before.

 _Save me._

 **Later that day**

"So, you aren't a free supporter…?" Shirou asked.

"Nope, Lilly's in a Familia." She said with a peppy smile.

They are on the second floor of Babel Tower, in the cafeteria. It's midmorning; most adventurers are prowling the Dungeon so the cafeteria is mostly empty. The small girl, Bell and Shirou sit facing each other across a table in the middle of the wide-open lunchroom. Bell has a few questions he wants to ask this Lilliluka Erde.

"What's the name of your Familia?" Bell asked.

"It's Soma Familia, mister. Lilly thinks her Familia is pretty well known." she answers. 

It seems like this girl who's approached me about going into the Dungeon together had been released from a contract with members of a different party.

She has spent every day since then making trips between the Guild and Babel, trying to find someone to hire her to make money. She's in dire straits. Today, she happened to see them.

She saw someone without a party or a supporter, a solo adventurer.

She jumped at the opportunity without a second of hesitation.  
Sure, I said I'd like a supporter, but to have someone just show up right when I wanted one…Bell was not **that** naïve.

He takes another look at her. Her body is very thin, and the slender lips that I can see beneath her hood always have the same happy smile plastered on them.

While Bell can't see her eyes, she's got a cute little nose in the middle of her small face. She seems like an adorable kid.  
I don't want to doubt what this innocent-looking girl is saying, but Bell didn't think it's right to just agree to something straightaway without asking a few questions first. It's just common sense. Not to mention this also involved Shirou as well, so he had also a voice in this decision. 

Something just doesn't feel right, so Bell kept asking the girl more questions. 

"But, why me? I'm not in your Familia. It's not good for two members of different Familias to have a connection like this. Why don't you join adventurers in your own group?" Bell asked.

"Eh-heh, Lilly is so tiny, and not strong at all. 'Lilly is slow and will hold us back,' all the honorable members of Lilly's Familia always say. Lilly is treated like a burden. Even if Lilly asked them, they won't say yes."

Shirou noticed how her eyes moved to the side, the first truthful thing she had said so far.

" _She's being left out? Now I want to help her._ " Bell thought.

"Lilly's so useless in a fight it's embarrassing. The air at home is so bad; Lilly has been going from cheap hotel to cheap hotel every night to sleep."

" _Wait…She can't sleep at home? Not even relax…? What's with that?!"_ Be thought in shock

Her words shock him to the core. I can't believe anyone would treat a member of their own Familia like that.

For Bell, a Familia is a family.  
Sure, there are only 3 members of Hestia Familia, but there is a strong bond. Not just a friendly connection but a real, warm family tie between us. Even if another person were to join our Familia, I don't think that would ever change.  
A Familia is there to help you through thick and thin, that's how it should be.  
But this girl's family is…shutting her out?  
Bell felt a little dizzy. He didn't know if he shouldn't just take her at her word, but his whole world just turned upside down. I he was quite shaken.

"Lilly doesn't have enough money to stay at the same hotel tonight. So please, please, please, mister! Take Lilly with you into the Dungeon today!" she begged. 

"Well…um…"

"Ah! If you're worried about the Familia thing, there shouldn't be a problem. Lilly's god, God Soma, doesn't talk to any other gods or goddesses, ever. So, unless your god already has something against God Soma, I don't think any fighting will break out between our Familias."

She must have misunderstood why Bell was mumbling. Lilliluka didn't let any silence into the conversation and added that piece of information.

…I do have a few thoughts on this, but for now, let's change the topic.  
Now's as good a time as any to put some of my misgivings about her to rest.

"I understand your situation, Lilliluka…but can I check one thing?" Bell said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"We seriously haven't met before?"  
Is she really not the prum girl we met in the side street yesterday?  
That's what has been bugging him. I don't know the face of the prum girl or her voice, but physically Lilliluka looks almost exactly like her. It happened yesterday; my memory isn't that bad.

Shirou looked at Bell, seemed that he was thinking along the same lines.

"Today was the first time Lilly met you…Are you confusing Lilly for someone else?"

"…If it's okay, could you take off your hood?"  
If I could see under that long hood, then I could make up my mind. I feel like they could be the same person because I have only seen half of Lilliluka's face.  
Lilliluka looks at me for a moment after my request. Looking all around the room very quickly, I hear a soft "Okay…" come from beneath her hood. Her tiny hands reach up and pull it back.

"…Huh?" Bell said in shock seeing her face.

"T-this enough?" On the top of her head, cutely fluttering from side to side, are two animal ears. 

Bell jaw drops. If this is true…

"…So, you're animal people?"

"Y-yes. Lilly is a Chienthrope—a dog person." 

A few second pass until…pop. I stand up and lean over the table.

Lilliluka fidgets in her chair; maybe she can feel my gaze. A tail is swishing back and forth under her robe. I can see the chestnut fur on it poke out from under the hem.

She's no prum…But a little animal girl?  
…No way.  
My mind is still in shock, but my hands move on their own. They reach up and grab hold of both of the girl's animal ears, barely noticing how her small shoulders cringe.

"Hnnn…"  
The ears between my fingers are soft and warm. They're tender.  
Bell rubs his fingers up and down the ears, Lilliluka getting redder and redder.  
…They're real.

The soft fur, the muscles beneath the skin, the pink and moist inner ear—everything is real. There is no mistake.  
It's not her…  
I have no doubt. They may look similar, but they're not even the same race. There's nothing left to ask.  
I let go of all of the trivial questions and just go with it.

Shirou still looked at her.

" _Those are fake… but why insist on this charade_?" he thought as he could sense the magic surrounding her.

Still he couldn't deny her… She joined them for a reason.

 _Save me_

That look in her eyes… **that** was her true feelings, hidden under her lies and her charades… she was looking for it.

 _Some please… rescue me._

"So what will you do, mister? Will you hire Lilly?" she said with a teasing tone.

"…All right, I'll bring you along. For right now, just for today, we'll hire you as a supporter." Bell said after Shirou also consented.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
After what I did to her ears, how can I refuse? If I left right now, I'd be the scum who did that to a little girl, then ran off.  
…And on top of that, if I'm being honest, I want a supporter more than anything right now. I want to get as strong as I can, and I can't do that unless I can focus completely on combat. Lilliluka's proposition is a godsend. That was Bell train of thought.

"Well, um, isn't there an advance payment or something I have to give you before we go?" Bell asked.

"Sometimes that's true, yes. But today is a trial, so we can just divvy up the money after we get back from the Dungeon. If you'd give Lilly thirty percent, Lilly will jump with joy!" she said.

"That's all? Fine with me. I'd just like to be more professional…" he said.

From there we put our heads together to work out the details for a while, the same carefree smile plastered on Lilliluka's face. 

**Later in the dungeon**

Each section of the Dungeon was its own world, with unique layouts and characteristics.

The walls on levels one through four were a pale blue, and monsters that appeared there were usually just goblins and kobolds. There weren't many types of them, either.

The monsters closer to the fourth level were a little stronger and smarter than those higher up, but it could still be said that this area was the easiest for newbie adventurers to conquer. If they went in alone and avoided being surrounded—or better yet, formed a party—then there was very little risk in prowling these floors. 

Everything changed on the fifth level.  
The walls turned a slimy green and the layout got more complicated, but that wasn't all. More unpleasant monsters, like the seventh level's killer ant, appeared in larger numbers. Plus, the birthing interval of monsters was much shorter on the seventh than the fourth.

The moment an adventurer ventured into a dead end, they could be swarmed from all sides by monsters pouring out of the dungeon walls.  
Many adventurers who grew overconfident on the upper levels met their doom here. Even if they didn't let their guard down, newbies got their first glimpse of the true threats inside the dungeon on lower levels five to seven. It was their first major obstacle to overcome. 

They couldn't just go lower when they got bored on the upper levels. Adventurers needed to build a strong foundation before going deeper. Not just a strong "status," they needed experience, good equipment, fast reflexes, and general adventurer knowledge—among other things.

However Shirou and Bell had been on lower floors before and came out fine (Shirou) or somewhat exhausted (Bell).

It seemed as Shirou would be taking an active role today for a change, as he effortlessly killed 4 Kobolds and went after an errant Killer Ant.

"Huaaa! So strong!" Lilli said in awe.

Bell, not to be outdone, parried the attack of a Killer Ant with his emerald protector and promptly beheaded the monster with the Hestia Knife.

"Mr. Bell is also amazing!" she said.

It was then when a Needle Rabbit popped up from behind Lilli.

Shuck.

A white sword flew inches away from Lilli face and found itself lodged on the face of the Needle Rabbit that was gonna attack Lilli by surprise.

"T-thanks" she said with a slight blush.

"Don't be sorry… just pay better attention" Shirou gently admonished.

Both of them killed the monsters left and right as Lilli picked up the magic stones they were left after the monsters bodies vanished as well as some monster parts that they left.

Shirou took notice that she would pocket a stone or two every now and then.

"Mr. Bell and Mr. Shirou are very strong! I may have gotten extremely lucky to find you two!" she said in delight.

A fake smile.

Her eyes went from Shirou's blades to Bell's knife.

It was really unnoticeable… but Shirou saw it.

"Please, don't be so formal, just use our names… no need for the "Mr." part" Bell said.

"On an unrelated note…Is Mr. Bell really a newbie adventurer? Lilly can't believe Mr. Bell slew all of those monsters alone…" Lilly stopped working on the monster in front of her and counted the dead bodies with her tiny fingers.  
If she counted the monsters already turned to ash, Bell slew four killer ants, three purple moths, and five needle rabbits, for a total of twelve monsters.

Leaving out the human-sized killer ants, the remaining monsters were all classified as "small," so it wasn't that difficult for adventurers to take on all of them. 

But the icing on the cake was that Bell slew them all alone. Lilly couldn't look at him the same way after seeing what he could do.

Not only that but Shirou, who became an adventurer almost at the same time, had killed twice as him with no sign of being tired at all.

"Yes, I won. But they almost had me more than a few times…" Bell said.

"Mr. Bell is fighting by himself, so of course that's going to happen. Most distinguished adventurers like you come into the Dungeon in a party of three or more, you know? They don't want to fight solo down here." Lilli said

"That's because they don't want to, right? Doesn't mean they couldn't do it. There are tons of Level One adventurers who are stronger than me, too." Bell said looking at Shirou.

"That…may be true." Lilli conceded.

"You've accompanied many parties into the Dungeon, right Lilly? So you've seen adventurers who are much stronger than me."

"…Yes. Lilly has seen adventurers stronger than Mr. Bell…" She said honestly.

"So, I've still got a long way to go."  
Lilly looked up at a grimacing Bell with frustrated confusion. He had completely missed her point.

There were, in fact, solo adventurers who prowled the Dungeon on their own. However, Lilly wanted to know if Bell and Shirou had really only started the job less than a month ago.

Common knowledge said that Level One adventurers could conquer lower levels one to twelve.

To put it in terms of which levels were appropriate for which statuses, adventurers with a status of I or H could work in levels one through four, G and F in five through seven, E through C in eight to ten, and B through S in levels eleven and twelve.

However, this was merely the received wisdom. Level Two category monsters would appear beginning with level thirteen and below, so it was generally accepted that Level One adventurers had no hope of clearing any of those floors.  
If one were asked to state the average level of an adventurer in Orario, the answer would have to be "One." More than half of all adventurers worked on the top twelve floors. Half of the remaining adventurers were at level two, with the remainder a mix of those who had become even more powerful.

The line between Level One and Level Two separated the lower-class adventurers from the upper class, and there was a significant difference. This was because they entered the "Third Tier" class of adventurers from Level Two.

Since Level One was average, going beyond that point required a good amount of talent and skill. 

Since adventurers' statuses were considered personal information, they were well protected. Figuring out an average status was very difficult. However, most adventurers who hadn't yet leveled up to Two spent the bulk of their time on levels seven to ten of the Dungeon. 

To put it another way, the average adventurer's status grades were somewhere between G and C. That was the line that beginners had to cross to become experts. 

Bell and Shirou were already standing shoulder to shoulder with these "advanced beginners" after only a few weeks of working as an adventurer. It was understandable that Lilly would have some trouble believing what she had witnessed that day. She would be more shocked if she heard how deep they gone a couple of times on their own.

"Also, Mr. Bell has a good weapon to go along with his strong status." The tone of Lilly's voice made a sudden but subtle change.

Bell didn't notice, and shyly laughed at her words. 

"Yeah, you've got that right. I've been relying on this knife a bit too much. At this rate, I won't get much stronger, will I?" Bell said.

"No, no, it's a weapon's dream to be wielded by a worthy master. The point is, Mr. Bell's strength is wielding that weapon without wasting movement. Today is proof of your strength." she

said. 

"Do…do you really think so?" Bell asked.

Bell had his back to Lilly, keeping a sharp lookout for monsters. His hand reached around and stroked the knife.  
Black from end to end, it was a very rare knife indeed. 

Bell's fingers ran along the Ἥφαιστος insignia on the sheath of the weapon.  
Lilly's eyes went wide and flashed a fiery blaze.

"Lilly doesn't know much about weapons, but Lilly knows that knife is special. How in the world did you get it? Lilly doesn't mean to be rude, but Mr. Bell is still a newbie, and newbies don't have much money…" She asked.

"The goddess…the goddess of my Familia gave it to me. Apparently she went through a lot asking one of her goddess friends for it. I think she tried a bit too hard." he said.

"What a…nice goddess you have." she said looking to the side.

"Yes. She's very important to me."  
Bell didn't notice the hidden twinge of jealousy or the shaking in Lilly's voice.  
Lilly finished off the last needle rabbit a bit more roughly than necessary before standing up and sneaking up behind Bell's back.

"Mr. Shirou? What about your blades? They look amazing! But I am unsure who made them… there is no 'signature' on them" she asked.

"and there shouldn't be… you see these swords are special" he said with a grin.

"Oh? How so?" she asked as she got closer to Bell's back.

"These swords were never meant to be used to fight… they were decorative pieces for a Emperor long ago… they are made from a meteorite ore you see?" he said.

"Mete...orite?" she said tasting the new word.

"A fallen star" he clarified.

You could see the Vali signs on her eyes.

"You see the emperor tasked a blacksmith to craft a beautiful weapon out of the ore of the Fallen star… however it was hard because the ore wouldn't melt no matter how hot the furnace got… the emperor grew mad and told him that if he didn't do it they would both, the blacksmith and his wife, would die" he said.

"that's horrible!" she said in all honesty.

"so… in order to save her husband the wife the herself into the furnace… providing with her body the fuel needed… with her sacrifice the blacksmith was able to complete his work… he made two blades but decided to keep one as a memory of his wife, however the emperor was enraged and killed him… making the other blade turn black… now these 2 blades will never be separated… not even in death" he finished the story behind the 2 swords he held.

Lilli was crying after hearing such a sad and romantic story.

They went their ways out of the dungeon after a good day of hunting, due to having Lilli help out they had tripled their usual amount of items they carried.

"One other thing: Are you sure you don't want a signing fee or an advance payment?" Bell asked.

Keeping an eye on the road ahead, I ask Lilly about the details of our contract.

Lilly said it during our sorry excuse for a signing ceremony in Babel Tower. That she only wanted a share of the income after taking our loot from the Dungeon to the Exchange.  
We are the one hiring her. There should be more to this… 

"Yes, that's fine. Mr. Bell isn't working with any other party members, so there won't be any problems figuring out who gets what at the end of the day…and then." Lilli said.

"And then?" Bell repeat back to her like a parrot.

Lilly's cheerful mood changes all of a sudden…I feel like I see a little hesitation in the eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"…Also, this is the best arrangement for Mr. Bell and Mr. Shirou, yes?" she said.

"Eh?"

There's a strange mix of sneering and self-mockery in her words.

Bell was a little flustered, hearing Lilly talk like that for some reason. Bell didn't have a clue why.

Less than a second later, Lilly smiles her usual smile, like nothing had been said and her usual cheerful personality floods back in.

"Alrighty, let's go! There will be no problems as long as Mr. Shirou and Mr. Bell's hard work helps Lilly eat something good tonight!" 

"S-sure…" Bell said awkwardly.

" _The best for me…? So that means, basically, I don't have to pay her?  
Or maybe something else entirely?_" Bell taught.

Bell didn't know what she's trying to say.  
He is not her, so I have no idea what she's thinking or what she might be hiding.  
It's just— 

—You're no different from the other adventurers.  
I get the feeling that that's what her eyes were saying to me.

This girl… she had it tough. That is what Shirou had managed to uncover from her mannerism and how she acts and talked.

Shirou wanted to investigate this a bit more so he decided to stay at the Guild for the time being.

"Hey, Eina-san… how are you?" Shirou greeted the half elf woman.

"Ah! Shirou-san! How are you? Is there anything I could do to help you? Oh! I see you are wearing the coat I got you… I am so happy!" she said with a smile.

The other Guild ladies looked at her with jealousy.

"Yes, it is very warm… thank you very much for the wonderful gift, Bell also send his thanks for his as well, anyways, that is not what I came for right now… I have a question and I think you are the most suited to answer me… would you mind?" Shirou asked.

Eina blushed as she imagined that Shirou would propose to her.

"What can you tell me about the Soma Familia?" Shirou asked.

Eina nearly tripped at the question… she was prepared for the other question.

"Ahh…. I see well the Soma… if I had to say they are… odd" Eina said choosing her words carefully.

"Odd how?" Shirou pressed.

"How you say… well look here comes one now" Eina said looking at the adventurer that came in.

"See, it's them again. That guy's in Soma Familia."

"…"

Eina frowned at the situation unfolding across the way.

Their angry words reached her ears as Eina tilted her head forward to listen in.  
"A measly twelve thousand vals?! Come on! Are you blind?!"

"You fool! How long do you think I've been doing this job, huh? My eyes are just fine!"

They were arguing about the terms of an exchange, that much was certain.

This kind of thing wasn't all that uncommon. Adventurers bet their very lives every day prowling the Dungeon. After working all day, they came to the Exchange with hopes great or small, but many tended to get upset and raise their voices if the amount offered for their Dungeon loot wasn't as high as they were expecting complaining that it wasn't commensurate with the effort. 

The Guild was used to this kind of thing, and all of the appraisers lined up close to that counter had a lot of guts. This particular appraiser was yelling just as loudly as the adventurer.

This kind of argument was just another day at work. 

However, whenever Soma Familia's adventurers made a scene, a normal argument tended to become anything but normal. 

There was no point in adding up all the times members of Soma Familia had criticized an appraiser's offer. It was a daily occurrence. The Guild employees were long since fed up with this daily farce.  
All of Soma Familia's members had the same issue with the Exchange's terms: "Give us more money!"  
They had an obsession with money that went beyond rationality. 

Their demands for large sums of money were fierce enough to make all the bystanders' blood run cold. 

"Ugh—just watching this makes me want to tear my eyes out! It's sickening! Sooo glad I'm not in charge of Soma Familia!" a Guild member said. 

"…"

Eina scowled at her human coworker's choice of words, she looked at Shirou "See?"

The Soma Familia where possessed by something, they way the acted was not normal and that scent he had…

It was the scent of wine.

Was he a drunkard? No… This scent was magical in origin.

What is this all about?


	4. Chapter 4

Is it wrong to be a Hero in a dungeon?

Author notes: the reason is going as cannon so far is because I need the cast to assemble the main cast… also there is also a lot of changes due to Shirou… Bell is slightly more confident and his attacks are more polished. Also one reviewer said that Shirou's tracing was not a perfect counter he would feel the after effects of using a hero's strength… however I never said it was perfect, also he is level 1 adventurer… once he levels up more he will be able to deal with the power. Also… because I am writing this on my phone… sometimes words get doubled as do lines… don't ask me why… they just do.

Chapter 4: For the sake of a little girl

Several days had passed since they signed their contract.

With Lilly's help, Bell and Shirou had had some very productive days in the Dungeon. Perhaps Bell had adjusted to the life of an adventurer. His daily kill count was increasing by leaps and bounds, far greater than it had been when he worked with Shirou. Now he was going full speed toward his own goal. 

Bell was continuously surprised by how much difference the presence of one supporter could make.

Meanwhile, Lilly was confounded by the freakishly high kill count of this supposed newbie adventurers every day.

"So then, fifty-fifty on today's loot?" Bell said

"…Mr. Bell, I think you need to learn about the value of money and common sense. It may not be Lilly's place to say, because Lilly is very grateful…but Mr. Bell is too generous… Mr. Shirou is also too much generous to the point of being foolish" Lilli said.

"But you need money now, right, Lilly?" Bell asked. 

"That's true…But it's like Lilly can't stand to see you vulnerable, like Lilly's taking care of someone else's pet rabbit and is worried about every little thing…Lilly feels like she's being poisoned." She's been giving Bell and Shirou a lot of these lectures recently, Bell thought to himself. 

Their relationship had been like an ordinary person working with an aristocrat until a short while ago. But the etiquette and protocol for interacting with strangers had been long-since discarded. Bell felt as though the gap between them had been bridged—like he and Lilly were becoming friends.

Bell, Shirou and Lilly traveled through level one, tossing any goblins that appeared in their path aside like tissue paper, and left the Dungeon. After a quick shower and a trip to Babel's Exchange, the two of them left the front gate.

"Wow, you weren't kidding! It's very late…" Bell said.

Central Park, the open area around Babel Tower, was covered by a curtain of darkness.

Amid the lights of the magic-stone lamps embedded in the walls of the city, there was a silence that was completely different from the afternoon.

On the other hand, all the bars in the distance looked as lively as ever even at this hour.

"…It really is huge." Bell's eyes did a circuit around Central Park until his gaze finally landed on the tower itself.

It pierced the evening sky. Babel stood calmly, looking down over them. 

Even though it was impossible to see at this time of night, Bell knew that there were meticulous designs carved into the tower from corner to corner.

The outside was almost a work of art; it didn't match the practical facilities on the inside. Bell took a deep breath, staring at the tower that embodied the extravagance and dignity of the gods themselves.

"I wonder, why is Babel Tower so tall? It's great that the Guild rents out spaces to tenants, but hauling things all the way up to the fiftieth floor seems like more trouble than it's worth…" Bell said.

"Mr. Bell, the Guild's tenants only go to the twentieth floor, you know?" Lilli said.

"Um…is that right?" Bell said.

Lilly lips twitched ever so slightly at the look of cluelessness in Bell's eyes.  
Slightly embarrassed, Bell decided to ask her directly.

"If it's not filled with stores, then what the heck is above the twentieth floor?" Shirou asked.

"Gods and goddesses reside on those floors, Mr. Shirou." Lilli said.

"…The gods?" Bell asked.

"Yes. Just the heads of the many Familias in Orario are allowed to live there, but their rooms go up to the top." she clarified.

It seemed only natural that gods, who had a taste for the extravagant, would want to live in Babel Tower, the symbol of the Labyrinth City Orario. Each room was equipped with the most advanced and elegant amenities, but the real draw was the view. No other buildings were allowed to climb that high, so the gods could see the entire city from out their window.

Gods paid a very high rent to the Guild in order to live there. However, if they had enough money to ignore that detail, then they could inhabit the highest-class dwelling in all of Orario.  
In other words, only the richest, most powerful gods and goddesses could live there.

"Ohh…So there are gods who don't live at home but choose to live apart from their Familias." Bell said.

"Think of it like a private room, Mr. Bell. While there are gods who like to talk and interact with us, there are other gods who like their privacy. That's how their image has been since ancient times."

Bell nodded in understanding. 

"Lilly has heard that Babel Tower wasn't always this high. It used to be the lid over the Dungeon, but it wasn't any bigger than the other buildings around it."

"Well, then why is it so big now?" Shirou asked.

"When the first gods came down, the tower was destroyed…They came down like shooting stars and hit the tower."

Like they did it on purpose.  
Those gods completely destroyed the finished tower and laughed at the crying faces of the ancient people of Orario. In his mind, Bell could see the citizens' faces, mouths half open, tears rolling down their cheeks, as well as the cackling gods trying to apologize. He let out a dry chuckle.

" _Yeah… that sounds like the gods I am familiar with alright_ " Shirou thought.

"Since then, it's been known as Babel the Falling Tower. That could be another reason why gods live here now."  
Lilly continued by saying that the gods apologized by contributing to the rebuilding effort…and by deterring the Dungeon monsters. Their method: Falna.

The people of the time revered the blessings of strength they received from the gods and allowed them to live in Babel as a way of showing their appreciation. 

Soon, many gods and goddesses began appearing on Gekai—the lower world, to them—and created the groups known as Familias in many places around the world. Their worshipper–worshippee relationship continued as Babel was built higher and higher to represent the gods' influence on Gekai.

Babel Tower grew to its current height as a result, as well as gained the image of a shrine to the power of the gods.

"I think I understand…Whenever I hear stories about the gods, I can't help but wonder just how boring their world is. They'd have to be bored enough to want to leave the heavens and come down here, right?" Bell said.

"Maybe they hated their jobs enough to run away?" Lilli said with a shrug.

Bell had been looking at the tower during their conversation, but these words got his attention and he turned to face Lilly.

"Lilly's heard that the gods had many responsibilities in Tenkai—the upper world. Their most important one is taking care of us, their children, when we go to eternal sleep." she said.

"Isn't that…?" Bell said in shock.

"Yes. They're in charge of guiding people after they die." she said.

Hearing those words, Bell felt his heart speed up a little. That was not the typical reaction to this topic, but he sensed his destiny in Lilly's voice.

Lilly's point, in short, was that the gods would decide what happened to mortals after death. 

To put it another way, they judged everyone's souls.

The treatment of a soul could vary wildly, depending on the god responsible for it. It might be allowed to live on in Tenkai, or it could suffer unimaginable pain, or be forced into endless, meaningless hard labor…If one were to begin listing the possibilities, the list would never end. 

The fate of all the souls released from the bonds of Gekai hinged on the caprices of the gods. The concept of being a good or bad person during life didn't enter into it. 

The gods either liked you or they didn't.

Their mood determined heaven or hell.  
A "judgment" free of rules and regulations, instead based on whims and opinions, awaited them. 

"Then again, most souls just get reincarnated anyway…Since there is all this work to be done, the gods still up in Tenkai have to pick up the slack left behind by the gods living down here.

They're overworked with no time to rest. They'd be angry, wouldn't they? The next ones to come here will have a very intense 'discussion' to determine the order they leave." 

" _I don't wanna go there…I don't wanna die_ …" Bell was deep in thought.

If he were to go up there now, they'd put him through to hell. For fun.

As if she could see where Bell thoughts were taking him, Lilly reached up and shook his shoulder. 

He snapped out of it and gave her an embarrassed smile.  
Something was off. 

"…But there was a time when Lilly longed for death."  
That was it.

Those words were like a punch in the gut.  
"… _as I thought… she is just like her… back when I was young… will I be able to do for her what I couldn't do back then_?" Shirou thought as his stomach twisted remembering the failure he had back then.

No… he would not allow the tragedy to repeat itself.

He had grown as a person, a magician and as a human.

"If Lilly went before the gods…if Lilly could be reborn…the new Lilly would surely be better than the current one…"  
Lilly stared at the top of Babel—no, farther out into the heavens as she spoke. 

Her hood folded back as she looked up, exposing her chestnut hair and big, round eyes. They were blank.  
It seemed like she was looking into the sky, yearning to go home. 

"L-Lilly!"  
Bell suddenly yelled.  
He felt like if he didn't, Lilly might just disappear.

Lilly slowly closed her eyes, breaking off her staring contest with the stars, and looked up at Bell with her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Sorry for saying such an odd thing." 

"…"

"That was a long time ago. Please don't take Lilly seriously. Lilly's stronger now. Lilly doesn't have those thoughts anymore." she said.

Bell couldn't say anything.

She had to be telling the truth. Lilly puffed out her chest with a small grunt, and there was no sadness in her body language whatsoever.

She must have recovered from something in her past. 

That was yet another reason Bell couldn't put his emotions into words or action. 

"Well, it's already very late, Mr. Bell. Let's hurry on home. Lilly has to go back to her Familia tonight, too." A bright and cheerful Lilly turned her back to the tower. She moved away from it, taking little steps.

Bell glanced down at her shoulders, shoulders that were much too small to be carrying that much weight.

He watched her carry that backpack, unnaturally large on the girl's tiny frame, with a heavy heart. A moment later, it was Shirou who ran after her.

 **Elsewhere**

"So, you've gotten even stronger."

A voice from above whispered. 

Below, a white shadow, running after another shadow and getting farther away. 

A woman's excited eyes followed this shadow with the utmost intensity.  
Clouds in the night sky shifted, flooding the woman's room with moonlight. 

The entire outer wall of the room was made of glass. The woman standing next to the glass wall was so clearly illuminated it was as though the moon were casting a spotlight on her. 

Her thin yet luscious body was wrapped in a sheer black nightgown. 

Her fair, light skin gave off a mysterious air as it was bathed in the lunar glow.  
Silver hair reaching almost to her waist sparkled as if made of ice. 

"That's wonderful. You must shine even more…"

Clap. The woman—Freya—put her hands together, her outrageously beautiful figure reflecting off the glass.

It was the highest floor of Babel Tower.  
Freya resided in the highest, most glamorous room in the whole building. She watched Bell from her window wall.

"More, more, shine even brighter, child. It's your duty, now that you have my attention."

A deep love was in her eyes, along with the absolute authority of rank.  
Freya was obsessed with the boy, with Bell.  
Obsessed enough to ignore other trifling things and to be caught up in a burning passion of love. The goddess of beauty was entranced by him. 

Freya possessed the Eyes of Insight, an ability that allowed her to see the truth inside the souls of the people of the mortal world.

This was a natural gift of hers, not one of the abilities known as Arkanam. The gods had an agreement forbidding the use of these powers on Gekai, but Freya's Eyes of Insight weren't affected. She had once used those eyes to judge souls of dead people that came to her temple in Tenkai, especially the souls of warriors who fell in battle, and to transport them.  
Into her collection, that is.

Freya could determine the nature of a soul faster than any other god, and she quickly embraced her favorites.

Souls who received her judgment after death were the lucky ones.

Those who caught her eye as they were dying were extremely fortunate. 

This is because they would be loved by the goddess of beauty for all eternity.  
Even if they were forever restrained and denied their freedom.  
Freya controlled both love and beauty.  
For better or worse, she was a wild and cruel goddess. 

"Grow stronger, grow more befitting of me…That is your task." 

Like many other gods, Freya had left her temple and Tenkai itself to come down to Gekai, but that didn't mean her "hobbies" had changed. She used her eyes to see the true colors of the children and to add the most talented, brightest souls to her own Familia.

No one refused her. No one could refuse her.  
No one had ever been able to resist the magic that was her beauty.  
For that reason, members of Freya Familia had strength and power completely separate from those around them. Even among the powerful Familias of the Labyrinth City, Freya Familia stood apart in its might. 

The goddess Loki knew perfectly well about Freya's eyes, and called it the "rot in hell, you lousy cheater" power.  
"I just happen to like strong men."

She had discovered Bell by coincidence.  
It was early one morning. Her silver eyes spotted him walking down West Main. 

—I want that. 

That emotion went through her at first sight. 

It had been a long time since she felt like that. Her whole body lightly shook in anticipation; her stomach jumped; a breath of euphoria escaped her lips. Just as it had always happened with her, she became no better than a child who'd found a new toy in a toy store. A pure but ugly urge to possess him consumed her.  
Bell's soul was a color that Freya's eyes had never seen before: clear. 

What color would he become? Or would he stay clear? Anything with an element of uncertainty could keep a god interested indefinitely.  
That's why she couldn't stop.  
So she decided to wait and watch. It would be fun to turn him into her own color, but she felt as though there would be plenty of time to do that later. 

"I can't wait. How strong will you get? How bright will you shine? What color will you become?"  
There was indeed love in her silver eyes as she watched the boy from her room, but it was a corrupt love. 

She placed a finger on her full lips and playfully bit the tip.

Just then she felt it… a powerful stare.

It felt the same as that time.

Her body tensed and shivered remembering the sensation she had… her brush with death.

She looked around to see if she could find the one responsible to deny her love to another… the interloper.

She tsked… unable to do more than watch at this juncture… the interloper was keeping an eye on her as she was on Bell.

"Ottar… ready the book… you should know where **he** will find it" Freya said.

"As you command… my lady" Ottar said with a bow.

 **Benevolent Mistress**

"Ah-choo!"  
Syr let out a cute little sneeze.  
She blushed behind her hands, covering her mouth. All of the staff in the bar around her stopped what they were doing to look her way. Syr's face got even redder, and she looked at the floor. 

"Syr, have you caught a cold?" One of the other staff members asked.

"N-no. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."  
Syr forced a smile through her rosy cheeks in response to the elf Lyu's question.

Syr's blue-gray hair was tied into its usual style, a bun with a ponytail in the middle. Her ponytail shook as she waved her hands, trying to convince the elf she was okay.

"Maybe someone's talking about you?" Lyu offered as an explanation.

"The answer's obvious! Mya-ha-ha, it's that adventurer boy, meow!" Chloe, the cat girl maid said mockingly.

"You're going to make me angry, Chloe."  
Syr hung her shoulders, glaring at the catgirl who wore a very feline grin on her face.

The girl named Chloe did nothing in response, simply staring back with that same smile.

Moreover she was moving one of the bar's tables and playfully whipping her tail back and forth under her skirt.

Syr let out a heavy sigh. 

"But that adventurer didn't come in last night!" 

"Even though he always returns the empty basket after eating Syr's lovey-dovey lunch, meow!"

"Syr even opened early and looked for him, meow!"

"I didn't go looking for him!" she said while blushing madly.

All of the staff was setting up tables to prepare for the day, but they took turns teasing the human girl from all sides. Syr yelled at them from the middle of the bar, but the girls showed no signs of learning their lesson. They continued circling her like cockroaches, the same grin on their faces.

"Do not worry, Syr. Mr. Cranell is not the type of man who would neglect your feelings for him. I'm positive he was just late coming out of the Dungeon and didn't have time last night."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, Lyu…No, never mind, I give up."

The elf watched in confusion as Syr got frustrated. "It's just a misunderstanding," said Syr, but the always serious Lyu didn't seem to understand.

Syr had been making lunch for Bell every day since she first gave him her own lunch. She didn't really know why, but everyone around her had come to this conclusion.

"Still tough… if it was me I prefer the red haired young man that is part of the same famili-nya… he knows how to cook really tasty food… not bad for a man… he could be a house-husbandnyah" Chloe said as she was remembering the odd fish food he had made that day, it made her blush and drool.

It was just that tasty.

Lyu couldn't find a fault on this man as well, he was well mannered, even tempered and was willing to help if he was asked for.

Perhaps… this man would be worthy.

The catgirl took her eyes off the ceiling and planted them firmly on Syr.

"Syr, I need to make a confession…" Chloe said seriously. 

"A-and that is…?" she asked, taken back by the sudden seriousness of her.

"I…sure do like his tight li'l bod! His booty turns meow on…!" Chloe said, talking about Shirou

"…"

Syr was speechless as she took it as she were speaking of Bell

"When I think about the ripe fruit inside his thin pants…mya-ha-ha! Ah, all the dirty things I would do…! I want—Oww! Ouch—!"

"…"

"A…wait—Oww, s-sorry! I give up! Uncle! I was talking about Shirou… SHIROU!" Chloe yelled as she was being strangled.

All the other employees stopped what they were doing and rushed to stop Syr.  
The Benevolent Mistress had been filled with an unusual amount of noise this morning.

"Oi! You dim-witted lasses! Quit playin'! Back t' workin'!"  
The owner Mia's voice boomed from the backroom door as she looked over the girls' lack of progress.

The "dim-witted lasses" jumped in surprise before hurriedly returning to their duties. "Of all the…" the dwarf woman started to say as she shrugged her shoulders.

"…Hmm? Syr, what's that?" Mama Mia asked.

"Huh?" Syr's human coworker pointed behind her, and she spun around to look. 

It was at the counter, right where Syr had prepared a special place for Bell the first time he'd visited The Benevolent Mistress. 

On the chair where Bell had sat that night was a book.

"What's this…?"

"Someone dropped it?" "What's that, meow?" "Something wrong, meow?"

Syr picked up the book with both hands, her coworkers peering over her shoulders to get a look for themselves. 

"I'm not clever enough to read, meow." "Me too, meow."

"Yes, I know, so shut up." 

"Why I oughta—" 

"Syr, what is it?" 

"There's a book here…It's not one of ours. Maybe a customer left it behind?"

"Ohh…? It wasn't there last night…"

"Right, right! Runoa's mistake, mistake, meow! If it's not a customer's book, what would that mean, meow? Somebody snuck into the bar and left it there, meow? The idea's so full of holes, me feels sick…" Runoa's said.

"As always, the idiot with useless knowledge, meow…" Chloe said with a sight

"What?! I'll cut you!"  
Ignoring the commotion behind them, Lyu and Syr took a closer look at the book. Completely white and very thick, it smelled like old paper.

It was lined with many undecipherable figures and patterns. There was no title.  
"…Wait a moment. This—"  
Lyu realized something, but before she could get it into words, Mama Mia's roar of anger filled the room.

"How many times ya gonna make me say somethin'?! Words not good enough for ya?! Time for this dwarfess t' beat some discipline into y'all!"  
Everyone froze with fear.

"W-wait, Mama, meow! We found something suspicious, meow!" Chloe said. 

"This! This here!" another maid said.

"Syr, hurry up and show her already!" another shouted.

"Huh? Somethin' suspicious?" Mama Mia asked.

Ushered on by peer pressure, Syr gave an "Um, okay…" and stepped a few paces forward, the rest of the girls behind her. Syr's blue-gray hair shaking, she showed a very serious-looking Mia the book in her hands.

"Mama Mia, it looks like someone left this book behind by accident. What should we do about it?" Syr asked.

"…Whaaa?"  
The entire staff watched with bated breath as Mia thoroughly looked over both Syr and the book with a deep scowl on her face.

Lyu couldn't understand why Mia would have that look on her face. It was because the dwarfess had once been an adventurer herself and could still run with the best of them. But Lyu had never seen Mia wear this expression before.  
As the elf tried to make sense of it all, Mia's sharp eyes hadn't left the book.

She then gave instructions to Syr in a voice so gruff it was more suitable for a battlefield than a peaceful café.

"…Put it somewhere it can be seen. If the owner's not an idiot, they'll realize it's gone and come lookin' for it."

"Yes, understood." After Syr lowered her head in a polite bow, the staff scattered. 

The fear of this new kind of anger in Mama Mia's eyes drove them to work harder than ever. 

Lyu stopped for a moment when she happened to see two of her coworkers having a friendly chat, but sighed and got back to work by herself. 

**Dungeon: 9th floor**

Bell's POV  
"Mr. Bell! Look out! Your feet!" 

"Huh?"  
Lilly's scream hits my ears.  
We're currently on the seventh level. I was about to dive into a killer ant with the Divine Knife in my hand, so my reply was a little clumsy.

I've slain so many monsters on this level that it's basically become my playground. I was so confident that I didn't realize what was happening. 

"—Kiihiii!" 

"?!"  
I knew what she was talking about right away. 

A needle rabbit.  
The rabbitlike monster with tusks growing out of its cheeks crept up to me in my blind spot. The tusks often become very valuable drop items used to make weapons ucky to escape with my life.  
It's making a beeline for my left leg, its eyes glaring red.

"Keh!"

I just planted that foot so I can't dodge! Being in the middle of an all-out run, my right leg's safe from the monster's attack but swimming uselessly in the air.  
I quickly bend my left knee.

The only armor plates on my lower body are protecting my knees. It's a last-ditch effort to block the needle rabbit's attack. Just as I had hoped, the monster's tusk hits the plate and bounces off.

SHING! The sound of bone on metal reverberates in my ears as pain shoots through my body.

The rabbit passes by with a high-pitched metallic clang, but my balance is completely broken.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!"  
Great timing…like it saw that coming.  
My original target sees the opening and is charging me along with his friend.

I've slain dozens of these killer ants in the past few days. I took on four of them at once at one point.  
When it was just one, I didn't think much of my enemy. Now there are two.

As a result, now there are four sets of merciless claws heading right for my eyes.  
"Keehhh!"

Guard! I snap my left arm, equipped with my green vambrace, in front of my face just in time to block the attack.  
The protector is very durable, and there's not a scratch on it. But the impact of the blow not only shoots waves of pain through my arm, my whole body shoots off to the side.

I don't spin at all. Landing gracefully on the balls of my feet, I slide straight back, as I done many times before when I trained with Shirou in the back of the church that served as out HQ... my protector still in front of my face.  
It's the other killer ant's turn now, and it's charging!

Oh, shi—  
I'll be pinned down! 

Once it plows into me at full force, holds my limbs down with four of its legs, and skewers me with its claws, there'll be no hope of escape. The killer ant's body is like armor, and just as heavy.

Eina warned me about this.  
With my thin body type, getting pinned is the same as defeat. 

—Ah.  
This is the second time.  
This feeling of an unavoidable death, the same as when I fought the Minotaur.  
Body shivering, cowering in fear. Can't breathe. Time standing still.  
The killer ant's hideous mouth suddenly opens.

I can see sickening rows of teeth, all dripping with saliva.  
My mind goes blank. All that's left is to absorb the incoming blow, and I brace myself for impact. 

"NO—!"  
The next moment, Lilly's high-pitched yell and a sword flies trough the Dungeon, hitting the killer ant square on the head, such was the force that it tore it's head off its body.

"Bell you can't keep doing that, how many times must I tell you? Don't get cocky… underestimating an enemy is deadly… all an enemy needs is for you to slip just once" a familiar voice said as it resounded over the dungeons area.

"S… Shirou-sama?!" Lilli said in shock.

Shirou walked next to her and patted her head.

"I saw what you were about to do… you are a good person at heart… don't worry, your magic sword's charge was not used thanks to my intervention" Shirou said causing Lilli to blush.

I was taken back by the beautiful sword a mere feet away from me, yet again he surprises me when I noticed something.

This sword had the Hephaistos's insignia, no… moreover… this was a sword I been eyeing a lot! This was the sword that costed 20 billion Valis!

He went to pick it up and with a florish he put it back into it's sheath.

Wait… didn't he say he made them with magic… then why just not vanish…

Oh…

It was due to Lilli… he did not want his abilities known for some reason.

Still tough, it was a perfect reproduction… how could someone just make a copy so good? You would be hard pressed to find any differences!

"I guess I am going to have to train you on how to get out of pins and situations like that uh? Maybe Aiz-san would also be willing to help… what do you say Bell? Sounds good?" Shirou said with a playful smirk.

"D-d-dont get her involved in this!" I shouted… aware that I was blushing furiously.

Shirou had been late due to his own investigation… he had managed to get the biggest clue when be was currently looking for a deity to help.

Unfortunately it just so happen to be a divinity that hated Hestia and had a bit of a grudge on Shirou… however luck seemed to be on his side for once.

And that thought fucking terrified him.

 **Flashback 4 hrs ago Orario street near a Item shoppe**

Shirou had been walking about and decided to shop for some things to kill time, he walked into an old looking store and was browsing to see what he could get as a gift for Hestia for her hard work.

He decided to look for some wine, gods loved to party and be merry, regardless of it would screw someone over or not… tough, he had to admit, Ganesha and Hestia were pretty good gods… something most Gods should aspire to be for their followers.

Hestia being poor as hell notwithstanding.

The wine was a product of the Soma Familia, interesting… he used structural analysis on the bottle to get an idea of the content within.

It was superb wine… ordinary wine that held no other qualities, but superb in any shape or form.

Then why did the Soma Familia acted so strange, and what was the scent he caught coming off them?

He then looked at the price.

"sixty thousand valis?! That is…" Shirou was in shock… this costed more than Bell's entire equipment set.

"aren't you that boy from the Hestia Familia… Emiya Shirou?" a voice asked.

Shirou turned around, it was a tall and beautiful elf girl.

Her glimmering jade-colored hair was tied into a single ponytail that hung halfway down her back. Her ears stuck up like leaves on a tree, guiding her gorgeous long hair backward. Even among the beautiful and refined elves, the woman looked on par with royalty. Her looks could even be described as otherworldly.  
Fitting right in with her elegance, the woman's emerald eyes were the same emerald green color as Eina's, if not a little deeper shade.  
Shirou looked at her… She was familiar to him… Where had she seen her…

It was then when he remembered his fight with the wolf man.

"Ah… you are… from that time… I am sorry but I never got your name" he said apologizing.

"No, if anything I should apologize for our teammember's attitude towards your companion, I must say I was rather impressed with the way you fought… I was quite certain you would be needing a funeral with that suicidal style of combat you had" she said.

"Hey, you know the saying… if it's stupid but works…" Shirou said.

"Still, thanks to you Bete's ego had been more… shall we say… manageable, you really humbled him" she said with a small smirk. "By the way my name is Reveria Riyos Ahrve… but you can call me Reveria"

"Pleased to formally meet you" Shirou said with a slight bow.

"Ahh, this wine. There are many in my Familia who adore it." she said as she saw the item Shirou held in his hands.

"Um…can I ask you a question, Reveria-san? Do any of them show signs of dependence or act strangely?" Shirou asked with trepidation.

"Everyone who drinks alcohol looks strange to my eyes…but no one has done anything I would consider out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?"

"Well…"Shirou then used his limited ability to twist the truth a bit, something he learned from spending so much time with a certain black haired tsundere magus that shall go unidentified "a friend of mine recommended it to me… I was thinking of getting it as a gift for my goddess but from the things I've heard about Soma Familia…"

There was some truth in Shirou's words. Even though he didn't feel right, purposely misleading Reveria with his answer, the chance of getting valuable information from her was too good to pass up.

"I see. I too have heard a few things about members of that Familia being odd, almost cold."

"Reveria-san, do you know anything about them?"

She got his hopes up.

Reveria closed one eye and stared at the excited Shirou for a moment. 

Oh no…Shirou froze. He realized his mistake a moment too late.  
Reveria was very sharp. He could sense the Reveria had more than likely figured out that he was investigating Soma Familia.

Shirou took a deep breath as he waited for the high elf's response.

"…Whatever. I'm sorry to say that I don't have any information concerning that Familia. No more than you know, probably less." 

"Oh, is that so?"  
Reveria had seen right through him, but he was relieved that the high elf hadn't asked for a reason why.

She gazed at Shirou for a few moments before opening her mouth to speak.  
"While I don't know about them…I do know someone who knows something concerning that group." 

"…Yes?" Shirou asked.

"Would you accompany me to my Familia's home?"

Shirou blinked.

Would that be wise?

 **Loki's Familia HQ**

The head residence. 

That was this building put into words.  
I never heard anything about them…but this is just how the home of a prominent dungeon-prowling Familia should be…

The building was located on the northern edge of Orario. It stood on the side of a backstreet, one block away from North Main.

Long and thin, it was as if the builders had to squeeze it onto the spot. Several pointed towers protruded from the roof like a line of spears standing on end, supplementing one another. 

Of course these bronze towers were nothing compared to Babel but were still tall enough to make someone crane their neck to look up at them. The very tips of the towers were dyed black by the evening light.

It was a dwelling carved from flames.  
"Lady Reveria, welcome back." someone said

"Excuse me, this person with you…is he with another Familia?" they asked.

"he is a guest of mine for the moment, please excuse us."

After being questioned by male and female guards at the doorway, Reveria and Shirou walked into the building.  
The two of them looked as though they could be lovers, walking side by side. In reality, Reveria was many times older than Shirou.

Elves live the longest of all the races of demi-humans.

"I suppose it's a little late for this, but…but are you sure this is all right?" Shirou asked awkwardly.

"What is?" Reveria asked.

"Inviting me, a member of the Hestia Familia, into a home like this…If private information about Loki Familia became public because of me… or Hestia asked me to divulge secrets…"

"Do not speak of impossibilities. If I felt you had the potential for something like that, I would not have brought you here. Or perhaps you are trying to insult me?"

"N-no, not at all… I won't betray your trust"

They made their way from the Reception room.

The room itself was completely open to the hallway and decorated in a calming, light orange color scheme. There were many expensive-looking sofas and round tables draped in cloth. While every furnishing there was of the highest quality, it seemed less a reception room than a space for repose and conversation.  
Shirou got a good feel for the overall atmosphere and mood of Loki Familia just by looking around this room. 

Hey, not bad. I wouldn't mind living here myself—Hmm? 

He noticed something as his gaze reached the far corner of the room.  
It was in an armchair facing away from her. There seemed to be a big fluff of golden string attached to the side of it.  
No, not string—blond hair. It was the back of someone's head, their hair flowing down the side of the chair and sticking out.

The person sitting there slowly turned her thin neck to face the elves.

Shirou suddenly swallowed a lump of air.

"Welcome home, Reveria."

"Yes, Aiz. I have returned."

The speaker was the woman that had nade Bell push himself to grow so fast. 

What stood out more than her soft, delicate features was her refined solemnity. Still, her eyes glimmered like pools of gold on her face. The word "innocent" seemed to fit her very well.  
A noble beauty and a childlike purity seemed to coexist within her.  
Shirou had to admit… this girl could give Caster a run for her money on looks.

Aiz Wallenstein.  
The blond-haired, golden-eyed adventurer whom Bell couldn't get out of his mind.

"Who is…Shirou-san?" Aiz said as she recognized mr from out brief encounter. 

"Hello Aiz-san, i apologize for the sudden visit… I have some business to attend, perhaps we could chat another time?" Shirou said.

She nodded as she returned to her original position

Shirou had to admit that without any armor on, Aiz looked like a very sheltered girl. She was very feminine, with her slender body wrapped in a pure white one-piece dress. It accentuated her generous bosom, as well.  
Aiz's bare feet were pearl-white, like alabaster, smooth and vibrant.

Not that it mattered… he had some info to pump out of a certain someone in here.

"…Reveria-san. About the reason I came here today…" Shirou said

"Oh yes, my apologies. Let's call her here"  
A still-smiling Reveria reached into the bag she had brought back with her, she had apparently bought it with no second thoughts… must be nice to be able to spend so much with no care.

She pulled the bottle of Soma out of it. 

"Um…Reveria-san? Weren't you going to summon someone for me…?"

"It would be a waste to go looking for her. She has always been very elusive; I don't know how much time finding her would require. It would be more effective for her to come to us." Reveria said.

Before Shirou could ask another question, Reveria removed the lid of the wine she'd purchased herself, though the fact that she'd put all of her purchases on Loki Familia's tab seemed somehow more striking.

Soon, the surprisingly sweet smell of the wine filled the reception room.

"Wow…a frosty smell." Shirou said.

"I may be quite accustomed to it, but this smell still has that effect."

Shirou enjoyed the aroma for a moment before realizing that Reveria was holding out a glass in front of him and took it out of reflex. Before she knew it, a high elf was pouring him a drink.

Feeling bad that Reveria had gone through the trouble, he cautiously raised the glass to her lips.

"Oh my…!"  
His eyes shot open the moment the glass touched his lips.  
It was heavenly. Too heavenly.  
It was so sweet that his tongue almost went numb. But somehow it had a smooth, almost melting texture.  
Its sweet bouquet instantly filled his nose. The aftertaste was so invigorating that him very consciousness seemed to be tossed around inside her head until the very last drop. That feeling made its way into her body, right down to the tips of his toes.

No wonder so many people like this wine…In just one gulp, he learned firsthand where the wine's reputation came from.

"I know that smell…"

It was only a heartbeat after Shirou put Soma to his lips.

Thump, thump, thump, thump. The sound of excited footsteps drew ever closer, as if being pulled in by the smell of the alcohol.

"Hey, you—is that Soma?!"  
With that, the vermillion-haired goddess of this Familia, Loki, appeared from around the corner a second later.

"She has arrived."

"So that's what you meant by her coming here…" Shirou said with a smirk.

"I knew it! I knew it! That's Soma, all right! Did ya get me a present, Reveria? You devoted child, you!"  
Shirou took a look at the glass in his hand, the source of the mellow smell around him. Next he looked at Loki, in awe of how well Reveria's plan to summon her had worked.

Even in the dimly lit reception room, Shirou could clearly see Loki's vermillion hair and eyes.

"While it was I who purchased the wine, the idea was not mine." Reveria said.

"Well then, musta been Aiz! And here ya were actin' all sad since you came back from the Dungeon! It was ta keep this a surprise! Geee! Aizuuu, yer soo cute!"

"Not me."  
Loki was ready to jump onto Aiz and give her a big hug, but an intimidating glare from the depressed girl stopped her in her tracks. Aiz's eyes were saying "Touch me and I'll slice you."

Shirou had a strange look on his face… it was like someone was smirking and trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Huh…?" Loki was confused as she took a few steps backward, sweating.  
"A-Aizuu…Isn't that a little too prickly, even fer you? What ya think?"

"If you want my permission, use words I can understand. More importantly, the person who brought the wine is standing right there."

Ah, so that's how this is going to work.  
Shirou realized this was part of Reveria's plan as well.

The person who had information about the inner workings of Soma Familia was in fact the goddess of her own Familia, Loki. By appeasing her with a gift, Loki might be willing to answer a few questions.

It was all too very cunning.

Directly asking a god for their opinion made Shirou rather uncomfortable, as he had heard what gods did to humans even when thry had done nothig wrong… let alone to anyone who tbey considered enemies… such ad the Gorgon sisters… loke Rider and her sibblings...but he forced himself to relax.

"Huh? Who's this boy here?"

"This is our second meeting, Lady Loki. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance formally...My name is Emiya Shirou and I was under the care of one of your children not so long ago. I know that my being here is very unexpected…"

"No need ta be so formal. Yer makin' my neck itchy. Talk normal, got it?"  
Loki waved off Shirou's formality like it was too much trouble to bother with as she turned to face her. Loki stiffened when she noticed who it was.

"Wait… aren'tcha the one that beat Bete?" she said.

"Well I did not **beat** him persay…" Shirou said looking to the side.

"Still… to think you are wasting your talents with that cow Tits of a goddess… why not convert and join me?" Loki asked.

"I appreciate the offer but I am afraid I must decline… you see I owe her my being alive to Hestia… I promised her that I would help her as a member of her Familia… as a way to pay her back for her kindness and help during my time of need" Shirou said.

Loki stared at him with her eyes… he could feel it, the power of the goddess penetrating him… it was invasive… she wanted to know if what he said was the truth.

She sighed, the boy had spoken truthfully.

"That's enough with keepin' up appearances, let's get ta it. Ya brought me one of my all-time faves, which means ya wanna ask me somethin'. Am I right?" Loki said with a grin.

"…Well then, I'll get right to the point. If you know any details about what goes on behind the scenes at Soma Familia, would you be willing to tell me?" Shirou said as he looked at Loki straight in the eyes.

"Bringin' Soma fer that? Ha-ha. I see how it is."  
Holding the bottle in one hand, Loki rudely grabbed a glass from the table and poured her own drink. One big gulp and a long, satisfied sigh later, Loki turned her reddening face in Shirou's direction. 

"It's not like I got a good connection with that idiot Soma. Don't know if I have the info ya want, Emiya…But what the heck, I'll spill the beans on anythin' ya want. So, what'll it be?"

"…Do you know the reason behind the strange tendencies of the members of Soma Familia?" Shirou asked.

"Hmm, right ta the good stuff, eh?…But how to explain it." Loki swirled the wine around in her hand a few times, watching the waves wrap around the inside of the glass. After a few moments, Loki downed the remainder of the wine in one loud swig.

"Got it! I'll tell ya a story 'bout me and Soma. Ah, just bein' clear, the wine Soma. Not that idiot god, just t'be clear."

"Ah, okay?"

"Well then…Ya know me, I love me some wine. Goin' ta different shops, tryin' and comparin' all brands every day. Gettin' drunk off my ass, pukin', passin' out…Livin' the dream in a loop until one day…I ran into this li'l beauty, Soma."  
Reveria was staring at Loki with her eyes half closed, with no notion where the goddess was going with this. Loki, however, didn't care, and continued her story.

"One of those fated meetings, I guess you could call it? It was love at first taste! Some Familia made it, but I didn't care. Went 'round Orario, buyin' Soma left 'n' right…But while I was doin' that, I heard somethin' very interestin'."

"Something interesting…?"

"Can ya wrap yer head 'round this, Emiya? This wine is defective, a failure." she said with a grin.

Shirou might not be a connoisseur but he was very sure this wine was well worth it's price… to say it was a failure…

"failure you say… then… if that's the case doesn't that mean…?" Shirou said taken back by all this.

Loki's smile grew deeper.  
"Makes ya wonder, don't it? A failure that's this good? What about the successes, huh? I had ta know. Found my way to Soma Familia's home base by myself." 

Reveria looked down on Loki with disgust. While the two gods weren't exactly enemies, a god going directly into another's territory was almost an open invitation for an attack.  
Even the gods had manners. While part of this was to protect personal information, there was no reason for a member of one Familia to go waltzing into another's home.

"Went up ta the porch, yellin' 'SOMA! Marry me! I'm beggin' ya!' But I was ignored, ta the point of gettin' lonely…I was gettin' ticked off, so I went inside without askin'."  
Eina rubbed her fingers up and down her temple as though she had a bad headache.

However, Soma Familia's lack of resistance to an intruder added to her curiosity about the members themselves.  
"Place was totally silent. Not a single child anywhere. This is their home, y'know? Why'd everyone be out at the same time? I could tell somethin' wasn't right, and it gave me the chills…But I ignored it and perked up a bit. Went snoopin' 'round the whole place."

"…"

"I implore you, Loki. Do not reveal any more embarrassing information." Reveria pleaded in embarrassment.

"Ge-hee-hee, you're no fun, Reveria. Anyway, couldn't find the real Soma anywhere. Finally got to the point o' gettin' fed up with it, turn ta go home…and there he was, that idiot himself."

Loki lowered her head as if remembering every detail of that meeting. Her smile vanished. 

"I let out a big friendly 'Hey, there!' and that idiot responded with only 'Welcome.' Nothin' else. It was our first time meetin', y'know? Hardly ever looked at me, either, just stood there with a hoe in his hand. Was tendin' ta his garden. Only heard 'bout this later, but he grows all the ingredients fer his wine. Ah, nothin' too alarmin' goes in, though."

Loki continued to refill and drink the wine even while telling her story. Her bright pink cheeks were getting redder by the minute.  
The tone of her voice went up. 

"This Soma god…really pissed me off." 

"Huh?" 

"Tried talkin' 'bout everythin', but all he did was answer 'yeah' or 'hmm' and kept on hoein'…He was implyin' that his shit-filled fertilizer was above me."  
Just talking about this memory made Loki's gaze grow more and more serious.  
Shirou was intently listening in to get all the details.

"That god was nothin' more than an indecisive pitiful coward. But he acted like I was some dumb scarecrow and ignored me…Makin' me sick just thinkin' 'bout it!" 

"…"

"Overlookin' all of that, all of his rudeness and whatnot, I still asked ta taste the real 'Soma,' bein' real polite and everythin'! Even bowed ta him! Me! What ya think that idiot's answer was?"

Since Loki hadn't sensed any kind of hard feelings from Soma, she thought there was a chance she could try the good stuff—if not a full bottle, then at least a cup or two. However, Soma finally stopped working and turned to Loki for the first time and said:  
"I refuse."

Apparently that was the first time he had shown any kind of emotion. 

"Geeyahh! He's supposed ta be on my side, but that kinda tone pissed me off more than ever!" 

"Loki, get a hold of yourself. Stop going off on tangents and get to the point." 

"Hee-hee-hee." Loki took a few quick, deep breaths to calm down before her face relaxed. She sank back into the sofa.  
"Sorry, sorry. Beat 'round the bush a bit, but I asked that idiot about his Familia.

When I asked, what he said made me sick, that idiot. He's got absolutely no clue how to run a Familia, no sense at all. Like his heart wasn't in it from the start."

Shirou's eyebrows flicked up. 

His heart wasn't in it from the start…?  
Well then, what was his goal? Shirou had a new train of thought take off in his mind.

What was Soma's goal?

"Shirou, don't be thinkin' too hard on it, y'know? The god known as Soma has only one thing in his skull: his hobby. Plenty o' those types, right? Their head's so far in the clouds, they can't see nothin' else. That idiot is case number one, the ultimate example. Not barbaric or evil, just purely livin' fer his craft. A god o' pure amusement. Guess you could say he's the wise ol' hermit of the gods—ha-ha!" joked Loki.

There were many strange and usual personalities among the gods, but Soma was weird even among them.  
At least that was the impression Shirou was picking up from Loki.

"Now, the problem is that wine, Soma. That idiot made his Familia for one reason only: his hobby. But they weren't bringin' in enough money. Not enough ta support his pastime, anyway—makin' wine's expensive, yeah? Couldn't keep it goin'. What little brain he had told him to give them a 'prize.' Somethin' really special—a trigger ta get them ta work harder."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yep, that Soma. The good stuff, yeah?"  
A drop of wine from her last swig started to roll down Loki's lip. She licked it up a second later.

"Shirou, ya drank the failure, so ya probably know, but the real stuff isn't playin' 'round. It takes ya. Not talkin' 'bout getting hammered outta yer mind, now. The deepest part of yer soul, the spirit, gets taken. Like it takes hold of the mind and body, like they're not yer own."  
Whoosh. A sudden chill ran through Shirou.

He thought back to the warm, elated feeling she got from drinking the failure before.  
His senses had been swept away by the wine, in a good way. His spirits had been lifted.

Something even more euphoric than that?  
Goose bumps quietly erupted on her skin beneath his outfit.

Loki then said, "Maybe if I put it like this, you'll get it easier," as a way of leading into her next sentence.  
"The children who follow him aren't there fer the idiot, but the Soma itself."  
Members of that group weren't worshipping a god, but divine wine.

That meant that the reason Soma Familia had more members than the god Soma's reputation would allow was because their spirits were taken by the wine he gave them. His followers had fallen in love with wine that could give them more happiness than anything else with as little as one sip. 

"That idiot is a real monster. He's not gettin' help from members with Enigma, he's just growin' ingredients, mixin' 'em, and brewin' them himself That idiot has driven his hobby ta utter perfection." Loki said.

It suddenly came to Shirou.  
Part of the reason Loki referred to Soma as "that idiot" was out of fear and awe. 

"He ain't usin' 'our' power, either. He's usin' the same abilities as his children, maybe even less, ta make somethin' like that. Can ya believe that? In other words, human hands can make the wine o' the gods. It's, like, what the hell'd he do up in Tenkai, right?"

"Hmm, I think I see the gist of your story. The god Soma uses his wine as bait to lure in members…" Shirou said as he breathed in, trying to reign his emotions.

"Yep, that's right. Once the members knew the flavor of Soma, they did anything they could ta get money. While I did call it a 'prize,' not everyone in the Familia gets an equal share. On top o' issuin' a quota, the idiot only gives the highest earners the good stuff. That Familia is at war with itself. Ah, yeah, those who fill the quota get a sip, most likely." Loki racked her brain, trying to remember. However, Shirou had a realization.

This was why the Soma Familia members he sometimes saw at the Guild were obsessed with money.  
They were thirsty for Soma.

They were just glorified drug addicts… searching after another high… this… this is just…

And thus he begun to hate the God Soma.

"The more I hear about this, the more it sounds like a dangerous drug. Is it acceptable to let this continue?" he said as he was sorely tempted to make it hail Noble Phantasms over their HQ… a thought he never had before.

"Might just be my bad choice of words. The spirit 'gets stolen,' but yer brain doesn't go up in smoke like that other stuff. Ya don't go mad, just feel really good. Makes yer whole body tremble. Makes ya want ta take another sip, no matter what. But, just like with normal alcohol, that feeling will go away."  
Loki explained the difference between Soma and drugs like this:  
There was no withdrawal with Soma. Its addictive qualities were not particularly strong.

Since Soma's followers' condition was only temporary, everyone would return to normal in time.  
However, in the case of Soma Familia, members were given their next drink before the effects of the first dose had worn off. They were stuck in a hellish cycle.

"Can you explain what you meant by the addictive period being short?" Shirou asked in order to be better prepared. 

"Well then, there are loads o' children who have tasted Soma but got cut off and managed ta recover, right?"  
To add to that, it appeared that even Soma drinkers became tolerant of it over time. The strongest members of Soma Familia were almost always at the top, and therefore received the wine all the time. However, somehow they could drink it without their spirits being stolen, and stay normal.

Come to think of it, thought Shirou, of all the members of Soma Familia who demand money at the Exchange, the ones who have reached Level Two are always much calmer and more collected… somewhat.

"To sum it all up fer ya, the leadership of a careless idiot obsessed with his hobby, the allure of Soma, and the members cravin' fer it all mix together ta make the craziness that infects Soma Familia."  
Normally, if the god at the top of a Familia had real interest in it, things wouldn't turn out this way.  
This was because if the one who empowered everyone raised their voice, the Familia would fall silent. If they didn't, they would be stripped of their Falna.  
All this information seemed to indicate that, although he was not at fault for the current conditions, Soma himself was responsible for setting them in motion and not putting them to an end.

"That's all there is ta it, Emiya. Anythin' else ya wanna ask?"

"No, that's all. Thank you very much for your time… I thank you for your time and hope we can speak again as formally as we have done so today"

"Hahaha… dontchu worry about that… you are aright even if you are with that Hestia" Loki said with a grin.

Shirou understood what was happening at Soma Familia. 

While their craving for that special wine was a bit scary on its own, this was a case of her being too focused on appearances.  
He came to this conclusion because their yearning for alcohol and large amounts of money were not much different from other adventurers trying to strike it rich quick in the Dungeon. The only scary part of it was how they chose to reach their goal.

However, according to Loki's explanation, this was only a risk for part of the Familia, not every member. The supporter whom they had hired sounded as though she was perfectly normal, by the way he described by the last time they talked.

"Emiya."

"Yes?"

"Do ya know what happens ta donkeys that have a carrot hung in front of 'em but can never reach it?"  
Shirou was dazed by this sudden, strange question.

Loki stuck out all of the fingers on both hands one by one and continued without waiting for his answer. 

"The weaker ones get run over as the stronger ones go fer the others' carrots, kickin' and thrashin' their competition outta the way."  
At first, he was confused. The answer dawned on him a moment later.

"That's what's happenin' at that Familia. All the idiot does is hang carrots. Nothin' can stop them now."  
Then Loki folded all of her fingers together, except for the pinkie on her right hand.

"There might be a donkey that doesn't care how many times it gets kicked down by its 'allies.' One who can't do nothin' alone…but in exchange skillfully spurs sympathy and pity from a different 'master.' A smart, uncompromisin' donkey." 

The face reflected in Loki's vermillion eyes suddenly tensed. Shirou's face.  
"The new master might realize his carrots are gone, yeah?"

Loki sat up to peer into Shirou's eyes, sliding all the way into the sofa.  
Pouring what little was left of the wine into his glass, Loki continued: 

"Just thinkin'. If ya got a friend connected with one of 'em, ya might wanna let 'im know, just in case? Don't think it'll be serious, but there might be some problems. " said Loki, crossing her legs and grinning.

She had seen through him. Loki was truly worthy of the title of goddess.

"Sayin' it outta kindness might not be my place, though." she said with a playful smirk.

"…No. I'm taking your advice to heart."  
She was a good goddess, I thought you may try to play a trick or something of that matter but I truly see you in a new light Goddess Loki. Shirou said earnestly.

Loki blushed lightly… not sure if it was from the wine or his honest and earnest words… be that as it may she had a reputation.

"If that is all you wanted to ask, you can git out here… I am quite sure ya don't wanna have your goddess on your case for speaking ta little ol me" Loki said.

"Why should I care about that? Whom I speak to or befriend is my decision and mine alone… even if she is my goddess that is one thing I will not allow" Shirou said.

"Tsk… you are wasted on Hestia" Loki said.

"Thank you for your time… it seems it flew by so quick… I must meet my teammate on the dungeon… I hope he is not foolish enought to venture on his own" Shirou said.

With that he was escorted all the way to the exit.

Shirou rushed all the way to the dungeon… as soon as he got in and did not see Bell on the first level he knew there would be trouble awaiting.

"Trace… on"

With that he traced both Kanshou and Byakuya on his hands as he sliced 3 wall warriors and 2 kobolds on his path.

He was on the first floor… he needed to go at least 4 to 5 levels more..

"Damn it Bell" Shirou cursed as he was now meet with a horde of monsters… it was as if the dungeon itself was actively trying to prevent him from reaching his allies.

However… even if there where so many in front of him…

SHING

An eye blink later they all vanished into ash leaving around 20 magic stones that Shirou left behind.

 **3rd floor**

Shirou was dispatching some goblins and more wall warriors there was an occasional kobolds as well allies bats and wolf like creatures but still nothing that could stop him.

He could make it to the 10th floor on his own so the monsters on these levels were just wet tissue paper for him.

He finally reached the floor Bell was… and not a minute too soon… Bell was pinned down by a Killer Ant who was about to eat his head off.

He saw Lilli grasping a weapon… it was a magic sword! If she used it the blade would only have 2 more uses… that is one less than ideal!

"Trace on… barrel open… projection standby… shoot sword bullet!" Shirou yelled.

SHING

A peerless blade flew past Lilli at such force that made her stumble somewhat.

The blade flew straight to the Killer Ant's head… piercing it and ripping it out of its body, saving Bell in the process.

 **Back to the present**

Shirou along with a slightly shocked Bell and Lilli managed to make it out of the dungeon with a lot of magic stones of a sizeable size as well as lots of Killer Ant parts that would fetch a good amount of valis.

300 thousand valis was their grand total.

Shirou and Bell both divided the loot equally among all 3, much to Lilli discomfort, she looked rather distraught.

"Is it okay to get an equal share? I only picking up the stones… I feel rather unclean" she said.

Shirou just smiled as he patted her head.

"Then let us pamper you… as a female you should just enjoy the feeling right?" Shirou said teasingly.

"D-don't say things like that… what if someone misunderstand?!" Lilli said with a blush.

"Bell, go and have a bite to eat ok? I will eat later I need to get a few things ok? Don't wait up" Shirou said ignoring Lilli's outburst.

Still Shirou knew he was not done… not by a long shot; while he understood the near pathological NEED of the Soma Familia for money... it didn't explain Lilli's behaviour… she did not have the scent of the corrupting wine he had the displeasure of getting the hint off from a member of that Familia… so what was her endgame? Why was she behaving this way?

Thus he begun to shadow her… he wouldn't be back home for a day and a half.

 **The next morning**

Shirou had slept outside near their usual meeting point at Central Park. He went to the water fountain nearby and washed his face to wake up and went to a nearby cafe and got a steaming cup of Joe.

That's when he spotted Lilli, she had arrived a hit earlier… about 10 minutes before their usual meeting time.

Shirou then happen to catch a glimpse of something strange on his way toward Babel Tower.

It's in a part of Central Park, under the shade of a tree with large leaves. Lilly is standing with three adventurers, sunlight dancing on their faces as the leaves sway in a soft breeze. It looks very comfortable.  
However, the three large men are surrounding Lilly. They have their chests puffed out, looking down on her and saying something while Lilly frantically shakes her head from side to side. No one looks all that happy.

—Could they be members of Soma Familia?  
As soon as the thought crosses my mind, I immediately go in their direction I reinforced my hearing.

"…enough…hand…over!"  
"Already…gone…Really…!"  
It sounds like they're having a heated argument. 

I hide behind a tree in their blind spot and prepare to jump in at a moment's notice. 

"Hey!"

But then, out of the blue—  
Someone grabs my shoulder as if they're trying to get in my way. I spin out of it in a surprised reflex and turn to face the grabber.

It's a male adventurer. A human with black hair, excellent physique, and a longsword strapped to his back.

…Wait a second, isn't he…?

"Wait.…dont I know you? You seem familiar" he said.

Apparently the beating Shirou gave him managed to erase a bit of his memory about that night.

"don't matter, got a question for ya: Ya working with that runt over there?"  
That voice, that tone…No doubt about it. He's the man I met in the alleyway a while ago.

"Oi! Haven't got all day! Did ya hire that supporter or not?" he asked rudely. 

"…What of it?." Shirou asked.

I can tell he's pissed off just by looking at his eyes, but I still give him that answer. Part of it might just have been a reflex.  
It's hard to tell because she's wearing an oversized robe and has a deep hood over her face, but Lilly isn't a prum. She's a Chienthrope, a dog person… at least that is how Shirou decided to play it out.

"Moron…is what I wanna call ya, but what ya think is yer own business. Ya wanna play the fool, be my guest."  
Sounds like he's giving me an angry lecture, but there's something in the tone of his voice that bothers me.  
It's like he's saying I'm being tricked.

Too bad for him I knew already what she is and what she wasn't… for now I should play the fool.

I squint my eyes in suspicion, and the man makes a jeering smile back at me.

"But that don't matter; yer gonna help me…We're gonna snatch her."

"I see…" Shirou said darkly, the other man did not notice notice the change of demeanor nor tone.

"Not askin' ya to do it for free. I'll pay ya a bit up front and a share of what we get out of the runt."  
This guy sounds serious. I'm so shocked by his sudden proposal that words leave me. 

"All ya have to do is go into the Dungeon like usual. After that, find an excuse to leave her alone and I'll do the rest. Piece of cake, ain't it?"  
The man's mouth opens wide as he laughs with all his might. 

I don't like that laugh at all. It reeks of malice… it took all of my self restrain to not shove a dagger trough his skull.

Even as a chill of nervousness sweeps through my body, I clench my fist. 

"Think of all the money yer gonna get from this. Hell of a sweet deal."  
"Ha-ha!" The man lets out another round of ridiculing laughter. "Use yer brain, boy! That's just a supporter—the runt carries the bags! Yer no worse off if that useless piece of trash were gone, now are ya? Wring her dry while ya can and ditch the rest."  
I'm way past my boiling point.  
This is different from the back alley. —a fierce rage is taking over.

" _I see…. So this is her 'reality'_ " Shirou thought as he understood.

Then this is what I can do to shield her.

Shirou smiled "I see… then how about it? Shall we shake on it?"

"glad you could see it my way, don't worry here is an advance payment" he said giving Shirou a hefty sum of valis.

He declined "Don't worry… I will charge you AFTER the deed is done" Shirou said.

The man blinked.

For some reason… that smile…

He felt as if a cold hand had ripped it's way into his body and was grasping at his heart.

"…Shirou-sama?"

"!"

A voice comes from behind Shirou.

He turns around, almost as if drawn in by it, to find a dumbfounded Lilly standing there, looking up at him.

The flames of rage that had been burning inside me cool. I return to my normal self.

"Lilly? You okay? You look rather hungry, why don't we see if we can get something to eat?" Shirou asked.

They walked to a small pastry shop and bought a few small pastries to fill themselves up along with more coffee.

"Lilly just got here…What were you talking about with that honorable adventurer?" Lilly asked.

"Ahem…Nothing much, he was interested in asked business venture… he might be rather surprised by the outcome" Shirou said.

" _I can't exactly tell the person in front of me that he was trying to set up a trap for her._ " Shirou thought.

Lilly can tell something is off. She stares at him with her mouth closed. Her expression seems a little dark.

Time to change the flow of this…

"Oh! You seemed to be tangled up in something a minute ago. Is everything okay, Lilly?" Shiri asked.

Lilly blinked surprised at that  
"So you saw that…Please don't worry. As you can see, Lilly is fine."  
She holds out her arms and does a small twirl before looking up at me with a big smile.  
No bruises or tears on her robe. It looks like nothing happened. That's a relief.

"Lilly, who were those—"  
"They were picking a fight with Lilly. Maybe Lilly just looks so weak?"  
She jumped in before I could finish.  
Smiling her usual bright smile and telling more jokes, she didn't let me get another word in. I don't think she wants to talk about what really happened.

"All right, let's go, Shirou-sama! Since Lilly hasn't worked in two days, Lilly's counting on your efforts today"  
She passes right by my side, heading toward Babel Tower. Her bangs sticking out of her hood shake as she turns back around for a second. I catch a glimpse of her chestnut-colored eyes—they're perfectly normal. It's like nothing happened at all.  
I decide to let it go and not say anything else. I close my mouth and follow her.

Bell was rushing in, apologizing for being late and with a bento box on his hands.

Lilly decided to put it on her bag for safekeeping, that way Bell wouldn't be encumbered by it.

They decided to go to the 10th floor as they would get better quality magic stones and would help Bell get more experience fighting stronger monsters.

Shirou had to keep back and protect Lilly in case a monster managed to get by Bell or birthed behind them.

It seems as for some reason Bell has learned magic overnight. While Shirou was highly suspicious of this Bell later confided in him what had happened.

Still for a Gremouir of such powerful magic to appear just so casually to him.

Shirou was sure it was that meddlesome deity he had been trying to keep tabs on.

The scent of that deity was rather strong in the Babel Tower… is as she spend a considerably amount of time there… so that meant it must be a rather powerful Familia's deity… but who?

Regardless the magic had no Ill effects and was unconventional, as in it required no magic chant to use… handy.

And so Bell plowed trough the monsters combining his melee attacks with judicious use of his new magic attack… firebolt.

Shirou was taken back, it was a shot of flame and electricity all in one, it was pretty fast, and by the looks of it it was only begening to power up as magic grew stronger the more the user used it.

"Lilly has been as far down as the eleventh level with other adventurers, so you can take Lilly's word. Mr. Bell and Shirou-sama will have an easy time on level ten. Lilly's guarantee." she said nodding confidently.

As they continue their genocidal route in the Dungeon Lilly spoke once more.

"…The truth is, Lilly has to gather a large amount of money in the next few days." she said.

"Wait a minute, is that…!" Bell said. 

"Lilly can't say the details, but it involves Lilly's Familia…"  
As if she were guiding Bell'z thoughts, she hits him with her real motivation.

Shirou couldn't help but remember her being surrounded by those three adventurers. 

And than man… Yes… he would be getting something alright. 

"Can you blame Lilly for being selfish, Shirou-sama?" Lilly asked.

Lilly bows down in front of me, looking up at his face.  
If this is really about her contract with her Familia, then Shirou's interference—basically shouldering the load to help her gather the "large amount of money"—would work against her. It would depend on who was there at the time, but if it were discovered that someone from another Familia helped her gather the money, they would have some hard feelings toward said Familia. It might be humiliating.

Shirou didn't have any way of knowing if Lilly's claims are true. He doubt she'd tell him honestly if he asked her.

I know I wouldn't if I were in her position.  
I make up my mind and clench my right fist.

"All right. Let's go to the tenth level."  
A large smile blooms on Lilly face when I say that. She bows over and over again, saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Should we leave right away? Or should we buy some more items inside Babel, just in case?" Bell asked.

"Lilly bought extra items yesterday. Lilly has a suggestion, though: why don't you try this?" she said.

"This is…" Bell said.

Lilly set her backpack down on the pavement as she spoke. She pulls out the ink-black sheath of a short sword. 

The Divine Knife is about twenty celch long, so I would guess this weapon is about fifty, just by looking at it. 

" _A baselard?_ " Shirou thought as he saw the blade.

The simple round sheath is flush against the blade's hilt, perfectly hiding the blade within. It's a very simple design for a sword.

"So, why?"

"Don't feel bad, Mr. Bell, but this was part of the preparation. Mr. Bell's current weapons don't have enough reach to fight against larger monsters. Also, Lilly has been thinking for a while that Mr. Bell needs more range." Lilly said.

"So you're…giving it to me? I don't feel right, not paying you for it…" Bell said feeling awkward.

"Mr. Bell has accepted Lilly's selfishness; this is a thank-you gift. Please accept it." she said with a smile.

"…Well, if you're going to put it like that…"  
I draw the blade of the baselard she's given me.

The silver blade is thin on both sides. It's very light, and not that much bigger than my dagger, so for someone like him who has never used a sword, it might be pretty useful…

"I wonder if it suits me. I've never used something like this before…" he said.

"How about testing it on the way to the tenth level? The monsters down to the seventh level would be perfect for practice. If Lilly's eyes aren't playing tricks on her, Mr. Bell would do very well using a shortsword." she said with as sagely nod.

Lilly's been with many parties and seen many fighting styles; I can trust her on this. She's been with me a while now; she knows what she's talking about.  
There is no reason to doubt her; I'll take her word for it.

"Ah…I don't have a belt for a sword…" Bell said.

All he can do is hang it from his waist. I was a little slow to realize that the sheath would get in my way. 

"Mr. Bell, Mr. Bell." 

"?" 

"If Lilly remembers correctly, Mr. Bell's protector can hold weapons about that size, right?"

" _Ah, forgot about that. I even told her that myself_." thought Bell.

He takes the Divine Knife out of the protector for a moment to see if the baselard will fit inside. Yep, no problem.  
"You have an amazing memory, Lilly. I completely forgot."

"Hee-hee, Lilly only just remembered now, too." Lilly puts her hands behind her head and shyly turns away for a moment.

He can't help but laugh as he watches her, but soon I realize I have another problem: Where do I put the Divine Knife? 

"…"

Suddenly, I hear the goddess's words from last night in my head:  
—Is this supporter worthy of your trust? 

It's almost like the Divine Knife in my hand speaks to me, as the goddess's voice asks me the same question for a third time.

Hestia had some misgivings about little miss supporter here, but just decided to warn Bell.

Bell quietly close his eyes, asking for forgiveness.

When he opens them up again, he slips the knife into the leg holster.  
It has slots big enough for potion tubes; the knife and its sheath fit securely. 

"…" 

Lilly watches him silently, giving a light nod. 

"Well then, shall we go?" Shirou asked as he tightened his armor.

Lilly raises her head at Shirou's invitation. Bobbing her head slightly, she smiles and says, "Yes."

 **Deeper into the dungeon**

Bell's POV

The layout and interior of the Dungeon change dramatically on levels eight and nine.

First of all, the number of rooms increases and they become much wider. The corridors connecting the rooms are all very short. Next, the ceiling that had been three or four meters above my head before is now about ten meters high.

The walls in these levels are yellow and covered in moss. Since the floor is covered with short grass, these levels look like a vast prairie. The light above is concentrated into one spot, like the sun over a massive plain. It feels like I've stepped into the countryside.

The monsters that show up here are like a review of previous floors—rather than new ones roaming the floors, stronger versions of goblins and kobolds show up. As long as adventurers don't underestimate their strength, all of the techniques they've learned fighting these monsters on the upper levels will work here, too. Conquering levels eight and nine should be relatively easy.

As proof of that, Lilly, Shirou and I have come down here many times in the past few days.

Now, our main destination: the tenth level.  
This floor is…

"Fog…"  
It's not that bad, but there's a cloud of mist hovering in this floor that's thick enough to make it hard to see the other end of the room.

The look and pattern of the tenth level is more or less the same as eight and nine. However, the bright "sun" shining down from above is gone. Instead, it looks like a morning fog just before sunrise in here.  
This is the first time that visibility has been an issue in the Dungeon.

"Lilly, stick close to Shirou."

"…Yes." she said.

I don't know how many times I've said that to her, but I say it one more.  
Of course I'm worried about getting separated and losing her in the mist.

In any case…this thing isn't half bad.  
Keeping Lilly in my line of sight, I take a look at the baselard in my right hand.  
It's been very useful. I've never used a blade longer than my dagger, so it felt a bit awkward in my hand at first. But I think I'll be giving it my seal of approval. It turns killer ants into mincemeat.

The baselard's longer reach is like a breath of fresh air. I never knew how it felt to launch strike after strike from a safe distance.

It doesn't have the cutting power that the Divine Knife has, but I can't complain. 

"…!"  
A room opens up in front of us as we exit the corridor. 

It's another room of open savanna. The fog is still hanging in the air, but I can make out the dimensions of the room.  
There are leafless, limbless dead trees scattered all around.

"…"

They stand eerily still within the haze. I frown as we set foot inside. For now, the best plan is to get away from the wall before a monster is born.

We approach a small group of the dead trees. Each stands somewhere between one and two meters tall. Abnormally thick bark covers a wide base, but the trunk becomes thinner and thinner the taller the tree grows. Very strange indeed…

—Ah, this must be them.  
After giving the dead trees a once-over, I turn to talk to Lilly. 

"What do you think? Should we cut these down?"

"No, we don't have time for that." Lilly's voice jumps in surprise as she stares past me. 

I feel a wave of dread run down my back as I turn around to see what startled her.  
A large silhouette is moving through the fog. Not only can I hear its gigantic feet hit the floor as it walks, I feel the vibrations of the impacts through my boots. My whole body is shaking.  
I put up my arms defensively, with my face cramping up as I clench my jaw, hard.

"Ughaaaaaaa…"  
The orc—a monster solidly in the Large category—appears through the fog with a low growl. 

It has brown skin and a boar's head. With old hide wrapped around its waist, it looks like it's wearing some kind of beat-up old skirt. I think it's about three meters tall—just a bit taller than the Minotaur.

However, compared to the thickly muscled Minotaur, the orc is round—squat and hugely fat. 

"Well, they really are large…" Shirou said, not having seen an orc before, since those Phantasmal Beasts had long since disappeared from the world he lived in so long ago that where now classified as myths.

"You mustn't run away, Mr. Bell!"  
Lilly always says that escape never leads to the way forward. I swallow and nod.  
She's right. If I can't slay this orc, then I'll never be able to take down other large-category monsters later on…like the Minotaur.

I can't let it scare me just because it towers over me. I take a deep breath and make up my mind. 

"Gahhh, ungahhh…!"  
The orc catches us in its beady yellow eyes.

Locking onto its prey, the orc quickens its pace and the floor shakes even more. It makes its way through the group of dead trees, holding out its arm. 

Grabbing onto one of the trees with its meaty hand, the orc pulls it out of the floor.  
What was once just natural scenery inside the Dungeon has become a crude club in the monster's hands. 

A landform—the Dungeon's own armory.  
Yet another one of the Dungeon's troublesome characteristics.

The living Dungeon itself provides natural weapons to the monsters that roam around inside it.

Landforms first appear on level ten and give the monsters here that much more power. 

The Dungeon's support has given one or two extra stones to monsters that could be taken down if unarmed.

"Lousy timing…"  
Landforms can be destroyed, but since they are part of the living Dungeon, they grow back after a certain amount of time. It's the same as the monsters themselves. However, I've heard that these dead trees grow back almost instantly. 

Normally, adventurers would cut down the landforms before monsters arrived to prevent them from being used as weapons. The timing here couldn't have been worse.  
Now I have to confront a fully armed orc with almost no room to spare.

The orc's heavy breathing is getting closer.  
Its eyes are sparkling, like it could jump at me any second.  
This will be my first battle with a large-category monster. I couldn't be tenser.  
My chest feels like it's going to explode. Trying to get a handle on my beating heart, I take a deep breath and relax my shoulders.

"Bell, relax, this monster is a lot slower and more stupid than a Minotaur… you will be fine as long as you remember the times we spared and your training" Shirou said. "As usual I will only jump in if you seem like you need it"

That's when the orc roars with all its might.  
"GUOOOUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
The starting bell. It's time for battle.  
Hearing the signal, I charge.

I can't take a hit!  
The difference in size is just too great. There's no way I can block an attack.  
If I'm hit, I'll go flying. The protector on my arm isn't going to stop anything.

Thus this means I had to rely on my high agility!

On the other hand, if I'm on the attack…  
First locate the target: the lower body. Especially the feet planted firmly on the ground.

Just because it's big doesn't mean it's invincible. Sure, I've been scared of its size from the start, but just like all big monsters, it has weaknesses.  
When the enemy is big, it can't hit a smaller, nimble target very well.  
This is particularly true for the slow and sluggish orc. Its body is so heavy that it loses its balance very easily.  
One hit.  
Just one hit.  
If I can avoid the first hit, it'll be wide open to a counterattack. 

The orc is getting closer, charging right for me!  
"UGHOOOOOOOOOO!" 

The orc builds up a head of steam, raising its club as it comes barreling forward. 

The dead tree's roots are round, making it look like a big hammer or club. The orc swings it around over its head, lining me up for its first strike.  
Over its head…That means—!  
"!"

I shoot forward with no hesitation.

It's much easier to dodge an overhead arcing strike than a sideways sweep. If I can just figure out where the weapon will land, I can get out of the way. Once the club hits the ground, I don't have to worry about a follow-up attack. And the orc can't defend itself until it raises the club again, so that's my chance. 

I'll hit with everything I've got! 

"GHOUUUU!" 

"Gotcha!" I said with a smirk. 

"—Gwouhhh?"  
I handily dodge the falling club.  
I use that momentum to get close to the orc's right side and thrust the baselard into the beast just below its ribs. 

The orc lets out a piercing scream as greenish liquid squirts out of its wound.  
The grass below is stained a slightly thicker green.

"Ha!"  
I quickly decide to follow up my stab attack with the original plan, and attack the legs.  
I spin around, getting the blade as low as possible before bringing it up and into the monster's thick right leg.  
I grasp the shortsword in both hands as it skims the top of the grass before the blade makes contact just below the orc's knee.

A deafening roar hits my ears like a wall.

The baselard hits bone and comes to a stop. I can feel both the bone itself and the monster's weight bearing down on it; the blade won't go any farther.  
But I grit my teeth.  
I use all of my strength to lift the orc up, forcing the baselard's cutting edge forward.  
"TAKE THIS!" 

Its leg comes clean off.  
The baselard shoots out of the back of the monster's shin. Its lower leg no longer attached, the orc falls to the ground.  
The room shakes with the beast's scream of pain. The orc is in serious agony, but I can't stop now.  
Thok, thok. I dash up onto the orc's back and run to the back of its head. Holding my shortsword upside down, I take aim and thrust the baselard into its skull. 

"GIH, GOUghhh…" 

"Mr. Bell! Another one!" Lilly shouts

The orc beneath me violently shakes before expiring. I look up from its corpse to see, just as Lilly said, one more orc charging at us from the way we came in. It must have heard the sounds of battle and become enraged because even as it plows through the fog, it's ignoring the landforms entirely.

I jump down from the lifeless orc and stick my right arm out, straight forward.

"I will take care of this one" Shirou said as he shot out.

With a speed rivaling that of my own Shirou had cut the distance between the Orc and himself in the blink of an eye. He rose his two armed hands and with a quick florish brought both blades down marking a perfect X on the orc's body.

"Gyaaaaah"

The wounded orc trashed wildly as Shirou side stepped it's wild attacks.

Shirou then jumped and landed on the orc head.

And then he stabbed his blades on its neck.

"Gyaaaaaaahhhh"

Snap

The orc head flew off the body landing a few feet away near my own feet.

The body then feel down only to vanish into ash… leaving a large magic stone.

"Lilly! We did…it…" 

I turn around to find her, a look of pure happiness on my face. But all that's there to greet me is white fog.

The partner who's traveled with me up until today has disappeared.  
My euphoria is gone. 

"Lilly?!"  
My voice is just a pitch shy of a scream as it leaves my throat. 

My head spins as if I had been slapped in the face. But no matter what direction I look, I can't see hide nor hair of Lilly, just the fog. 

I fear the worst at first, but I take a deep breath to calm down, then take off running. 

maybe a monster caused her to flee.  
I make for the corner of the room where the fog is thickest.

Weaving my way through the dead trees, a horrible smell hits my nose like a ton of bricks.  
I bury my nose in my sleeve and look around for the source. It doesn't take long.  
There is a hunk of bloody, raw meat at the base of one of the trees. 

"Isn't that…a monster lure…?"  
I kneel down next to the oily mass of processed flesh to get a closer look.  
No doubt about it. These things are sold in item shops. Adventurers like me can use these trap items to draw monsters to them and increase their haul of magic stones and dropped items without leaving their usual route in the Dungeon…  
But why is there one here…? 

"—"  
The sound of heavy footsteps reaches my ears. Orcs.

As in not a lone orc. The impacts of many sets of feet are coming all at once; it sounds like the world's worst drum line.  
And then I notice something else. There are masses of glistening, slimy meat scattered all over the place. 

I stand there, stunned. The footsteps are close enough that I can get some idea how many orcs there are. Air leaves my lungs. 

…Oh shit…  
—Four. 

I curse to myself in a numb silence as their shadows appear in the fog, all walking in a line, side by side.  
Taking down even one of these took everything I had. Four at once is impossible. I don't stand a chance. I'd be surrounded and sent into the afterlife in seconds. And then there's their size. If they used any of the natural weapons around here, there'd be no escaping their wide range. 

I have to get out of here, now.  
There's no way I can get out of this alive.  
But what about Lilly?  
What if she's lying injured in this room or can't escape for some reason?  
Do I leave her behind? Do I leave Lilly to die? 

The orcs lured here by the smell of the bloody meat notice me, and they're less than pleased. The dark green veins in their thick, muscular arms slowly pulse as they glare at me.  
It's to the point now that I won't be able to get away without drawing my sword, but I still can't move an inch.  
Suddenly, something flies at me from out of sight, whistling as it cuts through the air.

Shirou put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will deal with Lilly… you deal with the Orcs… you will be fine even if there are 4 they are still slow and stupid, if you can't defeat them on your own… make your enemy defeat each other for you" Shirou said.

Make my enemy defeat itself? How…?

That's when it hit me…

It seems my high agility will serve me for more than to run away.

With a smirk I readied myself to rush them and use that idea given by Shirou.

Suddenly, something flies at me from out of sight, whistling as it cuts through the air.

"Huh?!"  
Clang! The thing strikes my left leg holster, sending a piece of it flying. The piece containing the Divine Knife. That piece.

I see a small golden arrow sticking out of the holster as it flew up and away.

Another one hit the bundle that held Shirou's swords on his back… both where flung away from their owners.

The orcs see my wide eyes following the holster, and the bundle… figure that's their chance, and all come at me at once.  
"OOUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!"

Two of the orcs grab landform weapons and take a big swing in my direction.  
I make one of the most ungraceful dives ever but manage to get out of the way.  
I don't have time to catch my breath. As big and clumsy as they are, the remaining two orcs cover the distance between us in no time flat.

"E-gaaa!"  
I scream out as massive arms come at my head from all directions.

Shirou managed to tackle me out of the way as he then makes an immproptu dodge from an awkward angle.

This is serious! What the hell are we gonna do now?!

I've never felt this vulnerable before. I don't even have time to breathe as I dodge the storm of fists and strikes raining down from the orcs around me.  
When I dodge an overhead strike and happen to glance past the monsters, that's when I see her. 

She's a safe distance away from the orcs, walking as if she were in Central Park.  
"Lilly?! Eh-dahhh!"  
The next attack comes down the moment I yell for her. I can't lose my focus, even for a moment.

While I'm dodging for my life, Lilly picks up the piece of my leg holster and takes out the Divine Knife as well as Shirou's Kanshou and Byakuya.

She then looks it over carefully before tucking it into her shirt and looking in my direction with her usual smile. 

"Sorry, Mr. Bell, Mr. Shirou This is where it ends."

"Lilly, what the hell are you saying?!" 

"Lilly thinks that Mr. Bell shouldn't be so trusting of others." 

I catch another glimpse of her between orc limbs: she's tilting her head to the side like a cute little girl, even though I'm screaming at her.  
Her eyes aren't covered by her hood or her bangs, and as always, her cute little smile.  
But she looks somehow…lonely. 

"I hope you find an opening and escape."  
Lilly speaks from the other side of the orcs, like she's leaving her last bit of advice. 

Then she adjusts her bulging backpack before turning her back to me. 

"Good-bye, Mr. Bell. We won't be seeing each other again."  
She takes one last look over her shoulder before running off into the fog. 

"Lilly! Lilly!—Dahhh! Enough already!"  
"BUGOuuhhh?!"

"Trace...on"

With that a new Kanshou and Byakuya formed in his hands and cut one orc's hand and another's feet.

"You deal with them… I will see to Lilly… can you deal with them?" Shirou asked.

"I don't know… but I sure as hell gonna try" I said in an uncharacteristically sounding manner.

"Good… if things become too much it is okay to run away… victory means nothing if you are dead" Shirou said with a smirk.

I gave a mighty roar as I jumped and stabbed an orc in the eye… Shirou had long since left.

 **Dungeon**

Lilly's POV

"You two where too nice."

Lilly ran through the halls of the Dungeon, carrying bags that no normal person could hope to lift.  
Grasping the straps of her backpack, she kept on going forward with no hesitation in her steps.  
Lilly had told Bell and Shirou a total of two lies.

The first was that she was a dirt-poor supporter. 

Lilly was a thief. Or "con artist" might be a better way to put it.  
She targeted adventurers with high income and class, especially ones who had valuable weapons and armor.  
For example, she'd worked with Bell and Shirou up until this point because they both had been her target. Or rather, to be more precise, the Hephaistos Familia knife he carried and that high quality sword made from a fallen star had been her targets.

The story about being poor was nothing more than a way to approach him.  
And the second lie… 

"Hmm."  
A breeze blowing against her as she ran pushed her hood down. Her fluffy, furlike hair and dog ears were exposed.  
Lilly reached up to lightly pet her ears as her lips recited an incantation:  
"Stroke of midnight's bell."  
As if she had been dosed in ash, a gray dust covered her head.

A light flashed without sound, and the ears on her head were gone when it cleared. 

That wasn't all. The bangs that covered her eyes and the furry tail behind her had disappeared as well. 

"Looks like a full transformation isn't necessary. Changing out a few parts is just as effective." 

If Bell had been here to see this, he would surely have been shocked.  
Her big chestnut eyes looked cheerful, her face that of a cute girl. The dog-girl child was gone.  
There was no doubt now—Lilly was the prum girl who had run into Bell that day in the back alley.

Lilly's second lie: Who she really was.  
She had been running away from that male adventurer and used her "Cinder Ella" magic to change her appearance from a very suspicious prum girl to someone else entirely.  
Lilly had used this special magic to fool many, many adventurers. 

Her victims would charge after her in a rage, but she would change her appearance and make them think she was someone else. They had made a mistake; they couldn't do anything to her. The rumors going around among adventurers about a "group of thieving prums" was a testament to the power of her magic.

Sometimes she became a supporter. Other times she was an innocent civilian.  
Lilly had used this magic not only to change her appearance but also to change her race, and she had committed hundreds of crimes up to this point.

Looks like being careless enough to let that adventurer see me transform was a big mistake… 

The man who had pursued her the other day was a victim of one of Lilly's schemes, and he happened to see her reverse the effects of Cinder Ella. He saw her true face. That was the full story behind the incident in the alleyway. 

She'd made a clean getaway, but now it seemed like that adventurer had told Shirou some things he didn't need to know.

Ever since she'd spotted them having a secret meeting that day in Central Park, the boy started acting much different toward her. He was always looking at her, and he hid information from her anytime she tried to ask why. It was almost as though he was suspicious of her, or he knew that she could change her appearance and was on the lookout for it.  
It looked as though deciding that this was her last chance and making her move was correct…  
…This really is it… 

What a waste, she thought to herself as she remembered all the money she made while working with Bell and Shirou.

It was over—the good mood and security he'd provided were gone. A part of her felt the loss. This was a strange feeling for a thief such as herself. She didn't understand. But there was something that she did understand: No matter how much she thought about this odd feeling, it was nothing more than a useless emotion.  
There was no way to continue any connection with the two boys.  
She couldn't ignore the risks of continuing the contract after what that man might have told him.  
Now that Shirou knew everything, there was no way he would forgive her.

Lilly's face became downtrodden. But she took a deep breath and shook her head from side to side.  
Who cares? she thought to herself as she dismissed any feelings of guilt. For someone like her to be moved by the kindness of an adventurer—what a joke.  
Because all adventurers were the same.  
Adventurers…adventurers…! 

Lilly had been born into Soma Familia. Her parents were members, which meant that from birth, Lilly had no choice but to join Soma Familia herself.  
Just by being who she was, the gears of fate might well have been snarled from the beginning.

The world had not been kind to Lilly.  
Both of her prum parents said over and over how they wanted to save money to support Lilly when she was just an infant. However, they never did anything that could be considered parental, and before she knew it they were dead. Their desire for money—for Soma—drove them to prowl dungeon levels that were way out of their league. Apparently they were killed by a monster before they even realized what had hit them.

This left Lilly on her own in Soma Familia to fend for herself, in a group that was always stealing Soma from one another. She was alone. No one in the Familia looked after her. Those were very painful days. 

Since the moment she drank Soma when being officially inducted into the Familia, she too had fallen under its spell.  
There was no one she could depend on. So she decided to go it alone and make money by herself. But it was futile. She didn't have what it took to become an adventurer and was forced to work as a supporter. 

Then she was exploited.  
Whenever she worked with a party, they would always say: "You stole some magic stones for yourself, didn't you?" "You swiped some cash, didn't you?" "You should be punished." "You're not getting any of our shares."

She frantically tried to tell them there was a mistake, that she was innocent. But all they did was turn their backs on her, smirking. When she was in the clutches of a monster, inches from death, they didn't help her. They even refused to heal her afterward. She was kicked around all the time. They threatened to do all sorts of things to her if she lost the bags.

She'd never fit in with Soma Familia. After returning from the Dungeon, a fierce argument and fight over the money earned were always waiting for her.  
Lilly hates adventurers…Lilly loathes them…!  
After the effects of Soma wore off, she ran away from the Familia, a waterfall of tears in her wake.  
She threw away the title of being a member of Soma Familia and tried to live a normal life in the city. Once she had acquired a sense of stability and happiness, it was taken from her. Members of Soma Familia destroyed her new life.

How they found her, she didn't know. But they came, their eyes driven mad with greed, and stole everything from her. Not only that, they ransacked where she was living.  
The nice elderly couple who had let her stay at their flower shop kicked her out after that. Lilly could still remember how they looked at her, like a soiled, rotten piece of garbage.

Even here, Soma Familia tormented her.  
Lilly held a grudge against the god at the top, Soma. She wondered why he had created such a Familia.  
She bore no ill will or malice toward him. Soma wasn't interested in them, anyway. There was no connection of any kind.

Soma never did anything for them. He wouldn't. She didn't even think he knew what was going on in his own Familia.  
Perhaps, from his point of view, it was pointless to take pity on any of his "children" despite being their "father," their god. But Lilly's grudge against him never went away.

In the end, Lilly's only option was to return to Soma Familia and work as a supporter to survive. If she made a bad choice—if she failed to play her part as the faithful little supporter—all it did was invite more hurt. Even if she was on good terms with a few members of the Familia. Even if she worked for free.

Yes, all adventurers were exactly the same.  
All of them did horrible things to Lilly, just because she was weak.

Even that boy, surely…surely…  
Even Bell…Even Bell—!  
No matter how nice he was, he would have eventually raised his hand to her.

But what hurt her more… what really shook her was that one tought… the person who was in front of her mind… he was as strong as he was kind…

What would Shirou think of such a contemptible person such as Lilly? When he learned how dirty she was?

There was no doubt.  
What was so wrong with betraying someone before they betrayed you?  
The elderly couple had treated her like their own granddaughter. Just thinking about them made Lilly remember their eyes. Yes, no matter what she did, she would always be thrown away at some point. She would always be abandoned.  
Her thoughts did nothing to ease the ache in her heart. She picked up her pace, trying to drown out the pain.

Since leaving Bell and Shirou behind, Lilly had stayed on one clear path straight to the upper levels. She cleared the tenth level and ninth level with no trouble at all before arriving on the eighth-level floor.  
Lilly knew every twist and turn of the Dungeon down to the eleventh level like the back of her hand.

Her method for relieving adventurers of their valuables was, like she had just done to Bell, to create a diversion and make her move during the ensuing commotion before making her escape—before the mark even noticed she was gone.

However, if they caught up to her, it was all for naught. The only way she had to avoid this was to memorize the dungeon maps sold at the Guild.  
Even if she encountered monsters, she had become an expert at leading said monsters to other adventurers and letting them take care of it. In fact, that was about all she did. 

Once she got to the surface, all she had to do was return to her normal self and sell off the goods. There was no way any of her victims could catch up at that point.  
Alone, she could do nothing. But with a bit of planning and a vicious mind-set, Lilly had tricked many adventurers.  
Her reason for stealing from adventurers? To put it simply, revenge.

She decided that she'd take back what was once hers from the people who had tormented her all of her life. She had repeatedly bared her fangs at members of Soma Familia.

She felt no remorse for her actions; it was her right as the victim. 

All adventurers were adventurers. That had always been her reasoning, and that was never going to change.  
…Everything so far had been the same, until she felt cruel looking away from the faces of the two she left behind. 

Now that it's mine, Lilly almost has enough money…  
She had no interest in Soma. Actually, quite the opposite—she hated it. A piece of her had a grudge against it as well.  
Even just the smell of it might make her fall under its spell again, make her go crazy like an animal.

Therefore, this money was was going toward her salvation. 

Someday, she was going to trade a large sum of money for her release from Soma Familia. 

The point was, Lilly was a possession of the god Soma. She tried to get the Guild involved, but they didn't have the resources to help her and did nothing. The only thing she could do was convince Soma to let her go by offering an extraordinarily large amount of money in exchange for her freedom.

She made up her mind; she would get her freedom with her own two hands. 

"Hmmm!"  
Lilly came to a halt as she stepped into some tall grass.  
An eighth-level goblin was walking around in front of the only exit from this room, directly in front of her.  
There were no signs of other adventurers. The goblin blocked her path. Even if she tried to sneak around it, she couldn't go forward.  
Doubling back and taking another route would take far too long. 

While Bell surely had his hands full with the onslaught of monsters heading his direction and wouldn't be able to pursue her at top speed,there was also Shirou to consider, he might be a novice like Bell, however he had more power and experience with fighting than Bell had… not only that but there were other dangers in the Dungeon. Time was of the essence, so Lilly decided to break through.

"Lilly's not built for this kind of roughhousing, yeah?" said Lilly under her breath as she rolled up the right sleeve of her cream-colored robe.

She pulled out a small handheld bow gun.  
The magic sword would be wasted on a goblin!

Stepping forward with her right leg, she leveled the bow gun at the monster.  
Prums in general were known for having amazing eyesight. Lilly's round chestnut eyes zeroed in on the goblin, lining it up dead center. The monster finally noticed her as well.

"Bah—ffftt!"  
A golden arrow shot out of the bow gun with frightening speed.  
The arrow carved through the air and bore straight into the goblin's right eye.  
"GiGYAAAAAAA!" 

"Excuse me!"

The goblin screamed out in pain, clutching its eye as Lilly used the opportunity to scurry by the monster and to the exit.

Lilly could fight, too, as long as she had a strategy. However, she had to rely completely on weapons and items. Slaying a single monster did not justify the amount of money required to take it down, not by a long shot. 

Lilly only fought against monsters in self-defense. 

"Lilly's jealous of Mr. Bell. And Mr. Shirou they could do everything by thenselves!"

Starting with her magic, Cinder Ella, Lilly's strengths were not suited for combat. Lilly was very weak physically.

She gained her magic shortly after swearing revenge against adventurers, and hoped that it would transform her into something stronger than her weak self. She was extremely depressed when she learned the truth about it.

However, she soon learned how to use it in a different way to exact revenge. She pushed her magic to its limits and figured out what it could really do.  
As proof of its power, her magic allowed her to consistently steal many items, using the same strategy on many adventurers. 

Lilly had become powerful enough to laugh at the weakling she once was.  
And…seventh level!  
She made her way up the staircase jutting out of the wall, to the next floor up.  
Lilly kept her speed up as she raced past the light green dungeon walls.

After this floor, the rest is a piece of cake.  
In terms of the monsters, the seventh level was the last mountain she needed to climb. It was too early to lose focus.  
After this floor, she could handle everything on her own. Her lips started to curve into a smile as she bolted into the next room.

"Ain't this a surprise. I've hit the jackpot."

"Eh?"

It happened when she came out of a small corridor and into a room.  
A leg appeared from the side and caught Lilly's short body just under her knee.  
Her balance gone, Lilly fell face-first onto the dungeon floor.

Wha…what was that…?  
Dazed and confused, she put her hand into the dirt to push herself up. That's when a long shadow fell over her.  
She was yanked up before she could turn around; half a second later a boot was slammed into her nose.  
"Gyhaaa?!"

"I'd better be gettin' an apology, ya piece-of-shit prum!" A powerful fist nailed her left cheek. A river of blood flowed from her nose.

Just as her eyes were beginning to focus, she took another kick to the chest. Her oversized backpack dislodged from her shoulders, rolling backward like a snowball.  
The next hit wasn't far behind—the heel of a boot bore into the small of her back.  
"—hhhh?!"  
Her body bounced off the floor like a ball, bouncing once, twice.  
Lilly was swept up in a whirlpool of pain as her body finally came to a halt.  
"Ah…! Gahaahaa…!" 

"Ha! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! That's a good look for ya! Plastered in blood and dirt!"  
With the world spinning around her, Lilly finally caught a glimpse of the voice's owner.

It was a human adventurer. The same one who'd been talking to Shirou yesterday. Her former employer.

The man's jaw was pointing at the ceiling as he looked down on her with a sneer.  
"Thought it was about time for ya to throw away that kid. I wet up a net for ya. Been dyin' to say hello!"

"A…net?"

"The Dungeon is huge. Waitin' for ya by myself woulda been as borin' as lookin' for a needle in a haystack. Got myself some partners, increased my chances."  
The Dungeon itself was extremely large; the floors below level five were wider than Central Park. Despite its size, there were only three or four ways to get this far down. 

The man had stationed his partners at each of the pathways and waited for her arrival.  
Of the four, Lilly had chosen the route that the man was watching. 

"Couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that white-haired kid and the red haired young un… running around with a runt…Don't tell me, the red head had something that made yer eyes go all a-twitter? Are ya dense?"

"…!"

"But I don't care 'bout that. Before I tear you limb from limb as a thank-you for stealing my sword, think I'll make you play along…!"  
He declared with a sadistic twinge in his eyes that he would take everything from her.

Lilly did her best to cup her still-bleeding nose as the man ripped off her robe, causing everything inside to fall to the ground. She was now wearing only her underclothes, unable to do anything to resist him.

"Magic stones, a gold watch…Hey, hey! You had a magic sword?! Haaa-ha-ha-ha-ha! So ya stole this, too, eh?"  
The man was overjoyed by his discovery.  
His mood improved greater still when he saw a knife with a glossy shine.  
Spinning the crimson knife in one hand, a dark smile grew on his lips.  
"Hee-hee-hee-hee…All right, I'll let you off the hook, ya piece-of-shit prum. After gettin' a present like this from ya, I'll show ya a bit of mercy. Nice guy, ain't I?…Hyaa!"

"Ahgg…!"  
Two swift kicks to the stomach and Lilly was reeling in pain.

This is bad, this is bad, this is bad. Lilly's heart raced inside her small chest, her brain in all-out panic mode.  
She knew at that moment that if she didn't get away now, she would meet a miserable fate at the hands of this man's brutality.  
Just as she took in a deep breath, another man's voice came from somewhere distant. 

"You certainly went all out, Master Gedo." 

A new person was coming toward them.  
"…?!"

Looking in the direction of the new voice, Lilly saw someone she recognized.

He was one of the adventurers who'd tried to get money out of her the other day. Just one of the many members of Soma Familia who had tried to do the same thing many times before.

Then it came to her. The man's partners were members of Soma Familia. Most likely, after talking with Bell, he had seen them arguing with her and decided to ask them for assistance.

"Get this, Kanu. The runt had a magic sword! Just as ya thought, looks like she's been stealin' all over the place. Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"…Is that so?"  
An adult male animal person, the one called Kanu, narrowed his cloudy, dark eyes at the happy man, the adventurer called Gedo. But Gedo was in such a good mood that he didn't notice.

"Master Gedo, I have a suggestion…"

"What's that? Hand it over? Hey, now, I caught the prum, I should have first dibs on—"

"That's not quite it. Not just the magic sword, but everything you took from her. I suggest you leave it all on the ground."

"Huh?" Gedo looked at his partner with a confused smile. Before he could ask any questions, however, Kanu pulled something out from behind him and threw it. It landed just in front of Lilly.

"KEEEEI!" Lilly screamed.

"K-killer ant…?!"  
It was only the top half, making it easier to carry. The bloody mess was still oozing purple liquid from many gashes all over its body; it had likely been slain only a few minutes ago. No, not slain. Its mouth was still moving; an arm twitched in agony.

"You might have thought at first that all of us were hunting together. There's a chance that Master Gedo, who has conquered many floors, is stronger than we are. So the three of us put our heads together and came up with this plan here."  
Plop, plop. Two more barely alive killer-ant bodies landed close to them.  
Two more adventurers had arrived in the room from separate entrances, both of them working with Kanu. The three masses of dying ant let out cries that united to create eerie echoes throughout the room, like a curse from another world.  
Both Gedo's and Lilly's faces turned pale. 

Killer ants released a special pheromone when they were close to death. It was a call for help, and other killer ants would answer.

The three balls of still-breathing ant flesh had been releasing the pheromone for some time. The room had become a ticking time bomb. 

"Are you serious?!" Gedo said.  
There were three ants in that state calling for help. Just how many of their friends would answer?

The expressions on Kanu and his allies' faces were surprisingly calm and unchanging, even during Gedo's screaming.

Only Lilly correctly understood the adventurer's irrational obsession with money, having been under the influence of Soma herself.

"You don't want to become their prey while you're fighting with us, now do you, Master?"

"Hyee?!"  
Five killer ants poked their heads into the room entrance behind Gedo. 

This room had four entrances. Kanu and his cronies were standing in front of three of them; the last one now had killer ants in the way. Gedo gritted his teeth, shaking in a mixture of fear and anger. His pale face hardened as he threw everything he'd taken from Lilly to the ground. 

"Damn! Damn you all!"  
Kanu grinned as he stepped aside to allow the man to pass. Gedo took one last look around the room before running past him. 

Not a moment later, a barbaric roar erupted from the corridor, followed by the sound of a sword clang. After that, silence.

A shell-shocked Lilly had no way to see what happened; there was a wall of giant ants between her and the exit.  
"Gii…!"

A killer ant stepped in front of Lilly as the room was flooded with the monsters.  
Her injured body wouldn't move like she wanted it to, and she couldn't get out of the way of the monster's incoming claws.  
Blood suddenly sprayed into the air.  
The injured killer ant fell to the floor.  
"Are you okay, Erde?"  
"Mister…Kanu…"  
Kanu looked down on the girl, his mouth nothing more than an upward rip in his face and a purple blood–splattered sword resting on his shoulder.  
"I came for you, to save you. We are in the same Familia, after all."  
Lilly bit her lip and clenched her fists as the man in front of her spoke like some kind of hero.  
His partners were holding the killer ants back, for now.  
"That's right, we all came for you, Erde. In this desperate situation, we didn't abandon you, see?" 

"…Yes." 

"…You know what I'm saying, yeah?"  
He wrapped his arm behind Lilly's shoulder as he spoke. His tone sounded as though he were acting in a play rather than facing death. 

His eyes might have been looking at Lilly's quivering body, but in reality he didn't see her. 

All he could see was money—to be more specific, the Soma that the money would get him. 

Kanu's expression was calm and collected, but on the inside he was overwhelmed with anxiety. 

"Hey, speed it up! We can't hold them!" said one crony.

"I know!" Kanu looked to Lilly. "You, yesterday you said you had no money. Drop the act. If you try to pull something like that again…"

"Okay! Okay-okay-okay…!"  
Seeing the direness of her situation, Lilly nodded with a defeated look on her face.  
She had no time to be angry, so Lilly grabbed a small key that was hidden as part of a necklace and held it out to him. 

"The hell is this?"  
"A key to a gnome rental storage unit in Orario's eastern ward…" 

"Talking about a safepoint? To think you kept large amounts of vals in a box that small…" 

"Gnome jewels are in there…" 

"Ah…now I gotcha…"  
The jewels and minerals that gnomes collected were highly valuable. Their worth rarely changed so there was always a buyer. Lilly had exchanged most of her ill-gotten gains from coins into gnome jewels at the Gnome Trader because carrying large amounts of money would look suspicious if she were caught. 

Another dark grin graced Kanu's lips as he nodded and grabbed the collar of Lilly's shirt. With a big wad of fabric in his hand, he pulled Lilly to her feet and then up off the floor, placing her level with his eyes. 

"Mr. Kanu…what are you…?" 

"We're in quite the pinch, you know. Look around. We're being surrounded."

At least 30 killer ants had made an almost complete ring around them. There was only one exit that was still open for escape. 

Lilly futilely kicked her legs as she hung in the animal man's grasp, but it was like trying to swim in the air. 

Kanu, five o'clock shadow and all, made one last big smile. 

"Buy us some time." 

"?!"  
"We'll make our escape while you draw them away, Erde. That exit over there isn't blocked yet, so we can take a few of them while you act as a decoy." 

Terror filled Lilly's eyes as she looked back at him.  
Chancing a look to the side, she saw Kanu's partners had the same savage smile on their faces.  
"Without money, you're useless. At least do your job to help us one last time, supporter." he said with a cruel smile 

Lilly was thrown.  
Making a tall arc in the air, she cleared the ring of killer ants.  
The monsters quickly locked onto her airborne body and followed her.

For Lilly, time stood still. She watched the adventurers make a break for the exit, smiling their evil smiles, before finally hitting the dungeon floor.

The impact knocked the wind out of her, but nothing else.

"…haa-haaa…"  
She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling and laughing awkwardly, broken. The killer ants were all coming in her direction.  
So this is how it ends, she thought to herself. There was no reason to laugh, but she couldn't help it. 

Adventurers truly were not worthy of trust.  
If this is some kind of punishment for everything up till now, it's far too cruel, her train of thought continued. 

…But wait.  
If this is punishment for what Lilly did to Mr. Shirou and Bell, maybe it's okay. 

Despite being adventurers, they didn't act like any adventurer Lilly knew. If this was her reward, then strangely she felt as though it was her duty to be punished.

"Giyaa…!"  
More killer ants than she could count were making noises and advancing on her in a wave of pincers and claws.  
There was no way for her to escape. She had landed against a wall.

The monsters had surrounded her. They approached in an ever-closing arc around Lilly as she lay helpless on her back.

"…Lilly's…sad."  
Her words were drowned out by the continuous pounding of hundreds of killer-ant feet on the floor.

A professional supporter. Always treated like something else. 

Adventurers never felt remorse for the luggage carrier, even if the supporter fell.

They were useless.  
Right where Lilly, who could do nothing by herself, belonged. That was, in fact, who she was. 

Her pathetic self. 

Lilly hated the person she was most of all.  
"Gods…why…?" 

No one ever called out to her. No one ever depended on her. 

She was always used, never needed.  
She hated how weak she was. She hated the fact that her life was always directed by someone else's hand. 

Lilly wanted to become someone else, anyone else but Lilly.  
Even the magic she learned showed that she didn't want to be herself. 

"Why…why did you make Lilly, Lilly…?"  
She didn't know how many times she had thought about dying.  
She had wished that she could go to the gods and ask for a reset more times than she could remember.  
She wanted to become a different Lilly—any Lilly was better than this one.  
In the end, Lilly was too weak to go through with it.  
But somewhere in her heart, Lilly always wanted a reset.

"Gisyaaa…!"

"…That's right. It doesn't matter anymore."

The half ring of monsters around her was getting closer and closer. 

Flop. Her cheek hit the floor as she turned her head to the side with a small, accepting smile on her face.  
One killer ant was so close it looked gigantic from her new line of sight.  
Its leg stopped right in front of her face. 

"…So lonely."  
Lilly was surprised by the words that rolled off her tongue.  
It was how she really felt. Only at the end did she realize it. 

Oh…Lilly was lonely.  
She was used to not being needed.  
Used to it, but the loneliness never went away. 

Alone. 

Not having anyone to rely on or depend on her made her lonely.  
She got used to being alone but never got used to being lonely. 

"So that was it, Lilly…"  
She wanted to be with someone.  
She lamented the fact that only now did she see the truth. 

"SyyyAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The closest killer ant raised its claws. They glinted in the light shining down from the ceiling above.  
Good-bye.

She could finally die. It was finally over. She could go to the gods.  
The tiny girl whom no one would save, the girl who was worth nothing, the lonely girl…

She could reset at last.  
Finally, Lilly can…  
…And Lilly was so close to finding someone, too…  
Is Lilly…finally going to die?  
She lightly smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
And then…  
"Trace on!"  
An explosion of swords.

"…Huh?"

A hail of pristine weapons launched themselves out of nowhere.

Magnificent swords… worth of those in legend had appeared and lodged on the killer ants body killing them immediately.

Lilly couldn't believe it… why… why was he?

From Shirou's back many swords materialized and shot out as if it was made by magic.

He made his way to her… in his hands where the two swords she had stolen.

He walked up to her… She trembled in fear…

He patted her head.

"you must have been really scared haven't you?… don't worry… you will not die tonight… drink this, you seem hurt so it should help" Shirou said as he gave a vail of blue liquid to her.

Lilly's blank eyes looked as if she already had one foot in the grave. But her mouth opened just enough to allow the blue liquid to roll down her throat.  
Koff! Koff! A moment later, a cute little cough escaped her lungs.

"…Mr. Shirou?"

"Yes, it's me! You're okay, right?"  
Shirou voice had a tone of relief and a smile on his face.

Heat filled Lilly's body, which had been cold until now, as she was pulled into a strong and somewhat painful hug.

Seeing that Lilly was all right, Shirou immediately looked up from her.  
The sharp claws of the surviving monsters were closing in.

Lilly's hand moved on its own underneath her shirt, where she had hidden a jet-black knife up until now. She pulled it up and held it out to Shirou.  
Shirou gave her the most mystifying smiles she ever seen… it was between happy at saving her and proud that she had survived. He pushed the knife back.

"No… it is not me whom you should give this back to… that one will be coming shortly… so...wait for a minute, just like usual… I will clear this, oh that's right… the ones who did this to you… which way they gone?" Shirou asked.

She pointed at the exit in front of her.

"Less than 4 minutes… taking into account the weight they carry and accounting for nearby passages… they would try to get the most direct route… Yes… this should prove more than adequate" Shirou said with a nod.

"Trace on"

A jet black bow materialized on his hands… it was unlike any bow Lilly had ever seen.

It was not made of wood but out of a flexible metal, something she had never seen before.

"My core is twisted in madness" Shirou once more said.

A sword appeared on his free hand.

No… calling such this a sword would be wrong, while it was a sword it's shape was wrong for all intent and purposes, it seemed like it was a drill… a drill-like sword.

He put the impossible blade on the bow and pulled.

"Cover your ears… else it might hurt a lot" He warned.

I immediately complied.

"*********" he shouted, his voice drowned by my hands covering my ears.

The blade thinned and coiled upon itself before it was launched and then… it rendered to mincemeat all on its path.

Power that couldn't be stopped.

I felt the sheer power of the 'arrow' as I felt the displacement when Shirou shot it… even the dungeon was reverting from the sheer speed the arrow flew, anything near the area of the arrow was shredded, even if it was missed, it just needed to so much arrows glance and the killer ants were destroyed as if they were wet tissue paper.

His eyes continued to stare at the exit until…

"Gaaaah!"

"what the… Oh FUCK!"

"My… MY ARM… MY ARM!"

The shout of pain and suffering from those who left me to die could be heard trough the dungeon.

It was then when Gedo appeared.

"Nice one Mister… glad I could count on you… now as per our agreement" he said with a smirk.

Shirou nodded.

SHING

"Uh...what… why… why am I so cold all of the sudden?" Gedo asked.

Lilly's eyes were wide in horror.

"Wha… what the hell?" he said as he placed a hand on his chest.

It was blood… Lots of it.

"Why?... didn't we make a deal?" he asked.

"I never agreed to anything… it was only your own greed and spite that clouded you… I never intended to let you get away with what you had planned… this is legitemitely defence… I recorded it all on this little device… cost me 3 days worth of dungeon crawling on my own but it sure is worth it, I am going to kill you Gedo… and then I am going to you Familia for compensation" Shirou said with cold eyes.

"N...no way… all this… for this... Piece of shit… prum?" he said as he looked at her.

"She is worth more than you could ever hope to" Shirou said.

"YOU SHITTY PRUM!" he said as he pooled all his remaining strength to attack Lilly.

A blade appeared on top of him and stabbed him to the floor.

"Die" Shirou said.

He walked towards her… She shivered in fright.

"Come… we still need to deal with those 3 and I prefer Bell not to see what I am about to do" Shirou said.

Lilly followed him… what else she could do?

And so they arrived near the exit of this floor.

"Li… Lilly? It's good to see you… I don't know what happened but can you help us? It id's your role as a supporter and part of the Familia isn't it?" The raccoon animal person said with as sickly smile.

"actually she is here for the items you have taken from her" a comanding voice from behind her.

"Hey… hold on partner… listen really quick… I don't know what she has told you but this child here is dangerous… she is a con artist! A thief! Anything she says is a lie… she even fooled people by changing her race with her magic" he said.

"I knew that from the day she joined… she was the girl we saved from an alley… I am very good at detecting magic and magical signatures so her disguise did jot work on me" Shirou said.

"Wait… What?" the racoon person said.

Wait… he knew who I was? He knew and accepted me?

"I wanted to know why she played that charade so I investigated… and I uncovered certain truths that made me think to myself… should I go ahead and just end that cotemptible god that caused all this mess in the first place?" Shirou said.

They all tensed… for a human to say suh a thing.

"But then I learned more… it seems as if your deity never cared about the Familia and just made them work to support his hobby… but it was how that made me realize that there was more going on" Shirou said as he kept an ear out for Bell.

"it was today when I finally understood it all… when I eavesdropping in your conversation and when that Gedo fellow came in… all she has done was for one single goal… to escape the hell that is the Soma Familia… the hell that wouldn't allow her reprise and escape… I heard how you people stalked her and destroyed the place she lived in order t steal her valuables… and now… I came to deliver vengance in her stead"

Why? Why would he do something like that for someone so dirty...

I begun to cry as I unconcious spoke "Why… why would you go so far for me? I lied… I stole from you… even left you to die… so why? WHY DO YOU GO SO FAR FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME?! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ABANDON ME?!" I cried out as tears flowed from my eyes.

"Because… I saw it on our first meeting" Shirou said.

"Saw… saw what?"

"Your eyes… they were saying with all their might… 'Save me please'" Shirou said.

I broke down in tears and cried.

"Now ain't that charming… but you forget… this is Familia Business… outsiders have no right to butt in" He said with a smirk. "We gonna be back… again and again… if it is not us it will just be another member…. We are **never** gonna stop… we are **never** gonna let her just go" he said with and crazed look in his eyes.

Lilly flinched.

"You think you are some sort of hero boy? We are an army boy… we don't want our little piggy bank to just go out on us when money can be made… no… that wouldn't do at all" he said.

"Hero you say… is true… I allways wanted to be a hero of justice…. But you forget… there are more than one category of hero" Shirou said calmly.

Lilly looked at him, he had a sarcastic smirk on his face as if he was finding something funny but it was only known to him.

"and what would that be?" he asked

"There are heroes which you would know about… paragon of justice and chivalry… people who exemplify the best of human qualities… and then there is the other… heroes who perform deeds so dark and heinous that under chivalry could not be condoned… but regardless they still do great deeds regardless of their dark methods… it seems I will be walking that path for today… the path of the anti-hero… Damn it… I bet Archer is laughing at me right now" Shirou said with a smirk on still.

"W… wait… we are people… if you kill us" he said in shock.

"People?" Shirou said earnestly confused "you lost that right with what you did to Lilly and your plan on continuing this when you saw that she survived… no… I see no people… only monsters that need to be cut down" Shirou said as his two swords appeared on his hands. He slowly and purposely walked up to them… his blades raised and ready.

"Hiiiiiii!"

SLASH

HACK

SLASH

Lilly was numb to the horror happening in front of her.

Those 4 people dead.

She was saved.

She couldn't believe it.

She thought it was just are cruel dream.

"Why?" she still asked disbelieving what just happened.

"There's nothing else to it. Why would I need a better reason to save Lilly?"

Her tear ducts gave out.  
A waterfall of tears gushed from her eyes, flowing down her face in all directions.  
Lilly couldn't hold back any longer and cried out.  
"Hic…waaaaaah!"

"Lilly, if you're in trouble, come talk to me. I'm a bit of an idiot, so I won't know unless you tell me." Shirou said with a self depreciating smile

"Hic…! Waaahhh…"

"I'll help you, you can count on it."  
Lilly dove into his chest and hung on tight.  
His metallic armor got in the way, but she didn't care. She embraced him with all her might, her hands around his back.  
She could feel the palms of Shirou's

warm hands gently stroking her head and back over and over again.

She knew. She noticed.  
Shirou had thought of her when he rushed to this room. He dared kill 3 members of her Familia for her sake.

She wanted to call out to him, to say something to acknowledge what he had done. 

Lilly wanted him to accept the one thing she hated most: Lilly.  
"Sorry…so, so sorry…!"

"…It's okay."  
The sound of Lilly's cries echoed far and wide.

The scene of a giant ant massacre and the dead bodies of the adventurers filled one corner of the Dungeon. Slowly but surely, their magic stones broken one by one, the slain killer ants turned to ash amid smoke rising from still-burning embers strewn about the room.  
The ashes slowly fell off the crying girl's face, along with her tears.

The human kept the small prum girl in a tight embrace, the same calm smile on his face.  
" _You been saved_ "

"Shirou! Lilly! Where are you two?!" A voice yelled out.

Looking rather worn out and tired was a tired Bell.

"You two are okay… good" Bell said as he collapsed on a corner.

"Haaa…. Let me catch my breath… it was a pain but I managed to kill those orcs… also managed to get some magic stones cause I was quick about it too" Bell said with about smirk.

"Don't you have something for Bell… Lilly?" Shirou said.

Lilly looked down and presented Bell with the armor piece along with the Hestia Knife.

Bell smiled at her.

"Let's go home" he said.

"we should probably pick up all those magic stones first… and the drop items" Shirou said.

Lilly begun to walk away.

"Where are you going Lilly? I said **we** , you are also included" Shirou said.

She smiled as tears dropped down her face.

"Yes… Shirou-sama" She said with earnest delight.

Chapter end


	5. Chapter 5

Is it wrong to be a Hero in a dungeon?

Chapter 5: and so it begins…

To be fair he never expected this to happen…

Sure he knew of Caladbolg properties as a sword and had seen it been used as an arrow before and yes he had used it before too.

It was the first time,however, that he used it on an underground dungeon.

His attack had pierced the dungeon walls that had self regenerating properties and continued unabated for many more miles.

Soma prices begun to hike exponentially due to a large section of the Soma Familia vineyard being damaged by a freaky underground explosion.

Shirou had, unknown to him, made the god Soma cringe and burst into near tears at the tremendous loss of his hobby.

But that was not what was important…

Due to her situation and Shirou being uncomfortable of having so many people on their diminutive (as it were) HQ, he decided to stay on an inn with Lilly, while this may be somewhat of a drain on them they could support this with their dungeon crawling especially since they had her as a supporter.

What mattered more was what was not known to the adventurers, something happening on the top of Babel.

 **Babel Tower top floor**

"Ottar. The boy has gotten stronger."

"Is that desirable, ma'am?" Ottar replied 

"Why, yes."  
The room was dark. The weak light of dusk filtered in from outside the window. 

The corners of Freya's lips curled upward in the flickering light from a single magic-stone lamp sitting on a table. 

This was the top floor of Babel Tower, built directly above the Dungeon itself.  
There were few furnishings in the room. While that might not have seemed suitable for the highest-class suite in the tower, each individual piece of furniture was beyond lavish. Likewise, every item was placed perfectly within the space to complement everything else. 

The décor included a massive bookcase, a bed so big that a normal mind could never have thought of it, and a stylish, dark red carpet. Framing the interior were large murals of the sun and moon.  
There, the silver-haired goddess Freya held a wineglass in her hand as she enjoyed a conversation with one of her followers.

"I misjudged him. This isn't simply about status. Just by obtaining magic, the boy's soul now shines even brighter…To my eyes, it looks as if he has been polished."  
She held her wineglass up in the cold moonbeam, gazing at the light as it reflected off the lazily sloshing liquid. 

The young white wine was crystal clear with no depth. And no flavor either, of course.  
But Freya smiled with her silver eyes as she brought the glass to her lips, almost as though she considered that pale color itself to be prized above all else. 

"His soul's growth…is it so remarkable?" 

"Perhaps so. I wonder," she replied to the stone-faced Ottar as he stood quietly in the corner of the room.  
He stood at attention, his eyes on his goddess. 

Her silver eyes meeting his rust-colored gaze, Freya slowly and deliberately lowered her eyelids.  
"However, there is something…just one thing keeping him from shining through. It's holding him back, like shackles on his soul."

"Yes, he has enough spirit to shine. Be that as it may, he lacks a strong core. No, he has a remarkable core, but it looks clouded to me…as though something is missing, or blocking it.

"Any ideas, Ottar?" asked Freya over her shoulder, seeking his opinion, as though needing the perspective of another male. 

The male animal person, built like a boulder, opened his lips to answer his mistress.  
"Perhaps his attachments." 

"His attachments… ?" 

"Yes, it is as you have said, Mistress Freya: the boy's attachments, his connection with the Minotaur…He may not even be aware of it himself, but some part of his past has become a thorn, constantly tormenting him from within." 

Ottar knew of Bell's encounter with a Minotaur in the dungeon. While Freya herself didn't exactly hear the story from Bell's mouth, she had gotten enough information to put the story together.  
It wasn't much more than a guess, but she was fairly certain that Bell, with that weak body of his, had indeed lost to a Minotaur.

Freya ran a curled finger down the side of her cheek, down to her chin.  
"He has some trauma, then…The children really are delicate. We may have a few attachments, but gods are not held back by the past. Very interesting…On the other hand, perhaps you see us as merely whimsical?" 

"Don't be absurd."

"If you'd humor me every once in awhile, I wouldn't be so bored…"  
Ottar's face remained unchanged. "Ah, well…" Freya muttered to herself as she cast her gaze back out the window and onto Bell. 

"So tell me, what can we do to free him from these restraints?"  
Freya narrowed her eyes as she glanced back at her servant and challenged him with the question.

"A person can only break free from the chains of their past by their own hands. There is no other way."  
The ever-stoic Ottar responded directly to his goddess's question.

"…Is that from personal experience?" 

"I believe that men are doomed to repeat their own mistakes." 

Freya laughed quietly to herself before breaking eye contact.  
A cause for concern had just come to light. Freya's good mood carried her deep into thought. If the shadow of this Minotaur monster is the cause, then the answer is simple: I don't have to do anything, save wait. That boy will grow stronger still and climb over that wall…  
With enough time, Bell would become strong enough to defeat a Minotaur.

All he had to do was escape from the past that still had him by the tail. There was no problem to solve. 

And the moment he slays the Minotaur, he will shine brighter than ever before…  
Once that happened, he would appear before her like a flower in full bloom; one radiant enough to make her fall for him all over again.  
She couldn't wait, she admitted to herself. Bell was at the center of her universe now; he had become more appealing to Freya than anything else.  
She wanted him, very much.  
She wanted him to always be close enough to reach out and touch.  
Once her thoughts came to his point, Freya asked Ottar another question.  
"Ottar." 

"What is it, ma'am?" 

"Do you not feel anything? I am becoming entranced with that boy, ignoring all of you already in my Familia." 

Ottar's face remained unchanged as Freya continued. 

"What would you do if that boy becomes stronger than you?" 

"…" 

"I might treasure him more than you. That place you are standing now might become his." 

"As your heart desires, Mistress Freya." 

"You wouldn't be jealous?"  
Ottar responded with utmost sincerity and trust, without betraying any emotion as he spoke. 

"Your love is fair to all. While some may be special, no one is above the rest." 

"…" 

"Even if you were to dismiss me from this post, I wholeheartedly believe that your love for me will not disappear."  
Silver eyes locked with rusty ones.

In the uncomfortable silence that followed, Ottar bent his gargantuan body forward and silently lowered his head.  
"I have said too much."

"I don't mind. In fact, quite the opposite. You have become dearer to me."

"Your words bring me great joy."  
They casually traded words as though they were so many blows. 

Freya let out a conniving laugh as she spun her beautiful voice into her response.  
"But it's a shame. You're always so rigid. I would've loved to see you green with envy." 

"If that is what you desire." 

"…Ha. Hee-hee! Ha-ha-ha! Would you please, Ottar? Please don't make me laugh! If I saw your serious face burn with jealousy, I don't think I could contain myself." 

"…" 

Freya laughed, seemingly finding the notion truly amusing. She placed the palm of one hand over her mouth and hugged her waist with the other, as though she were a young girl trying to contain herself.  
As for Ottar, seeing his goddess like this finally got a reaction out of him, a small twitch of an ear. One of the catlike ears on the top of his head suddenly pointed in a strange direction.  
Once Freya had gotten her fill of laughter, she wiped her eyes and turned to face her very embarrassed subordinate to change the subject.

"So Ottar, what do you think?" 

"…How do you mean?" 

"About the other boy. Am I worried over nothing?"

Ottar immediately repaired his posture.  
"He will oppose your plan, he is in good terms with the one you are after… so he may disturb your plans."

"…"

Indeed and that was not even considering that mysterious person who launched such daring attack.

Both boys were interesting, but having never personally seen the other she would remain fixated on Bell.

"Ottar, do you think time will solve this problem, too?" 

"Yes, indisputably. Given enough time, it will happen. It's just…"  
Ottar let his words hang for a moment before speaking with full confidence.

"Those who do not go on adventures will never break out of their shell. That is a fact."  
He fell silent.

His true feelings had been revealed.  
Somewhere else in Orario, there was a half-elf with the opposite opinion.  
These, though, were the words of a man who had survived many close calls—a mature adult who had been forged in the flames of battle. He clearly stated that those who don't go on adventures would never rise past a certain level.

Ottar had pointed out the possibilities of an unknown that even Freya couldn't see.  
Indeed, it wasn't Freya, but Ottar who saw what the boy could become. 

"…I leave his development in your hands, Ottar…. Do as you see fit"  
The Goddess of Beauty set the glass of white wine down.  
Closing both eyes, it was as if she had turned her back on him.  
It was only then that Ottar couldn't hide a hint of suspicion on his face. 

"…And what caused this change in the wind?" 

"It's it obvious? You now understand the boy better than I do."  
Freya's head was down, her voice sounding like that of a pouting child.  
She then raised her head, laughing in a very glamorous fashion.  
"Enough to make me jealous."

 **Nearby inn**

"so… you are done with the Soma Familia" Shirou asked his do minute roommate.

"Yes, Lilly is done with them, thankfully due to what you did down there they believe that I am dead" She said.

"Still… be careful… keep your magic on as a precaution, other than that just keep being our trusty supporter" Shirou said with a kind smile.

Throb

Lilly smiled as her heart beat faster when he saw him smile.

Lilly remembered how he looked… when he managed to save her.

He held such a smile of relief when he saw her alive.

That smile… it was hers and hers alone.

" _Lilly is feeling all dokidoki_ " she thought to herself

"Let's go wash up and then go for something to eat… I swear I need to get a kitchen soon or I will go crazy" Shirou said to himself. "Maybe I can convince Mama Mia to let me cook some more"

They finished doing all their morning routines and went over the church to greet Hestia and Bell, as it was still early.

Hestia did not like her.

To be honest she disliked her a LOT.

She had put Bell and Shirou both in danger and almost had them killed… the worst was that Shirou managed to rescue her after she was caught by her previous targets.

She understood WHY she did what she did, she understood the desperation she had… however that did not excuse her actions.

They all had gone through rough times… and they managed.

But they both were okay with her... they forgave her and gave her a second chance.

"I want you to know this so we are on the same page, I don't like you… but those two are fine with you and are adamant to have you around, they are very forgiving… more so than even me… do NOT betray that trust they given you… understood?" Hestia said.

Lilly bowed her head. "No, Lilly swears not to ever be that Lilly ever again… Lilly wants to be a better Lilly"

The gods and goddesses had the power to detect any lie here in the earthly world of Gekai, if they felt like it.  
"…Hmm, okay. I'll believe those words."  
Hestia's words put a merciful end to an extremely long minute for Lilly.

All of the air that had built up in Lilly's lungs was suddenly released as the muscles in her shoulders relaxed.  
"Supporter, Bell is a very special person to me. He's my pride and joy, the center of my world. My first member, my first family. I can tell you honestly that I don't want to lose him, Shirou is also a dear child of mine, to be honest without him we would always be on the red and Bell's growth would been slower than it is now… both of thrm are children that i adore...so I want to warn you… if you ever endanger them again… **I will make you pay** "

Lilly couldn't move-

For a moment, she forgot how to breathe.  
A very important fact had slipped her mind. While the girl in front of her didn't look much different from anyone else around them, she was from a completely different world. She was a goddess. 

It was so obvious that Hestia had the power—like all deities from Deusdia—to turn this entire city to ash in an instant, that Lilly had forgotten it.

Under a blue gaze so cold it sent icicles through her heart, Lilly drew power from her true feelings to make a response. It took all of her might to open her mouth to speak. 

"…Lilly swears to you. She will never do anything to put Mr. Bell or Shirou-sama in danger, Lady Hestia in danger…or even Lilly herself, ever again."  
Other café patrons continued their casual conversations with no idea what was unfolding behind them. 

The two of them sat there in silence for some time before Hestia closed her eyes, signaling the end of that conversation.  
Blinking several times, Hestia mouthed, "Okay" to the girl. Seeing that broke the ice that had kept Lilly's body rigid, and she went limp. She was about to fall face-first into the table but managed to catch herself at the last moment.

After delivering her warning, Hestia crossed her arms in front of her incredibly bulbous chest and eyed Lilly silently. She started sulking. Lilly noticed the heavy aura emanating from the goddess.

"…Supporter. I'll be honest with you."

"Y-yes?" 

"I hate you. I don't want you anywhere near Bell." 

"!"  
Lilly's eyes shot open as Hestia continued. 

"It should be obvious. I knew you were bad news from the moment I first heard about you—taking advantage of Bell's and Shirou's kindness and doing whatever you please. Even now, you're trying to gain favor by acting like you've already paid your dues. What's your scheme, you deceiving vixen?!" 

The cat ears on top of Lilly's head from her "Cinder Ella" magic began to shake. The prum then broke out in a cold sweat, confused by Hestia's choice of words.  
"Besides, what's with you? You've been making that downcast face ever since I sat down. I'm getting depressed just looking at you!"  
It was like she was claiming Lilly's very presence made the food taste bad.  
The goddess kept going, pouting like a toddler.

"I'll bet you were thinking about Bell, weren't you?" 

"!"

She wasn't really thinking about him… rather…

"How did I know, you ask? Because I saw a look on your face that I only see when I look in the mirror! Ahhh, I hate this! I don't want you spending time with Bell!"

" _Lilly thinks the goddess erred somewhere here_ "

"Being saved by them made you turn over a new leaf, huh? Did you stop to think that you're just going to cause him more trouble because they are too kind for their own good?" 

"?!"

"They won't do anything to you for revenge, so you're feeling the crushing weight of guilt on your shoulders. But if I may say so, you're just taking advantage of them. I really, really hate you."  
Hestia's words were blades, cutting deeper and deeper.

Hestia's eyes locked squarely on the prum. Lilly couldn't make a sound.  
"Fine, then. I'll punish you in their place. But just so you know, you have no right to refuse. I'll give a pure 'Judgment' right here and now."  
Air shot of out Hestia's nose in a flow of anger.

A dazzled Lilly could do nothing more than nod. There might even have been a part of her that accepted the words of Bell's goddess and wanted to go along with them.  
Lilly waited for Hestia's mouth to open again, every nerve in her body about to explode.

As for Hestia, she was grinding her teeth together, menacingly towering over Lilly…until words failed her. Hestia let out a deep sigh.

"Please look after them… I have no way to do so when they are out in the Dungeon… I worry for Bell… he is growing fast… but he can make mistakes and Shirou… he is always trying so hard to help provide the Familia… they are both exemplary children… ones that I would never regret meeting nor having them join me… so I ask that as your punishment you care for them… watch their backs for me" she said.

"Lilly will do so even if you hadn't asked" she replied.

Shirou returned with Bell with their food and drinks and sat down.

They noticed that something had changed in the atmosphere around these 2.

"So… Soma Familia… how can we get you out of there permanently? Your current situation, while being better than your previous situation, is still far from ideal" Shirou said.

Bell closed his eyes as though a sudden headache had struck him. Forcing his eyelids half-open, he looked over at Hestia.

"Supporter, what are the conditions for leaving Soma Familia? Is it forbidden altogether? What did your god say about it?" She asked.

"Soma has never said anything directly…But most likely, Lilly thinks it involves a large amount of money." Lilly answered.

"Money, huh…"  
Besides members, the main thing that Hestia Familia lacked was money.  
Thanks to both her children efforts in the Dungeon, the 3 of them were much better off now than they had been a month ago, but they still had to save as much as possible. The most money they could hope to offer at this point would be around 100,000 vals. They had to save more now since Shirou decided to go to an Inn… true they shared the costs of it but it was a bit of a strain on their income.

And even if by some miracle Bell, Shirou and Hestia were able to raise enough money to pay for Lilly's release, there was no way that Lilly would be willing to accept it.

"Is it that difficult to break away from a Familia… ? I know someone who has…" Bell said.

"It's up to the god. Some will listen to that kind of request, others won't." Hestia said.

The risk of leaving a Familia was all on the person leaving; it was also hazardous to the Familia itself. The biggest risk was, of course, information being leaked.  
No matter how dissolute the god or goddess was, this level of Familia management needed to be handled very delicately. Generally speaking, deities preferred to avoid their members leaving the group.

"The person you're talking about might have circumstances that they can't discuss." Hestia spoke to Bell after a quick glance at Lilly. Both Bell and the prum understood what she was getting at.  
Lilly still belonged to the same Familia, but at the same time was separate. She was no different from a street cat, a stray adventurer.

As for the person who had received permission to leave their Familia—Mama Mia, the owner of The Benevolent Mistress—Bell had a feeling that Hestia was right. Considering a few things that Syr Flover and the others had let slip in conversation, it's very possible Mia might have some "special circumstances."

Even without asking directly, Bell was getting a good sense of just how difficult life was for people who left their Familia. 

"…What about people who didn't choose to be a part of the Familia? They don't have a say it in it?" Bell asked.

"A child is part of the family. Farmer's children become farmers. That's how it is, Mr. Bell." Lilly explained.  
If a child's parents were already members of a Familia, that child was destined to join, whether they liked it or not.  
Looking at it from the god's or goddess's perspective, the child was the parent's responsibility. It wasn't as though the god had asked to have a crying baby in their home, so they weren't likely to take care of it.

To be blunt, it wasn't the god's concern.  
In the end, permission to leave a Familia came down to the god's disposition. Did they have a generous streak, or not?  
Because if the member was unlucky, they could be asked for an unreasonably large sum of money, or be given an impossible task to complete as their god watched from a distance, enjoying the show.  
Bell looked over at the smiling Lilly with concern in his eyes.

"Without Soma's assistance, you can't update your status…and I suppose you can't covert." Bell said

"Probably not…" Lilly answered.

"But you're not planning to stay at this level forever, right? Are you planning to pay him a visit at some point?" Shirou asked.

"Yes. Lilly knows it's not an option right now, but Lilly will go to Soma when the time is right. Lilly's not sure if he'll listen to her, though…"

With Lilly's words, the conversation came to a sudden end. The four of them sat in their chairs, deep in thought.

" _I wonder_ … _would Rule Breaker even work on a divine level contract? Should I toy with the possibility? How much power would I need to do so… and how will it affect Lilly? Will her stats vanish and be reset to 0? In the end I will need to experiment… perhaps I should try it on adventurers like the ones who tried to harm Lilly_ " Shirou thought to himself.

"Shirou… are you okay? You seem deep in thought" Hestia asked.

"Hestia… have there been any cases of someone having their Falna removed?" Shirou asked.

Hestia did not quite understand so she asked Shirou to elaborate.

"Well… as **I** see it the Falna is like a contract… correct? As in "Join me and you will be able to grow" type of deal… the Falna being both the contract and the reward for joining" he elaborated.

Hestia noded.

"Is it possible to render the Falna null and void without harming the person with the Falna? Be it with a magical item or something like that?" Shirou asked.

Lilly looked intently at Hestia.

"As far as my knowledge goes… no, I am afraid I do not know… but that isn't my specialty… you will need someone who deals in arcane and occult stuff… but Shirou… what you say is dangerous… please do not bring that up again, someone would misinterpret what you meant to say" she warned.

Shirou noded.

Rule Breaker… the athame knife a gift from the gods to Medea.

She used it, according to legend to kill her own sons from the man who betrayed her and fled, it was later used by one of her sons who heard her story to kill her uncle and save her.

Due to its legend of treachery and deceit it gained the ability to sever all contracts without any penalty to either side.

But would the same apply to Falna?

He would be going to Eina and see if there was a bounty hunting reward for rogue adventurers… perhaps he could experiment with those.

" _Wow… I am starting to sound more like a proper magus_ " he thought to himself.

It has been 3 days since they rescued Lilly… and one morning Bell took Aiz's invitation to train with her.

They meet on a wall on the outskirts of town, the place was desolate and perfect for them, while Loki and Hestia were hostile to each other their Familia were 'enemies'... so as to not cause any undue stress they decided to train were no one would see them to object.

And so they started.

"let me see what you got" she said.

Bell took his knife out.

Taking a runners stance, he lowered his body.

" _he looks… like a bunny_ " Aiz thought.

He rushed in.

He put his off hand on the butt of the knife as he attacked.

A jackknife attack, but doing that he would have the strength of both arms in this single attack.

" _fast.. but not fast enough_ " she thought as she jumped over Bell.

Bell, seeing his attack dodged simply rolled forward to avoid her overhead attack. He skidded on the ground until he came to a stop and rushed in.

Aiz was a sword fighter, giving less reach to an opponent who had a weapon with longer reach will unsettle then and won't let them use their whole strength.

As he continued to attack and dodge he remembered another lecture from Shirou, about giving the opponent a smaller target to hit.

So he crouched and laid as low ass possible to limit the amount of areas that could be hit while maintaining mobility.

However Aiz was a superior warrior and after a few minutes she begun to adjust properly to Bell.

He was through trashed afterwards.

He was knocked out.

He woke up to something soft on the back of his head… apparently Aiz had decided to do a 'lap pillow' for Bell.

Bell jerked awake.

"You are awake… good, let me tell you a few things, your combat style suits you very much, however you rely too much on your weapon, most people who use knives like you tend to mix melee attacks and martial arts with it in order to cover certain weaknesses and gaps, you should look into that… it seems the style you use was self developed right? You should keep working on it… we should do this again soon" she said.

They started on the morning… it was now near dusk.

Both of them walked into town proper, Bell told her all about Shirou and his lessons and about how strong he was.

"Yes really helped me a lot… without his guidance and training I don't think I would have lasted as long as I did against you" Bell said.

Aiz simply nodded.

"What can you say about him? Your partner Shirou?" she asked.

"Him? He is strong… very strong, I don't know why but he has a very heavy 'feel' on him, he likes to cook and has a very strong sense of justice, and is always ready to give a hand to anyone in need" he said.

As they walked into town and took their paths back to their own HQs something was happening underneath them. The plan of a goddess.

 **Dungeon**

Up, down, left, right—any direction he looked, his vision was filled by rugged dungeon walls covered in all sizes of rocks.

Despite the extremely high ceiling, the walls always looked like they were closing in. Boulders jutting out of the walls could fall at any moment, their overwhelming presence looming in every direction. Sources of light were scarce and unreliable, making every shadow ominous.

Of course, the footing wasn't smooth, either. The path here was an uneven gravel trail that made simply walking forward a challenge.  
A cave, a mine, a deep shaft.  
Many words came to mind while traveling through this level of solid rock with no pattern in its layout whatsoever. 

"A long time has passed since I prowled this floor…"  
The seventeenth floor of the Dungeon. 

Ottar, an animal person of unusual size, continued his solitary quest on the floor, a floor typically used by Level Two adventurers.

Passing under one of the lantern-like luminescent rocks, the man's impressive frame emerged from the shadows.  
He wore only light armor for protection. Despite being able to wear full-body plating, he chose to wear only enough armor to protect his vital points. 

On the other hand, each piece of armor he did have was incredibly thick. It looked almost as though he had shields built into his body. Whether or not his equipment could be categorized as "light" armor, even he didn't know. 

He carried an extremely large and durable bag over his shoulder. It was stuffed to its absolute limit, on the verge of bursting. 

"Then again, I'm not sure how long it's been since I was in the Dungeon at all."  
Ottar's powerful steps made his body shake as he walked. However, where there should have been a small tremor or two in his wake, the man's feet didn't make a sound. An ominous, silencing aura followed his every movement. 

His was a presence that could not be ignored, could never go unnoticed.  
No monsters appeared before him, almost as if they were getting out of his way in fear. 

"…Jealous, huh?"  
His eyes and ears might have been busy scanning every nook and cranny of his surroundings, but Ottar's mind was on his recent conversation with Freya.  
She'd asked him if he felt jealous.

He'd responded with complete honesty at the time. No matter what happened, he would never doubt Freya's love for him, and would continue to serve and worship her.  
The Goddess Freya's love was like a wind embracing the world.  
Even if someone reached out to catch it, they would fail. Her love would envelop them like a soft breeze, but the moment they thought her love was theirs, it would slip through their fingers. 

Wind could not be contained. It was no one's possession. It could not be stopped.  
Above all, wind sought no companion.  
Wind chose a direction on a whim and drew its own path under the sky. If it should find a traveler on an open plane, it would smile and go to embrace him. But as soon as the traveler turned to face it, the wind had already moved on.  
At the same time, the wind was fair.  
It brought the good fortune of a cooling breeze to everyone it passed.  
Sometimes, it was harsh; other times, gentle. It could flow down from the north, or waft up from the south.  
It would always whisper in your ears as it blew by. Wind never stopped. Wind was eternal. 

As long as Ottar and the other children were on this earth, no matter where they went, the wind would always reach them. 

"The fact that I'm here now, is that the answer?"  
What if the wind had a sky to go home to? A sky that the wind yearned for?  
As a person of this world, all he could do was look up at that sky.  
If looking up at it from far below triggered a petty emotion from within, then yes, it very well could be envy.

Envy and jealousy were sides of the same coin. 

Childish… 

A painful smile broke through his hard, emotionless exterior. This would have been very surprising, if anyone had been there to see it. 

In truth, he had accepted this the moment he agreed to follow Freya's command. The wind had blown past him. 

Keh! A single laugh filled with self-mockery echoed through the cave. 

"…Hmm."  
Ottar stopped walking.  
The two boar ears sticking out of his black, thin, almost frame-like helmet twitched in response to something up ahead.

His feet changed direction to the source of the sound. Sure enough, not far from the tip of his boots, the red-black head of a bull emerged from a hole in the wall that had been hidden between two boulders. 

"Mmroooo…!"

"There you are."

The bloodshot eyes of the beast found their new prey: Ottar. 

Minotaur. A large-category monster with the body of a muscular man and the head of a bull. This one stood even with Ottar—perhaps even slightly taller. Starting with their height, the two combatants had a lot in common. 

This was the reason Ottar had been prowling a level of the Dungeon filled with monsters far below his own level.  
He was here to catch one of these violent beasts. 

"Mmmmmrrrrrgh…!"  
The Minotaur was getting excited.  
A landform was in its grasp. This natural weapon found within the Dungeon itself was shaped like a stone ax.  
The edge of the weapon was covered in a crimson liquid. Either it had just finished off an adventurer, or it had covered the ax with its own blood. Ottar couldn't see any damage on the beast itself. 

This is the one, Ottar thought as his rusty eyes narrowed.  
Reaching for his belt, Ottar let the bag over his shoulder fall to the floor with a loud thud. Along with the sound of the ground cracking on impact, metallic jangling sounds also echoed. 

The sound of the crash was as good as a starting whistle for the Minotaur. It squinted its eyes as it charged headlong at Ottar.

"Mrroooooooooah!"  
The beast's strides hit the ground with such force that fragments of broken rocks flew backward in its wake. The Minotaur held the ax high over its head with one hand as it closed the distance. 

Faced with a charging Minotaur roaring loud enough to make the walls shake, Ottar didn't bat an eye. 

Holding his pack upright with his right hand, Ottar let his left arm hang loosely. He waited, unarmed, for the imminent arrival of the Minotaur. 

The instant that the Minotaur planted its foot—hard enough to leave a small crater—in front of Ottar to strike, the massive man calmly raised his left arm. 

"Mrooooh…Mroa?!" 

"…Well done. You've been chosen."  
Ottar blocked the stone ax completely.  
In fact, it was the ax that took damage. The blade cracked, bits and pieces falling to the floor. 

The Minotaur had put all of its weight into that attack, only to be blocked by Ottar's armor-lined arm. 

While the armor itself had to be considered, this level of Defense was otherworldly. Ottar stood flat-footed on impact, but his massive body didn't budge. Without taking a defensive stance, he had taken the Minotaur's attack head-on.

Ottar looked like he was a gigantic tree, rooted to the spot, as he delivered his appraisal of the Minotaur.

It might have been instinct, but the Minotaur took one, then two steps backward, its eyes shaking in fear.  
It had learned a little too late that the creature in front of it was even more of a monster than it was.

"Groh… ?!"

"You are welcome to try again. If not…"  
Ottar's penetrating gaze made the Minotaur freeze in terror.  
Ottar watched as the stone ax fell from the Minotaur's limp fingers, and got an idea. 

He reached behind his waist. Keeping his eyes locked on the Minotaur, Ottar grabbed one of the twin swords strapped to his belt—a greatsword, really—pulled it out, and tossed it in the Minotaur's direction. 

"…Uwwa?"  
"You demonstrated good technique. Now use this." 

With an eerie charm that would've unnerved anybody watching, the Minotaur cocked its head in confusion at the hilt that was thrust at it. 

Its eyes jumped nervously between Ottar and the sword over and over again, before it timidly reached out and took hold of the hilt. 

The Minotaur's fingers carefully wrapped around the handle, and then it took a firm grasp. 

" _On my life, Mistress Freya, I will not hold back._ "

Freya had said it herself: She'd left the boy Bell's growth in Ottar's hands. 

As he had replied in that conversation, there was only one way for him to grow.

Freya gave him the order, knowing full well what could happen. 

This Minotaur would fight Bell.  
The path Ottar was preparing for Bell was a cruel one, full of thorns. 

"… _These might be more than mere preparations_."

Up until this point, Ottar had encountered many Minotaurs, but felt them unworthy. 

And all to remove the last chain within the boy's soul. To bring out the "glow" that Freya desired. 

For Level One adventurers, defeating a Level Two monster like the Minotaur was next to impossible. Due to the difference in pure strength and ability, a Level One adventurer would have to have a death wish to even challenge one of them.

Despite this, Ottar had given his chosen Minotaur a weapon. 

Ottar's "guidance" was so severe, it bordered on tyranny.  
Ottar had to admit a faintly absurd emotion had taken root in his heart. He had been forced to think about a boy named Bell. 

Was he, perhaps, trying to erase the boy from Freya's sight?  
Ottar asked himself that question, and answered with a resounding no. 

Should the boy die, there was no doubt that Freya would pursue his soul. She would be willing to go all the way to the heavens to hold him in her embrace. If she weren't, she would never allow Ottar to put him into such a dangerous situation.

At this point, it didn't matter if Bell lived or died. No matter what happened, the goddess of love would be waiting for him.

This was not jealousy.  
This was a trial.  
If you're worthy of her love, survive this.

Ottar wanted proof that Bell was deserving of special treatment. Proof that he was right for Freya.

He didn't care if he lost her affection. He was willing to accept that all of her love would go to Bell alone.

However, he refused to allow someone unworthy of her attention to dirty the name of the goddess he worshiped. 

" _Now that you have her attention, it is your duty to prove yourself worthy._ " It was this emotion that drove Ottar. 

"Mroooaaaah!"

"…Correction. I'll have you use the weapon correctly."  
Ottar easily deflected the Minotaur's first errant swing of the greatsword. 

In order to prepare the beast in front of him for its role, Ottar was prepared to "train" it and fully intended to do so. 

The sound of swords clashing echoed, flashes of sparks from steel colliding with steel erupted for hour upon hour.  
All for Freya.

Ottar simply followed orders to the best of his ability.

"the problem will be the other one… for a level 1 adventurer to make a powerful level 5 adventurer as Bete withdraw… contingencies will be needed"

"Moooh" the Minotaur roared.

"Apologies… that was rude of me… you have my undivided attention"

With that he continued to 'train' this monster to become the 'tool' needed to polish the boy.

 **Top side… 2 days later**

Bell's POV

"Mr. Bell, why are you a mess before going into the Dungeon?" Lilly asked.

"Ha-ha-ha…Well, you know, this and that."  
I weakly laugh off Lilly's question to reassure her.

Somehow I've made it through two days of Aiz's pulverization…I suppose I can call it "intense training." 

Shirou just took one look at me and chuckled as he shook his head.

Lilly gives me a look like she knows I'm hiding something, and I can't blame her. The way my body looks now, she probably thinks I was run over by stampeding monsters or something.  
But I can't tell her the truth. I don't want to tell her. I don't want her to know just how unbelievably uncoordinated I am.

I couldn't block a single strike. Not one. And now I'm an absolute wreck.

Aiz has learned how I fight and has been beating the ever loving cap out of me to teach me, painfully, how to correctly block.

I knew going into these training sessions that it would be foolish to think I'd get better right away…But to come away every time no better than a breathing punching/kicking bag, what confidence I had is gone. 

I knew I wasn't that strong, but I didn't realize just how far I have to go.  
There's her level, and then there's my level. There's still enough distance between us to make my head spin just thinking about it. 

I walk into the lobby of Babel Tower alongside Lilly, feeling slightly depressed.  
The lobby is absolutely massive. The floor is covered in large circular patterns of deep blue and white. But the most beautiful feature of the lobby has to be the stained-glass windows made to look like flowers that line the walls.

Many adventurers are here now, either on their way into the Dungeon or coming out of it. By the looks of it, most of them are, like us, about to head down into the labyrinth. However, there are some who look like they've been in the Dungeon overnight. 

The contrast of the smiling, happy battle parties and the slouching, downtrodden battle parties is very striking. 

The amount of loot adventurers bring back from the Dungeon tells all. Nodding slowly to myself as Lilly Shirou and I make our way through the crowd, I promise myself that we won't look like the depressed ones at the end of today. 

It's a problem we all share, and nothing to scoff at. Nothing at all. 

"Lilly's sorry, Mr. Bell, for making you carry Lilly's things when you're so tired." 

"Don't be, it's my fault I'm tired…and anyway, I can still carry an empty backpack."  
Lilly looks back at me with a very apologetic expression as we descend the first stairwell leading to the Dungeon entrance, her shoulders sinking. I crack a big smile and jump up and down a few times, saying, "See? So light!" 

We've switched places—or at least that's how we're dressed right now. Basically, I'm carrying Lilly's bag, so I look like a supporter. 

Meanwhile, Lilly's not wearing her usual cream-colored robe, but a sturdy-looking leather jacket on top of lightweight clothing. The icing on the cake is that she's wearing my protector like a sheath across her back, the baselard sticking out of it…so she looks to everyone else like an honest-to-goodness adventurer.  
Why are we putting on this façade? To keep Lilly's existence a secret from Soma Familia.

Of course, Lilly is using her magic to disguise herself, but at her height and carrying something as distinct as that oversized backpack of hers, anyone with a good brain in their head might be able to connect the dots. 

Prums, being one of the shorter races of people, don't usually carry bags almost twice their own size. The same goes for children of other races. 

We're being extra careful, and that's why we came up with this act. 

"And we'll switch out soon anyway, no need to worry about me."

Since we're just posing as each other's role, we need to be out of sight before we change back.

The best spot seems to be right before the tenth level, somewhere on the ninth floor. The fog on the tenth floor is another bonus; we don't have to worry about other parties of adventurers catching a glimpse of us by accident. 

We divide up the loot evenly for the return trip so that things don't look that strange when we get back to the top. 

Only a few days have passed since Lilly's "death," so I think going a little overboard to protect Lilly's identity is just about right. 

"Mmm…Lilly is in debt to Mr. Bell and Shirou-sama, and so recent, too. Lilly feels bad doing this to Mr. Bell…"  
The tone of Lilly's voice falls, almost to the point of pouting as she spoke. The wolf ears on top of her head fold down, tips below the base.

I laugh helplessly and take another look at her. 

For me, the baselard is a short sword, but it suddenly looks a lot bigger strapped to Lilly's back. That realization makes me smile. The hilt of the baselard is sticking out from under long, ash-colored hair.

With eyes like golden harvest moons, she must have decided to try to be a lycanthrope today, a werewolf.  
The long hair was such a change to her usual image that I didn't recognize her at first. Kind of like going from an energetic, prankster type of child to a mature, book-loving, almost royal appearance.

A few other things here and there are different, too; she's completely different from the Lilly I'm used to.

"Ah, um…what, is it a bit too much?"  
She must have noticed my eyes. She's looking up at me, a bit unsure of herself as her voice quietly shakes.

I don't know if she's talking about her adventurer outfit or the werewolf transformation, but I just smile and shake my head.  
I tell her that she doesn't look strange at all. 

Shirou then spoke

"You just look so different…a fresh look, maybe? Actually, I think you look pretty cute."

"R-really?" she said

"Yeah, you look good like this." he nodded.

She nervously looks up at him before her eyes start to twinkle with happiness. 

Lilly turns back to face forward, but her wolf ears perk up and I can see a tail swishing back and forth under her skirt.  
I don't think I meant to, but seeing how Lilly responded to a compliment, seeing how happy she is, makes the corners of my mouth curve up without my even thinking.

I feel like I've got a cute little sister. And that feels…nice.

I'm watching all the adventurers who pass by us…Maybe we look like brother and sister to them.

"A hare and a wolf…" 

"Wolf and bunny…" 

"The rabbit is the supporter…Oh, I wonder if he'll get eaten"

"Emergency food supply in a last-resort scenario…how miserable!"

"Scary, scary. Can't judge adventurers just on looks and status, now can ya? Better keep my guard up."

…This is weird.  
Why do I feel like I'm being insulted?  
Whisper-whisper. I can hear all of you, right here, you know?

I've never felt this kind of kind gaze from adventurers—it's like I'm the center of attention in a pity party.

Especially the remark of that male elf a second ago. What did he mean by "how miserable"?

It didn't help the fact that Shirou had turned around and was, to my point of view, forcibly trying to suppress a chuckle.

At least my smile is carrying me through this, but a new question jumps into my head as I take another look at "adventurer" Lilly.

I open my mouth to ask her. I can tell she's still in a really good mood just by looking at the side of her face.

"Hey, Lilly. You can't upgrade your status anymore, can you?" 

"What's Mr. Bell talking about?" 

"…You know, since you can't go to Soma Familia, you can't meet up with your god, right?" 

Careful not to be overheard; I lean close to her ears as I speak.  
It's impossible for Lilly to go anywhere near Soma for the time being. Therefore, the status on her back won't change.

As an adventurer, not being able to update my status would be a death sentence. I imagine it's the same for supporters, too. As I go to deeper floors, the monsters get stronger, which means it's more dangerous…

"Aren't you worried?" I ask her with concern in my eyes.

"To tell the truth, Lilly is a little worried…but it's probably fine. At the very least, Lilly's okay for now."

"R-really?" 

"Yes, Lilly is good at finding ways to deal with monsters…After all, Lilly hasn't had a status update in almost half a year now and been okay."

"H-half a year?!"  
Her words throw me for a loop. 

I don't think I need to spell it out, but without a status update, she won't get stronger after everything she's been through. All the times she's taken a hit, fought a monster—it's all been meaningless. Talk about high risk, no reward.

Lilly grimaces when she sees the shock on my face and explains. 

"To get a status update in Soma Familia, Lilly had to make quota." 

"Wha…isn't that… ?" 

"Yes, it's Soma's…condition."  
According to Lilly, Soma doesn't do many status updates for anyone at first. 

It seems strange to me, but it sounds like he only does status updates on an "as-needed" basis. He commits all of his time and money to his one true passion, making wine. So if someone like Lilly isn't making money for him, it's a waste of his time to make her stronger. Without money from his adventurers, he can't make wine.

On top of that, his Familia is quite large. To update all of their statuses probably takes a very long time and would have been a real pain…

So with all that in mind, he apparently announced, "Once you meet your quota, I'll have a look at your status." 

"So Lilly, you couldn't update your status without making a certain amount of money?" 

"Not quite, Mr. Bell. Lilly didn't want to stand out." 

"Stand out?" 

"Meeting the quota regularly means that that person has skills. Lilly can't fight, and everyone knew that. So if they saw Lilly making her quota, they would get suspicious."

"What a despicable lot… that Soma Familia is" Shirou said as his hands curled into fists.

"Ah…" The sound escapes me before I can stop it. That's what she was getting at.

So in that case, Lilly…  
"Actually, Lilly made enough to pay the quota every time, but Lilly never turned it in. If Lilly carried money, that would give her away. Not being able to update Lilly's status was a sacrifice Lilly made to hide what she was doing."  
Even going to those member meetings was just to keep up appearances.

She says that she updated her status a few times after she learned her magic, but not even once over the past six months.

Not updating your status out of concern for what others in your Familia will think… ? That Familia is broken.

I'd known that she was alone over there, but hearing this lets me know just how alone.

With such a meager status, she must have been able to survive day after day in the Dungeon only because she'd grown up in such a cruel environment.  
She's made it this long because of her intelligence and strategies. The confidence to go into the Dungeon armed with only those, knowing your status would never improve, had to be the result of that strange upbringing.

I feel my face tighten into a frown. 

"Do you despise her after all?" she asked. 

"Eh?" 

"The Lilly who fooled everyone and anyone. Lilly's a monster in disguise…"  
Almost as if she can foresee where the conversation is going, Lilly changes the subject.  
Her golden eyes don't even glance at us. She just keeps looking straight ahead.  
Her voice is so soft. I can't say anything back. 

"Lilly hates adventurers. With the exception of Mr. Bell and Shirou-sama, Lilly still carries a grudge…an intense loathing of them."

"No matter what Mr. Bell or Shirou-sama thinks of it, Lilly has no intention of apologizing for anything she's done…and has no remorse, either."

That's a lie.  
Something inside me knows that she isn't telling the truth, but alas, I can't say it. 

I can see the stern expression on her face as she voices her harsh emotions. Without much of a pause, she starts right back up again. 

"Would Shirou-sama despise this Lilly after all?" she asks one more time, not breaking stride. 

Her voice is normal now. Her eyes look like they're facing forward…but something's…does she notice? 

The wolf ears on top of her head won't sit still. They're twitching, almost out of fear.  
Blinking rapidly, I let words build up in my mind before releasing them.  
I know it's not the time for a smile, but it just kind of comes out of me as I speak. 

"…It's hard for me to despise people who can't be honest with themselves, I think." 

"Heh… true… you remind me of someone I cared for a while back… she had a personality like yours… really rotten" Shirou said with a smirk.

"Eh?"  
Her feet stop, and her head whips to face me.

"It's okay, Lilly. I like who you are, so I can't despise you, let alone hate you."  
It's just how I feel.

To help her wipe away any concerns or misgivings she might have, I give her the honest truth.

Shirou had the same idea trying to alleviate the tension.

But I didn't know Lilly's gaze could be this strong! It feels like she's looking clear through me as her face turns red. The wolf ears that were folded down and shaking suddenly perk up.

I'm startled. Lilly's tail is going crazy under her skirt.

Lilly's eyes are still on Shirou, her cheeks a rosy pink as she shrinks away.  
"Asking Shirou-sama what he means would be…a stupid question, wouldn't it?"

"Who knows… you can sure try" he said with a bit of sarcasm.

Just looking at her from behind, I'd say that she's in an even better mood than before.

Did we cheer her up? Before I know it I fall behind and rush to catch up.

"Shirou-sama's voice rings clear in Lilly's heart."  
Her voice is always soft. 

**Deeper into the dungeon**

"Hyaaaaa!" 

"Giiii!"

Little demon monsters—imps—fly at me, shrieking at the top of their lungs.  
Their bodies are black from top to tail. A small horn sticks out of their oversized heads, their bodies small by comparison, giving them an unbalanced look. But they're capable of pulling off quick, sharp movements that I would have never thought possible just by looking at them.

Their tails whip around, following their bodies' twists and turns, the little hooks on the ends flicking back and forth. 

"!"  
Coming at me side by side, they look like they're hopping up and down in midair. I arm myself with the Divine Knife and the baselard as I face them down.

I sidestep toward the right-hand imp.  
Now they can't attack me at the same time, and the one in front of me is in the other one's way.

This is as good as one-on-one. Brandishing all sorts of claws and teeth, the first imp comes up to my face with its right arm held high.

"Giii!" 

"Much. Too. Slow!"  
—This is nothing compared to the speed of her kicks! This is nothing against the onslaught of never ending chain of attacks from Shirou. 

It's planning to take a swipe at my face with its claws, so I swing the Divine Knife up to meet them.

The instant my eyes see the flashing purple arc of the blade, not only does the imp lose its claws, but the severed fingers of its right hand go flying.

"Ge, Gii?!"  
Amid the imp's sharp screams of pain and surprise, I keep my momentum going by sending my body into a full spin.  
I've seen so many flashes of blond hair that the form has been pounded into my mind. It's about time I tried doing her move myself.

Spinning over my right leg, I slam a powerful spinning jump kick into the monster in front of me in one swift motion. 

"Higya?!" 

"?!"  
My left foot hits the light monster square in the chest and violently sends it flying backward.

And straight into the other imp just behind it. That imp manages to make an aerial recovery after its fingerless friend smashes into it, but I'm already going into my next attack.

Tucking my right arm behind my back, I thrust the baselard straightforward!

"Gigi?!" 

My strike impales both of them.  
Both bodies convulse in their death throes. 

Silver liquid and guts drip out of their wounds, and their bodies' spasms make the hilt of my blade shake.  
"Mr. Bell! Behind you!" 

—I know!  
Lilly doesn't have to warn me. I can feel the presence of another monster coming at me. 

Widen your vision. Don't leave any openings. 

I let go of the baselard as I spin to greet the newcomer, readying my knife in the processes.

Going on the offensive, I jump at the new imp, slashing with both blades once. 

"Gee—!" 

"Whoa…Nice one, Mr. Bell." Lilly said. 

Legs. Body. Head. 

I jump through the monster; all three parts of its body hit the ground as I land a meder beyond. 

I'm already scanning the area, looking for more. There are still many black shadows in the fog. Their numbers haven't gone down much. 

Lilly picks up the baselard for me, and I jump straight at the shadows in the mist. 

We're on the tenth floor. 

The floor on this level is covered with grass, and its rooms and hallways are wider than any level I've seen so far. I can't tell where it's coming from, but a thick, white fog fills the air everywhere I look. 

Choosing a particularly spacious dead-end room as our base, Lilly and I are working this floor of the Dungeon today.  
This is my opportunity to use what Aiz has taught me over the past two days in battle against real monsters.

After getting through that life-or-death situation, it's my duty to use what I learned from her and try harder.

"HYAAAAAAA!"  
Lilly and I are currently fighting against a swarm of imps. These little monsters are far more common than orcs down here.

They use sheer numbers as a weapon—I feel like I'm getting nowhere against them, no matter how many I take down.

Imps are clever. They might look like goblins, but there is one big difference between the two: these little bastards are smart. They know how to use a strategy. 

They never attack a target one at a time; they swarm in packs. As a group, they are a serious threat. Unlike other groups of monsters I've fought before, these things have a plan. It's actually kind of impressive.

And on a floor where a big white cloud gives them constant cover, it's said that a pack of imps is more feared than even the gigantic orcs that wander around.

"Gii!" 

"Hnh!"  
I definitely agree. They're so fast that if I block an attack with my protector, they're already retreating back into the fog by the time I launch a counterattack. It's enough to make my mouth twitch in frustration. 

Then they use the fog to sneak up on me from any and all directions. That's how I know imps are clever. They spread out and work as a team.

If I move somewhere that they can't surround me, they start clicking their tongues and shrieking at me from behind the cloud. There are eight of them, for now. More and more are coming.

Shirou was,once again, not killing anything other than anything that decided to attack Lilly.

There was no need for him to do anything since he could go 5 floors deeper on his own.

Which made me wonder… has he updated his Falna at all since the last time?

It has been a couple of weeks, nearly a month.

A few of them took that as an opportunity to attack as my focus was elsewhere.

The Imps are clever… but were limited in intelligence… we had made a plan for this.

Lilly, being behind hidden by the fog, further protected by Shirou, attacked any that got by my guard with her mounted bow.

Golden arrows flew and pierced the imps thinning their numbers.

This was great… he had people that he could rely on.

While Lilly played a role of the little sister for him… he thought that Shirou would be the role of the big brother.

They decided to wrap up after a good while of dungeon crawling.

 **Orario outer city walls**

Bell was once again sparring with Aiz.

He had taken the beat down as a lesson and decided to spice things a little.

While still maintaining an agile hit and run tactic that he developed fighting monsters and his daily training he had with Shirou.

He rushed in going in low, he went for her legs.

She used the sheath of her sword to block and vault over him.

He didn't stop and kicked overheard to surprise her by getting her off balance in mid air.

The git managed to get her unbalanced.

" _shit… I can't believe that worked_ "

With newfound confidence he rushed in.

While she had been caught flat-footed, as she did not think Bell would be quick on the uptake, this was not the first time she was caught like that and thus decided to teach Bell not to take things for granted.

To be honest Aiz was fainted how Bell managed to grow as an adventurer, his growth was fast.

Inhumanly fast.

Adding his misterios Familia member that had trained Bell somewhat and he was close to being a level 2 adventurer very soon.

She wanted to see this.

They continued they dance for a while longer.

"…Can I ask you a question?" Aiz said.

"Huh?"  
My train of thought had taken me far away when Aiz's voice brings me back into the present.  
Turning to face her directly, I find that she's hiding her sadness with a very serious expression. 

"How are you getting strong so quickly?" she asked. 

"S-strong… ?"  
Her choice of words made my eyes spin for a moment.  
Strong—I didn't know someone could use that word when talking about me. This has never happened before. How am I supposed to react? While Shirou had been training me a lot this time I had not tought I become much stronger…

All the most pathetic experiences I've ever had flash through my head. I just want to curl up in a hole and bury myself right now. But that look in her eye makes me stop and think for a moment.  
How I got strong…No, why I've tried to become strong up until now…  
"…You see, there's a person that I want to catch up to. . I put all my effort into chasing them, and now I'm like this…So…"  
My brain's going a mile a minute; my words aren't coming out right. 

Then again, the "person" I'm chasing is sitting right next to me, but I can't say that directly to her! Way too embarrassing.  
Feeling a bit disoriented, I manage to string a few more words together.  
"…I think it's because there's a goal I have to reach, no matter what." 

I think I see Aiz's eyes open a bit wider when she hears me. 

She sits silently for a moment before leaning her head backward.  
"I see."  
She wraps her arms lightly around her knees and just looks up at the sky. 

A slightly stronger breeze rolls through; Aiz's blond hair tickles my nose.  
"…I know the feeling." 

"Huh?" The sound jumps out of my throat in response to her sudden words. 

"I, too…"  
A strong burst of wind blew in, and took the rest of her words with it. I have no idea what she said after that. 

This wind is strong enough to make me shut my eyes.  
It's a sudden cool breeze from the west. The wind sounds like a flute as it passes through the wide avenues of the city.

When I finally reopen my eyes, there she is, sitting in exactly the same position like nothing happened. Her eyes are still gazing skyward.  
"E-er…" 

"?" 

"Ah, um, it's nothing."  
She tilts her head, showing almost no emotion on her small face. I can't say anything. 

What's the point in asking her? I ask myself as I sit in front of this girl, with a look in her eyes that I've never seen on her before. They've made so many expressions—but not this one. It stops my thoughts in their tracks. 

Our conversation stops there. Just when I was starting to feel restless.  
A bell rings from Orario's eastern bell tower. It's noon. 

I let the deep echoes of the bell fill my ears. It sounds a lot like church bells, actually. But at the same time, I hear the sound of horses coming from outside the city, beyond the wall. There must be some merchants trying to enter the city gates, and the Guild is conducting an inspection of their cargo. 

We're sitting on a wide stone path on the top of Orario's city wall. There's a barrier about chest-high on both sides of the path. A gorgeous view of the city spreads out on the inside of the wall. Looking the other way, I can see a large mountain range surrounded by dense forests and wide plains going far into the distance.  
Listening to the unusual mix of bells and outside commotion, it hits me: the weather is spectacular today.

My eyelids droop as I feel the bright warmth of the sun and gaze at the white, puffy clouds in the distance.  
"Haah…"

I turn my head to find the source of that sound, only to see Aiz with her hand over her mouth.  
Her small mouth is open, lips quivering slightly…she's yawning.  
Bathed in the warmth of the sun, she puts her arm back around her knees like nothing happened.  
Shortly thereafter—  
"Shall we practice napping?" she said. 

"Huh?"  
My eyes shrink into little dots on my face as I consider her rather strange suggestion. 

Turning her head to face me, Aiz suddenly starts speaking with vigor. 

"You have to be able to sleep anywhere at any time, while in the Dungeon, after all." she said

"It's important to recover your strength quickly." she said sagely.

She might have a good point.  
I usually spend the day prowling the Dungeon and go home at night, but if I want to go deeper, I'll need to spend nights down there, too. That means that I'll need to be able to sleep knowing that there are monsters in there, too, and without a nice warm bed. It's a problem that I, as an adventurer, will have to face sooner or later.

Aiz explains the importance of getting to sleep quickly, regardless of location, with all seriousness.  
But as for me, I can't even look at her without my face contorting into an embarrassed smile.  
"Are you…maybe…sleepy?" 

"…"  
She then slowly turns her whole body my way and says:  
"This is training." 

"R-right."  
Her face is just a few celches away from mine. Sweating profusely, I nod again and again until she backs away.  
She looks a bit angry. Did I hit a nerve… ? But her cheeks…it's only just a little, but they're turning pink. 

I…I can't breathe…! What am I, an idiot… ?! 

"W-well um…are we going to sleep here?" 

"Yes." She gives a quick nod as she slides away from the wall, before lying down on the stone surface. 

This goes without saying, but these stones are hard. To the builder's credit, the path on top of the wall is very well constructed, but there are some uneven places here and there.

But Aiz doesn't care about that. She lies right down and starts dozing. So this is the true power (?) of a top-class adventurer.

For someone who has to be able to rest anywhere in the deepest parts of the Dungeon, sleeping here—without any difficulty, I might add—might just be a walk in the park.

"Are you not going to sleep?" she asks.

"Ah, um…No, I'll sleep."  
Feeling really awkward as she stares up at me, I make a little space between us before sitting down. 

She's sprawled out on her side, completely defenseless. If I were to do something impure—not that I would!—I'd have the opportunity…But then I see the blade of her saber, glistening in the afternoon sunlight. That puts an end to such thoughts rather quickly. Trying to pull a fast one on her all but guarantees she'll mount my severed head on a wall somewhere.  
And it's not like she isn't somewhat aware of what's going on around her. Maybe this is another way for a master to test their student? It could be her own style of a test. 

…And this is training, after all. 

"…Well, then…"  
Cautiously inching my body forward, I lay down next to Aiz. 

Yeah, I'm not sleepy, at all. My heart is beating too loud for me to even relax.  
I take a quick glance at Aiz out of the corner of my eye.

This was way beyond rediculous… and it did not help I heard he voice of my grandfather egging me to do something to Aiz.

And so we (?) Napped.

 **Later**

Following the long corridors and steep stairwells inside Orario's City Wall, we finally arrive at the door that leads to the city and open it.

The heavy wooden door creaks as it swings to the side, to reveal a back alley cloaked in shadow. 

The alleyway itself is strewn with dirty, wooden boxes, piles of old building material, and scrap metal. It looks like someone was using this spot as a storage area and forgot about it, as well as the door in the city wall. Aiz and I make our way through the bric-a-brac and into the maze of backstreets. 

We continued training after waking from a surprisingly refreshing nap, before making our way down here in the late afternoon.

"A-Aiz, don't worry about it. It was an accident, anyway…" 

"It's not a problem. My stomach is empty, too." she said.

…In the middle of a flurry of swift attacks, you see, my eyes following only the shadows of her movements, my stomach decided to…speak up. 

Aiz saw me blush out of embarrassment and suggested getting a light snack. That's why we're here now.  
I know I only ate breakfast today, just still…ugh… 

Holding back tears of shame, I follow Aiz with my shoulders down around my ribs somewhere. 

The unguarded door that Aiz found to the normally restricted city wall was on the outer edge of northeastern Orario. After turning many tight corners in the alleyway, we come out into one of the wider backstreets, close enough to Main Street to hear people busily going about their business.

This spot is filled with houses and lined with fancy, pole-shaped magic-stone lamps. This is all new to me. My head on a swivel, I take in as much as I can.  
"Can I ask where we're going?" 

"North Main. Tiona told me about a potato puffs stand over there."  
That's her answer. Tiona…must be another member of Loki Familia. 

Right now, Aiz and I are going through the backstreets because we can avoid being seen. And while it's great that we're being so cautious, something else is making me nervous being alone with Aiz right now. 

Potato puffs…I know that from somewhere. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? 

My ears pick up on the hustle and bustle of Main Street. We're here. 

The sun is still in the sky, but very close to setting. The sky is starting to turn red.

North Main is alive with elves, dwarves, and demi-humans of all races heading home after work. We really stick out, being in armor and all…Wait, it's not me.

They're looking at Aiz. I try to make myself as small as possible as we make our way through the gawking crowd. 

Aiz isn't paying them any attention; her eyes are scanning the buildings. She must have found what she was looking for because she suddenly turns into a side street. 

It's not too wide, maybe one of those horse-drawn taxis could fit through, but that's about it. I take a few steps down the street, and there it is. A street stall selling potato puffs.

—But my body freezes as it hits me. 

"Welcome to our…stand?"  
A clerk greets us as Aiz pulls back the cloth "door" to reveal…the goddess. Time stands still.

The goddess's face is stuck somewhere between a welcoming smile and a look of wide-eyed shock. 

Reflected in her gaze are Aiz…and me, standing right next to her.  
Suddenly, my face is blue. 

"…" 

"…" 

"Two sweet-bean potato puffs, please."  
Aiz happily orders potato puffs as the goddess and I stand like statues next to her.

The "clerk" slowly starts to move, putting two fresh puffs with frosting on them into a bag and saying, "That's eighty vals," as she holds out the bag. Aiz sets the money on the counter, says, "Thank you," and takes the food out of the goddess's frozen hand. 

The clerk suddenly loses her composure, and all the muscles in her face twitch as she runs out from behind the counter and in front of us. 

Meanwhile, I'm experiencing an avalanche of cold sweat running down my back. 

"—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOINGGGGGGG?!" 

"S-S-S-SO-SO-SO-SORRY!"  
In front of the goddess's blaze of emotion, all I can do is scream my apology at the top of my lungs. 

I never told her about my training sessions with Aiz, only Shirou knew of it and he hasn't told anyone because "That's your business, not mine"

That was literally what he said to me.

By and large, it's not good to have connections with someone in another Familia. I know that my goddess isn't on good terms with Aiz's goddess, Loki. And then there's the fact that the goddess really doesn't like Aiz herself, either…

I knew that she wouldn't allow me to train with Aiz if I told her, so I accepted the risk that something like this might happen, and kept it a secret.

"Walking around, alone, with the Kenki?! What's gotten into you, Bell?!" 

"Th-there's a reason for this, s-so…!" 

"No excuses! Spill it, now! …Get away from her! GET!"  
The goddess's voice shrieks as she practically dives between Aiz and me. 

Aiz looks slightly troubled as she glances down at the goddess, who was looking up at her like an enemy while creating a physical barrier.  
"Explain! Why are you with the Kenki?!" 

"Eh, um, you see, we just happened to bump into each other… ?!" 

"…NO ONE CAN LIE TO A GOD!"  
She spins to face me, throwing up her arms and screaming, "UGAAAHH!" I shrivel up into a little ball, tears leaking out of my eyes.

Her jet black twin ponytails seem to come alive, smacking me in the face as the goddess shakes with anger.

She's passing judgment on me for my little white lie that was supposed to comfort her!

"Um…I'm teaching him, how to fight."  
Aiz, who had been silently watching this unfold, speaks for the first time. 

It must have been really hard to watch. She tells the truth right away, trying to protect me. 

The goddess's neck snaps around, eyes blazing as she looks back at Aiz. The moment she understands what the girl had said, the goddess's shoulders start shaking violently. 

"Bell, you haven't by any chance shown her your status, have you?" she asked looming at me. 

"Of course I haven't. Why would there be any reason to?"

"So that means that your growth speed hasn't been noticed… ?!" she asked in a hushed tone.

I couldn't really make out what she said there, but I can see her staring down (or up, in this case) Aiz like she was her sworn enemy. 

Without warning, the goddess wraps her arms around my chest.  
Wha-what's going on here?! 

"You're trying to claim my Bell for your own, aren't you! I won't let that happen. I was with him first, no matter what you say!" she declared.

After all the shenanigans and Hestia taking her leave of the job the decided to go back.

On their way the encountered Shirou who had just came out from the Benevolent Mistress after a hard day at the kitchen.

So they decided to go to their respective HQs.

However, something made Shirou tense, there was a change on the air in the area.

Then… someone noticed something amiss.

…Huh?  
Looking at the face of the girl walking next to me, my thought process is a little slow.

Her face is as beautiful as always, but her eyes look sharp, like they're tracking something.

Whoosh.  
My head spins around like it's been slapped.

There's a wide path that connects to this backstreet. It's completely shrouded in darkness and so silent that it gives me chills. That kind of complete absence of noise and light is unnatural. 

Just as I start to get a bad feeling, my eye catches one of those fancy pole-shaped magic-stone lamps. 

…Someone broke it?

The pole part hangs from a wooden stand, but the broken light looks like it was hit with something, hard.

"!" 

"Wha—?!"  
Aiz freezes in place and Shirou places himself in front of Hestia.

Only they can sense something is wrong at first, but I stop right next to her. The goddess nearly loses her balance in surprise.

Aiz's golden eyes don't try to hide how alert to danger she is right now. I follow her line of sight with my own.

Shirou brandished his own blades, his own eyes flinty and glaring at the darkness.

Sure enough, a large shadow emerges from a small space between two buildings. 

A cat person…? 

The figure blends in with the darkness using black armor, dark clothes, and a black visor over its face. 

The visor is made of metal and hiding the top half of the person's face. However, I can see cat ears sticking out of the top of his head. I'm pretty sure it's a man. 

Maybe he's the one responsible for the strange aura engulfing this street?  
Many questions simmer in my mind as the cat-person adventurer, who stands about a head shorter than me, continues to advance on our position. 

There are about two meders left between us when he suddenly plants his foot in the ground.

Thud! A light impact echoes off the stone surface before he vanishes into thin air. 

"—" 

Less than a breath later, a shadow appears just in front of my face.  
Extremely close quarters.  
It only took him an instant. His Agility must be off the charts. 

My eyes and body shake in response.  
Light from the moon sharply reflecting off his metal visor, he silently brings a spear down from above.  
Time stops as my life flashes before my eyes.

"?!" 

A white blade flashes in front of my nose from the side and intercepts the spear just a few celches above my head.  
Sparks fly all around me as the white blade pushes the spear back with incredible speed. 

Time comes back to me. A fresh wave of cold sweat covers my body, my mind suddenly snaps into action, and I take a fighting stance.

The attacker jumps back to get out of range of Shirou's blade. The blond girl silently takes a step toward him. 

Both of them charge an instant later, colliding in another explosion of sparks. 

"W-what…what…what's going on?!"  
The goddess's panicked screams mix with the sound of metal on metal. The backstreet has turned into a war zone. 

—They're too fast! 

I'm seeing afterimages of spear arcs and saber slashes, only to hear an impact in a completely different spot. 

I can't keep up with them. It's impossible! I can't even follow their movements! 

The goddess and I stand to the side and watch as black and golden blurs clash over and over.

Shirou stood still to act as a guard in case someone else tried to jump into the mix.

That's when I see them.  
Above Aiz's battle with the cat person, four shadows lurk in the darkness.  
The shadows leap from the top of the houses, heading straight for the battle.  
Sword, whip, spear, axe.  
All of them have weapons drawn, glistening dangerously in the moonlight. 

"AIZ?!"  
Aiz's momentum changes at the same time I call out to her. 

Shirou then materialized his black blade… the twin to his white one and flick them both towards the assailants.

They spun as sawblades as they changed trajectory in mid air… honing into the group and hitting them all. 

My eyes fall open in awe as the metallic echoes of their armor reverberate around me.

"Damn…monsters." They groaned as they fell into the ground unceremoniously… some bleeding from the cuts Shirou's blades had incurred on them.

Shirou walked up to Aiz "need help?" he asked.

"not nessesary… all of them are very weak" she said.

"I noticed… you get ambushed a lot?" he asked.

"it is not the first time" she said.

"I see… but if that's true… then why are there so many low level adventurers trying to attack you, who has a reputation and a title, with such a pathetic attempt… no… I don't think is you they where looking for" Shirou said as he had noticed they they all had been aiming to where the goddess was.

No… not the goddess… but.

"Firebolt!"

I can't let this go on… I don't want to be a burden nor do I wish to be constantly saved. I want to stand next to him… to Shirou and prove he could stand with them.

With a quick move I managed to dispatch another rogue adventurer with his quick fire attack.

" _this would be a good opportunity to experiment with_ _ **it**_ " Shirou thought.

"Trace on" he intoned.

I noticed a small jagged dagger, it was thin and multicolored, it did not seem look ideal for an attack, it looked quite brittle.

Shirou twisted his body to allow an attack to pass him by harmlessly and stabbed the dagger on the rogue adventurer's nape.

"Rule Breaker" Shirou said as the dagger glowed.

The adventurer's eyes rolled back into his head.

I saw a flash of light from the adventurers back and I hoped he was alright.

I had little time to think about them as another attacked me.

I managed to drive him back and it was swiftly beaten by Aiz.

"He learned magic… with no spells… this is indeed worthy news... she will be pleased" the cat person said as he pulled his comrades away.

"this is too flashy… the fire will draw eyes over here" another said.

With that they skulked back into the shadows carrying their injured and wounded.

"Bell…" Hestia said.

"Ah! Excuse me, Goddess…"  
I let go of the goddess—she was still pressed against my body by my left arm—giving her a quick apology.  
Rather than stepping away, she stays close to me and reaches up to my cheek.  
"Are you hurt?" she asks. 

"…" 

Her eyes are full of anxiety as she asks me if I'm okay.  
She can probably tell. That makes me even more depressed. More than likely she can see that, too.  
With the warmth of her soft fingers on the side of my face, I somehow manage to force a smile.

"No injuries?" 

"Ah, yes, I'm fine. What about Aiz… ?" 

"I, too, am fine."  
Aiz walks toward us without a scratch on her. Even her face is back to its normal emotionless state. 

Shirou was also okay, it seems that even if we both are the same level he has more ample experience with combat and tactics, as he could keep up with Aiz and still cover me and the goddess when needed.

She just now saved me—heck, she's always saving me. I bite my lip and force my brain back to normal to ask a question.  
"So who were they? Attacking us out of the blue like that…" 

All of their faces were hidden, and I couldn't tell if there was a Familia insignia on any of their armor.

Not only did they attack when we were alone, they destroyed the magic-stone lamps as well. Given all that, this was clearly a planned attack with a specific target. 

Is there a reason someone would want to ambush us under the cover of darkness… ? 

"Ambushes happen, all the time." 

"They do?!" 

"Yes, however it's rare that they happen outside the Dungeon…" 

So then this kind of thing is normal in the Dungeon. I'm speechless. I had no idea at all. 

And our attackers were at such a high level…They had to belong to an extremely powerful Dungeon-crawling Familia. 

"There's something I can't understand. If they were after Wallensomething, that's one thing. But they were after us—no, after you, Bell." Hestia said.

"Well…" 

"On top of that, your attackers were about your level, like they were chosen specifically tailored for you." 

…I must admit that the goddess has a very good point. 

The ones who fought Aiz would have wiped the floor with me, and yet I could fight and win against the others. Were they set up for me? If I didn't know better, I'd say they were trying to measure me.  
That's nothing more than a guess, though… 

"Do you know of anyone who would attack you like this, Miss Wallensomething?" 

"…Quite the opposite. There are too many." she answered. 

"Yeesh, Loki's got one dangerous operation going on over there." Hestia said. 

"I apologize…" Aiz said. 

"Uh…W-well, that doesn't matter. Let's get out of here right now. Someone was bound to hear that explosion and see smoke." 

Aiz and the goddess's conversation ends with us deciding to leave this street behind. With everything that's happened, not only will townspeople come to investigate, but some people from the Guild might descend on this spot at any moment. 

We need to put some space between us and getting caught up in a bad situation. That's the plan for now.

The goddess takes off at a brisk pace through the thin backstreets. I follow behind her.

That's when I feel it.

Zing! My whole body twitches.  
It feels like a hawk snatches my heart out of my chest. But what is this feeling? Am I being watched? 

In my mind, I can feel a strange gaze, and a seductive smile. 

I look up out of reflex, in the same direction that the cat person had just a moment ago.  
There it is: the massive white tower of Babel. 

For some reason, my body trembles as the enormous structure looms over me. 

I see Shirou also staring at the tower, it seems be also noticed that feeling as well.

The goddess is busy explaining something to Aiz while the blond girl tilts her head in response. But I stop moving.  
Something is coming, I'm sure of it. A black messenger is coming for me.  
Beneath a sky of sparkling silver stars, I feel a mysterious rush of cold air blowing from somewhere.

"Bell… we should be careful… this is not the first time I felt this strong a gaze looming on you" Shirou warned in a low voice.

It seems he did not wish to further worry the goddess.

 **The next day**

It was a rough day for Bell… it seems Aiz had leveled up and was now on level 6.

"She seems to be getting further away as I try to close the gap… will I ever reach her I wonder?" Bell said to himself.

Shirou sighed, in a way he understood him better than maybe even the goddess Hestia.

They both been saved by someone who was galaxies their superior.

They both fell in love with that strong female warrior that saved them.

And they both were stupid (suicidal) enough to shorten the distance by combat.

" _Is like I am watching myself in a distorted mirror_ " Shirou thought.

Eina pulled me apart "It seems like miss Aiz Wallenstein defeated a boss monster, no, the the regular ones on the too floors but the ones on the bottom...a monster Rex.. and she did so on her own"

I gave a whistle to show how impressed I was.

Those monsters were strong… with the handicap I forced myself I wouldn't be able to beat them at my current level, I managed to get a good read on their power, speed and habits though… for future references.

Bell looked down, he really was a sorry sight.

Shirou then gently patted his back.

"Hey… is not the end of the world Bell, this just means we need to venture deeper into the dungeon and kill everything we find, they say is quality over quantity on monsters for high yielding excelcia, but… quantity is also a quality as well… in the end is all about hard work and perseverance… don't worry I will have your back should you ever need someone to bail you out, ok?" Shirou said.

Bell looked appreciative towards Shirou's sincere efforts to cheer him up.

As we walked by a certain familiar girl came to us.

"Syr?" Bell said.

They apparently walked as far as the Benevolent Mistress.

Swishing blue-gray hair is running toward me. Syr? 

Have I already come as far as The Benevolent Mistress? 

Syr grabs our hands without warning. 

"Huh… ?" 

"…" 

"I've been looking for you two…!" she said with a happy smile. 

"…" 

Clatter, clatter. The sounds of running water and dishes fill my ears, steam in my face as I work my way through a never-ending stack of them. 

The cat-people chefs are busily running around the kitchen while I quietly wash dishes in a corner, alone. 

"I really appreciate this you two! To think you'd volunteer to help me at work!" 

"I didn't volunteer to do anything! You practically forced me!" Bell said with a glare.

Shirou did not mind as he was put in charge of the kitchen for the time being.

She stopped her trotting feet to give a light bow of apology as Bell yelled back with enough force to send spit flying out of his mouth.

This was not what Bell had in mind when she asked them to come in at all.

"I ignored a lot of chores and went out this morning…That made Mama Mia really mad at me, and now I've got so much more to do than before" she said pitiously.

"That would be 100 percent your own fault" Bell said with a deadpan look.

"come on… I'll feed you" she said.

Bell stopped and tought for a bit.

"how much?" he asked.

"A week" she said.

"Two weeks" Bell counter offered.

"One week and I will add dessert" she said.

"Deal" and with that he went back to washing dishes.

"Are you okay, Mr. Cranell?" a voice asked.

"Huh… ?" I looked and saw her once more, the elf girl that works here.

"This amount is daunting. I shall assist." she said as she took place next to him.

"I can't belive Syr dumped her work on you" she said.

"She even bribed me... imagine that" he said.

Now I have a guest—another bar employee next to me at the sink. 

Arms so thin they seem like they're about to break set to work next to me. The girl's long, thin ears flash in my vision. 

An elf with light blue eyes, deep as the sky itself, looks up at me. It's Lyu. 

"S-sorry. I know you're busy, too…" Bell apologized.

"No, the situation is Syr's fault. And blame also lies with us, the employees who couldn't cover for her. We owe you the apology. On behalf of all of us, allow me to convey our apologies." she said. 

"No-no-no-no, you don't have to go that far!"  
Bell stopped washing for a moment to face the always-serious Lyu, who's almost too serious right now, and respond to her. I know she's very conscious of manners and protocol, but this is a whole new level of correctness.

Whatever it is, Lyu must be a great example of elfish integrity. 

"Has something happened?"she asks. 

The sudden question makes me reply on the only way I can.

"Eh—" 

"I don't mean to be forward, but you appear to be depressed." she said.

Bell stands next to her in shocked silence as her hands fly around the sink, washing the dishes with amazing precision.

Elves are known for their good looks. Lyu is no exception. Even just looking at her profile, she's a radiant beauty with a bit of a cold aura. It's enough to make me nervous standing this close to her. 

"If you consider me worthy, I'll listen." she said.

"I owe you for your assistance at this station. If you have no reservations, please allow me to help." 

Honestly, standing here and admiring her beauty like this, part of Bell wants to tell her everything about anything.  
But no, he can't do that. He doesn't want to.  
He couldn't tell her that the person he idolizes has left him in the dust and expose just how weak and pathetic he is.

There's still some sorry piece of himself that has hope that he could catch up to her by trying harder. 

It feels a bit cowardly, but he decided to ask Lyu about something else instead.

After hearing that Aiz had leveled up earlier today, there's something he wanted to know.

"Um, Lyu…Were you an adventurer?" 

"…Yes. There was a time I was known as one. What are you getting at?" 

I quickly explain to her that I'm not trying to find out about her past, before asking my question. 

"It's about getting stronger…How does an adventurer level up?"  
I've always thought that if I continue fighting and gaining excelia I'd rank up eventually, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

The difference between Level One and Level Two…It feels like there's a wall between them. A very steep wall, one that he'd have to climb over if he is ever going to level up.

Lyu listened to his question, her eyes on him. She opens her mouth to respond.  
"You must do something great." 

"…Huh?" 

"You must complete a great task, something that even the gods cannot ignore." 

Great… ? 

"Defeat an enemy more powerful than yourself…Acquire an incredible amount of excelia in one shot. That is the requirement." 

**Bell's POV**

Gaining a large amount of excelia all at once…So that means no matter how many lower-level monsters I slay, I'll never rank up. Only my basic stats will improve.

If I don't take down something really powerful, if I don't pull off something great like the hero in Tales of Adventure…I'll never reach her? 

"An adventurer's level is the strength of their soul—a 'container' within them. A god's blessing allows the soul to grow, but only those who have proven themselves deserving." Lyu said.

"Well, what about my abilities? My basic stats… ?"

"In short, they are there to prepare you to do something great. Nothing more." he answered solely.

It seems as Shirou was somewhat correct, just not in the way he said it.

We made it to floor 15 once before… but we escaped when I heard that sound…

Still at least what I done was not for waste, I just have to think of all of this as preparations.

"…I have advice to offer you. Is this acceptable?" she said 

"Ah, yes. Go ahead."

"Mr. Cranell. Every adventure has a meaning." she said.

"…"

"No one knows what awaits them on an adventure. However, do not lose sight of the meaning of setting out, the purpose."  
Pausing for a moment to give me a chance to think about her words, she continues.  
"You are an adventurer."  
Her words plunge into my ears and make their way to the bottom of my soul.  
"What you seek, most likely, cannot be obtained without venturing forward." 

"U-um…" 

"But no, please don't worry about it. My intuition is often wrong… if nothing else you have a reliable companion who will be there for you"  
For a second there, I think she smiles at me. I blink quickly to clear my eyes, and she's wearing her usual cold expression.  
I rub my eyes, just to make sure. She asks me if I'm all right; I wave it off and say it's nothing.

After that, the two of us manage to conquer the beast that is the mountain of dirty dishes.

"Well then, Mr. Cranell. Please visit us again when you have an opportunity." 

"Sure, I'll drop by again soon."  
Lyu has more to do, so she sees me out of the kitchen as I walk through the door into the main bar of The Benevolent Mistress. The bar is alive with voices, busy as usual. I look into the kitchen where Shirou is cooking a rice based dish.

It was pretty popular apparently.

It was when I noticed what he was wearing.

On his head there was a piece of cloth covering his hair and a white apron on.

He was working a deep frying pan (wok) with ease.

"here is another order of fried rice! Syr hurry up!" Shirou shouted.

"Ah on it!"

After finishing the rush hour Shirou wiped the sweat off his brow.

"That was great! I needed to unwind a bit" he said with a smirk.

Shirou was one of those people who had weird ways to unwind.

But far be it for me to complain, Mama Mia allways let's him take the leftovers and there where plenty of em.

He put 2 containers in my hand and he took 2 himself.

"That's for you and Hestia, eat up when you get there, this will be Lilly's and mine… so see you later" he said as he went to his inn.

Seems me and the goddess are gonna have a small feast.

 **Shirou's room**

Shirou opened the door as he held 2 carry out containers.

"Hey… I brought dinner" he said as he out the containers on the table.

Lilly was wearing a pair of leggings and a shirt long enought to reach a bit above her knees, it seems she had gotten out of the shower.

"Wow smells good!" she said as she begun to salivate somewhat.

"Eat up! I managed to get this after working as a cook for Mama Mia" Shirou said.

"Eh? Wait… does this mean?"

"Yup… made it, so… how does it taste?"

Lilly looked at him suspiciously but took a bite of the food.

Then another and another.

Her cheeks turned into a rosy pink "Lilly thinks this is delicious!"

"glad you like it… here try some sushi" he said feeding her a piece.

Lilly blushed a bit as she took a bite.

" _Lilly thinks she is being pampered too much… but Lilly doesn't mind… this is...nice_ "

 **The next day**

Crack!

The handle of a mug broke off. 

"…"  
Hestia stopped moving, her gaze snapping to the spot. 

The white mug broke on its own, the separated white handle teetering on its back like a seesaw.  
It was a clean break; the mug had become a handle-less cup. 

"…"  
Hestia stood there quietly, staring at the former mug, feeling uneasy. This kind of a break wasn't normal.

The sound of hurried footsteps and heavy clothing made her turn her head in time to see Bell walk past the table. 

He had just finished his training with Aiz. Whether he was anxious to put his new skills to the test or not, he seemed like he was in more of a hurry than usual to get an early start in the Dungeon. 

Hestia looked at Bell as he passed by. The boy paused for a moment, just past the broken mug. A sudden feeling of dread overtook her; she had to stall him. 

"All finished cleaning up, Goddess! If you could turn off the magic-stone lamps before leaving, that'd be great!" 

"Ah…Bell!"  
Hestia managed to get words out of her mouth the moment that Bell had one hand on his light-armor-filled backpack, and the door handle in the other. She knew that there was no way she could convince to him to stay here today just because she "had a bad feeling." She didn't fully understand it herself.  
However, she couldn't ignore the tightness in her chest, either. She felt like the cup was trying to warn her. Hestia finally took her eyes off of it and looked up. 

"A, ah—…Wha…what about your status? We haven't updated it in a few days, yeah?" Hestia said a bit awkwardly. 

"That's…true…" Bell conceded. 

"What are you worried about? It'll only take a minute, so…please?"  
Hestia tried so hard to hide her unease that a confused smile emerged on her face. Seeing this very strange look appear on his goddess, Bell let his eyebrows relax and accepted her offer.  
Hestia did her best to get the cup out of her mind and quickly set to work. 

"…So, um, Bell. How are things with your supporter?" she asked.

"Goddess…you've asked that at least ten times already." Bell said, besides.. she spends more time with Shirou as they are both rooming on an inn.

"I-is that so?"  
The silence was getting to her, so Hestia said the first thing that she could come up with to start a conversation, but it only got an uncomfortable smile out of Bell. 

Hestia had her own reasons for wanting to know exactly what was going on during the days that Shurou, Bell and Lilly went into the Dungeon together, and as a result had been asking almost nonstop since she'd allowed them to work together. 

Her face went red as she sat on the small of Bell's back. Pricking her finger on a needle, she drew out the ikoru—the power in her blood—and set to work inscribing hieroglyphs into Bell's back.

"Moving on, it's only been a week, right? The Kenki must have beaten the living daylights out of you. Your Defense has increased enough to close the gap with your other abilities."

"…Ha-ha-ha-hah."  
Bell's empty laugh in her ears, Hestia quickened her pace. 

It had become the usual pattern. Whenever Hestia updated Bell's status, her mood got steadily worse as time went on. The cause of her foul mood was, of course, the skill behind Bell's rapid growth rate: Realis Phrase. 

Hestia didn't look at all amused as she suddenly asked something that had been bugging her since she'd found out about his training sessions with Aiz. 

"Bell. Sorry to bring up the past, but you and that Kenki…You didn't do anything…touchy-feely, did you? Like having your head in her lap or something like that." 

Bell sputtered from his facedown position on the bed until: Cough, cough. As she watched, his ears turned bright red.  
Damn you, Wallensomething…! Hestia clenched her teeth. 

The boy's status had made a considerable jump, for some reason. Judging by Bell's reaction to Hestia's question, she had more than enough reason to believe that they had much more contact than just his head being in her lap. 

That vixen! Jealousy reared its ugly head in Hestia's heart. 

"A-ah, Goddess! Do you know if my status can go up without fighting monsters in combat? Like, through training?" he said desperately trying to change the subject.

Ran away, didn't you? Hestia thought, but didn't make any comment on the matter.

She was a goddess, after all. She had the ability to do that much.

Her needle hand slipped.  
Bell could only whimper in pain. Hestia ignored it as she answered the question. 

"Yes, it'll grow. Excelia can be gained through fighting monsters or training to do so. However, playing around will do nothing for you. Remember that only hard, honest work will leave an excelia imprint that I can use to make your abilities increase." she answered. 

"So what you're saying is…" Bell said happy to hear this. 

"Whether you're taking your experience seriously or not. Your focus determines the excelia that is left behind. After that, all gods have to do is find them in a status update." she said.

This winding conversation was close to Hestia's way of explaining how to use his Skill, but she didn't come right out and say it. She thought that putting it this way would be easiest for Bell to understand.  
Once Hestia finished updating Bell's status, she sat back for a moment to see what it said. Her lips started to quiver. 

"Dah…! Goddess, look at the time. Sorry, I've got to get moving!" 

Bell happened to look up at the clock and started to get up.  
Shifting his weight to the side so that the goddess would fall lightly to the side, he jumped from the bed. Grabbing his backpack, Bell was out the door seconds later. 

"B-Bell! Your status…!" she yelled holding the piece of paper on her hand. 

"Sorry, tell me when I get home tonight! See you then!" he said as he rushed out.

Bell looked very rushed as Hestia watched him close the door.  
Alone now, Hestia lowered her outstretched arm and let out a long sigh.  
She glanced up at the broken mug on the table again, before sitting up to look at the spot where Bell had been just seconds earlier.

She thought about what see had seen written on his back. 

Bell Cranell  
Level One  
Strength: S 982 Defense: S 900 Utility: S 988 Agility: SS 1051 Magic: B 751 

"Just what is 'SS' supposed to mean…"  
Hestia put her right hand on her cheek, as if holding her head as she spoke under her breath.

She then remembered.

"Damn it… Shirou… he also needs an update! He hasn't had one since nearly a month!" she said worried.

 **Dungeon**

 **Bell's POV**

Ping. A sudden pain in my neck. 

"Mr. Bell?" Lilly asked concerned. 

I rub the spot with my hand as I look around the area. 

A wide room with a thick, grassy floor and yellow walls. We're on the ninth floor, but I can't hide my anxiety. 

Lilly's staring up at me, but there's no way I can make an excuse. 

"Is there something bothering you, Mr. Bell?" she asks.

"…It's probably nothing."  
…Is something watching me?  
I just can't shake the feeling that there's an eye on me right now.  
It doesn't feel like it wants to hurt me, or anything like that…I just feel this strange weight on my shoulders. 

Lilly, Shirou and I had decided that we'd prowl the tenth floor today, so I left early to get a head start. I think I saw a few adventurers a couple of floors up, but the Dungeon is still mostly empty.

"Lilly, could we swap equipment here?" 

"Ah, yes, sure." Looking flustered, Lilly quickly takes my protector and the baselard off her back and hands them to me.

I get my light armor out of the backpack and equip everything, double-checking that every piece is strapped on tight.  
I was hoping that the feeling of protection that this armor gives me would help alleviate some of this nervousness…but the weight in my neck and shoulders is still there.

It's putting pressure on my heart. My insides are screaming. 

"Isn't this a little strange… ?" Shirou asked 

"A little strange?" 

"There aren't enough monsters."  
I finally mention another thing that had been bothering me for a while. Even Lilly looks back over her should and whispers,

"Now that you mention it…" Lilly says.

The Dungeon has been eerily quiet ever since we arrived on the lower ninth. We've been here a while, too, the stairwell that leads to the lower tenth is just a room or two away, but we haven't encountered a single monster yet.

Well, there was a group of goblins running around, but they didn't attack us. It looked more like they were running away from something, actually.

Anxiety is sinking even deeper now; my guts are twisting into knots.  
I've felt like this before, and it's bringing that back into my mind. 

Yes.  
On that day, the Dungeon was this quiet, too. 

I violently shake my head. 

"M-Mr. Bell?" 

"…Let's go. To the tenth floor."  
My hand over my mouth to steady myself, I manage to get words out through my fingers.

I want to say, "Let's get out of here," but I just can't.  
It's like my spirit is trying to push my body forward, away from here. 

We enter the next room. It has two exits. One I remember leads to the stairwell—that's when it happens. 

—Now then, show me. 

Wha? 

A voice, suddenly in my head. Not my voice—it's like something is talking to me from inside. I'm on full alert. 

A second later… 

"—Mrooooooo—"  
My legs freeze. 

"…" 

"W-what was that… ?"  
Lilly is saying something. I don't hear her.  
My ears are busy with something else.  
That sound…it sounds too much like that sound. Every nerve of my body is on fire as the noises are on replay in my mind.

Like a rusted door with no grease, my neck clicks ever so slightly until I can see behind me.  
The sound is coming from the room we were just in. There's something in the exit.  
I'm hyperventilating. My fingers are shaking. I can't make a fist. 

My throat won't budge, but in my mind I'm thinking, It's not true. My mental voice sounds like a kid crying. 

Lilly's eyes are shaking; she sees it, too. I'm praying to something like my life depends on it. 

Then… 

"…Woouu!"  
There it is. 

"—Huh?"

I was right. Damn it.  
Then again, there's no way I could forget that voice. 

I don't know how many times I've heard it during nightmares. It's impossible to guess how many times I've heard similar howls from other monsters and flashed back to that day. 

I can't count how many times I've been scared by it. 

"Woooohoooohooo…"  
Minotaur. 

"W-why is there a Minotaur on the ninth floor… ?"  
That's what I'd like to know.  
But there's something I do know.  
I know this feeling of helplessness.  
This despair that words can't describe, I know it too well. 

My body has felt this uncontrollable shiver before.  
It's the same.  
Exactly the same as before.

"Stand back… both of you go to the 10th floor while I take care of this" Shirou said as he brandished his twin swords.

"No… you will not" a voice said.

So fast that it went by as a blur a big 'thing' tackled Shirou down to the next floor while collapsing the entrance to it.

We are all alone now.

With Shirou even his precede would be comforting and he would have a plan to dispatch the monster… he killed one once, his swords cut trough it rather easily.

But now they were cut off… they only hopped Shirou could get to the alternate entrance.

" _it should take him somewhere between 10 to 20 minutes.. well… I can do that.. I can buy us some time at least_ "

I wanted to sound tought but honestly I felt like I was hyperventilating.

Fear had a hold of my spine and my body shivered.

DAMN IT MOVE GOD DAMNIT

But it was no use… fear had me paralised.

It was then when the Minotaur charged.

"Mr. Bell MOVE!" Lilly shouted as she tackled me out of the way.

My eyes suddenly see the ceiling, and a soft cry hits my ears.

Even before I realize I'm still alive, I sense Lilly's warm body make contact with my stomach. 

I look down and see her head, as well as a heck of a lot of blood. 

"L-Lilly… ?"  
I've been thrown to the ground. The beast didn't hit me; this has to be from the force of Lilly's tackle. 

Thanks completely to her jumping into me from the side, I managed to get out of the path of the weapon. But in return, Lilly got hurt.

Did the sword hit her? No—but one of the rocks the Minotaur kicked up in its wake must have.

My body hits the ground at a shallow angle. Grass and chunks of the floor fly into the air behind me as I slide a good meder or two.

Lilly's head shifts, and a soft moan comes out of her mouth. 

Gah…My whole body comes back to life, burning from the inside. 

Energy floods into my cowardly muscles as I climb to my feet.  
I'm scared. I'm absolutely frightened. Utterly terrified. 

Seeing that Minotaur right in front of me is even scarier than when it was at the other end of the room. I can't control my fear. 

But the thought of Lilly dying is far more terrifying! 

"MROOOOOOOO!" 

SORRY! I silently yell to the girl in my arms as I throw her to the side with all my might. 

I don't wait to see where her small body lands. Instead I turn to face the beast's heaving, gigantic frame head-on.  
I brace my teeth against my quivering lips. Staring down the beast as it raises its sword for another killing strike, I raise my right arm and scream at the top of my lungs: 

"FIREBOLT!" 

"Mrooo?!"

 **Dungeon 10th floor**

Shirou landed on his feet… he immediately positioned himself to react to any attacks should any come.

There was a large tall beast like man in front of the entrance to the next area… he was looking at Shirou.

"Why did you do this?" Shirou asked as he stared at the man.

With his build he looked like he could pass for Berserker's younger brother.

"My mistress ordered for the adventurer Bell to be tested" he said.

Shirou moved slightly towards the exit only to find his way blocked.

"Move" Shirou said with irritation leaking into his voice.

"This is a test for Mr. Bell and him alone your presence is not required" he said.

"move… or I **will** move you" he said as he brandished his sword.

Ottar had to admit, his blade looked of fine craftsmanship, worthy of powerful adventurers… but he knew he was a level one.

How did he managed to get such a blade? Did he found it while crawling on the dungeon? Inherited?

The young man got into a stance.

Otter inwardly snorted, his stance was riddled with holes, he must be a complete novice.

Shirou disappeared from his sights.

With relative ease he put his sword up to block a rather speedy blow to the neck.

" _fast… faster than I expected him to be_ " he tought as he pushed him away.

"I see… you don't see me as a threat so you are using the bare minimum to repell me and keep me here, not bad… but I will make you regret it" Shirou said.

"Boy… you will not pass, our levels are too vast in difference for you to even hope to overcome" he said.

" True… our levels are vastly different… but" Shirou's eyes hardened.

Ottar was changed back by the sudden change in the air.

"I will simply have to stop playing around" he said.

The pressure rose.

Ottar was sure he could win… but why… why was this man exerting such powerful aura?

"I am the bone of my sword, steel is my body and crystal my heart" Shirou chanted.

His body got a boost from reinforcement, his eyes, his nerves… everything got boosted.

He would need every single iota of power he could muster to pass this behemoth of a man.

Thankfully, due to being a demi-human, his sword effect would be increased… meaning he would be able to deal more damage.

Once more Shirou vanished.

Ottar had to hastily block the attack from the black blade. He had appeared underneath him and was ready to stab him in the chest.

His reaction time was beastly and managed to block and fend him off. This did not dissuade Shiri as he attacked once more from the side.

Ottar had to block again and attacked as well.

Shirou moved around the large sword and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face.

Ottar blocked with his shoulder, feeling a slight sting.

Shirou appeared this time from above.

With a mighty swing he brought down his sword with both hands.

"it seems I need to break you for you to undersrand" Ottar said.

He swung his blade upwards, meeting Shirou's blade.

The sound of metal grinding against metal filled the area as sparks flew from the pressure.

Shirou's blade broke into many fragments.

Ottar rushed with his hand curled into a fist.

Shirou smirked.

"Trace… on" he muttered.

SHING

Slash

Ottar found his arm diverted by the same white blade he had broken scant seconds ago and a slight pain on his arm and side.

It seems that the sword had managed to pierce his armor somewhat armored managed to cut into his skin somewhat, enought to make him bleed.

The attack to his side was deflected due to the inherent properties of his armor, thankfully it protected more on the sides, but it chipped off a few layers off it.

"Dual blade user… I see… that was dangerous… I did not even see your other blade" Ottar said.

He showed some respect, a Level 1 managed to injure him… a level 8.

He would show him respect by using more of his strength on him.

Shirou and Ottar went back and forth as they and tracked and defended and switched their roles very often, Ottar was impressed. Was this boy really a novice adventurer?

He was very observant of Ottar and went for any openings he showed with no hesitation.

Ottar however was having a difficult time actually managing to do anything but knick him, sure he managed to cut him in some places but those were not deep enough for it to count… at least to Ottar's mind.

No… rather it seems as all his attacks to the holes on his defence were parried and then exploited to counter attack.

This fool… he was using himself as a trap!

This boy was suicidal, any attack of his if connected would be his death, there was no uncertainty of it.

The young man looked at him not once had his eyes drifted elsewhere.

Shirou's attacks were an onslaught of continuous chains of attacks that showed precision that could only be found on machines.

Ottar silently thanked his goddess for this.

If he desired to fight with his life… then he would take it if necessary.

It had been 8 minutes since the start of their fight. Shirou was riddled with cuts on his body and Ottar had his armor broken in certain places.

"20… 20 times… that's how many times I have broken your blades, are they magic blades? Is that their ability?" Ottar asked.

"who knows?" Shirou said with a sarcastic smirk.

Shirou had had enought… he needed to end this quickly.

He threw his two blades at Ottar.

They spun around like buzzsaws as they flew at him.

"Trace on"

2 more joined in and then 2 more.

That's when Ottar noticed something… be was caged in.

He decided to break out of this cage and thus rushed forward, receiving numerous slashes.

But it was a trap.

Shirou was standing still with a black bow on his hands.

"take"

The arrow flew… it went so fast.

Ottar's reaction was faster.

Ottar used the flat of his blade to block the arrow.

He never expected this to happen.

It pierced his sword and lodged into his stomach sending him reeling back.

" _What… what penetrating power…_ " he tought as he righted himself.

Shirou panted, he was tired. While he had received the least amount of damage possible his stamina was dwindling.

On the other hand, his opponent was on the other side of the spectrum… he had done a great deal of damage but he was walking about almost normally.

"I will found out who planned this… and I will make them pay for this should Bell die" Shirou said.

Ottar stood up straight

"You will cease you foolishness now" he said.

With a powerful shove that used all of his true strength, Ottar shoved Shirou painfully into the Dungeon's wall and then stabbed him with a large sword.

"Gah" Shirou yelled in pain. As blood poured out of his mouth.

"You should learn your place... don't ever threaten to harm my mistress ever again… I will take my leave, this amount of damage should prevent you from helping them should you even be able to reach them…" Ottar said.

He got curious… how was he able to match him? To fight him to this state.

He tore him off the wall and ripped the sword off him, making Shirou yell in agony.

He went to rip his shirt off to see his Falna. He needed to know… was he a possessor of a unique skill? He needed to know… his mistress had shown interest on the boy and he showed promise.

"My body… is made of… blades"

Stab stab stab stab stab

Ottar's hand was pierced by blades that erupted from Shirou's back, piercing his hand and his leg.

Ottar retreated… to go to such lengths.

The boy had literally swords sticking out of his own body.

He decided to let go of now.

Shirou crawled to the wall to help stand up… and slowly he trudged his way to the nearest exit to the floor above him.

"Bell and… Lilly… I got to… got to get back...up"

Slowly he made his way as he marred the walls with his blood as he stumbled by.

Unnoticed by all a golden glow permeated from his many wounds.

Chapter end


End file.
